The Face of Lies
by Moriganes
Summary: U.A. Magnolia, une ville rongée par les gangs... Violence, corruption, manipulations politiques sont de mise. C'est la réalité de la jeune inspectrice de 26 ans, Lévy McGarden. Chargée d'enquêter sur l'attaque du pub le Fairy Tail, elle se retrouve face un gérant loufoque, un commissaire corrompu, un ancien détenu bourru... Un jeu de menteurs dont il faut éliminer le maître...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Les genoux d'une petite fille aux cheveux azur baignaient dans une mare de sang. Elle cachait son visage dans ses mains. Des perles de larmes forçaient ce barrage. Elle sanglotait à n'en plus finir.

 **\- Maman…Papa…Maman…Papa…** , répétait-elle sans cesse.

Elle pleurait, pleurait de tout son être. Deux hommes étaient debout face à elle. Elle entendit un bruit, un cliquetis. Et puis, le noir…

Elle courrait dans la rue en pleurant, en hurlant. Elle courrait les pieds nus, elle ne sentait pas la douleur, la peur l'en empêchait. Elle demandait de l'aide…Des bruits de pas la suivaient, elle était terrifiée. Des frissons d'effrois envahissaient son dos. Quelqu'un la poursuivait. Elle courrait, puis elle tomba. Quelqu'un la ramassa, un géant aux yeux écarlates…

Une jeune femme aux cheveux azur mi-longs totalement ébouriffés ouvrit ses grands yeux noisette. Elle était en nage, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à l'en faire exploser. Elle alluma sa lumière de chevet et se redressa sur son lit. Elle se passa rapidement les mains dans ses cheveux, ses yeux rougis brûlaient. Elle avait pleuré. Comme chaque nuit depuis vingt ans déjà, ce cauchemar la hantait.

 **-Vingt ans,** souffla-t'elle.

Elle sortit de son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain, elle passa de l'eau sur son visage. Retournant vers son lit, elle prit un livre. Un vieux livre sur les contes et légendes, sur sa couverture il y avait un dragon noir combattant un dragon rouge. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage.

 _A notre petite fée Lévy, puisses-tu faire de nombreux rêves remplis de magie et d'amour…_

 _Ta maman et ton papa qui t'aiment._

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il était quatre heure du matin, elle ne s'endormirait plus de la nuit. Sa seule échappatoire, la lecture…


	2. Chapter 1 : Rampage in Fairies

**Toc ! Toc ! Toc !**

Dans un petit appartement de deux pièces, seul le son des tocs sur la porte brisait le silence qui y régnait. Dans le salon, dont le parquet restait uniquement visible en quelques points stratégiques de passage à cause des livres et des documents qui jonchaient le sol, sur un vieux canapé usé d'à peine deux places, une jeune femme était allongée. Elle dépassait de peu la longueur du meuble. Vêtue simplement d'un jean bleu et d'un débardeur noir, elle tenait contre sa poitrine un livre ouvert. Ses cheveux azur s'étalaient sur un coussin en velours vert, ils ne laissaient voir du visage que son petit nez retroussé, ses petites lèvres pulpeuses roses et une partie de sa joue fardée naturellement d'un rose pâle sur sa peau laiteuse.

 **Toc ! Toc ! Toc !**

 **\- Lévy ! T'es là ?** Fit la voix inquiète d'un homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lévy commença à bouger, elle tourna sa tête et ouvrit ses grands yeux couleurs noisette. _Je me suis assoupie_ _._

\- **Lévy ?** Continua l'homme.

\- **Je… J'arrive** , répondit-elle encore ensommeillée.

Elle s'assit et attacha ses cheveux en hauteur, laissant deux mèches encadrer son visage enfantin. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sur un homme de vingt-huit ans, avec la peau blanche, grand et maigrichon et des cheveux roux coiffé en catogan. Il était vêtu d'une chemise mauve, d'un pantalon à bretelle et d'un imper léger. Il avait l'aspect d'un grand adolescent. Lévy se demandait si ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il eût hérité d'elle comme coéquipière, la petite gamine et le grand ado. Il y avait de quoi rire. Il était visiblement inquiet. Il entra, observant l'environnement pour savoir s'il pouvait s'asseoir quelque part en attendant sa collègue. Malheureusement, hormis le canapé difficile à atteindre, tous les meubles dont le but premier étaient de permettre à une personne de s'y installer, étaient occupés par des livres et des piles de papiers. Il abandonna donc sa recherche.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** **J'ai essayé de te joindre.**

Elle prit son portable de la table basse, _15h32 et_ _dix messages_. Elle tenta donc sa méthode de prédilection pour le rassurer, elle afficha un large sourire.

\- **Je vais bien Jett, je me suis endormie, c'est tout.**

Elle constata au visage de son collègue que cette technique fonctionnait toujours sur lui.

\- **Tant mieux !** Dit-il. **Nous avons une affaire !** Ajouta-t'il avec la mine enjouée d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

La bleutée trouvait l'enthousiasme de Jett un peu déplacé, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Depuis qu'ils faisaient équipes, ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à des affaires de seconde zone et des délits mineurs. Lévy savait très bien que c'était un moyen de montrer qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, elle, la jeune inspectrice venant de Crocus, ayant plus de diplômes que d'expérience sur le terrain. Beaucoup, dont le commissaire, avaient très mal pris cette mutation. Mais Lévy avait fait son choix et elle était prête à l'assumer.

\- **De quoi s'agit-il ?** Demanda-t'elle tandis qu'elle cherchait des chaussures.

\- **Saccage dans un pub le…** Jett rechercha sur sa tablette **,** **le Fairy Tail**.

Lévy sourit en entendant ce nom, elle le trouvait étrange et amusant.

\- **Une bagarre d'ivrognes qui a mal tourné ?** Dit-elle.

\- **Non ! Mieux que cela !** Répondit-il avec entrain.

Le comportement du jeune homme piqua la curiosité de la bleutée, cela devait être important. Une fois qu'elle eut mis ses bottines noires à talon, elle prit son insigne et son arme, tout en interrogeant du regard le roux.

\- **Tu verras,** sourit-il **.**

 _Il me dit cela comme-ci c'est ma fête d'anniversaire,_ soupira-t'elle intérieurement. Elle mit sa veste et sortit suivie de son collègue.

* * *

Le pub Fairy Tail était installé dans un ancien bâtiment de pierre plutôt vaste, un vestige du passé prestigieux de Magnolia. Les décors étaient d'inspiration celtique, mais, de toute évidence, pas au goût de tout le monde, en témoignaient les énormes piliers d'acier enfoncés dans les murs du bâtiment, ces derniers tenaient toujours debout pour autant. Au-dessus de l'entrée, un tag noire recouvrait le blason originel, un corbeau avec une queue, un emblème que la jeune inspectrice ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- **Raven Tail !** dit-elle.

 **\- Un règlement de gangs ?** demanda Jett.

Lévy ne répondit pas, ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un message et que tout message avait un destinataire capable de le lire. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit deux sergents se chargeant de prendre les dépositions de deux personnes. L'une des personne était un homme âgé, de petite taille avec de grosses moustaches blanches et des habiles de … _De Lutin_! _Bizarre…_ La seconde personne était une femme sublime, d'une trentaine d'années, à longue chevelure blanche et des yeux azur, portant une robe de couleur bordeaux et qui avait le visage d'un ange. Sa beauté n'échappait pas aux policiers sur place qui étaient aux petits soins avec elle, tout sourire et tout mielleux. Voyant que sa coéquipière fixait ces deux personnes, Jett se permit de lui transmettre les informations qu'il avait.

\- **Le petit vieil homme se nomme Makarov Drear, il est le propriétaire et patron du pub. La femme est Mirajane Strauss ancien mannequin en lingerie fine, aujourd'hui barmaid de Fairy Tail.**

 **\- Cela doit permettre d'attirer du monde,** ironisa la bleuté.

\- **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire,** ajouta le roux, **au bout de deux semaines d'ouverture,** **cet endroit est devenu le plus branché de la ville.**

\- **De quoi attiser des convoitises,** en déduisit la jeune femme en partant d'un pas rapide en direction des deux témoins. **Monsieur Drear, je suis l'inspecteur MacGarden, je suis chargée de l'enquête… Je suis désolée pour votre bâtiment.**

\- **Oh !** dit le vieil homme d'un air enjoué, **ce n'est pas votre faute mademoiselle…**

- **Inspecteur Macgarden** , insista Lévy.

\- **Oui, oui, inspecteur MacGarden… MacGarden, MacGarden…,** Makarov semblait rechercher dans ses souvenirs ce nom. **J'ai connu un John MacGarden qui vivait ici.**

\- **Oui, c'était mon père.**

\- **Un archéologue** , **un homme brillant** , **votre mère étaient une linguiste d'excellence, des gens merveilleux.**

\- **Oui, ils l'étaient,** acquiesça Lévy avec un sourire triste au visage. Puis, elle essaya de reprendre, **M. Drear…**

- **Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Makorov ou directeur ou grand-père ou le vieux ou…**

\- **Je vais me contenter de , en vue de nos relations actuelles, si vous le voulez bien,** interrompit Lévy. **Pourquoi Raven Tail vous ont-ils attaqué ?** Demanda-t'elle directement afin d'observer une quelconque réaction venant de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci mit une main sous le menton et fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

\- **Vous êtes bien jeune pour un inspecteur,** observa Makarov en ignorant complètement la question de la bleutée.

Cette dernière commençait à être légèrement agacée par l'attitude du vieil homme, il n'avait pas l'air de prendre la situation au sérieux.

\- **M. Drear, je cherche à vous aider, si Raven Tail vous en veut pour une raison ou une autre, je doute que la prochaine fois, il se contente de démolir du mortier et des pierres.**

\- **Vous êtes une jolie jeune femme** , continua Makarov **, ce métier est trop triste pour une jolie femme telle que vous, bon d'accord, il vous manque de la p…**

\- **DIRECTEUR !** interrompit une voix sombre semblant sortir des enfers, l'ancien mannequin regardait le vieil homme avec un regard noir et meurtrier.

Lévy n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. D'abord, ce vieil homme avait un comportement des plus étranges. Il allait se permettre de parler de sa petite poitrine avant d'être interrompu par l'ange près de lui, qui s'était, ensuite, transformé, en quelques secondes, en un démon redoutable. Cette femme avait un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos, Lévy ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle fût effrayée ou bien intriguée par ce comportement. Cependant, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à la craindre. En effet, Makarov tremblait et fit un petit « oui » ressemblant au couinement d'un petit chien se prenant une porte.

\- **Répondez !** ordonna la blanche avec la même intonation et le même regard.

\- **D'ac… D'accord** , déglutit-il, **j'ignore ce que nous veut Raven Tail…** **Enfin** , il se gratta la tête en soulevant son bonnet de lutin puis reprit, **je pense que le fait que je refuse de payer leur soi-disant taxe a dû beaucoup aider à les énerver.**

\- **Je pense aussi** , soupira Lévy en se massant les tempes, le manège de Makarov mettait les nerfs de la jeune inspectrice à rude épreuve, bien qu'elle se doutât que c'était un moyen pour son interlocuteur de leur cacher des informations.

- **Sur ceux, je dois vous laisser** , fit Makarov en partant si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

 **\- Mais…** Commença Jett, en tendant son bras vainement afin de rattraper le vieil homme.

Il souffla, regarda sa collègue qui haussa les épaules, elle était aussi perdue que lui sur ce coup-là.

\- **Il ne faut pas mal prendre son attitude,** excusa Mirajane d'une voix douce et angélique qui contrastait du tout au tout avec le ton qu'elle avait employé avant. **En réalité, il a été très touché par cet événement, nous sommes revenus après des années d'absences. Son cœur saigne en voyant ce qu'est devenu cette ville.**

\- **Vous étiez de Magnolia ?** s'enquit Lévy.

\- **Oui, nous sommes partis, il y a de cela dix ans, puis nous avons décidé de revenir. Le directeur est comme un père pour moi, il m'a adoptée alors que je n'avais que douze ans et Magnolia est ma ville natale. Mais il s'était passé tellement de choses douloureuses ici** , dit tristement Mirajane.

La bleuté pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Elle était partie elle aussi à cause du décès de ses parents. Dans son malheur, sa chance fut d'avoir sa grande tante Belno, qui lui avait procurée l'amour et toute la bienveillance qu'un parent pouvait donner à un enfant. Grâce à elle et à l'argent que lui avaient laissés ses parents, elle avait pu faire des études. Au départ, elle voulait faire lettre pour devenir éditrice, étant une passionnée de roman, mais ne se sentant pas le courage d'écrire elle-même. Mais très vite le passé se rappela à elle, elle repensait sans cesse à l'assassinat de ses parents, alors elle choisit criminologie, psychologie, psychiatrie afin de comprendre les meurtriers et ainsi de les empêcher de nuire à nouveau. Un jour, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait se venger. C'était son obsession. Cependant durant son absence, le gang qui avait exécuté ses parents fut détruit. Mais une question perdurait dans la tête de la jeune femme, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer des archéologues chez eux, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à voire avec les affaires de gang ?

Cependant, entre temps, Magnolia était devenue une ville corrompue. Une triade régnait sur cette ville : la drogue, la prostitution et le trafic d'arme. Cette triade était incarnée par trois gangs : Orasio sei, Tartaros et Raven Tail. Cette ville pourrissait. Ces gangs arrivaient à avoir la belle vie ici et leurs commerces fleurissaient. Le plus étrange, selon elle, était qu'aucun n'empiétait sur le terrain de l'autre, ils faisaient bloc. Comme-ci, ils s'entendaient, évitant ainsi les guerres de gang. De plus, elle était persuadée que la moitié de ses collègues étaient des vendus, _si ce n'est plus_.

Lévy reprit son interrogatoire :

 **\- Mlle Strauss, avez-vous vu quoique ce soit ?**

\- **Non, je suis la première à être arrivée pour réceptionner la commande d'alcool, vers 15h, nous avions fermé à 4h30, il n'y avait plus personne.**

\- **Et les personnes qui sont venues pour l'argent ?**

La blanche perdit son sourire et baissa la tête, elle affichait une expression embarrassée.

- **Je regrette, je ne les ai pas vus, je dois prévenir les autres avant qu'ils n'arrivent.**

 _-_ **Oui, bien sûr, il faudrait que nous nous entretenions avec les autres employés, aussi. Pourriez-vous nous faire une liste avec le sergent là-bas des employés avec leurs coordonnées ?**

\- **Bien sûr,** fit la blanche en reprenant son sourire, **je dois aussi faire un rapport de dégât**.

\- **Euh… Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Strauss,** fit Jett, **mais le pub est sous-scellés.**

\- **Ah bon ! Mais…Mais jusqu'à quand ?** s'enquit-elle inquiète.

\- **Jusqu'à ce que je le décide** , répondit Lévy. **Nous vous remercions, Mlle Strauss.**

Mirajane partit rejoindre le sergent que l'inspecteur lui avait montré.

 **\- Elle ment** , dit Jett.

 **\- C'est évident, elle les a vus.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle a peur d'eux ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vu de peur sur son visage, juste de la tristesse et de l'embarras.** Répondit la bleutée. **Je veux que l'on fasse des recherches sur Makarov Drear. Il nous cache** **quelque chose, il doit savoir parfaitement qui a fait cela dans Raven Tail. Je crains que la recherche d'empreintes ne soit peine perdue dans un lieu aussi fréquenté, on aura trop d'informations. Que l'on me sorte aussi tout ce que l'on a sur Raven Tail. Et s'il y a eu des cas similaires dans le passé, il devrait y en avoir…** -

 **\- Comment, tu sais ça ?** s'étonna Jett.

 **\- Des piliers d'acier… C'est trop particulier, il s'agit là d'une signature,** observa-t'elle.

* * *

Dans le commissariat central de Magnolia, l'atmosphère était agitée. De tous les coins, fusaient les railleries et autres sifflements de moquerie. Ce comportement était devenu habituel depuis l'arrivée de Lévy, il y avait près de deux mois. Elle n'en tenait plus compte, elle faisait son job, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle connaissait déjà tous les sujets de sarcasmes de ces collègues. Il fallait dire qu'ils en avaient déjà fait le tour dès les trois premiers jours. Lesbiennes, putes, fellation, sodomie étaient leurs sujets de prédilection. Le profil qu'elle établit fut tout aussi rapide, _des pervers impuissants ayant du mal à accepter leur homosexualité latente, des vrais mâles quoi._ Elle laissait couler. Assise à son bureau, ses lunettes au cadre rouge sur le nez, elle lisait les derniers dossiers sur Raven Tail. Jett revenait de la salle des archives.

 **\- Eh ! Jett ! Tu te laisse pousser les cheveux pour te la mettre dans tout pieux ? Tu ferais mieux de te couper les couilles…** Railla un officier bedonnant accompagné d'un chœur de rires graveleux.

Jett ne releva pas et continuait son chemin jusqu'à son bureau placé en face de celui de sa coéquipière. Mais Lévy, elle, détestait que Jett fût visée. Jett était un des rares policiers à être resté intègre. En réalité, il mentait extrêmement mal, donc la bleutée avait entièrement confiance en lui. Elle avait de l'estime pour lui.

 **\- Et toi ! Tu savais que les hommes qui ont des fantasmes lesbiens ont une vision incestueuse de leur mère, ou bien qu'ils ont de grosses difficultés à contenter une femme.**

Le policier insulté déboula jusqu'au bureau de la bleutée posant ses mains violemment sur celui-ci. Elle ne bougea pas, elle feuilletait toujours son dossiers. L'odeur d'alcool émanant de l'homme lui fit un léger haut-le-coeur.

 **\- T'insinues que je suis impuissant, Macgarden !** Ragea-t'il **.**

Elle se releva de sa lecture et ôta doucement ses lunettes afin de les poser dans un coin du bureau. Puis elle ajouta calmement :

 **\- Et que tu as envie de baiser avec ta mère.**

 **\- Espèce de sale pu…**

Il allait la frapper avec sa main droite, mais elle le bloqua, lui attrapa son bras, se leva et le plaqua à son bureau. L'agresseur fit un cri de douleur. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

 **\- Fais attention ! Je ne suis pas une de ces putes que tu payes avec ton intégrité pour te faire sucer et te faire croire que t'es un homme.**

 **\- MACGARDEN DANS MON BUREAU ! ET LE TOUTOU AUSSI !** Aboya une voix grave provenant du bureau du commissaire.

Lévy lâcha prise et elle se dirigea en direction du bureau du commissaire. Jett la rejoignit.

 **\- T'es douée, Lévy !** dit-il, la voix remplie d'admiration

\- **Pas vraiment, il n'aurait pas été ivre, je n'aurais jamais pu le plaquer, je dois éviter de me surestimer,** dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire adressé à Jett. Ce dernier se sentit fondre à cette vision.

Lévy était suffisamment intelligente pour observer un adversaire et trouver ses points faibles. Sa force résidait là-dedans, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais une grande force physique. Alors, elle utilisait son cerveau face à un ennemi, analysant sa posture, ses lacunes, ses faiblesses physiques, essayant d'anticiper un geste dans son regard.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, le commissaire était assis dans son fauteuil, _véritable cuire_ , souligna la bleutée pour elle-même. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris, _sur-mesure_ remarqua à nouveau Lévy. Le commissaire était un homme grand, plutôt austère, il avait les cheveux et la barbe blanche, ainsi que des yeux verts. Il s'appelait Precht Gaebolg, mais tout le monde le surnommé Hadès comme le dieu des enfers. En face de lui, il y avait un dossier, Lévy pouvait lire sans peine le nom Makarov Drear écrit dessus. Le commissaire commença à parler en regardant Lévy d'un air agacé.

 **\- C'est vous qui avez demandé le dossier de Makarov Drear ?** Demanda-t'il sur un ton reproche.

La bleutée resta calme et s'appuya sur son principe de raisonnement. Mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait un problème.

\- **Effectivement, M. Drear ne s'est pas montré des plus coopératif durant sa déposition** , répondit-elle. **De plus, il a l'air de connaître ceux qui ont fait cela à son établissement et…**

 **\- Allez-vous l'inculper pour quoique ce soit ?** l'interrompit le commissaire d'un ton sec.

\- **Comment ?... non, enfin, je l'ignore** , répondit Lévy.

 **\- Alors, évitez de perdre votre temps, vous avez une affaire à boucler, d'accord ? Si vous recommencez à fouiner, je vous colle au parc pour ramasser les merdes chien, je suis clair !**

Lévy fut piquée au vif, mais resta calme, _qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce dossier pour que le commissaire ne veuille pas qu'elle le regarde ?_ Mais elle ne pouvait que se plier aux ordres.

 **\- Je suis clair ?!** Insista Hadès.

 **\- Oui, chef,** répondirent-ils, tous les deux résignés.

 **\- Bien, alors dégagez !**

Ils sortirent et retournèrent auprès de leurs bureaux, s'assaillant, ils soupirèrent. Le comportement du commissaire était étrange. Lévy resta pensive, les deux coudes sur son bureau, elle posa sa tête sur ses mains. _Pourquoi Makarov Drear ?_ L'envie de savoir ce que faisait Drear, il y avait dix ans de cela dans cette ville, devenait de plus en plus puissante pour la jeune inspectrice.

\- **Au fait, tu avais raison** , dit soudainement Jett, sortant ainsi la bleutée de sa réflexion.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

 **\- J'ai trouvé des faits similaires dans les archives, le dernier était à Ortensia, il y a onze ans de cela. Viens voir,** dit-il en indiquant son écran d'ordinateur.

Lévy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- **L'hôtel de ville a été saccagé avec des piliers d'acier, mais ce n'était pas pour Raven Tail à l'époque. Mais pour un autre gang qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui, Phantom Lord.**

En entendant ce nom, un frisson d'effrois parcourut le dos de la jeune femme. Phatom Lord, le gang qui avait mis à mort ses parents.

\- **Est-ce que l'on sait précisément qui a fait cela ?** S'enquit l'inspectrice.

\- **Apparemment, il s'agit d'un homme appelé Gajeel Redfox, surnommé le Kurogane, ou le dragon d'acier, il a été arrêté, il y a dix ans de cela, puis libérer au bout de deux ans,** expliqua Jett. **Il y a une adresse, il vit à…**

\- **A Magnolia,** lit la bleutée, **prends l'adresse, on y va**.

\- **Mais ce type est un monstre…** Dit Jett un peu anxieux.

Lévy le regarda.

\- **Nous allons juste l'interroger, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le genre d'homme à bien le prendre, si on arrive avec toute une patrouille.** Elle se leva. **Allez ! Dépêches-toi !**

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : " La chasse au dragon"**


	3. Chapter 2 : Dragon Hunt

**Voici, le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaire, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

* * *

Une grande rue bordée d'anciens hôtels particuliers, fondés jadis par une ancienne bourgeoisie ayant fait fortune dans l'exportation du textile via le fleuve qui reliait la ville à la capitale en amont et à la mer de l'ouest en aval, était calme en cette nuit. Il n'était pourtant pas tard, à peine 22 heures. Mais, au fond, cette rue était similaire aux autres rues des quartiers résidentiels dépourvues de bars, de restaurant ou de tout autres lieux d'animation. Actuellement, ces immeubles accueillaient de sublimes appartements aux hauts plafonds et aux superficies impressionnantes.

Lévy et Jett avaient attendu durant quatre heures dans la voiture du jeune homme. Celui-ci tapotait sur le volant une rythmique marquant plus son impatience qu'un quelconque sens du rythme. Il regardait une grande porte massive de couleur verte de l'immeuble situé de l'autre côté de la rue en avant de la voiture, attendant avec une certaine anxiété que celui que l'on nommait le Kurogane daignât rentrer chez lui. Lévy, quant à elle, continuait à lire le dossier de leur premier suspect via sa tablette numérique. Il correspondait tellement au profil d'un homme de Raven Tail, violent, agressif, cruel et d'une force qui, d'après les faits, dépassait celle du commun des hommes. Mais rien dans son dossier ne certifiait qu'il avait un lien avec Raven Tail. De plus, la jeune inspectrice remarquait des points de différences dans les faits. Surtout le fait que le Kurogane n'avait pas bombé l'emblème de Phatom Lord sur l'immeuble. Il avait fait bien pire, il avait attendu quelques jours, puis il avait battu un des conseillers municipaux, peint sur son corps l'emblème du gang et suspendu par des chaînes en acier à un des clochers de la cathédrale.

Ce dossier regorgeait d'un nombre incalculable de lacunes. Sa seconde année pénitentiaire n'apparaissait nulle part. Il avait été libéré au bout de deux ans alors que le tribunal lui en avait attribué cinq. De plus, il n'avait été inculpé dans aucune autre affaire durant ses huit dernières années. Son dossier psychiatrique était absent, ainsi que son analyse toxicologique et les données familiales, pas de famille, aucuns parents n'apparaissent. Une autre étrangeté était cet endroit, ce lieu ne correspondait pas au profil de cet homme.

La bleutée avait zoomé sur son visage. Il avait dix-neuf ans lorsqu'il avait été arrêté. Elle découvrait cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs hérissés, au teint légèrement mate, au menton triangulaire, à la mâchoire carrée et au nez droit. Son visage était orné d'une multitude de piercings, de simples clous. Le roux jeta un œil sur la photo.

 **\- Et bien, en voilà une tête à clous !** Dit-il en essayant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère.

Lévy ne répondit rien, en réalité, elle fixait cette photo, son attention était comme happée par elle. Le regard de cet homme la perturbait au plus haut point. Chaque nuit depuis vingt ans, elle voyait ses yeux écarlates, ce même regard. Que venait-il faire dans son cauchemar ? Elle ne le connaissait pas et elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait que neuf ans au moment de l'assassinat de ses parents, cela ne pouvait donc être lui. Son inconscient lui mentirait-il sur ce point depuis toutes ses années ? Cependant, il avait fait partie de Phantom Lord…

 **\- Le Kurogane…** Murmura-t'elle.

Jett leva un sourcil en entendant sa collègue briser son mutisme.

 **\- Tu penses que cela vient d'où ce surnom, et l'autre, celui de dragon d'acier ?** Demanda-t'il.

 **\- Des combats de rue, son corps serait en acier,** répondit-elle.

 **\- Alors ce mec se croit aussi indestructible que de l'acier,** ironisa Jett.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui qu'il ait choisi, mais les gens qui l'ont vu se battre qui lui aient attribué.**

Cette affirmation ne fit qu'accroître les craintes du roux. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle était douée pour tomber juste dans ce genre de déduction. Il vouait pour elle une véritable admiration. Bien que cela ne fut pas facile tous les jours, il était content de l'avoir comme collègue, elle savait bien plus de chose que la plus parts des policiers. Elle était sérieuse, et il apprenait beaucoup auprès d'elle. Et elle était belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il la trouvait belle !

 **\- Dis, Lévy ?** Commença-t'il.

 _Oh ! Non !_ La bleutée détestait que son collègue commence une conversation comme cela, car elle savait parfaitement ce que cela impliquait. Elle ne voulait pas devoir encore une fois avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Elle recula sa tête contre l'appui-tête affichant une mine contrariée.

 **\- Oui** , répondit-elle dans un soupir de lassitude.

 **\- Ça te dirait, qu'un soir, on sorte ensemble ? Je veux dire hors du boulot.** Tenta le jeune homme.

 **\- Pour un rancard ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- Non…Enfin, oui,** balbutia le jeune homme.

 **\- Non,** répondit-elle simplement en essayant de ne pas être trop sèche dans son ton.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda-t'il déçu.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose, puis nous sommes amis, et cela gâcherait tout, crois-moi.** Expliqua-t'elle avec un sourire tendre.

Il était vrai que Lévy ne s'intéressait pas aux histoires de cœur. Et un de ses regrets était de s'y être intéressée un jour. Elle se trouvait anormale de ne pas vouloir être avec un homme, se marier, fonder une famille. Elle avait trouvé ce sentiment extrêmement pesant à l'université, où elle n'avait eu que peu d'amis. Et le faite que la vie en couple ne l'intéressât pas ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle voyait les filles de son amphithéâtre une à une fiancée, puis mariée, puis enceinte, ou bien discutant de coucheries avec un tel ou un tel. Après tout, son modèle en la matière était sa tante Belno, et elle l'avait toujours vu seule. Sa tante l'avait éduqués pour devenir une femme indépendante, mais la pression sociale était trop forte, ainsi que le désir qu'avait la bleutée d'être aimée. Alors elle avait décidé de faire comme les autres et de se rassurer dans un cadre domestique qui était en accord avec la vision que l'on avait de la société, c'est-à-dire trouver l'homme de sa vie, jeune, avant qu'elle ne fût périmée, car tel était le destin tragique de toutes les femmes, et fondée une famille avec lui. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait aimer, mais surtout que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer. Et ce fut un échec cuisant, alors qu'elle était amie avec celui qui fut son mari, aujourd'hui, ils se parlaient uniquement par avocats interposés. Mais, si elle pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait que la vie en couple qui ne l'intéressait pas. Le sexe, non plus, n'avait pas de saveur pour elle. Ses expériences en la matière ne furent que des moments d'ennuis et de solitude pour elle. _Frigide_ , lui disait son époux, peut-être qu'elle l'était, elle voulait bien l'admettre. Mais, cela ne lui permettait pas de l'avoir blessée autant. Cela n'avait pas été une histoire d'amour comme dans les romans, ou les films, il n'y avait pas de passion, certes, mais elle avait mis sa confiance en cet homme et il l'avait brisée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre cela à nouveau.

 **\- Mais…** Reprit Jett.

 **\- Il arrive !** Interrompit la bleutée en regardant en direction de la porte.

Jett tourna la tête. Ils virent un homme aux cheveux ébène mi-longs à courts hérissés, portant un jean bleu et une chemise blanche recouverte d'un blouson en cuir noir, s'avancer vers la porte de l'immeuble. Lévy avait tout de suite remarqué son ornement de piercings à l'oreille qui était visible. Il était plus grand que Jett à n'en pas douter. Et l'on devinait malgré ses vêtements qu'il était très athlétique. _Même avec eux deux, il pourrait avoir l'avantage dans une confrontation physique,_ se disait la jeune inspectrice.

 **-On y va ?** Demanda Jett.

 **-Non, attendons qu'il rentre chez lui, il sera plus en confiance** , dit la bleutée.

Elle voulait le voir chez lui, ce genre d'homme n'avait aucune confiance en une quelconque forme d'autorité, il se braquerait devant eux. Chez lui, il se sentirait plus à l'aise et devrait être plus ouvert. De plus, elle pourrait observer où il vit et mieux le cerner. Lorsqu'ils virent de la lumière provenant de l'appartement qu'ils avaient repéré comme étant celui de Gajeel Redfox, ils sortirent de la voiture. Puis ils commençaient à traverser quand la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. Le ténébreux sortit sans son blouson avec une arme à feu dans la main droite. Immédiatement, Lévy et Jett s'arrêtèrent et mirent leur main sur leurs armes pour les sortir, mais une voiture, un peu plus loin dans la rue, démarra, les éclairant en plein phares. La bleutée et son coéquipier, éblouis, ne voyaient plus rien. Elle entendait la voiture accélérer dans leur direction. Elle en restait paralysée par la peur. Soudain, trois coups de feu, suivis de bris de pare-brise retentirent. Il s'en suivit des grincements de freins faisant écho dans la rue déserte. Enfin, la voiture disparut dans une ruelle sur sa gauche. Lorsque Lévy retrouva sa vision, elle vit Redfox en partie de dos au milieu de la rue tendant avec son bras droit un pistolet dont le canon était encore fumant. Il était à environs quatre mètres d'elle. Elle sortit son arme, Jett en fit de même.

 **\- Police ! Lâchez votre arme et levez les mains !** Ordonna-t'elle.

Elle vit le Kurogane se raidir, puis elle entendit une voix grave souffler un « Putain » avec lassitude. Il jeta son arme et leva les mains. Les policiers s'approchèrent doucement, le gardant en visée, ils se méfiaient de lui. Lévy avait l'impression d'essayer de capturer un animal sauvage, extrêmement dangereux. Dangereux, il l'était avec certitude, pour garder un tel sang-froid alors qu'une voiture chargeait sur lui. De plus, son dossier indiquait clairement qu'il avait été incontrôlable, il y avait dix ans de cela. Il ne restait plus que deux mètres entre eux et cet homme. Une coopération aussi rapide intriguait la jeune femme, mais elle continua.

 **\- À genoux !** dit-elle.

Il obtempéra immédiatement en s'agenouillant sur le bitume, _étrange_. Elle ne pouvait pas voire son visage, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. Cependant, elle restait prudente et n'avançait pas. Mais, malheureusement, son coéquipier, pris d'une témérité soudaine, sortit ses menottes et se précipita vers lui.

 **\- Jett ! Non !** hurla-t'elle.

Mais il était trop tard, le ténébreux saisit le poignet de Jett, se releva en se retournant, assomma le policier et le laissa tomber sur le côté en lui prenant son arme. Il la braqua avec sa main droite sur Lévy, se mettant de profil. Il avait pris une posture stable marquant sa confiance et sa maîtrise dans ce genre de situation. Ils se faisaient face. Tout c'était passé avec une telle rapidité, Lévy n'avait rien pu faire. Un long silence s'installa, aucun ne bougeait. Le cœur de la bleutée battait avec frénésie. Elle étudiait le visage du dragon d'acier, il restait impassible, elle ne voyait rien, aucune peur, aucune hésitation, aucune colère, rien ne le trahissait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se fit la remarque stupide et déplacée, au vue de la situation, qu'il avait moins de piercings que sur la photo. Il avait toujours ceux aux oreilles, les deux sous la lèvre inférieure, mais plus aucun au nez et un seul à l'arcade sourcilière droite, à l'extrémité d'un de ses deux sourcils noirs.

Il la fixait, la considérant avec attention. Inquiète, elle vérifia rapidement l'état de son collègue. C'était une erreur, il le remarqua. Un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage. Tout en continuant de regarder Lévy, il dirigeait son bras dans la direction de Jett.

 **\- Non**! cria-t'elle d'effrois.

 **\- Gihi,** fit-il.

Dans le regard du dragon, elle pouvait voir que c'était à elle de décider du sort de son ami. Elle était coincée. Si elle tirait, il pourrait tirer sur son collègue juste en entendant le coup partir, mais si elle posait son arme, il pourrait les tuer tous les deux. Il voyait l'hésitation de la jeune femme, il arqua un sourcil, rit à nouveau et bougea son index.

 **\- Non !** fit à nouveau Lévy, paniquant en voyant ce qu'il faisait, la peur lui faisant rater un battement de coeur.

Il affichait clairement du sadisme sur son visage, il se délectait de son statut de bourreau. Cependant, les yeux du Kurogane disaient autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu, une voix en elle lui disait de lâcher son arme. Elle essayait de se calmer, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires. Elle inspira, fermant les yeux, puis elle jeta son arme et leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne représentait plus un danger.

Au début, il s'éloignait doucement tout en gardant le jeune policier en joue. Puis il accéléra, se retourna, jeta son arme et partit en courant prenant une rue sur la gauche. Lévy récupéra son arme et se précipita vers son collègue. Celui-ci commençait à reprendre connaissance. Elle le guidait vers la voiture. Puis une idée totalement folle lui vint à l'esprit.

 **\- Appelle les renforts !** Ordonna-t'elle en regardant la direction prise par Redfox.

 **\- Tu…Tu vas où ?** dit le roux se frottant la tête.

 **\- Chasser le dragon.** Affirma-t'elle, déterminée.

Sur ces mots, elle partie dans la direction qu'avait prise le brun, malgré les vives protestations de son coéquipier. Elle s'arrêta à l'intersection, puis réfléchit. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration. Elle repensait à son profil, essayant d'anticiper ce qu'il allait faire. _Il a l'habitude de fuir, dès qu'il se sentira en sécurité, il marchera. Il ne va pas se planquer, ni attendre, il va chercher la foule pour se fondre dedans. Il va aller…_ _au centre ville, Le seul endroit où il y a du monde en cette heure._ Maintenant, qu'elle avait une idée du lieu où il voulait aller, elle pensa à un itinéraire qui lui permettrait de couper. Elle connaissait les plans et les vues aériennes de la ville par cœur, grâce à sa mémoire eidétique. Elle examina donc mentalement la géographie des lieux, cherchant un raccourci, se remémorant chaque passage, chaque rue. Puis elle trouva.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit une impasse, elle grimpa sur une benne et passa un grillage. Elle était dans un jardin, elle courait. Elle sortit du jardin en grimpant un nouveau grillage. Puis la bleutée sauta sur une benne, puis sur une autre pour atterrir sur le sol, où elle tomba à cause de ses...

 **\- Saloperies de talon,** grogna-elle, elle retira ses chaussures et les balança.

Elle sprintait dans une ruelle sur une centaine de mètres. Elle regarda vers sa droite, et le vit. Il marchait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches relevant ainsi les deux pans de chaque côté de sa chemise, dans sa direction. Elle braqua son arme en vers lui,la tenant à deux mains, prête à tirée.

 **\- Stop!** cria-t'elle, essoufflée.

Il s'arrêta net, ils se faisaient à nouveau face, sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'arme, cette fois. Un mètre les séparait. Il arqua un sourcil, interrogateur. Lévy ancra ses yeux noisettes dans ceux grenat du dragon, déterminée, mais elle fut surprise en voyant qu'il affichait un sourire en coin.

 **\- Pas mal !** dit-il de sa voix grave, puis il continua à avancer, comme-ci, il ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

Lévy pointa son arme plus près de lui pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir. Le canon du pistolet touchait presque le pectoral gauche du dragon, désormais. Il regarda l'arme et leva ses yeux à nouveau sur la jeune femme afin de retrouver ses homologues, il avait un air amusé.

 **\- Tu comptes me battre, Shorty ? Il faudrait que tu grandisses un peu pour ça** , dit-il en rigolant et en lui tapotant la tête.

 _Je rêve, il se moque de moi, alors que mon arme est pointée sur lui, c'est quoi ce mec ? Il faut que je garde mon sang-froid._ Malgré sa stupéfaction face à la réaction du ténébreux, Lévy garda son professionnalisme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve.

 **\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violence sur officier de police et utilisation d'arme sur la voie publique, vous avez...**

 **\- Ouais, ouais, j'le connais ton refrain,** dit-il blasé, **mais...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase puisqu'il fonça sur l'inspectrice, lui attrapant les poignets, la plaquant contre le mur de la ruelle. Un coup de feu partit en l'air tandis que la jeune femme essayait de se débattre. Il la força à lâcher son arme en cognant sa main directrice au mur. Cet homme était d'une telle puissance et d'une telle rapidité. Pourtant, elle sentait par les mains tenant ses poignets qu'il contenait sa force.

 **\- On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas être aussi proche du type que tu braques, Shorty.** Lui murmura-t'il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle essaya de se débattre mais en vain... Puis un bruit métallique résonna. De la poussière et des miettes d'enduis et de briques pleuvaient sur eux. Ils levèrent les yeux, la balle du pistolet avait touché la dernière attache d'un conduit d'évacuation déjà vétuste. Le conduit se décolla du mur. Après avoir laissé échapper un « merde», le dragon d'acier s'écarta, tirant la jeune femme contre lui celle-ci tomba sur ses genoux, il l'enlaça et voûta son dos au-dessus d'elle afin de la recouvrir. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient fermés, elle entendait le fracas dû à l'effondrement du conduit, ainsi qu'un grognement de douleur. Elle sentait que la personne au-dessus d'elle encaissait un choc violent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans les bras du dragon. Celui-ci dégagea les débris sur lui, desserra son étreinte et se redressa. Elle se leva, elle constata les dégâts autour d'eux. Elle était indemne, elle posa son regard sur celui qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle n'eut rien. Il se releva difficilement. Une tâche pourpre croissait sur sa chemise blanche sur son flanc gauche.

 **\- Putain** , grogna-t'il avant de s'écrouler devant la bleutée.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre _The reception Tigers._ Oui, j'ai mis les titre en anglais pour aller avec le titre général. **

**Hésitez pas à commenter...**


	4. Chapter 3 : The Reception Tigers

**Coucou! La suite...**

 **En espérant que sa vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à commenter...**

 **Je sais qu'elle est un peu différente de ce qu'on lit habituellement, donc je suis pas convaincue qu'elle vous plaise. Mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de différent de ce que je fais.**

* * *

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital central de Magnolia, vers 11h00 du matin, une jeune femme aux cheveux azur vêtue d'un pantalon de tailleur noir et d'une tunique légère rouge, assise sur un fauteuil, errait dans ses pensées. Elle se remémorait la journée de la veille qui lui avait parue étrange, de cette attaque singulière avec des piliers d'acier enfoncés dans les murs de Fairy Tail. _Fairy Tail ! Quel nom étrange ! Les fées ont-elle une queue d'ailleurs ?_ Le bleutée ne trouva aucune réponse à cette question, malgré ses lectures des divers mythes et légendes. _Et voilà que je délire sur le nom de ce pub._ Au fond, son nom était aussi étrange que son propriétaire Makarov, _un Lutin accompagné d'un ange démoniaque._ Qu'est-ce qu'Hadès cachait dans son dossier ? Mais l'apogée fut la rencontre avec le dragon. _Pourquoi lui avoir sauvée la vie ?_ Cela n'avait aucune cohérence dans la tête de la bleutée. Il aurait pu la laisser et s'échapper. Elle aurait certainement été morte, ou du moins, gravement blessée. Il avait tenté de se relever, ce crétin. Elle avait essayé d'empêcher l'hémorragie de continuer, il n'avait pas arrêté de râler, en l'appelant « Shorty ».

 **\- Rrrrr….** , rien qu'en repensant à ce surnom ridicule, elle fulminait.

Et sa manière qu'il avait eu de se moquer d'elle, il l'avait vraiment agacée. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lévy ? Tu débloques, ce type est un criminel dangereux et tu te préoccupes plus de ses taquineries. Je sais des fée, un lutin, un ange démon et un dragon, je suis encore endormie sur mon canapé après avoir lu mon livre sur la mythologie. Et je vais me réveiller…maintenant._ Elle soupira. Puis elle leva les yeux sur l'homme allongé dans le lit d'hôpital en face d'elle. Elle avait menotté sa main droite à une des barres du lit. Il dormait en position fœtale afin d'éviter de s'allonger sur le dos. Son torse restait nu à cause de changement fréquent de pansements. Elle l'examinait, son corps était impressionnant. Son torse imberbe était parfaitement musclé. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices, stigmates de sa vie passée entre les combats de rue et ses devoirs en tant que membre d'un gang. Sur son pectoral gauche, il avait tatoué un dragon noir sans corne, sa carapace était faite de plaques métalliques _, un dragon d'acier_. La queue du monstre finissait sur son aine. Elle continuait son observation et arriva au visage. Elle voyait mieux ces piercings, ils brillaient à cause de la lumière du jour, _toujours de simples clous._ Plus elle le regardait, plus elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau. Mais, son physique l'intriguait, il y avait quelque chose de reptilien dans son visage. Ou peut-être, qu'elle le voyait ainsi à cause de son surnom _le dragon d'acier._ Alors qu'elle fixait son visage, il bougea légèrement les lèvres.

 **-Même quand j'irai pisser, tu me surveilleras ?** dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

 **-Tu es réveillé depuis combien temps ?** s'étonna-t'elle.

Elle avait pourtant guetté le moindre de ses mouvements et elle n'avait rien vu jusque-là. Il ouvrit ses yeux grenat pour la regarder.

 **\- Un p'tit moment…** Soupira-t'il. Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. **Tu me tutoie maintenant, Shorty ?**

 **\- Toi aussi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un effort pour toi !** Répondit-elle. **Je suis le lieutenant Macgarden, pas Shorty,** ajouta-t'elle avec autorité.

 **\- Tsss…**

Il se tourna afin de se mettre sur le dos tout en serrant les dents et en grognant de douleur. Puis il fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui. Mais, il sortit de sa contemplation, lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme fermer la porte de la chambre et venir au bout du lit. Il la regarda, elle affichait un air déterminé.

 **\- Mon collègue arrivera dans quelques minutes…Avant, je veux que l'on soit seuls,** dit-elle.

Le dragon fit un sourire carnassier, elle remarqua que ses canines étaient un peu plus développées que la moyenne. Cela lui donnait avec ses yeux rouges un aspect de bête féroce.

 **\- Gihi ! J'veux bien, Shorty. J'me disait bien que tu avais une idée en tête.** Dit- il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus en agitant ses menottes. **Mais j'préfère quand c'est moi qui commande.**

Elle afficha un grand sourire ancrant son regard dans celui du Kurogane.

 **\- Ne te méprend pas, mon petit dragonnet, je veux juste te poser quelque question,** dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Redfox se redressa de colère.

\- **Petit dragonnet !? grrrr…** , grogna-t'il.

 **\- Shorty ?** Dit-elle d'un ton sec tout en gardant son sourire.

Il toisait la jeune femme, elle ne faillit pas, le regardant sans sourciller, elle ne plierait pas face à lui. _Le tempérament du dragon d'acier est donc toujours aussi impétueux._ Il se laissa tomber dans le dossier relevé du lit en soupirant de lassitude.

 **\- Ok…** souffla-t'il en fixant à nouveau le plafond. **Tu veux quoi Macgarden ?**

Elle s'adossa au mur.

 **-Fairy Tail ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- Pas moi !** Répondit-il simplement.

Lévy l'examinait, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir menti. Mais elle se méfiait de son analyse sur lui, il la perturbait. Elle ne pouvait donc être sûre qu'il ne simulait pas.

 **\- Pourtant, ça ressemble à ce que tu as fait, il y a 11 ans à Ortensia.**

Le rappelle cet acte fit réagir le dragon, il arqua un sourcil et tourna sa tête en direction de son interlocutrice.

 **\- J'ai payé pour ça…** grogna t'il.

 **-Tu as fait 2 ans de prison, relâché pour bonne conduite, dit-elle. Depuis il n'y a pas eu d'autres poursuites contre toi. Tu es propriétaire d'un garage, rien à signaler, tout est réglementaire.**

 **\- Tu vois, je suis clean…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas été pris une seconde fois, que tu n'as rien fait…Tu as peut-être juste été plus malin. Quoique sortir avec une arme en pleine rue était un acte assez stupide, tout comme frapper un policier.**

 **\- Tsss…** sortit le brun en souriant **.**

Il avait repris cet air amusé de la veille. Il jouait avec elle. Les pics et les preuves de force de la jeune femme lui plaisaient. Elle doutait qu'il fut resté tranquille durant ces neuf ans.

 **\- Tu étais où la matinée d'hier de 4h 30 à 15h ?** Continua Lévy.

 **\- J'étais à une fête dans un club, jusqu'à 5 h du mat'environ.**

 **\- Le nom du club ?** Insista la bleutée.

 **\- Au Sabertooth, le patron pourra te le confirmer, Sting Eucliff.**

 _Sting Eucliff_ , elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis des années. Ils avaient été au lycée, puis à la faculté de psychologie ensemble. Il passait son temps à draguer, et il avait du succès. Un grand blond, fin, avec des yeux d'un bleu profond, il y avait de quoi faire chavirer toutes ces dames. Lévy n'avait jamais été attirée par lui, mais elle admettait qu'il était séduisant, il s'entendait très bien. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était parti en management, il avait donc monté sa boîte, ici, à Magnolia.

 **\- Il y avait qui d'autre ?** reprit la bleutée.

 **\- Des potes…**

Elle souffla.

\- **Ok, la fête, elle était pour Rogue Chesnay, il va se marier. Ça te suffit, j'ai pas envie que t'ailles les emmerder avec tes questions** , répondit-il.

 **\- Et après ?** Ajouta La bleutée.

 **\- Après…Gihi, c'est l'after,** dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- **Je vois… Le lieu et le nom de la personne avec qui tu étais ?**

 **\- J'étais chez moi, le nom… j'm'en souviens plus.**

 **\- Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort,** s'exaspéra t'elle.

 **\- Eh ! déjà en temps normal les noms ce n'est pas mon fort, mais là, j'étais bourré,** aboya-t'il.

Il expira d'agacement, ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index. Il creusait dans ses souvenirs.

 **-Y en a une, c'était Cana, je crois.** Dit-il.

 **-Une ?** Souligna Lévy

 **\- Gihi.**

 **\- D'accord…** souffla t'elle, **peut-être qu'Eucliff pourra le confirmer.**

 **-Et vous vous êtes séparés, vers quelle heure ?**

 **\- Vers 14 h 30, après j'chui allé au garage.**

 **\- Très bien je vérifierai, et pour la fusillade d'hier soir ?**

 **-T'étais là…Un type a voulu me butter avec sa bagnole, j'ai tiré, légitime défense,** dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Lévy était scotchée.

 **\- On t'as prévenu, tu savais que quelqu'un voulait te tuer et tu es sorti. Qui étais ce type ? Qui veut te tuer ?**

 **\- Chais pas,** ronchonna-t'il.

 **\- Ça a un rapport avec Raven Tail ou Phatom Lord ?** tenta-t'elle.

\- **Hm…**

 _Il ne dira rien._ Lévy savait qu'il était inutile de persévérer. Il regardait à nouveau le plafond, n'exprimant plus aucune émotion. Lévy, elle, ressentait son cœur se serrer. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

 **-Lorsque tu étais à Phantom, tu as entendu parler de assassinat d'une famille, il y a vingt ans, un archéologue et une linguiste ?** Demanda-t'elle une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le Kurogane baissa la tête pour regarder la jeune femme. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne le regardait plus, il n'y avait plus de défis, juste de l'espoir.

 **-J'étais pas à Phantom à ce moment. Puis dans un gang comme celui-ci, on évitait de parler de trucs comme ça. J'vois pas pourquoi ils auraient tuer des gens comme ça.**

 **-Mais tu étais le bras droit de José Pora,** argumenta-t'elle, pleine d'espoir.

 **-J'étais son chien comme tous les membres de Phantom, c'est comme ça que ça marchait chez lui.** Précisa-t'il d'un ton sec comme pour gronder une enfant. **Et José est mort.**

 **\- Et ceux qui ont permis ton arrestation et la dissolution de l'organisation, ils ont enquêté, ils doivent savoir quelque chose,** continua Lévy.

Le brun arqua un sourcil surpris.

 **\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles,** Dit-il.

 **\- Tu le sais,** ragea-t'elle, **tu es le Kurogane, personne ne t'avait jamais battu. Lorsque la police est arrivée suite à un appel anonyme, tu étais K.O. Qui t'as fait cela ?** Demanda-t'elle en s'avançant sur la gauche du lit du dragon.

Il se retourna sur le lit faisant dos à Lévy en signe de retranchement. La bleutée pouvait ainsi voir ses blessures dues à l'accident de la veille, il avait tout pris sur lui. Ce dos meurtri fit réalisé à la jeun femme qu'il y avait une autre question qui l'obsédait. Après le chamboulement émotionnel que provoquait le mutisme du ténébreux sur l'assassinat de ses parents, ses lèvres ne pouvaient plus faire barrière à cette question.

\- **Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?** Dit-elle d'une petite voix, remplie de culpabilité.

À l'entente de cette question, Redfox hoqueta légèrement. Il ne se retourna pas, il ne savait quoi répondre, il fixait la porte de la salle de douche de la chambre et restait pensif. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas répondre, mais la jeune femme voulait savoir.

 **\- Dis-moi, pourquoi ?** Insista-t'elle.

Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre. Il fut « sauvé » de cette impasse par l'arrivée de Jett. Le roux avait une bosse là où il avait reçu son coup, il tenait deux gobelets de café et un sac avec des vêtements, il toisait le dragon. Ce dernier répondit avec un regard plein de mépris. Le policier déposa le sac sur un meuble et détourna la tête, pour regarder sa collègue. Elle enfilait sa veste et prit ses affaires, rejoignant son coéquipier, et prit un des cafés.

 **\- Il t'a dit quelque chose**? lui demanda-t'il.

 **\- Il faut que l'on aille à Sabertooth et son garage pour vérifier son alibi. Je veux, qu'une fois que le médecin confirme qu'il est en état, qu'il soit amené au poste, et je veux qu'il y ai toujours deux hommes devant sa porte. Je te raconterai le tous en chemin.**

 **\- Ok,** Jett envoya les instructions via son portable et alla voir les deux hommes hors de la chambre.

Lévy resta un petit moment dans la chambre, elle regardait Gajeel. Ce dernier s'était remis sur le dos et avait fermé les yeux. Elle le fixait sans rien dire un air triste se dessinait sur son visage, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Jett.

\- **Lévy, on y va ?**

 **\- J'arrive,** elle tourna les talons et partit.

* * *

Pendant que Lévy était à l'hôpital, Jett avait perquisitionné chez le Kurogane. En réalité, il y avait peu de chose dans l'appartement de Redfox. Le réfrigérateur était vide. Il se contentait du strict minimum au niveau du mobilier, pour que l'appartement semblât habité. Pour la bleutée, cela signifiait qu'il était prêt à partir à tout moment, ou qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un leurre et non pas son lieu d'habitation. Le lit était effectivement défait. Et Jett avait trouvé des préservatifs récemment utilisés ainsi qu'un string en dentelle mauve oublié dans le feu de l'action, ce qui confirmerait la nuit agitée du ténébreux.

Ils arrivèrent au garage de Redfox, il était ouvert. C'était un ancien bâtiment industriel avec les armatures en fer et en acier apparent rénové. Elle fut surprise de voir un lieu propre les voitures présentes étaient…

 **\- Waouh** , fit Jett émerveillé.

 **\- N'est-ce pas, ce ne sont que des modèles de collection,** dit un vieux monsieur qui venait de les rejoindre.

Cet homme était de petite taille, chauve avec une moustache et des gros sourcils touffus gris. Vêtu d'une chemise sale et d'une salopette en jean, il portait une casquette sur le crâne.

 **\- Celle-ci, c'est une Triumph, elle est quasiment aussi âgée que moi,** continua-t'il.

 **\- Bonjour, Monsieur ?**

 **\- Yajima, Mademoiselle.**

 **\- Lieutenant Macgarden, police de Magnolia. Et le jeune homme extasié et bavant devant la voiture de James Bond est mon collègue.**

 **\- Enchanté,** **que puis-je faire pour la police de Magnolia ?** Demanda Yajima.

 **\- Gajeel Redfox…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?** Grogna une jeune femme aux cheveux verts très sombres mi-long, la peau halée, portant un bonnet violet, avec un débardeur bleu déchiré et un pantalon de travail beige salis de tâches de cambouis.

 **\- Sue, laisse le lieutenant finir sa phrase !** Ordonna calmement le vieil homme.

Sue s'approcha pour être à côté du vieil homme, essuyant ses mains dans un chiffon et considérant Lévy. Il y avait de la défiance dans son regard.

 **\- Savez-vous à quelle heure est-il arrivé hier ?** S'enquit la bleutée.

 **\- Oui, il est arrivé l'après-midi, il devait être environ 14 h 40,** dit le vieil homme.

 **\- Est-ce que vous connaissez Fairy Tail ?** Demanda la bleutée.

 **\- Oui, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé,** répondit l'homme en baissant la tête, **pauvre Mabo.**

 **\- Mabo ?** S'étonna Lévy. **Vous parlez de M. Drear ?**

 **\- Oui, nous sommes amis depuis tout jeune.** **Ça date…** Répondit-il avec nostalgie. **Mais quel est le rapport avec Gajeel**?

 **\- C'est Raven Tail qui a fait cela** , précisa Lévy.

 **\- Et vous pensez que Gajeel travaille pour eux,** aboya la jeune mécanicienne.

Jett revint en voyant le ton monter, mais sa coéquipière lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

 **\- Cela rappelle des anciens faits** , dit simplement La jeune lieutenant.

\- **Je le savais, pour vous, on a pas de seconde chance. Gajeel ne trempe pas dans ce genre de chose, plus depuis Phantom,** ragea-t'elle.

\- **Vous étiez dans Phantom Lord, n'est-ce pas ?** S'informa la bleutée.

 **\- Oui !** Hurla-t'elle. **Ça vous pose un problème ?**

 **\- Sue** , dit calmement le vieil homme, **la Ford Mustang de M. Augstar a besoin qu'on lui change les plaquettes des freins.**

La mécanicienne partit folle de rage.

 **-Je suis désolé,** dit Yajima, **elle a beaucoup de difficulté avec tout ce qui représente l'autorité.**

 **\- Je comprends,** dit Lévy. **Savez-vous si quelqu'un cherche à tuer M. Redfox ?**

 **\- Pourquoi? Il lui est arriver quelque chose?** S'inquiéta l'homme.

 **\- Il est en garde-à-vue, il a utilisé une arme pour se protéger d'une attaque et il a frappé un policier.**

Yajima restait impassible depuis le début de leur échange, c'était assez troublant pour Lévy. Mais, il semblait réfléchir à cet instant.

 **\- Gajeel est un garçon qui a fait beaucoup de bêtises, et beaucoup de gens lui en veulent toujours. Mais croyez-moi, il ne trempe plus dans ce genre d'affaires.**

 **\- Ce garage est impressionnant,** dit-elle en changeant ainsi de sujet.

 **\- Oui, Gajeel est très doué en mécanique, il connaît les pièces de chaque voiture par cœur, pourtant il préfère conduire sa moto.** Il regardait le garage **. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger des gangs. Pourtant, je le devais à son père... de faire en sorte que son fils touche son héritage.**

Lévy tiqua en entendant qu'il connaissait le père du Kurogane. Elle n'avait eu aucune indication sur lui.

\- **Vous avez connu son père ?**

 **\- Oui, William Redfox, on l'appelait Métallicana, ce garage était à lui. Il a disparu alors que Gajeel n'avait que neuf ans.**

 _Il y a vingt ans, alors se pourrait-il que…_ La bleutée pensait que cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit rauque du moteur d'une vieille Chevrolet bel air rouge.

 **\- Je peux vous laisser ?** Demanda Yajima.

 **\- Oui, il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de vous dans les prochains jours,** précisa le lieutenant Macgarden.

Le vieil homme partit en direction de cette voiture que le propriétaire avait garé dans le garage. Ce dernier était un homme très grand et très musclé, blond, les cheveux courts en épis, la peau claire et la mâchoire carrée montrant des origines slaves. Il portait une chemise mauve foncé avec les manches retroussées et un pantalon noir. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, mais les extrémités d'une cicatrice étaient visibles à son œil droit. Il avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

 **\- Alors t'en pense quoi ?** Dit Jett qui s'était approché d'elle.

- **J'en pense que j'en ai marre que tout le monde mente dans cet affaire,** dit-elle d'un ton las.

 **\- T'as vu ce qui leur sert à soulever les voitures ?** Commenta le roux.

Lévy tourna la tête vers le lieu où la jeune femme nommée Sue travaillait. Il y avait une Ford Mustang orange, un modèle récent, soulevée par…

 **\- Des piliers d'acier,** dit-elle.

 **\- J'ai relevé la marque** , précisa Jett.

 **\- Bien, va au poste et cherche leur fournisseur et s'ils ont fait une commande exceptionnelle. Et cherche des informations sur Sue et Yajima.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Je vais aller à Sabertooth.**

* * *

Une cour avec des plantes exotiques, un tapis rouge semblant sortir de la gueule d'un tigre à dent de sabre, par laquelle on entrait dans le club, installé dans un ancien entrepôt réhabilité, tel était Sabertooth. Un club situé dans un quartier au bord du fleuve, actuellement placé au centre ville, et en pleine reconversion, il était donc entouré d'autres clubs, centre commercial, restaurants et autres boutiques de luxes. Lévy reconnaissait bien Sting là-dedans, il voyait toujours les choses en grand. Il n'y avait personne à la porte, la bleutée tapa, mais personne ne répondit, elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle arriva dans la salle principale, une grande salle longue en deux parties, le bar était au centre de la première partie. Dans la seconde partie, il y avait une scène en arrière, avec un piano dessus, une piste de danse s'étalait devant, sur les cotés des alcôves étaient aménagées en petit salons, un escalier donnait sur une mezzanine et d'autres pièces. Tout était dans un style contemporain, avec une dominance de mauve, de gris. Il n'y avait que deux hommes dans la salle, du même âge que la jeune femme. Un homme blanc aux cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules attachés, laissant quelques mèches libres, habillé d'une chemise blanche avec un gilet garçon de café noir par dessus, était derrière le bar et comptait les verres. Assis sur un tabouret accoudé au bar, un homme blond clair, les cheveux mi-long hérissés, vêtu une chemise gris métallique et un jean noir, portant un anneau avec un diamant à l'oreille, était devant un ordinateur portable et une petite pile de feuilles, de la comptabilité. _Sting !_ Lévy le reconnut immédiatement. Il semblait passablement énervé par son activé, en témoigne sa jambe qui effectuait des mouvements nerveux.

\- **Arg… Ces trucs m'énervent, qu'est-ce que ça me gonfle ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui tiens la compta ?** râla le blond.

Le brun resta calme, il fit juste un petit sourire en coin.

 **\- Parce que, comme tu le dis constamment, toi, tu a fait des étude de management** , ironisat'il.

À ces mots Lévy ne pouvait retenir un petit rire, ce qui signala sa présence aux deux hommes qui la regardèrent.

\- **Lévy ? Lévy Macgarden !?** S'exclama Sting tout en se levant de son tabouret pour aller la saluer. **Mais, je t'ai pas vue depuis la fac de psycho** , à ces mots, il l'enlaça.

Lévy ne fut pas surprise de cette réaction, Sting avait beau être arrogant, c'était quelqu'un de profondément chaleureux. Il la desserra.

 **-Tu vas bien ?** lui demanda-t'il.

 **-Oui. Et toi ?**

\- **Ben, tu vois, je fais mon trou.** **Allez viens, je vais te présenter**. Il l'invita à avancer près du bar. Sting montra le jeune homme brun, **je te présente Rogue, il codirige la boîte avec moi. Rogue, je te présente Lévy, on s'est connu au lycée et à la fac.**

Le brun fit un salut à Lévy qu'elle lui rendit.

 **\- Le type que t'as dû voir à l'entrée c'est Ogra…**

 **\- Euh… Il n'y avait personne à l'entrée,** dit la jeune femme.

 **\- Vraiment, mais il est où, ce con ?** dit Sting en interrogeant Rogue du regard.

Rogue répondit par un haussement d'épaule montrant sa lassitude.

 **\- Sûrement entrain de faire des vocalises,** dit calmement Rogue.

Sting soupira d'agacement fortement à cette réponse.

 **\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** proposa Sting. **Tu devrais essayer un de nos cocktails…**

 **\- Un jus d'orange, ça sera suffisant, je te remercie,** dit-elle.

 **\- Tout de suite,** répondit Rogue.

Rogue sortit trois verres sur le bar et servit. Lévy pensait que les garçons attendaient une occasion pour s'échapper de leurs activités fastidieuses. Elle était en quelque sorte leur sauveuse.

 **\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?** S'enquit le blond.

\- **Et bien… Je suis lieutenant de police,** dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire en espérant pouvoir faire passer l'information plus facilement ainsi.

En entendant, cette nouvelle Rogue écarquilla les yeux et Sting faillit s'étouffer avec ce qu'il commençait à boire. Il toussait et se frappait le thorax.

 **\- Mais… mais ici ?** réussit-il à articuler.

 **\- Oui… c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma visite,** dit-elle d'un ton presque désolée.

Lévy remarqua que l'atmosphère était devenue tendue. Sting fronça les sourcils et regarda le fond de son verre. Elle appréhendait sa réaction. Puis il la tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un énorme sourire amical et rassurant.

 **\- Ça doit être difficile pour toi qui est l'intégrité même, d'être entourée des flics pourris de cette ville.**

Elle vit que Rogue aussi souriait d'un petit sourire qui se voulait tout aussi amical.

\- **Effectivement…** répondit-elle rassurée.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** S'empressa de demander Sting.

\- **Gajeel Redfox, j'ai besoin que tu me confirmes son alibi pour la nuit d'avant-hier et la journée d'hier.**

 **\- Gajeel… Il a des emmerdes ?**

Cette réaction surprit Lévy, au lieu d'avoir peur du dragon, ou bien de le haïr, Sting semblait inquiet.

 **\- Il était à mon enterrement de vie de garçon ici** , répondit Rogue.

 **\- Vous savez, jusqu'à quelle heure ?**

 **\- J'l'ai vu partir vers 5h00 du matin,** affirma le blond.

 **\- Tu ne devais pas être en état, comment tu sais quelle heure c'était ?** S'étonna Lévy.

\- **En fait quand une fête se déroule ici, on fait toujours en sorte que l'un de nous deux soit d'aplomb au cas où il y ait une couille, comme c'était la fête de Rogue, j'my suis collé.**

 **\- Je vois, Vous savez qui sont les femmes qui ont accompagné Redfox ?**

 **\- Il y avait Cana et Lucy. Ouais je me souviens de Lucy, elle était en costume de bunny-girl,** dit le blond avec un sourire badin en repensant aux deux femmes.

 **\- Vous connaissez leurs noms ?**

\- **Tiens, je te les ai notés,** dit Rogue en lui donnant un papier.

La jeune lieutenant prit le mot et le rangea dans sa poche de veste.

 **\- Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes de prénoms de femmes,** taquina Lévy.

 **\- Je me souviens mieux des prénoms des femmes avec qui j'ai pas couché,** dit le blond coquin.

 **\- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour moi** , dit une voix féminine.

Lévy leva la tête vers les escaliers derrières Sting, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, les yeux en amandes et le teint légèrement mate, descendait doucement les escaliers. Elle était plutôt belle, elle portait une robe violette qui soulignait son ventre rond montrant qu'elle attendait un heureux événement.

\- **Minerva !** dit Sting qui partit la rejoindre visiblement angoissé. **Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu te repose.**

 **\- Je me suis reposée, j'ai fait une sieste sur le canapé, je vais bien, et je ne suis pas en sucre, et arrête d'essayer de m'aider,** maugréa Minerva en tapant la main de Sting qui tentait maladroitement de l'aider.

Sting revint vers Lévy et Rogue avec Minerva à son bras.

 **\- Lévy, je te présente ma femme Minerva, Minerva voici Lévy, on était au lycée et à la fac ensemble.** Présenta le blond.

 **\- Très heureuse** , répondit Lévy.

 **\- Moi aussi, tu as donc connu Sting avant moi ? J'ai une question. Pourrais-tu me donner une liste des anciennes conquêtes de Sting afin que je les assassine toutes ?** Demanda la brune.

Lévy voyait Sting derrière Minerva lui faire des grands gestes pour qu'elle ne dévoilât rien.

 **\- Je crains qu'une seule feuille ne soit pas suffisante,** répondit la bleutée avec un grand sourire.

La brune fit un petit rire.

\- **Je t'aime bien,** dit-elle.

Le portable de Lévy sonna, c'était Jett.

 **\- Je dois répondre , excusez moi.**

Lévy s'éloigna un peu : **Oui, Jett, un problème ?** **Oui… hm… d'accord… QUOI !** hurla- t'elle au point que les trois personnes dans la pièce la regardèrent, surpris. **J'arrive, ne le laisse pas partir !**

Lévy se retourna, visiblement tracassée.

 **\- Un problème ?** dit Sting

 **\- Il faut que je parte,** dit la bleutée, **j'ai été très heureuse de te revoir, Minerva , Rogue heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés.**

 **\- Attends, viens ce soir, il y a une soirée tranquille piano bar, cela nous permettra de discuter,** proposa Minerva.

La jeune inspectrice hésita un instant, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire un effort et éviter de vivre comme une recluse.

\- **D'accord, vous avez ma carte, je…**

 **\- C'est bon, va y, ça a l'air urgent..** dit Sting en souriant. **On se voit ce soir.**

* * *

Voilà, prochain chapitre _Prey to a Dragon_


	5. Chapter 4 : Prey to a Dragon

**Coucou !**

 **Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, ils me donnent envie de continuer cette fic.**

 **Elle risque d'être longue par rapports aux autres.**

* * *

La jeune lieutenant au cheveux azur traversait d'un pas pressé le parking de l'hôpital central de Magnolia. Son attention fut captée par la vision d'un voiture rouge, la Chevrolet qu'elle avait aperçue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'homme blond de forte carrure était appuyé à la voiture les bras croisés contre son torse. L'inspectrice remarqua tout de suite qu'il l'observait, malgré ses lunettes noires. Il gardait une expression froide, austère. Lévy sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos, mais elle continua sa route sur le même rythme. Une fois dans l'établissement, elle arriva à l'étage voulu et se précipita vers une chambre devant laquelle deux sergents de police étaient sensés se poster. La porte était ouverte quand elle fut devant l'entrée, elle vit trois hommes dans la chambre. Le Kurogane était assis de profil sur le bord du lit, il portait un débardeur kaki et un jean. Un léger sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il regardait la nouvelle arrivante. Jett restait debout la tête baissée, il n'osait pas regarder sa collègue. Ce comportement intrigua la jeune femme. Le troisième homme portait un costume noir avec une cravate, un homme blanc très élégant avec des lunettes à la monture fine. Il était moins grand que Redfox, svelte, et avait des cheveux courts d'un roux clair. Son visage était sérieux et hautain. Il avait un attaché-case noir avec lui. Lévy comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un avocat.

\- Vous êtes le lieutenant Macgarden ? Dit l'homme d'un ton professionnel.

\- Oui et vous êtes ? Demanda la bleutée.

\- Maître Léon Augstar, avocat de Monsieur Redfox. Dit-il d'un ton sec. J'ai ici un document confirmant que Monsieur Redfox était en état de légitime défense, lorsque vous l'avez arrêté. De plus, voici son droit de port d'arme. Mon client est donc libre.

 _Les procédures ne vont pas aussi vite habituellement, comment ?_

\- Mais…

\- J'ai aussi parlé à votre chef de votre attitude abusive vis-à-vis de mon client.

\- Abusive ! Reprit une Lévy pleine de rage, réaction qui provoqua l'inquiétude de son coéquipier et l'intérêt du ténébreux.

L'avocat restait stoïque et continua :

-Votre passé en hôpital psychiatrique que vous avez caché à votre employeur ne plaide pas en votre faveur.

La jeune femme hoqueta. _Comment a-t'il pû le savoir ? Mais cela n'a rien à voir. Il cherche à me déstabiliser._

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, commença la bleutée. Ces informations sont privées. De plus, il y a l'agression de Jett.

 _-_ Je ne vois aucune plainte, répondit-il en feuilletant un dossier.

Lévy écarquilla les yeux et se tourna en direction de Jett. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas de peur d'être confronté au regard accusateur de la belle. Il couvrait Redfox, il l'avait trahi lui aussi. _Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

\- Autre chose ? défia l'avocat.

La jeune inspectrice le regarda à nouveau. _Autre chose ? Quoi ? Qu'il m'a sauvée la vie ! Non._ Elle ne dit rien, elle serrait les poings, si elle perdait Redfox, elle n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions. Il pourrait disparaître. Elle tourna la tête, résignée.

-Monsieur Redfox, nous pouvons y aller, dit l'avocat en rangeant son dossier. Oh ! J'allai oublier, votre chef veut vous parler lieutenant Macgarden.

Redfox sortit avec ses affaires sans regarder une seule fois la jeune femme, suivi de son avocat. Le visage du ténébreux était resté impassible. Il ne restait plus que Jett et elle dans la chambre.

\- Lévy, je… commença Jett

\- Tais-toi ! ragea-t'elle, sur ces mots la bleutée partit.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, la colère bouillait en elle, il l'avait trahi. Elle sentait sa colère et son anxiété monter. Elle descendit au parking, sa respiration se coupait, des questions inondaient sa tête. _Cette ville est si pourrie, même Jett._ Elle ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait tant de mal, être trahi à nouveau. Pourtant elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux autres, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle en avait besoin, pour avoir un semblant de stabilité, et, en une seconde, tous s'étaient écroulés. Elle s'accouda à un muret et se calmait peu à peu, inspirant et expirant avec force. Elle fermait les yeux, elle se concentrait sur les odeurs afin de se détendre, ce lieu sentait la pisse, l'humidité, le goudron et l'essence. Mais une odeur parvint à elle, une odeur qui lui permit de se détendre, l'odeur de tabac. Le tabac lui rappelait son père et les bons moments passés avec lui, elle ouvrit les yeux dans la direction de cette odeur. Elle le vit, Redfox fumant, il se dirigeait vers l'ancienne voiture rouge. Il salua le propriétaire de la tête. Puis les deux hommes y prirent place et partirent.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Lévy, seul le bruit des gouttes tombant dans l'eau du bain résonnait. La jeune femme dans la baignoire était exténuée moralement, ce qui se ressentait physiquement. Le commissaire avait passé près d'une heure à la tancer avec véhémence, pour conclure par une suspension d'une semaine. Il l'avait invitée à réfléchir sur son avenir dans la police. _Abandonner, être une vendue, être virée._ Elle soupira et mit ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme s'autorisa à pleurer afin lâcher du leste, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait tellement seule, elle avait toujours eu plus ou moins cette sensation. Elle n'avait jamais imaginée la douleur que provoquerait en elle une nouvelle trahison. Cette solitude si familière revenait à grands pas, devenant tellement pesante. Elle se remémorait cette journée, cette trahison, elle revoyait la réaction de son chef. Pourquoi lui avait-il confié cette affaire s'il ne voulait pas d'une enquête approfondie ? Elle revoyait ce dossier sur son bureau tandis qu'il vociférait. Un vieux dossier de couleur rouge, un homicide, elle l'avait vu l'emporter avant de partir, deux lettres écrites dessus.

\- G.H., soupira-t'elle. _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

Il voulait cacher ce dossier, pourquoi ? _À cause de Makarov ?_ Cette manie qu'elle avait de se concentrer sur ces détails la fatiguait. Elle visualisait le regard du Kurogane, des iris écarlates. Elle les avait déjà vus, elle en était certaine. Tellement de faits s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Lévy soupira et se laissa glisser dans le bain afin de mettre la tête dans l'eau espérant ainsi noyer toutes ses idées.

Au bout d'une heure dans son bain, elle sortit, mit son peignoir et s'affala dans le canapé. Elle consultait son portable, elle avait reçu trois messages. Des excuses de Jett qu'elle effaça immédiatement. Un message de son futur ex-mari l'informant qu'il passerait mardi soir pour signer les derniers papiers du divorce. Elle souffla, _décidément cette semaine s'annonce mauvaise._ Puis un troisième message de Sting, il lui précisait que la soirée commencerait vers 21 heures et quart. Elle avait quasiment oublié cette soirée. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Elle lâcha son portable et mit sa tête en arrière dans un soupire de lassitude.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Magnolia, elle vivait quasiment comme une recluse. Elle n'était pas une habituée de ce genre de soirée. En réalité, elle n'avait pas d'ami avec qui sortir.

\- Pitoyable, dit-elle lasse.

Après son échec marital, elle s'était dit qu'elle finirait seule. Après avoir été la femme la plus trompée de Crocus, elle s'était réfugiée dans le travail. Elle ne savait faire que cela.

\- Je devrais au moins avoir un chat, ironisa-t'elle.

Elle réfléchissait, elle ne devait pas sombrer à nouveau dans cette dépression. Elle avait été hospitalisée à cause de ce mal-être. Elle ne devait pas la laisser gagner à nouveau ce bras de fer. Alors cette soirée pourrait lui faire du bien. Lévy prit sa décision, elle alla à son armoire afin de trouver quelque chose à mettre , elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour ce genre d'occasion.

Puis elle trouva une robe qui appartenait à sa mère, sa tante avait insisté pour la garder et pour la faire couper à sa taille. Il s'agissait d'une robe noire courte à dos nue avec des bretelles se nouant à la nuque. Situé sur le flanc droit, un dragon gris argenté était brodé.

\- Un dragon ! Quelle ironie ! Dit-elle en regardant la robe.

* * *

Lévy était devant le club de son ami, elle regardait la file d'attente pour entrée. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon haut, mit des bas noirs et des chaussures à talon aiguille avec sa robe. De plus, pour l'occasion, elle s'était maquillée et avait trouvé des bijoux. Elle restait pétrifiée devant l'entrée, elle appréhendait un peu, elle n'était pas à l'aise ainsi vêtue et dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle regardait l'entrée du club, l'estomac noué et le le coeur tambourinant sous l'effet de son angoisse.

Un physionomiste, un homme musclé aux cheveux turquoise hérissés, veillait à faire entrer les personnes sur la liste des invités. _Le fameux Ogra_ se dit Lévy en riant intérieurement. Et puis Sting vêtu avec élégance d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise argentée sortait et s'allumait une cigarette, il vit la jeune femme. Trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Eh ! Lévy ! Super t'es venue, s'enjoua-t'il en s'approchant de la bleutée.

Ils restèrent dehors le temps que le blond finît sa cigarette. Il expliquait que le concert portait sur les musiques du monde. Il précisa que Minerva avait remué ciel et terre pour faire venir un des plus grand pianiste au monde.

Une fois sa cigarette terminée, il proposa son bras à la jeune femme. Elle le saisit, le sourire au lèvres. Et ils entrèrent ainsi. La salle baignait dans une semi-obscurité. Des tables avaient été installées sur ce qui était la piste de danse. Il y avait foule pour assister à ce concert.

Sting la conduisait vers un des coins cosys dans lequel s'étaient déjà installés Minerva, Rogue et une jeune femme blanche au cheveux blancs coupés en carré et au grands yeux marrons, portant une robe blanche brillante.

\- Lévy, voici Yukino, la fiancée de Rogue, présenta Sting.

\- Enchantée, dit la blanche avec une voix douce.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Lévy.

Son cœur se serrait à l'idée de passer la soirée avec deux couples, mais c'était sans compter sur Minerva.

\- Lévy, tu es magnifique ! Déclara la brune. Je suis la seule ici qui est immonde, je ressemble à un bibindum.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il existe des bibindums roses, taquina Rogue.

\- ROGUE ! Enfoiré ! Aboya Sting.

\- Tu as raison, je ressemble à une grosse barbe à papa. Geignit la femme enceinte avec exagération.

À ce moment-là, Yukino et Lévy se regardèrent et pouffèrent.

\- Viens à côté de moi Lévy! Il me colle trop l'autre! Râla Minerva en montrant son époux.

La bleutée s'assit sur la banquette à côté de la brune. Sting ne fit qu'un « tsss » d'encaissement avant de repartir vers l'entrée.

\- Tu n'abuses pas un peu avec lui ? S'indigna Yukino auprès de Minerva.

\- Non, j'applique le « je suis intouchable, je suis enceinte », clama-t'elle.

\- Tu veux boire quoi Lévy ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Un de vos cocktails, celui que tu penses le mieux, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu me fais confiance, ok, dit-il en partant en direction du bar.

\- Alors Lévy ? Une jolie femme comme doit avoir plein de prétendants ? demanda Minerva.

\- Pas...pas vraiment, répondit la bleutée un peu embarrassée par ce genre de question.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Sting m'a dit que tu es mariée, dit la brune.

\- En fait, je suis plutôt à la fin de mon divorce, précisa Lévy avec amertume.

\- Oh.. désolée, je suis nulle, compatissait la future mère.

\- Non ne soit pas désolée, je… je… enfin voilà…, bafouilla la policière.

La bleutée ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais elle ne trouvait pas. Son désarroi et sa tristesse devaient se voir car Yukino se déplaça à côté de Lévy pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était désormais entre les deux femmes qui la consolaient. Elle était vulnérable ce soir.

\- Bon dit moi plutôt comment réussir un meurtre parfait, il y a deux ou trois garces qui tournent un peu trop autour de Sting.

À ces mots, Lévy se mit à rire. _Minerva est pas croyable._ Rogue arrivait avec les cocktails. La bleutée observa autour d'eux et voyait Sting entrer à nouveau avec un groupe de personnes. Il discutait avec l'homme qui était venu chercher Redfox un peu plus tôt. Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux vert et que sa cicatrice traçait une sorte d'éclair.

\- Qui est l'homme avec qui parle Sting ? S'enquit Lévy intriguée par cet homme.

\- Lui ? C'est Luxus, il est…disons, pas très recommandable, dit Rogue sur un ton sérieux.

\- Je vois.

La bleutée continuait de regarder dans cette direction, Luxus avait une belle femme à la longue chevelure dorée et aux yeux bleus océan accrochée à son bras. Lévy se rappelait l'avoir déjà vue dans des magazines.

\- Jenny, grrrrr…, grogna Minerva.

\- Il y a un problème ? S'étonna la jeune inspectrice.

-Jenny est un ancien mannequin qui à été très proche de Sting à une époque, répondit Yukino.

Rogue qui observait en direction du bar partit soudainement. Lévy le suivit du regard. Il allait à la rencontre d'une personne, mais la jeune femme ne voyait pas cette personne à cause du monde. Il fit une franche accolade à cet inconnu, Rogue souriait avec sincérité. La foule se dissipait, chacun s'installant à une table ou dans un salon, puis elle vit la personne qu'accueillait Rogue… _Oh, non !_ _Gajeel Redfox_. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Le Kurogane est là, souligna Minerva.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, ajouta Yukino, il adore la musique.

\- Mais lui, il n'est pas venue avec un casse-croûte au moins. Rigola la brune. Enfin il n'en a pas besoin, tu vas me dire. Il se sert sur place.

\- Rogue le connaît depuis longtemps ? demanda la bleutée.

\- Rogue idolâtrait Gajeel quand il était ado, il voulait être son égal. Quand Gajeel avait été emprisonné, Rogue trempait dans des affaires..., la blanche hésitait à continuer sachant que son interlocutrice était de la police, elle la regarda et vit un sourire rassurant et reprit. Dans des affaires louches, puis Gajeel sortit de prison et lui fit comprendre de ne surtout pas devenir comme lui. Il est comme son grand frère.

Ce discours paraissait tellement étrange pour Lévy, Rogue était un jeune homme doux. Et puis, ce rôle de protecteur du dragon d'acier ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Elle était perdue dans tout cela, elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait que les gens ne pouvaient pas être tout blanc ou tout noir, mais quelque chose clochait dans tout cela. Elle manquait d'informations pour comprendre. Elle observait toujours les deux hommes, Rogue montrait leur table. En voyant que les deux hommes regardaient dans leur direction, Minerva et Yukino saluèrent le Kurogane, il leur rendit. Puis il posa ses yeux sur la bleutée, il la déshabillait du regard et affichait son sourire en coin. Cette scène n'avait pas échappé aux deux autres femmes.

\- Alors, jolie Lévy ! On plait au dragon ? Taquina Minerva.

\- Euh…non. Ce n'est pas ça, nous avons eu une altercation, il y a peu. Expliqua la policière.

\- Peut-être… dit la brune peu convaincue. Mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'observer la bête, et ce sourire signifie « je te veux ».

 _Elle se trompe, il ne fait que jouer. Les hommes dans son genre aime rabaisser les femmes d'autorité en simple objet sexuel. Il montre leur supériorité ainsi._

\- Je crois que tu oublies que je suis flic, Minerva, il cherche juste à me provoquer, précisa Lévy.

\- Flic, gangster, pute, nonne, médecin… et qu'en sais-je ! On n'en reste pas moins humain avec des pulsions, des envies. Et cet animal est un bon repas chaud qui n'attend qu'à être goûté. Ça pourrait te faire du bien, tu sais ! Affirma la brune.

\- Ça, je n'en suis pas sûre, répondit la jeune inspectrice avec sarcasme.

\- Euh…Minerva ? Intervint Yukino. C'est moi ou tu utilises beaucoup de métaphore liée à la nourriture ?

\- Mettez ça sur le dos de ma grossesse, conclue la femme enceinte.

* * *

Le concert avait commencé depuis une heure environs. Lévy était aux anges, la musique était magnifique. Le pianiste enchaînait les morceaux avec facilité et élégance, parfois il jouait en solo, parfois accompagné de cuivres ou bien d'un violon. C'était un voyage à travers le temps et à travers le monde, du beebop, du blues, du latino, du classique, des arrangements incroyables. De plus le cocktail que Rogue lui avait préparé était délicieux, il s'agissait d'un mélange citron vert, ananas avec une boule de glace à la coco et du gin. Une seule chose la gênait, elle sentait un regard posé en permanence sur elle, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression de brûler sous l'effet de ce regard. Gajeel Redfox était installé dans le salon qui faisait face à eux dans la pièce, il était avec le fameux Luxus et sa compagne. Une femme plantureuse l'avait rejoint, elle lui caressait le torse par l'ouverture au haut de sa chemise, _charmant se dit la bleutée._ Pourtant il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, il fixait Lévy. Elle n'échappait pas à ce regard, aucune table, personne n'était installée entre eux. La bleutée décida de l'ignorer, mais c'était peine perdue, Minerva lui rappelait gentiment qu'un certain dragon était comme hypnotisé par elle. En entendant cela, Lévy tourna la tête en direction du dit « dragon », il ne détourna même pas les yeux, il était au fond du canapé un bras poser sur le dossier du canapé, un verre de whisky dans l'autre main. Son regard était profond, intense et ardent, rien ne le perturbait. Des rougeurs apparaissaient sur les joues blanches de Lévy, ce qui avait l'air d'amuser le brun qui fit son fameux sourire en coin à cette vue. La jeune femme détourna son regard rapidement, elle se sentait ridicule, pourquoi avait-elle rougit, bon sang ?

Au bout de quelques instants, le pianiste annonça un entre acte. Minerva murmura un « Allez, les petits, il faut consommer » qui eut pour conséquences des petits rires de la part de Lévy et Yukino et un soupir de la part de Rogue.

Puis la bleutée vit que Redfox n'était plus à sa place. Elle repensait à son regard et se remit à rougir, Yukino le remarqua.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Lévy, tu es rouge ? demanda-t'elle inquiète.

\- Non … Ce n'est rien j'ai un peu chaud, répondit la jeune inspectrice.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! ironisa Minerva.

\- Tu veux venir prendre l'air, je vais à la terrasse du haut pour fumer ? proposa Sting.

Elle accepta et l'accompagna à une terrasse sur laquelle il y avait des chaises et des tables. La vue donnait sur le fleuve. Les lumières de la ville étaient la seule source lumineuse. Ils s'accoudèrent à la balustrade.

\- On l'utilise surtout l'été, précisa Sting, avec le temps qu'il fait on pourra à nouveau la rendre accessible.

\- C'est beau ! S'émerveilla la jeune femme.

\- Ouais je sais. Il avait sorti sa cigarette, en proposa une à Lévy qui l'a refusa de la tête. Ça va pas ? T'as l'air moins bien que cet aprèm ?

\- Je crois que je suis…fatiguée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit juste après t'avoir annoncé que je suis flic ?

Le blond acquiesça avec la tête.

\- Et bien… Continua-t'elle. Je n'en peu plus d'être seule au milieu de cette… de cette merde, j'ai l'impression de me battre contre des moulins à vent.

Elle avait besoin de le dire. Après le coup de l'après-midi, elle était vidée. Le blond regarda la jeune femme un peu étonné par cet aveu.

\- Allons, tu es Lévy Macgarden, tu tombes, tu te relèves et tu repars deux fois plus vite, c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes, dit-il avec assurance.

\- Je ne sais pas… rétorqua timidement Lévy.

\- T'as qu'en même vécu près de vingt ans avec une vieille sorcière, et t'as plutôt bien tourné.

\- Eh! Ma tante n'est pas folle ! Lui cria-t'elle en lui mettant son poing sur l'épaule.

\- Vraiment ? Chais pas, je me souviens surtout de son balaie, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Draguer Lévy n'avait pas été une activité de tout repos pour lui, elle avait toujours refusé de sortir avec lui. Puis lorsqu'il avait essayé de venir la chercher pour une soirée, il fut accueilli par sa tante et des coups de balaie. En revoyant cette scène, la bleutée fut prise d'un fou rire accompagnée par son ami. Une fois les deux calmés, Sting reprit :

\- Un cas, ta tante. Au fait pourquoi t'as toujours refusé de sortir avec moi ?

\- Tu veux dire coucher avec toi. En fait, ça ne m'intéressait pas de sortir avec quelqu'un. J'ai toujours préféré les livres et les études, je me sentais mieux dans ce domaine.

\- Je vois…Pour moi…Avant que tu te maries avec l'autre crétin… je pensais que t'étais lesbienne.

\- Alors une femme qui résiste à Sting Eucliff est forcément lesbienne, ironisa Lévy en regardant son ami.

\- Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?, répondit-il badin.

\- Ton arrogance m'épatera toujours, taquina la bleutée.

\- Que veux-tu ? Au fait,... il commençait à avoir un air gêné sur son visage, Minerva m'a dit pour ton divorce...

\- Et elle ne t'as pas précisée qu'il s'agit d'un sujet sensible ?

\- Si, elle m'a même menacé de me couper les couilles, si je t'en parlais.

\- Efficace… ironisa la jeune femme.

L'homme haussa les épaules montrant qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de menaces.

\- Je voulais juste te dire... il baissa les yeux, un jour je l'avais vu avec une fille et je ne savais pas comment te le dire...je m'en veux, tu sais, dit-il la voix tremblante.

Elle posa doucement une main sur le bras du jeune homme et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se sentait rassuré. Il avait beau être un homme arrogant, Sting ne supportait pas faire du mal à ses amis. Il la regarda, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Puis elle devint plus sérieuse.

\- Raven Tail, commença t'elle avec un ton inquiet, est-ce qu'il t'ont menacé ?

Le blond soupira, il se remit à regarder l'horizon, il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il allait dire. Lévy le voyait serrer les poings. Après un long silence, il se décida à répondre.

\- Oui…souffla-t'il péniblement.

\- C'est eux la cicatrice au-dessus de ton œil ?

À cette question, Sting écarquilla la yeux, surpris.

\- Oui… J'ai voulu résister au début. Mais il faut que tu comprennes Lévy, j'ai trop à perdre, j'ai une famille, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Elle caressa son dos. Il leva la tête pour la regarder, elle souriait à nouveau.

\- Je ne te juge pas Sting, cette ville est pourrie et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ta famille, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais pourquoi être venu à Magnolia ?

\- Avant de partir à Magnolia, je travaillais pour une boîte à Crocus, pour un certain Gemma, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Rogue et Minerva. Minerva était la fille de Gemma. C'était un sale type, il nous payait mal, il cherchait qu'à foutre la trouille aux employés. Puis un jour, je suis venu à la boîte tôt pour vérifier les stocks… Quand je suis arrivé, Minerva était à terre et en sang devant son… son père. J'ai pas réfléchit, je lui ai mis une droite. J'étais tellement furax que je l'ai mis K.O. Sting s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de son amie, elle attendait la suite. Le problème c'est que ce type a beaucoup d'influence dans la capitale. Alors on s'est enfui, on est allé chez Rogue. Il nous a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un, c'est là que l'on a rencontré le vieux.

 _Le vieux ,_ ce terme fit réagir Lévy, se pouvait-il que ce fut…

\- Makarov Drear ?

\- Oui, c'est un type bien, il nous a aidés, donné du boulot puis il nous a parlé de « sa ville », Magnolia. C'est con, mais, ça nous a donné envie de nous installer ici...Puis Sting regarda sa montre. Ça va reprendre, on devrait y aller, ajouta-t'il.

\- Vas-y, j'aimerais rester encore un peu, dit-elle.

\- Ok, tu descends quand tu veux, il lui fit un grand sourire et partit rejoindre ses amis.

Lévy admirait les lumières de la ville qui se reflétait sur le fleuve, elle entendait la musique reprendre. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce que venait de dire Sting. Puis elle pensait à Jett, lui aussi avait dû se sentir piégé comme Sting. Elle ne devait pas à lui en vouloir. À cet instant, elle était déterminée, elle allait les faire tomber.

\- Hoï, dit une voix rauque qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna et vit Gajeel Redfox qui lui faisait face, il avait les mains dans ses poches de pantalon et regardait la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t'elle avec précipitation.

\- J'étais là avant toi, c'est toi et ton pote qui êtes arrivé après, dit-il.

 _Comment ça ?_ Il les avait entendus, elle n'avait pas sentit sa présence, il n'avait fait aucun bruit, rien. Elle devait rester calme.

\- Tu devrais rester loin de moi, puisque j'ai tendance à être ABUSIVE avec toi ! Ragea-t'elle avec rancune.

 _C'est ça que t'appelles restée calme, non mais quelle crétine, on dirait une fille qui s'engueule avec son mec, idiote !_ Le brun ne bougeait pas, il sourit légèrement face à la réaction de la bleutée.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Shorty, t'as énervé des gens qu'il ne fallait pas, continua-t'il.

\- C'est une menace ? demanda la jeune femme avec hargne.

\- Hm… Un conseil.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, dit-elle en ancrant son regard noisette dans les yeux rubis du dragon.

Le brun pouvait voir toute la détermination de la jeune femme dans ses grands yeux. Il s'avança tranquillement d'un pas. Instinctivement, Lévy reculait, mais elle heurta la balustrade. Lorsqu'elle sentit son dos se cogner, elle mit machinalement les deux mains de chaque côté de son corps afin de prendre appui dessus. Le ténébreux saisit ses mains fines et plaqua son corps robuste à celui de la jeune femme. Ainsi ses bras puissants la cernaient, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. L'homme se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Tu devrais.

* * *

Voilà... Prochain chapitre _The Love of a Mother._


	6. Chapter 5 : The Love of a Mother

_Waouh... J'ai mis des plomb à m'engueuler entre moi, moi et moi-même pour savoir ce que je mettrai ou ce que je ne mettrai pas dans ce chapitre..._

 _J'ai réussi à me décider, mais cela n'améliore pas ma schizophrénie !_

 _Eh ! Je ne suis pas sadique...un peu, ce qu'il faut..._

* * *

\- Je t'ai envoyée tout ce que j'avais trouvé, confirma une voix via le haut-parleur du smart-phone de la jeune inspectrice.

\- Merci Jett, répondit-elle.

La matinée était déjà largement entamée, quand Lévy décida de reprendre ses investigations sur l'affaire du saccage du pub Fairy Tail. De chez elle, elle avait joint Jett pour lui demander les résultats des recherches qu'il avait effectuées avant que cette affaire leur fût destituée, elle en avait aussi profité pour lui dire qu'elle n'éprouvait plus de rancune envers lui, qu'elle comprenait. Il était toujours difficile de rester intègre lorsque l'on avait un couteau sous la gorge. Lévy admit que sous l'effet de la colère, elle avait été trop dure avec lui. Par contre elle refusait de mêler Jett à sa « croisade ». Elle n'était pas sensée continuer d'enquêter et elle commençait à penser que Precht lui avait confié cette affaire dans le but de la virer, ou bien de la faire abattre par Raven Tail. La jeune inspectrice avait conscience que le saccage du pub ainsi que le Kurogane n'étaient que le partie émergée de l'iceberg et qu'elle s'attaquait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros qui liait Drear, Hadès, Redfox à Raven Tail. De plus, elle s'était doutée depuis longtemps que les trois gangs majeurs de la ville, qui étaient les plus puissant du pays, avaient aussi un lien entre eux. Leur pouvoir était centralisé dans cette ville, mais quand bien même une ville fut immense, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas interagir entre eux.

Ses cheveux attachés en hauteur, portant ses lunettes, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre une tenue présentable. Vêtue d'un mini-short en jean et d'un débardeur vert bouteille, la légèreté de ses vêtements était en accord avec la température estivale, plutôt exceptionnelle en cette saison, de la journée. Assise par terre, adossée au canapé, elle examinait les différentes données sur son ordinateur, posé sur la table basse.

\- Le garage de Redfox n'a pas fait de commande particulière ces six derniers mois, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'ait pas puisé dans son stock, précisa Jett.

Cette donnée ne l'étonna pas. En réalité, Lévy pensait que le Kurogane n'avait pas fait cela. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle en avait l'intime conviction.

\- Je te remercie Jett, ne t'occupe plus de cette affaire. Fais attention.

\- Fais attention à toi ! Dit-il. À plus tard.

La bleutée se leva et dégagea le mur face à son canapé amplifiant ainsi le désordre régnant dans son salon. Elle y colla du papier de tableau blanc adhésif et commença à placer les documents. Elle fit un cercle pour Raven Tail dont le chef connut se nomme Iwan Crow, aucune information sur lui. Elle écrivit le nom de Makarov Drear, Gajeel Redfox, Luxus ?, Yajima, Hadès. Puis elle fit deux autres cercles, Tartaros contrôlé par Marde Guille, utilisant comme couverture une maison close, mais on soupçonnait de verser dans la traite des femmes et Orasio sei dont le chef a comme surnom Brain, aucune information sur lui non plus, ce gang trempait dans le trafic de drogue. Elle ajouta à son tableau le père de Gajeel Redfox, Métallicana. Puis elle eut un instant d'hésitation se demandant si c'était sa raison ou ses sentiments qui la poussait à écrire les noms suivants. Son feutre restait à cinq centimètre du tableau blanc. Elle réfléchissait, _peut-être n'ai-je juste envie qu'il y ai un lien ? Non, il y a un lien._ Elle inscrivit le nom de John et Rina Macgarden. Elle recula examinant son tableau, il manquait des précisions, des noms, des raisons. Elle ne pouvait relier aucune entité entre elles, la seule chose qu'elle traça fut un grand cercle comprenant les trois cercles représentant la triade, elle mit un point d'interrogation, symbolisant l'existence d'un cerveau au-dessus d'eux, une personne ou un groupe de personne tenant tout les ficelles. Son organigramme restait cependant incomplet pour en ressortir une quelconque logique, elle manquait cruellement d'informations. Mais elle savait qui pourrait lui en procurer. Elle prit son portable.

A : M

 _C'est la gamine, on peut se voir ?_

Elle le reposa et alla à son ordinateur pour lire la presse indépendante, à la recherche de nouvelles intéressantes, elle apprit que les scellés du Fairy Tail avaient été retirés, et que, dès ce matin, le pub avait ouvert, _étrange un pub qui ouvre le matin._ Lévy prit une légère veste en cuir marron ainsi que des boots et sortit.

* * *

Elle arriva devant le Fairy Tail, le bâtiment était en travaux, mais un bar avait été aménagé en extérieur sur la terrasse. Elle vit Mirajane Strauss au comptoir, la jeune inspectrice approcha et s'assit sur un tabouret non loin d'une femme à la peau légèrement hâlée aux longs cheveux bruns portant un haut de maillot de bain bleu et un pantacourt marron. Elle devait approcher la trentaine d'année.

\- Bonjour, inspecteur, fit la douce voix de Mirajane.

Lévy la regarda, la belle albinos affichait un magnifique sourire angélique empli de douceur et de bienveillance.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Strauss, rendit la bleutée en un souriant à son tour.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez- moi Mira, dit la barwoman.

\- Très bien, Mira.

\- Vous voulez commander quelque chose ?

\- Non, mer…Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de finir, le ventre de la bleutée se mit à gargouiller.

Elle avait complètement oublié de manger. En vérité, son côté obsessionnel avait tendance à lui faire oublier de prendre soin d'elle. Habituellement Jett lui rappelait qu'il fallait manger, ou bien sa tante le faisait en la grondant.

\- Un sandwich au thon et un jus d'ananas, dit la blanche.

La jeune inspectrice écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Comment savez-vous que…

\- J'arrive à deviner les préférences des gens dans certains domaines, interrompit Mirajane en ponctuant sa phrase par un clin d'oeil.

\- Cela doit être pratique dans votre métier, rigola la jeune policière.

-Effectivement.

Mirajane sortit un verre, un jus d'ananas et un sandwich.

\- Merci, Lévy allait sortir de l'argent quand elle fut interrompue.

\- Je vous en prie c'est pour vous remercier de nous avoir permis de rouvrir aussi vite, dit la barwoman.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, rectifia la bleutée. D'ailleurs vous avez repris les travaux rapidement ?

\- Oui, le bar est ouvert pour l'approvisionnement, et beaucoup son venu pour aider à réparer ce qui a été endommagé. Le directeur ne veut pas que l'on s'accable sur notre sort. Aller de l'avant, c'est ça devise, répondit-elle avec conviction.

\- Il est là aujourd'hui ? S'enquit la jeune lieutenant.

\- Non.

\- Je vois…J'aimerais vous poser une question ? dit la bleutée.

L'albinos fit un petit rire.

\- N'est-ce pas là votre travail ? dit-elle.

\- Si, mais, j'ai été suspendue…Dit Lévy avec un rire amère.

\- Je suis désolée, compatit l'ancien modèle.

\- Ne vous en fait pas. Je crains juste que ma question ne vous dérange, dit la policière avec sérieux.

Elle remarqua que la blanche était intriguée suite à cette phrase, mais elle semblait aussi un peu anxieuse.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Mira ! Encore un verre steup'. Interrompit la femme brune accoudée au bar.

\- J'arrive Cana, excusez-moi, je dois à la réserve du pub. Dit-elle à l'inspectrice avant de partir dans la direction du bâtiment.

Cependant, la bleutée ne l'avait quasiment pas écoutée, son attention fut retenue par le prénom de la femme brune, Cana. _Que le hasard fait bien les choses !_ Elle l'examina. Une très belle femme, accoudée au bar avec son bras droit d'une manière lascive, elle était assise les jambes croisées, ses joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool. Elle faisait face à Lévy. Ses yeux violets un peu vitreux, soulignés par un sourire taquin, interrogeaient la bleutée.

\- T'sais que c'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme cela, ma belle ? Dit la femme nommée Cana.

\- Désolée, dit Lévy en souriant, mais vous ne seriez pas Cana Albérona ?

\- Hein ? S'étonna la brune. Ouaip, on t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Je suis de la police.

La brune afficha sa surprise à nouveau et souriait de plus belle.

\- J'n'ai rien fait de mal ma belle, enfin rien dont j'me souvienne.

\- J'ai juste besoin de savoir où vous étiez avant-hier entre cinq heures et quinze heures ?

Elle émit un rire grivois.

\- T'as de la chance, j'm'en souviens plutôt bien, sauf la partie où j'ai pioncée.

Elle but une gorgée du verre que Mirajane venait de lui servir juste après qu'elle fut revenue et continua.

-Je dressais un dragon chez lui, j'ai échoué. C'est plutôt lui qu'il m'a dressée… Plutôt gourmand comme bestiole, et bien monté en plus, dit-elle sur un ton coquin. J'étais avec une copine Lucy et ses magnifiques nichons, ils sont énormes.

Machinalement, Lévy regarda la poitrine de son interlocutrice et en déduisit que le Kurogane appréciait les femmes plantureuses. _Pourquoi je pense ça moi ?_ se tança-t'elle.

\- Quand est-ce que vous êtes parti ? Interrogea la bleutée.

\- Vers seize heures, il est parti avant, il m'a laissé dormir.

\- Et vous l'avez vu partir ?

\- Ah…C'est lui qui t'intéresse, j'crois pas qu'il craque pour les flics, mais vu que t'es mignonne t'as tes chances.

Lévy fit un léger rire, évacuant sa gêne due au franc parlé de la femme. Mais elle devait admettre que Cana Albérona était douée pour déstabiliser une personne.

\- Je veux juste savoir quand est-ce qu'il est parti ?

\- Il était quatorze heures vingt à peu près, j'l'ai entendu s'habiller, alors j'ai regardé le réveil…Hmmm, ce type a des fesses…

\- Merci, interrompit poliment la jeune lieutenant, j'ai eu ce que je voulais savoir…

Sur ces mots, elle salua les deux femmes, paya son repas et parti. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec cette Cana… Elle reçut un message.

De : M

 _Ok, tout de suite en enfer, gamine._

* * *

Le bar du Quattro Cebérus était dans un entresol d'un ancien immeuble. Il était installé dans un des quartiers les plus malfamés de Magnolia. Et pourtant le patron du bar, Golmine, s'évertuait à préserver cet endroit de toute mauvaise fréquentation, quelque qu'elles furent. Il était un fervent défenseur du vrai Hard Rock sans fioritures, passant inlassablement dans son établissement les plus grands groupes de ce style et ayant créé une ambiance en adéquation avec ses goûts. La fumée des cigarettes de ses clients donnait au lieu une atmosphère quasiment irrespirable. C'était dans ce lieu que Lévy devait rencontrer son indique, ici, chez le gardien des enfers. Elle parcourait la salle du regard et vit cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux et à la moustache bleus foncés, attablé devant un verre de ce qui semble être du whisky et fumant tranquillement. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage marqué par l'alcool. Elle alla à sa rencontre s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Du whisky ? À cette heure ? dit-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour une épave que sa femme a quittée, dont le fils ne veut plus parler et qui finira dans un caniveaux, répondit-il.

Il regardait le fond de son verre, faisant faire des cercles au liquide ambré.

\- Et toi gamine, t'es venus vivre, ici. Moi c'est normal, chui un vieux prêt à mourir à tout instant, mais toi t'as le choix…Dit-il en la fixant.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de cela Macao.

Macao Combolt eut été un grand journaliste à l'époque où le journaliste d'investigation signifiait quelque chose. Il savait une multitude de choses sur les gangs et la politique intérieure. Il connaissait les cadavres que cachaient beaucoup d' « honnêtes » citoyens. Il avait fait des recherches sur la mort des parents de Lévy, et avait pris contact avec elle pour cette raison. Puis, très vite, il fut devenu son indique, elle ignorait comment il faisait, mais il était toujours au courant de tout. Cependant la presse appréciait peu que l'on divulguât les secrets de leur chers amis les puissants, ou craignait, à juste titre, les représailles des gangs. Il gardait donc tout pour lui, stockant dans sa mémoire toute information pouvant lui être utile.

\- Je croyais pourtant que l'on jouait à celui qui ferait le mieux la morale, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- J'ai besoin d'infos sur Makarov Drear.

\- Makarov, j'ai appris qu'il était revenu, son pub a morflé.

\- Il faisait quoi ici avant, il a un lien avec Hadès.

\- Ouaip, c'est Hadès qui l'a formé, dit Macao.

Lévy hoqueta.

\- Makarov était un…

-Un flic, termina l'homme, il a quitté la police, il y a vingt ans, juste après la mort de tes parents, j'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il devait savoir quelque chose. Mais bien avant qu'il parte, y avait déjà des tensions entre lui et ce vieux Precht. Ça avait commencé par une affaire d'il y a trente ans. Ils étaient dessus, tout les deux. Une sale affaire, la première que j'ai couvert, une gamine, Mavis Vermillions, s'était faite buter. j'm'en souviendrais toujours. La presse avait baptisé cette affaire Grimoire Heart. Le cœur de la petite avait été retrouvé sur un livre sur le satanisme. Un truc de détraqué…

 _G.H., le nom du dossier rouge d'Hadès._

\- Et l'on a su qui avait fait cela ?

\- C'est ça le problème, Precht a attrapé un gamin, un adolescent un peu paumé, et Makarof était persuadé que ce n'était pas lui. Mais rien n'y a fait, le gamin a été jugé et exécuté.

\- Je vois… Mais quel est le lien entre Raven Tail et Makarov ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Familial, ironisa le journaliste.

La bleutée ne comprit pas, elle l'interrogea du regard, l'incitant à développer.

\- Iwan, le chef de Raven Tail, est son fils, dit-il.

-Alors il ne cherche pas à lui faire peur pour de l'argent, mais à se défendre face à son père, en déduisit la jeune femme.

\- Je sais pas trop ce que fais Makarof, maintenant. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il a des amis hauts placés au sein du gouvernement.

\- Yajima ?

\- Ce bon vieux Yajima, tsss…Je croyais qu'il était sorti du circuit.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il faisait au gouvernement ?

-Alors là, tu essayes d'atteindre des horizons dont même moi je n'ai pas été capable d'obtenir une seule information.

Un mur, à nouveau, si Macao ne pouvait pas le franchir cela devait être le mur le mieux façonné auquel elle devait faire face.

\- William Redfox, tu connais ?

Il eut un sourire à la mention de ce nom.

\- Wiliam Redfox, Métalicana, une force de la nature, il trempait dans des trucs…

\- Histoires de gangs ?

\- Pas que je sache, pourquoi il t'intéresse ?

\- Je pense qu'il a un lien avec la mort de mes parents.

\- Je crois qu'il travaillait pour Makarov, d'où le fait que son fils, rempli de haine pour son père, travaille aujourd'hui pour Raven Tail.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Le Kurogane, on dit qu'il a tué la première fois à l'âge de cinq ans, il est difficile de faire un type plus dangereux que lui, excepté le fils d'Iwan.

\- Le fils d'Iwan ?

\- Luxus Drear, quand je pense que c'était un bon gamin. Dit-il en souriant avec amertume. Puis il afficha de l'inquiétude. Ne joue pas avec eux, gamine.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua-t'elle.

\- Ce sont types dangereux, y a pas pire qu'eux.

\- J'ai encore une question, est-ce que tu sais s'il y a quelqu'un au-dessus des gangs, quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

\- Alors t'as deviné ?

\- Deviné quoi ?

\- Zeleph, c'est le nom qu'on lui donne. Certains disent que ce n'est qu'un mythe, une ombre, d'autre que c'est le plus grand criminel que l'on ait jamais rencontré. Il contrôlerait les affaires de cette triade, utilisant ses pantins pour donner ses directives. Personne ne la jamais vu, je suis persuadé que même les chefs des gangs ne l'on jamais rencontré.

\- Alors tu penses qu'il existe ?

\- Un peu qu'il existe, jamais cette bande d'abrutis n'auraient pu tenir aussi longtemps sinon.

Elle le savait, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui organisait tout cela.

\- Je dois y aller, merci Macao.

Elle se leva.

\- Je plaisante pas fait attention, lui dit avec sérieux son contact avant qu'elle fut parti.

\- Promis, dit-elle.

* * *

Lévy était parti pour Crocus afin de voir sa tante qu'il lui avait demandée de venir la voir. La maison de sa tante était une jolie maison de ville bourgeoise de trois étages, possédant une véranda et un jardin à l'arrière. Il était environ dix-sept heures, Lévy était à l'extérieur, assises près d'une table, elle regardait le jardin. Sa tante Belno était une femme de science, une ancienne botaniste qui avait réussi à percer en politique. Elle occupait une place de conseillère au ministère de la recherche. Lévy avait donc grandit dans ce milieu bourgeois entourée d'intellectuels, ponctué de soirées mondaines et de sorties culturelles. Elle avait eu l'éducation d'une parfaite jeune femme d'une élite moderne, permettant aux femmes d'être indépendantes et cultivées. _Un beau gâchis !_ Elle n'était pas devenue une universitaire, mais juste une flic. Elle n'avait cependant jamais utilisé de passe-droit, elle avait réussi grâce à ses capacités. Elle cherchait à prouver que si elle était à cette place, c'était par mérite et non pas à cause de sa situation, aux autres, mais surtout à elle. Sa tante arriva avec un plateau en main, elle apportait le thé.

Belno était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, plutôt grande et mince. Encadrer de ses cheveux blonds son visage, creusé par des rides, reflétait une certaine austérité amplifiée par son nez aquilin, lui donnant un aspect de sorcière. Cette apparence froide et austère cachait une femme faisant preuve d'empathie et profondément généreuse.

\- Tante Belno, tu connais un Yajima ?

\- Ce vieux fou, rigola-t'elle. Ma fois, c'est un homme sympathique, mais je n'ai jamais réellement bien compris dans quoi il était. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mon travail.

La bleutée comprenait. Son travail était prenant, elle le laissait toujours à l'entrée de la maison.

\- Le jardin est très beau, affirma Lévy, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

\- Nous sommes au printemps, tous les jardins sont beaux en cette période de l'année, souligna-t'elle.

\- Tu as enlevé les digitales ? S'étonna la bleutée.

Sa tante ne répondit pas tout suite, elle servit le thé, puis posa la théière.

\- Je préférais parler de ton nouveau petit ami plutôt que de mon jardin, dit la vieille dame calmement.

Lévy était surprise par cette phrase.

\- Mon quoi ? S'étonna-t'elle.

Belno soupira et partit dans sa maison sous le regard ahuri de sa nièce. Elle revint avec une boîte à chaussure qu'elle posa devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière ouvrit la boîte, elle hoqueta en voyant son contenu. Sur le couvercle, un mot avait été écrit.

 _Pour cette nuit et pour tes jolies fesses Shorty. G.R._

Il s'agissait de ses chaussures, celles qu'elle avait balancées dans une ruelle alors qu'elle poursuivait le Kurogane. Elle restait bouche bée face à cela.

\- J'en déduis que tu n'es pas contente de les récupérer ? Dit Belno en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as vu qui a apporté cela ? S'enquit Lévy anxieuse.

\- Oui, il me l'a donnée en main propre.

\- Comment était-il ?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ton petit ami ? S'étonna la vieille dame.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, rétorqua la bleutée.

\- Mais ce qui est écrit…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, interrompit-elle en haussant la voix plus que de raison.

\- Bon, concéda Belno septique, il était grand avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux rouge, un peu trop de piercings et…

Voyant sa nièce, pensive, rougir, Belno sourit légèrement et continua.

\- Et il a un fessier magnifique…

\- Belno ! S'indigna Lévy.

La vieille dame rigola, se moquant de la réaction excessive de la jeune femme. La réaction fut d'autant plus grande que c'était la deuxième fois en une journée que la bleutée entendit parler des fesses du ténébreux.

\- Je suis vieille, mais je reste une femme, argumenta sa tante.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est un homme dangereux, dit la bleutée avec sérieux.

\- Qui a un impressionnant tatouage de dragon sur son torse divinement bien sculpté… taquina la conseillère.

\- Belno ! Râla la belle en gonflant les joues. Puis elle eut un instant de réflexion. Comment cela ce fait que tu aies vu son torse ?

\- Il a déraciné quelque bambou et enterré les plaques d'acier pour maintenir ceux qui restaient.

 _Je n'y crois pas, il a conquis ma tante en s'occupant de ses bambous, ce type est vraiment..._ Elle rageait envers lui.

\- D'ailleurs, il m'a expliqué que ses blessures étaient dues à votre rencontre fracassante.

Lévy soupira avec force.

\- Tante Belno, c'est un homme dangereux, s'il revient, préviens la police.

\- Ils vont me prendre pour une folle. Puis, il me rappelle mon fils, dit-elle avec nostalgie.

Lévy vit la tristesse s'emparer du visage de sa tante. Elles ne parlaient jamais du fils décédé de sa tante. Il avait été son seul enfant, elle n'avait jamais eut envie de parler de lui. Il était déjà mort avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

\- Mais s'il est dangereux, tu devrais aussi l'éviter, s'inquiéta la vieille dame.

\- Ça ira pour moi, dit Lévy avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Il y a un poste dans la recherche sur le comportement criminel au bureau royal, je n'ai qu'à dire un mot…

\- Non, interrompit la jeune femme, je préfère être sur le terrain, et puis je veux…

\- Savoir pourquoi ?

\- Oui…Dit timidement la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais su comment t'enlever cette idée, regretta la vieille dame. Tu es une jeune fille obsessionnelle comme ton père.

\- Je..je sais que tu veux mon bien.

Belno posa sa main sur celle de sa nièce. Ce geste rassurait toujours la bleutée, sa tante était sa seule famille. La seule personne qui la faisait sentir moins seule dans ce monde.

\- J'ai perdu un fils et un frère, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre ma fille, dit-elle doucement.

Elle était comme une mère pour Lévy, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

Je ferais attention, dit-elle.

\- Tu devrais, oui.

Elle hoqueta en entendant ces mots _Tu devrais_. Les mêmes mots qu'elle avait entendus la veille résonnaient en elle. Elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où Lévy partit prendre le train pour Magnolia.

* * *

Son train arrivait en gare de Magnolia, durant tout le trajet, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Macao, sa tante, mais surtout elle revoyait sa confrontation avec la Kurogane. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait cherché à l'embrouiller, c'était certain. Pourtant, elle cherchait à comprendre les quelques mots qui avaient suivi ce murmure, ce « conseil ». Elle se torturait l'esprit, tandis qu'elle sortait de la gare. Puis non loin d'elle, elle remarqua cet homme blond à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il marchait nonchalamment un manteau posé sur ses épaules se soulevant légèrement de temps à autre, il regardait parfois par-dessus son épaule vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi. Cet acte intrigua la jeune femme, elle décida donc de le suivre, Luxus Drear.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : _Orders of the Raven._


	7. Chapter 6 : The Orders of Raven

Coucou,

Le nouveau chapitre...

Donc on reprend lorsque Lévy décide de suivre Luxus...

Il est évident que je ne peux pas dire s'il y a un un lien entre Métallicana et les parents de Lévy...

Sinon, j'arrête d'écrire cette fic...

Enfin bonne lecture...

* * *

En ce mardi soir, Lévy avait suivi cet homme inquiétant à travers les ruelles de Magnolia en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Cet homme, Luxus Drear, fils d'un des hommes les plus dangereux du pays, était peut-être lui-même un homme d'une extrême dangerosité selon son contact. Cependant la jeune inspectrice n'y songeait guère consciemment en cet instant, contrairement à son instinct de survie qui lui envoyait des messages clairs aux travers une multitude de frissons lui parcourant le dos et la sensation d'avoir une boule au ventre.

Elle entra dans le vieux théâtre désaffecté situé dans le quartier de la vieille ville. Elle y avait vu s'y introduire la raison de sa présence dans ce quartier. Une des portes à battants donnant dans la grande salle se fermait, elle décida de prendre l'escalier pour rejoindre un des balcons. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur la salle, de là, elle pouvait voir et entendre ce qui se passait sans craindre d'être vue. Tandis que Luxus traversait l'orchestre, elle vit le Kurogane sur la scène, assis sur la dernière marche des escaliers reliant l'orchestre à la scène, les jambes écartés, les pieds à plat sur une marche, les avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses. Il portait un jean bleu et une chemise noire sans manche. L'homme blond s'approcha de lui, ils se saluèrent par un hochement de tête viril, puis le nouvel arrivant s'appuya à un des sièges du premier rang, croisant ses jambes dans l'allée. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il murmura des mots totalement inaudibles pour la jeune femme à Redfox. Ce dernier soupira d'agacement en guise de réponse et se frotta le crâne vivement. La jeune femme en déduisit que la nouvelle que lui avait appris l'autre homme le contrariait un tantinet. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, des pas de plusieurs personnes indiquaient que l'on approchaient des deux hommes. Trois personnes arrivèrent sur la scène par le côté jardin, Luxus et Gajeel allèrent à leur rencontre.

Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Un des hommes avait une cinquantaine d'année, habillé d'un costume trois pièces gris. Il était d'une certaine carrure, aussi grand que Luxus et tout aussi robuste. Sa peau était hâlée, des cheveux courts et une barbe noire taillée d'une manière singulière. Une lueur de perfidie illuminait son regard noir, si l'on pouvait donner un visage au diable, celui de cet homme serait idéal. L'autre homme, de petit taille, vêtu d'un haut bleu et d'un pantalon vert, avec un teint pâle violacé, des cheveux blonds, une tête plutôt massive finissant par un menton en forme de bulbe terminé lui-même par une barbichette noire, ressemblait à une sorte de gobelin au sourire sadique. Enfin, la femme avait environ l'âge de Lévy. Sa peau était blanche, ses yeux rouges inexpressifs entourés d'un joli visage, mais tout aussi inexpressif, encadré de très longs cheveux rouges nattés en deux couettes volumineuses flanquant son corps voluptueux souligné par une robe rouge moulante.

L'homme le plus âgé vint à la rencontre de Luxus, il posa les mains sur les épaules et l'enlaça virilement, lui tapotant le dos. Ce geste, pouvant passer pour une démonstration affective, avait un caractère solennel.

\- Priviétt ! Luxus, mon fils ! Dit l'homme avant de s'écarter du blond.

Lévy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet homme était Ivan Drear en personne. Elle était dorénavant capable de mettre un visage sur le nom du chef de Raven Tail. Soudain, Redfox s'approcha brutalement du petit homme et lui envoya un crochet du droit dans l'abdomen, projetant l'homme contre le mur sous les regards impassibles et froids des autres protagonistes. L'homme cracha du sang et se releva.

\- Ça, c'est pour les emmerdes que tu m'as causées avec tes conneries ! Ragea Gajeel le regard noir et les muscles tendus au point de voir les veines tracer des reliefs sur son avant-bras.

\- J'ai pensé que si Makarov croyait que le Kurogane en personne se chargeait de son cas, il nous laisserait tranquille, justifia l'homme en gardant le sourire, comme s'il avait apprécié de le coup de poing.

\- Tsss… fit le ténébreux dédaigneux.

La jeune femme fit un petit rire strident et s'approcha de Redfox afin de s'appuyer à son épaule robuste.

\- Ce n'est pas bien ! Tu as énervé le beau Kurogane ! ricana-t'elle.

\- Lâche-moi Flare ! Grogna le dragon en l'écartant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, ajouta sévèrement Ivan. Et puis, si mon cher père nous pose des problèmes, il y a toujours moyen de le faire céder en utilisant l'amour qu'il a pour ses enfants. La belle Mirajane serait un beau trophée… Dit –il en agrandissant son sourire sadique.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Demanda sèchement Luxus de sa voix grave.

\- Voilà, j'ai une information importante dont les autres membres ne doivent pas être au courant, c'est pour cela que je vous aie fait venir ici, expliqua le chef de Raven Tail. Dans trois mois, Zeleph organise une rencontre entre les trois chefs de gang et lui.

Lévy hoqueta à cette nouvelle. _Zeleph souhaite rencontrer les chefs de gang, mais comment est-ce possible ?_

\- Zeleph en personne, c'est une première, ironisa le Kurogane qui s'était calmé. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça, je ne sais pas, mais si Zeleph veut nous voir nous devons répondre présent. Nous n'existerions pas sans lui, affirma Ivan.

\- C'est louche, souligna son fils d'un ton suspicieux. Il y aura qui d'autre ?

\- Brain sera accompagné de son bras droit, Cobras; Marde Guille avec un de ses hommes que l'on surnomme l'homme de glace…

\- Jamais entendu parler, dit Luxus. J'aime pas cela.

\- Marde Guille a confiance en lui, il paraît qu'il est cruel et méticuleux, c'est un homme froid d'où son surnom.

\- Il ne peut pas être plus froid que notre Kurogane, dit l'homme trapu.

\- C'est d'ailleurs toi qui m'accompagnera, annonça Ivan en regardant Gajeel. La présence du Kurogane en calmera plus d'un. Nous n'avons droit qu'à un seul homme de main. Luxus ! Tu géras Raven Tail en mon absence, ajouta-t'il en tourna la tête en direction de fils.

\- Pourquoi on le sait déjà, si ça a lieux dans trois mois ? Demanda Luxus.

\- Pour une question de sécurité, dit simplement Ivan. Zeleph ne s'est jamais montré, mais il nous a toujours fourni de bonnes indications et ouvert un grand nombre de portes et de possibilités.

\- Comme l'éclair, j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Gajeel.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Affirma le chef de Raven Tail. Bon, j'ai un rendez-vous important avec un acheteur, nous en parlerons avec plus de détail une prochaine fois.

Ivan suivi de ses deux sbires commença à partir quand il s'arrêta.

-Oh ! Gajeel ! Mes sources m'ont appris que la petite flic continuait à fouiner, il faut l'éliminer définitivement.

La jeune femme aux cheveux azur se mit à trembler instinctivement un court instant.

\- Je suis pas sûr que la mort d'une flic soit l'idéal avec ce qui se prépare, dit Luxus. Il pourrait y avoir des flics venant de la capitale pour enquêter dessus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, puis cela rappellera aux flics de cette ville qui sont leurs vrais patrons, dit Ivan avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Je peux le faire pour toi Kurogane, proposa Flare en minaudant.

\- Non ! J'm'en charge, dit le Kurogane.

\- Bien. Dit froidement le chef de gang.

Ils partirent tout les trois laissant les deux hommes sur la scène, ils soufflèrent un grand coup. Puis Redfox leva la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme la regardant, elle hoqueta d'effroi…

* * *

Elle rentrait chez elle à vive allure, elle était à la fois surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et effrayée par la menace de mort qui planait sur sa tête. Elle réfléchissait quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui…Jett ! Répondit-elle avec empressement.

\- Lévy, ils ont su que je t'ai passé des documents ! Dit-il paniqué.

\- Je sais, reste loin de tout ça ! Dit-elle avec autorité.

\- Mais, Lévy….

\- Je t'en prie, reste loin, supplia-t'elle, je dois te laisser.

\- D'accord, mais arrête, ils vont te tuer, affirma-t'il avec inquiétude.

En entendant ces mots, elle se demandait plutôt pourquoi elle était toujours en vie. Il n'avait pas cherché à la poursuivre, il n'avait même pas cherché à lui parler, il l'avait juste regardé dans les yeux. Il l'avait regardé comme un père regarderait sa fille pour la gronder. C'était donc cela qu'avait murmuré Luxus, il l'avait repérée. _Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien fait ?_

Elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée de son immeuble. Voyant les portes se fermer, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

\- Attendez ! Cria-t'elle.

Une personne appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture pour que les portes s'ouvre.

\- Et bien c'était moins une, dit l'homme qui lui avait retenu l'ascenseur.

\- Merci, dit-elle en haletant.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-il en souriant. Quel étage ?

\- Cinquième.

Lévy examina son bon samaritain, un homme blanc aux cheveux châtain claire arrivant sous la nuque, avec une barbiche de trois jours. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans son immeuble auparavant.

\- Mon nom est Max, dit-il en constatant qu'il était observé.

\- Je suis Lévy ! Très heureuse ! Répondit-elle par politesse.

\- Je viens d'aménager au sixième avec un ami en colocation, pas que je sois homo…bredouilla-t'il.

La bleutée fit un léger rire face à l'air gêné de son interlocuteur, ce qui lui permit d'évacuer ses angoisses un instant.

\- Je…J'ai…Je viens de divorcer, précisa-t'il.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Je sais ce que c'est ! Dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Vous en êtes à quel stade ?

\- Les derniers papiers, répondit-elle.

\- Et la déprime…

\- Et la déprime va bien, acquiesça-t'elle.

Ils rigolèrent et arrivèrent à l'étage de la jeune femme, elle sortit.

\- Bonne soirée ! Dit-elle.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama-t'il en retenant l'ascenseur.

Elle se retourna interrogeant Max du regard.

\- Ça vous dit de prendre un petit dèj' au coffee de l'autre côté de la rue ?

\- Eh bien ? ! Dit-elle surprise.

\- Je sais c'est un peu rapide, mais on pourrait dire du mal de nos ex respectifs, argumenta-t'il le regard suppliant.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas sûre d'être disponible demain, _ou en vie se dit-elle._

\- Bon, ben si vous changez d'avis, mon appart est le 621, au revoir.

\- Juste au-dessus du mien ! Fit-elle en souriant et lui faisant un geste d'au revoir.

Puis, elle arpenta les couloirs de son immeuble pour parvenir à sa porte. Devant celle-ci un homme brun, le teint mate, svelte, les joues creuses, attendait. Elle le fixa écarquillant les yeux.

\- Droy !? S'étonna-t'elle.

* * *

Max Alose, jouant à faire tourner ses clés autour de son index, marchait nonchalamment jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte du trois pièces où il avait emménagé depuis la veille avec son colocataire Warren Rackow, il y avait peu de meubles, juste de quoi vivre pour deux hommes célibataires. Il alla près d'une porte donnant dans une des chambres et toqua. Une voix masculine lui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer. Il ouvrit, un homme mince, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs avec un seul épi proéminent au sommet de son crâne, à la peau légèrement hâlé et aux lèvres épaisses, vêtus d'un t-shirt vert pomme et d'un pantalon marron était assis devant un bureau sur lequel étaient disposés trois écrans et un ordinateur portable. Max s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alors tu t'es bien dégourdi les jambes ? Lui demande Warren.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais ? A rester là, à regarder des écrans toute la journée ! Souffla le châtain.

\- C'est mon boulot ! Puis les écrans, c'est ma vie ! Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Au fait, je l'ai croisée, dit-il en montrant un moniteur.

En effet, sur les écrans qu'observaient les deux hommes, il y avait des vues de l'appartement de Lévy Macgarden. Elle était d'ailleurs visible sur celui qui montrait une vue sur son salon. Assise sur son canapé, elle lisait des documents, tandis que l'homme, qui avait attendu devant sa porte, s'était installé sur un fauteuil dégagé des couches de livres et de papiers superflus.

\- Alors ? Demanda Warren avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Je l'ai invitée à prendre un petit dèj.

\- Tsss…Attention, gars ! Il a dit qu'elle était futée, gronda le colocataire.

\- T'inquiète ! Puis de toute façon, elle à refusée.

\- Tu sais qu'elle sont les ordres ?

\- Ouais…Mais elle a pas l'air si dangereuse…

\- Crois-moi, c'est la première fois que j'entendais l'autre parler comme ça de quelqu'un au patron, moi je le crois… Et t'as vu son tableau ?

\- Elle est avec qui ? Demanda Max, changeant ainsi de conversation.

\- D'après la reconnaissance faciale, il s'agit de son ex-mari.

* * *

Lévy apposa ses initiales et sa signature sur les derniers papiers du divorce. Droy examinait le lieu de vie de son ex-femme. Il observa le tableau ainsi que le désordre ambiant.

\- Tu es toujours aussi obsessionnelle. Constata-t'il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

La jeune femme écrivit la dernière signature et ferma le document qui était destiné à son ex-mari. Elle soupira et le lui tendit.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour me faire des reproches, dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je suis la seule personne qui ait vécu avec toi, rétorqua-t'il.

\- Et c'était l'enfer, j'ai compris, mais je ne t'ai jamais obligé à t'engager, tu aurais pu être libre de faire ce que tu veux sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, à part ta très chère tante qui a toujours estimé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, sous prétexte que je n'ai pas de caractère, personne ne compte à tes yeux. Râla-t'il. Lorsque j'étais avec une autre femme, j'avais l'impression d'être…

\- D'être un homme ? Ironisa Lévy.

\- Oui…

Elle soupira lassée par ce genre de logique qui poussait la plupart des gens à blesser les autres et eux-mêmes, mais aussi agacée par le manque de recul de cet homme.

\- On n'est pas un homme à travers le regard des autres et travers ce que les autres veulent que l'on soit. On est un homme à travers celui que l'on est capable de regarder dans le miroir, à travers des principes, des valeurs vers lesquels on tend et qui font de nous une personne meilleure. Est-ce que, quand tu me mentais, tu pouvais te regarder en face ?

Il détourna les yeux.

\- Lévy…dit-il plus calmement, je t'aimais, je t'admirais, toi et ton intelligence, la façon que tu as d'utiliser les mots comme une arme. Mais avec toi, je ne me suis jamais senti complet.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas avec quelqu'un que l'on doit se sentir complet, mais seul, pour pouvoir être avec quelqu'un. Tu as raison, je ne t'aimais pas, mais si ce que l'on a vécu était ta manière d'aimer alors tu as un problème personnel à régler. Je n'ai pas été parfaite et j'ignore totalement comment vivre en couple. Et il est vrai que je t'ai utilisé pour me sentir aimé, comme toi, tu as utilisé ces femmes. Je sais maintenant que si je dois m'accomplir c'est en tant que personne à part entière et que les gens ne sont pas des objets servant à combler un quelconque mal-être.

Droy semblait pensif, puis il ajouta :

\- Tu me pardonneras un jour ? Dit-il avec une pointe de regret.

La jeune femme réfléchit longuement à cette question, elle soupira et ajouta:

\- Je ne crois pas, parce que je ne peux pas pardonner quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité à faire souffrir une personne déjà meurtrie pour son plaisir sans penser aux conséquences. Répondit-elle.

\- Je vois, ils se levèrent, porte-toi bien alors, dit-il avec un sourire amer.

\- Toi aussi, dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Elle revint doucement, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, elle était un peu secouée après les événements de la journée. Elle inspira un grand coup et reprit son travail. Trouver les réponses était la seule solution pour faire face aux gangs et elle n'avait pas l'intention de fuir. Elle avait d'autres informations à joindre à son analyse, elle pourrait certainement éclaircir certains points. Elle travailla ainsi quasiment toute la nuit, sans prendre le temps de manger, ce n'était qu'à quatre heures du matin qu'elle s'endormit sur une conclusion...

Elle devait lui parler…

* * *

\- Je suis surpris que vous ayez changé d'avis ? Non pas que cela me déplaise, au contraire. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ? Demanda Max.

Face à lui, assise à sa table dans un coffee, devant un café paradoxalement noir dans un lieux où l'on vendait divers mélanges de café, la jeune inspectrice aux cheveux azur, vêtu d'un corsaire en jean bleu et d'un haut dos-nu jaune, souriait à l'homme qui venait de lui poser cette question. Il était neuf heures trente du matin, Lévy n'avait que peu dormi, cela dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir un peu mieux. Elle avait fait un grand pas durant cette nuit. Elle était donc passée à l'appartement 621 demandant si l'invitation tenait toujours. Il accepta volontiers, un peu surpris par ce retournement. Ils avaient discuté depuis une demi-heure de tout et de rien lorsqu'il se décida à poser cette question. La bleutée ancra son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur avec une telle lueur d'intelligence, d'impertinence et de détermination.

\- Parce que je sais qui vous êtes… Répondit-elle avec assurance.

\- Oui, je viens de parler de moi durant une demi-heure, dit-il ne comprenant pas la réponse de la belle.

\- C'était une histoire intéressante d'ailleurs, ajouta la jeune femme, vous auriez pu plus exagérer la dépression suite à votre divorce, il y avait quelque passage un peu niais, tout de même. Précisa-t'elle.

\- Pardon ? Dit-il abasourdi.

Elle soupira légèrement agacée qu'on la prenne pour une idiote.

\- Écoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, alors je vais être directe, dit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux. Je sais pour qui vous travaillez, je vous remercie d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir mis des caméras dans ma salle de bain, je veux le voir, dite-le lui.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, prit son sac. Elle avait très bien remarqué qu'on la surveillait chez elle, son environnement chaotique n'en restait pas mon son environnement. Elle connaissait la disposition de chaque objet, chaque livre, chaque papier. Une anomalie dans son désordre avait tout de suite provoqué des interrogations dont Max, sans le savoir, avait répondu en indiquant qu'il avait aménagé l'avant-veille juste au-dessus de chez elle.

\- Oh ! Je vous laisse payer, dit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit. Max la fixait avec une mine austère, il prit son portable.

\- Ouais…on a un problème…Dit-il à son correspondant.

Oui, Lévy Macgarden avait compris dans quoi elle s'était retrouvée malgré elle et elle avait décidé de passer à l'offensive. Cependant, alors qu'elle marchait dans sa rue, quelqu'un l'attrapa brusquement et brutalement par-derrière, l'entraînant dans une ruelle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, ni de voir qui était son agresseur qu'elle fut assommée par un violent coup sur la tête.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, son crâne lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle sentait aussi que ses jambes étaient engourdies, ses bras levés au-dessus de sa tête tiraient sur ses épaules. Elle était suspendue, attachée par les poignets à l'aide d'une corde, d'après le toucher, puis, de ses doigts, elle toucha une espèce de pièce métallique, _un crochet d'une sorte de petite grue._ Elle se risqua à bouger légèrement avec un mouvement du bassin, un bruit de chaîne résonna. Elle n'entendait pas de bruit de circulation, mais le bruit de l'eau tapant sur de la taule, elle était à l'extérieure de la ville au bord du fleuve. Elle humait des odeurs de métaux, de peinture, de poisson et de fioul, _un chantier de construction de péniches_. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières de l'œil droit étaient collées par le sang coagulé provenant de sa blessure au crâne. De son œil valide, elle pouvait confirmer les déductions qu'elle avait faites avec ses autres sens. Il s'agissait d'un immense hangar donnant sur le fleuve. Une porte métallique s'ouvrit, elle entendit des pas, des talons de femme et d'autres l'accompagnant.

\- Alors petite bleue, tu t'es réveillée ? Demanda la voix stridente de la femme.

Lévy reconnut immédiatement la voix de la femme de Raven Tail nommée Flare.

\- Flare, arrête de jouer ! Dit une voix d'homme.

\- Oh…Regarde-la Nalpuding, on dirait une poupée avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux si doux, supplia Flare.

L'homme avec la femme aux cheveux rouges était le petit homme trapu, au moins la bleutée savait comment on l'appelait.

\- Elle est pour…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car la porte se fit entendre à nouveau, suivi de bruit de pas dénotant une démarche nonchalante.

\- Kurogane ! s'exclama la femme enjouée.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, reprocha Nalpuding.

Le ténébreux ne dit rien, il restait impassible, le visage fermé, ignorant même la remarque en signe de dédain. Il fixait le corps de la frêle jeune femme aux cheveux azur, détachés, ébouriffés, dont certaines mèches étaient collées par le liquide pourpre provenant de sa blessure. Elle était suspendue à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Le sang avait coulé de son crâne faisant une traîné sur le côté droit de son visage et quelques tâches sur ses vêtements.

\- C'est ton cadeau, beau Kurogane, dit Flare réjouie.

\- C'est ma manière de me racheter, ajouta le petit homme.

Le brun ne dit toujours rien, il s'approcha de Lévy et prit son menton entre son pousse et son index soulevant son visage pour lui faire face.

\- Je t'avais prévenue Shorty, dit-il froidement de sa voix grave.

Oui, il l'avait prévenue, mais jamais elle n'aurait arrêté de chercher. Lévy préférait mourir en cet instant plutôt que vivre toute sa vie sous la peur des gangs et de la mafia. Elle préférait ce sort plutôt que de ne plus pouvoir se regarder en face. Elle était flic et elle en éprouvait une certaine fierté, son travail était de fliquer, alors elle avait fliqué…

\- Moi, je t'avais prévenu que je n'abandonnerai pas…rétorqua-t'elle.

Même en cet instant, elle montrait à cet homme sa détermination dans son œil et dans sa voix, elle ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de la voir s'effondrer.

\- Tu as une langue bien pendue pour parler ainsi au dragon ! gronda Flare qui s'approcha dangereusement.

Elle allait la frapper quand…

\- Ça suffit, Flare ! Ordonna le dragon d'acier.

La femme obéit instantanément, déçu de ne pas avoir pu finir.

\- On a pas de temps à perdre avec ça, dit le ténébreux.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? S'enquit l'autre homme.

\- Balance-la vivante dans l'eau avec un poids…Je veux qu'elle souffre, dit le Kurogane avec un sourire sadique.

\- Mais on retrouvera son corps quand la corde aura cédé ? Protesta Flare.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Ivan ? dit Redfox.

\- De rappeler à tous les flics qui est le boss, répondit la rouge en ayant comprit les intentions du brun.

\- Fais-le, le gnôme ! dit-il en s'éloignant en direction de la porte.

\- Cette question n'a pas de réponse…Fit la petite voix de Lévy.

Le Kurogane s'arrêta net, écoutant ces mots sans se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Dit la femme aux cheveux rouges.

La bleutée ne s'occupa pas d'elle et continua.

\- Personne ne peut répondre à cette question, parce que personne en a vu, c'est une énigme sans fin comme ce que je fais...

-Elle doit délirer à cause du coup que je lui aie donné, dit l'autre homme.

Le brun reprit son chemin suivi de Flare, après avoir dit un « balance-moi ça à la flotte ».

Nalpuding exécuta les ordres du Kurogane, Lévy essaya de se débattre, mais cet homme avait une force surprenante. Il la décrocha, puis il l'attacha de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle fut bâillonnée et ses chevilles, attachées, reliées à l'ancre d'une péniche. L'homme jeta l'ancre qui emporta la jeune femme dont le cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

Le fleuve était profond et sombre, la jeune femme, entraînée par l'ancre coula à pic jusqu'au fond à six mètre de profondeur. Elle continuait à se débattre, meurtrissant ses poignets. Mais ses liens étaient tellement serrés qu'elle ne sentait presque plus ses mains. Pourtant elle se tortillait, bougeait le plus possible, muée par l'angoisse, muée par la volonté de vivre, quitte à manquer d'air plus tôt, elle devait se battre. Elle voulait rejoindre la surface, l'ancre la retenait. Puis elle commença à manquer d'air. De l'eau s'infiltrait dans sa trachée, puis dans son œsophage, une douleur atroce naissait dans sa poitrine. Ses poumons étaient comme compressés.

Puis elle sombrait…

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre...J'espère qu'il vous a plu...

Prochain chapitre : Beyond Death


	8. Chapter 7 : Beyond Death

Bonsoir, nouveau chapitre,

merci à Akane mitsuki et ShokiNoBaka pour vos reviews,

il est vrai que je suis pas super confiante en cette fic,

déjà naturellement même pour les autres...

Voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

Elle sombrait…

Autour d'elle le néant…l'obscurité…le froid…

Oui, le froid envahissait son corps frêle…Le froid de l'eau…de la mort…

Le noir…

Le noir…

Le noir…

Soudain, la douleur… Une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine…Son corps en quête de survie déclencha mécaniquement une forte inspiration chez elle, l'air remplaça l'eau dans ses poumons, provoquant des spasmes des muscles de sa gorge…elle crachait…elle toussait… Emettant des sons gutturaux…Sa trachée brûlait…elle vomissait l'eau… La main d'un inconnu lui maintint les cheveux en arrière... Sur un sol en béton, en position fœtale, elle continuait d'expurger l'eau en elle, subissant la douleur de sa renaissance…

Et quelle douleur !

C'était interminable, insupportable, insoutenable…

Elle ouvrit les yeux…elle vit la lumière du soleil…Mal, elle avait mal, puis le noir…

Le noir…

Le noir…

Le noir…

Un son…Le bruit d'une douche…Quelqu'un la tenait…L'eau sur son corps, de l'eau chaude, apaisante…Elle sentait des mains chaudes la massant, frottant son corps…

Le lumière artificielle…une ombre…puis le noir…

Le noir…

Le noir…

Le noir…

La chaleur, un cocon confortable…des miaulements…des ronronnements… La lumière lunaire, puis le noir…

Le noir…

Le noir…

Le souvenir…

* * *

Ce soir-là à Sabetooth, le fleuve aux eaux sombres avait revêtu les lumières de la ville, faisant de lui un serpent doré pareil aux apparitions divines des anciens. Elle contemplait cette splendeur sans réellement le regarder, elle songeait aux mots de Sting. Son travail était de les protéger, alors elle était déterminée, elle allait continuer coûte que coûte. Une voix rauque la fit sursauter, la sortant de ses méditations. Instinctivement, elle se retourna. Face à elle, cet homme de grande stature aux cheveux ébène et au regard grenat se tenait debout les mains dans les poches. Il la fixait…Il lui conseilla d'être prudente…Sur la défensive, elle lui demanda s'il s'agissait d'une menace… Elle décida de ne pas fléchir, passant à l'offensive, elle lui rétorqua qu'elle ne le craignait pas…Il avança… Plaqué contre elle, sa silhouette imposante la surplombant, il lui murmura ces mots « tu devrais ». Elle sentait son odeur de tabac, de métal, d'après rasage…Aucun autre parfum, pas de fioriture, cela ne lui ressemblerait pas. Non, tout était brut en lui, sa manière de parler, de regarder, de se tenir… _Impétueux, arrogant, confiant, nonchalant…_ Avec cette proximité, elle pouvait tout observer en lui, complétant avec de nouveaux détails ses souvenirs de lui.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur, son rythme cardiaque était normal, son instinct ne fit aucun des signes d'alarme habituels, pourtant elle était piégée et menacée. La musique avait repris, crié aurait été d'aucune utilité. Elle frémit sous le frottement du souffle du dragon dans son cou. Elle sentait qu'il maîtrisait totalement sa force, il lui maintenait les poignets, mais elle pouvait parfaitement se dégager. Que cherchait-il à faire en réalité ?

Elle déglutit avant de parler appréhendant tout de même sa réaction, jamais elle n'aurait l'avantage contre lui dans un combat. Mais elle dissimula son appréhension derrière un masque de détermination. Elle ancra ses yeux noisette dans ceux du Kurogane l'incitant ainsi à développer ses propos. Il la regardait d'un air impassible.

\- Arrête de fouiner, ordonna-t'il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Où quoi ? Je suis morte ? rétorqua-t'elle sur un ton de défis.

\- Cela pourrait t'arriver plus tôt que tu ne le crois, continua-t'il.

Cette fois-ci, elle frissonna d'effrois. Il la lâcha, s'écarta et tourna les talons pour repartir dans la salle de concert, laissant Lévy figée sur place. Mais elle ne se résolut pas à le laisser partir ainsi.

\- C'est tout ?! Ragea-t'elle. Je veux des réponses !

Il s'arrêta, les mains dans les poches, il ne se retourna pas, il leva la tête au ciel et soupira.

\- Dis Shorty ?... Tu sais si les fées ont des queues ? Demanda-t'il avant de continuer sa route avec sa démarche nonchalante.

Cette question se grava dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, une ritournelle continuelle, se répétant sans cesse, jusqu'au moment où elle saisit son sens…

* * *

La bleutée reprenait connaissance, se remettant enfin de son asphyxie temporaire. Elle comprit en sentant ses muscles engourdis qu'elle avait dû rester comateuse durant plusieurs heures, voire quelques jours. Son crâne et sa poitrine lui faisaient mal. Cependant, elle était au chaud allongé dans un lit au drap couleur bordeaux sous une couette de la même couleur. Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite encore sonnée et les muscles douloureux. Mais elle toussa, signalant qu'elle était en vie. Elle sentit,ensuite, une pression s'exercer sur son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à truffe avec un chat noir aux museau blanc avec une petite cicatrice en forme de lune sur l'œil droit. Celui-ci, voyant que la jeune femme était réveillée, se frotta à elle tout en ronronnant, montrant ainsi un accueil des plus chaleureux. Elle sortit une main de la couverture afin de répondre amicalement à cette marque d'affection.

\- C'est toi que j'ai entendu ? S'enquit-elle la voix enrouée.

Le chat lui répondit par un miaulement grave. La bleutée se redressa en grimaçant à cause de la douleur, s'adossa au mur à la tête du lit et retira la couverture. Son nouveau compagnon en profita pour se lover contre elle. Elle examina son état. Elle était propre, on lui avait bandé ses poignets et ses chevilles meurtries, elle toucha du bout des doigts un pansement sur la blessure de sa tête. Ses vêtements lui étaient inconnus, un t-shirt noir d'homme vue la taille, une culotte de femme pas à elle. En regardant par le col, elle vit des marques rouges, _un massage cardiaque._ Puis elle leva la tête afin d'observer son nouvel environnement. Installés dans un grand lit deux places, des rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce à travers les rideaux gris de la fenêtre placée sur sa gauche. La pièce était vaste, les murs fais de briques rouges laissées en évidence avec un vieux parquet pour le sol. Face à elle, elle découvrit un bureau avec un ordinateur ainsi qu'une étagère. Sur la droite, se trouvait une porte de couleur noire, une commode, une autre porte et une grande penderie. Dans l'angle,une guitare noire était installé sur un trépied.

Elle se dégagea dérangeant au passage son nouvel ami. Une fois debout, elle le prit dans ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la porte la plus proche, une salle de bain. Elle se dirigea donc vers la seconde porte et sortit de la chambre. Elle arriva dans un couloir avec trois portes, les toilettes et une porte verrouillée. Elle continua le couloir pour arriver dans un grand séjour avec une cuisine américaine, un coin salon avec un canapé en cuir marron, un fauteuil et une table-basse, un écran plat, une chaîne et une collection de vieux vinyle… _un mélomane_. Elle allant vers la fenêtre à sa gauche et découvrit un ancien quartier d'entrepôt réhabilité en zone résidentielle. Elle entendit des clés tintées. La porte, tout à fait à l'opposée de sa situation, s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se retourna, le chat toujours dans ses bras. Sans surprise, elle aperçut l'occupant des lieux, Gajeel Redfox vêtu d'un jean stone et d'une chemise noir, entra avec un sac de course à une main et un sac à dos à l'épaule. Il ferma la porte derrière lui sous le regard de la jeune femme, il leva la tête en sa direction et la considéra un instant.

\- J'tais pris à manger, dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Mer-Merci, bredouilla la jeune femme.

\- J'parlais au chat, dit-il avec sérieux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle grogna légèrement tout en faisait une moue agacée. Le félin, quant à lui, descendit des bras de la jeune femme pour rejoindre son maître. Se sentant un peu faible, elle s'assit dans le canapé, tandis qu'elle entendait son hôte s'affairer dans la cuisine. Puis il arriva avec un sandwich, un verre d'eau qu'il posa devant la bleutée. Il s'installa ensuite dans le fauteuil avec une bière.

\- Faut que tu manges, t'es restée au pieux deux jour, dit-il simplement de manière autoritaire.

Elle hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'elle avait très faim. Elle commença à manger le repas que lui avait préparé le ténébreux, un sandwich au thon et aux crudités. Le brun la scrutait attentivement. Au début, elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à calmer son estomac. Puis sentant qu'on l'observait, elle arrêta son repas pour interroger du regard l'homme.

\- Tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvée ? Reprocha-t'il.

Que ce type pouvait être imbuvable ! Pensa la bleutée.

-J'ai été envoyée à l'eau sous ton ordre, précisa-t'elle.

\- Tu aurais été moins têtue, t'aurais pas eu ce problème, rétorqua-t'il.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu ce problème si tu ne plaisais pas au psychopathe, qui on envie de te faire des cadeaux morbides.

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais arrêté de fouiner, grogna le brun.

\- J'aurais arrêté de fouiner, si tu m'avais dit la vérité tout de suite.

Le dragon d'acier tiqua, puis réfléchit un instant, avant de continuer.

\- Tsss…J'avais pas le choix, marmonna-t'il avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Fière de lui avoir cloué le bec, Lévy reprit son repas. Son ami à quatre pattes sortit du coin cuisine en se léchant les babines, bondit sur le canapé et se posa sur les genoux de la bleutée. Il l'avait adopté. Elle finit son sandwich, s'essuya les mains et caressa le chat. Il ronronna, la jeune femme sourit en le voyant.

\- Il a un nom ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Panther Lily, répondit le brun, mais j'l'appelle Lily le plus souvent.

\- Enchantée Lily, cela fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un de sympathique ici, dit la jeune femme sur le ton du sarcasme.

Alors qu'elle caressait cette animal qui était décidément la sympathie incarné, elle pouffa. Ce qui surprit le ténébreux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Gajeel sur un ton dédaigneux.

\- C'est juste que je ne te voyais pas en père chat, ricana-t'elle.

\- Tsss…

Puis l'inspectrice, une fois calmée, regarda à nouveau Redfox et reprit une expression sérieuse et interrogative.

\- Tu as été recruté lorsque tu étais en prison ? demanda-t'elle pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait déduit.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, il veut te parler. Dès que t'auras fini, tu t'habilles, dit-il en montrant du menton le sac à dos qu'il avait ramener. Et on y va.

\- Tu es rentré chez moi, s'offusqua la bleutée en reconnaissant le sac.

\- Gihi. Fit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

\- Où est-ce que l'on va ? demanda-t'elle.

Il souffla de lassitude avant de se lever pour rejoindre en la chambre sans dire un mot, laissant Lévy plantée dans la salon.

\- Oh ! ça à l'air bien ! ironisa la belle.

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis une heure environ s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les montagnes environnantes de Magnolia. Lévy, portant un jean bleu, ses bottines, et une veste en cuir marron par-dessus un débardeur vert, s'accrochait à la taille du Kurogane à l'arrière de sa moto sportive grise. Elle regardait le paysage passer à toute vitesse au travers la visière de son casque. Puis ils arrivèrent dans un coin isolé, Gajeel s'arrêta devant une grande grille en acier noir. Sur sa gauche, il y avait un boîtier fixé à un muret, il composa un code et posa son pouce sur une surface vitrée.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Redfox, fit une voix électronique.

Lévy lut sur une plaque _Domaine Heartfilia._ Il emprunta ensuite la voie privée. Ils traversèrent un bois durant près d'un quart d'heure, une fois la vue dégagée, un immense manoir était visible. À la façade en pierre apparente, la demeure possédait quatre étages et de grande fenêtre, au vue de leur nombre et en prenant compte l'architecture victorienne, la bleutée estima qu'elle possédait plus de deux cents pièces. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant dans la cour de gravier, Gajeel y arrêta sa moto juste à côté de l'entrée centrale dont les portes étaient ouvertes. La bleutée descendit retira son casque et observait cet endroit. Puis elle entendit des voix d'enfants, elle tourna la tête vers leurs points d'origine. Elle vit une petite fille blanche aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts portant une petite robe crème. Elle devait avoir sept ans environs. À côté d'elle, un petit garçon blond aux yeux azur un peu plus grand que la fille, âgé de huit ans. Les deux enfant couraient vers eux.

\- Oncle Gajeel ! crièrent-ils enjoués.

La petite se précipita près de Redfox qui la souleva et la fit tourner en l'air. Elle ria aux éclats. Il la posa à terre.

\- Alors les mômes, vous avez pas fait trop de conneries ? demanda le brun.

\- Rosy m'a donné un coup de poing, se plaignit le garçon.

\- Tu m'as volé ma part de fraisier, rétorqua la petite en faisant un regard noir à son ami.

\- T'as été mis K.O par une gonzesse, se moqua Gajeel.

La bleutée mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils…

\- Et en quoi c'est drôle ? Râla-t'elle en fixant le Kurogane.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Shorty ? Dit-il taquin en se penchant vers le visage de le jeune femme.

Ils se toisaient. Mais ils furent interrompus dans leur nouvelle joute par les rires des deux enfants. Ils les regardèrent.

\- C'est qui la dame ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Je m'appelle Lévy, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi c'est Alexandre, mais tout le monde m'appelle Sacha, dit le garçon.

\- Moi, mon nom est Rose Mary, mais on m'appelle Rosy, dit la petite fille. Tu est l'amoureuse d'oncle Gajeel ?

A cette question Lévy rougit légèrement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec ce genre de propos et les enfants avaient un don pour tomber sur ce qui gênaient le plus un adulte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre…

\- Bon, allés les mômes , dégagez ou je vous bouffe ! Cria Gajeel.

Les deux enfants partirent faussement affolés, criant et riant. Lévy ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en les voyant. Elle remarqua que Gajeel aussi souriait légèrement. Puis elle le suivit alors qu'il entrait, ils déposèrent leurs vestes dans la penderie du hall. Ce hall desservait deux pièces par des doubles portes de chaque côté et avait un escalier central donnant à l'étage. Un homme descendait tranquillement l'escalier, il portait un pantalon militaire noir, un t-shirt noir et des rangers. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée, il était moins grand que Gajeel et avait une carrure moins imposante, bien qu'il fût bien bâti également. Ses cheveux étaient roses pâles et ses yeux verts, il fit un grand sourire en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Lévy se dit immédiatement qu'il était le genre d'homme en qui l'on devait avoir facilement confiance.

\- Alors le cloue, t'es enfin revenu ? dit-il.

\- M'emmerde pas l'allumette, rétorqua Gajeel qui montait l'escalier tandis que son interlocuteur l'attendait sur une marche.

Ils se saluèrent avec une poignée de main virile. Puis l'attention de l'homme se reporta sur la bleutée à côté du brun.

\- Tu dois être celle qui a fait chier la boîte de conserve ? Demanda-t'il amusé.

\- Tsss…Fit le brun agacé.

\- Euh…Je suis Lévy, dit-elle un peu gênée par la tension étrangement amicale et belliqueuse à la fois qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes.

\- Et moi Natsu, dit-il avant de tourner la tête en direction du Kurogane. Erza veut tous nous voir pour le débriefing.

\- J'arrive, O.K, répondit le ténébreux.

\- Ben, à tout alors. Euh…

\- Lévy, compléta la jeune inspectrice en voyant l'hésitation de Natsu.

\- Ta vraiment une passoire en guise de cerveau ? Ronchonna Gajeel sur un ton provocateur.

\- Je t'emmerde, dit le rose.

Lévy vit que les deux homme commençaient à être de plus en plus agressifs, elle toucha calmement le bras tendu du dragon d'acier, qui se calma.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ça, dit-il.

\- Ouais, Lévy à la prochaine, dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Ils continuèrent leur trajet, ils arrivèrent au premier étage et prirent un long couloir menant à une porte.

\- C'est son bureau, dit Gajeel.

\- C'est pour lui que vous travaillez ? s'enquit la bleutée.

\- Hein ? Non, nos patrons c'est les gosses que t'as vu en bas et nous même, expliqua l'homme.

Ce dernier regarda la porte avec hésitation et un semblant d'anxiété. Lévy le remarqua.

\- Tu peux partir, tu sais, c'est bon, je peux lui parler seule, dit-elle rassurante.

\- C'est pas ça, mais quand il est avec une jolie fille, il a tendance à tenter de les toucher…

Alors il était inquiet pour elle.

\- Avec les autres filles, j'me fait pas de bille, elles savent se défendre mais toi t'es une crevette, ajouta-t'il.

 _C'est bon, il a réussit à m'énerver ce crétin._

\- Je suis flic, je te rappelle, dit-elle sèchement. Et je suis une grande fille.

Elle le vit faire son fameux sourire en coin et prendre un air malicieux, alors qu'il allait parler…

\- Ne dis rien, ajouta-t'elle sur un ton autoritaire, maintenant dégage…

\- Gihi, il partit la laissant seule devant la porte.

\- Crétin, souffla-t'elle.

Puis elle frappa à la porte, elle entendit la voix d'un vieil homme l'inviter à rentrer.

* * *

Assise sur un fauteuil dans un grand bureau extrêmement bien éclairé par la baie vitrée donnant au sud, Lévy observait autour d'elle. Elle vit quelques livres, des dossiers, et des photographies encadrées fixées au mur, il y avait des photographies de groupes. Une photographie en particulier retint l'intention de la jeune femme, elle y distingua Makarof et Yajima l'un à côté de l'autre tenant l'emblème du pub Fairy Tail. Elle constata aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être désordonnée, en vue des nombreux dossiers et ouvrage qui aoccupaient les meubles. Le mécanisme d'une vieille horloge apportait un bruit de fond permanent dans la pièce. Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'autre personne présente, face à elle de l'autre côté d'un bureau en acajou. _Le lutin_ …Elle sourit en repensant à cela, sauf qu'il n'était pas en lutin cette fois-ci. Cependant, cet homme restait tout aussi informel avec son bermuda gris et son t-shirt orange et il fut très hospitalier.

\- Tu sais qui nous sommes Lévy ? Demanda-t'il avec un léger sourire.

\- Fairy Tail, répondit simplement la jeune inspectrice.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Je sais ce qu'est Fairy Tail, si telle était votre question, interrompit la bleutée. Vous êtes une agence officieusement gouvernementale agissant contre la pègre et la mafia dans le royaume, cela par tout les moyens qui sont à votre disposition dont l'infiltration. Vous et Yajima en êtes les fondateurs.

Makarov fit une petite moue, mais on pouvait voir qu'il était impressionné par la perspicacité de cette jeune femme.

\- Gajeel m'avait dit que tu ne mettras pas longtemps à comprendre, il est rare qu'il fasse des compliments sur quelqu'un, ajouta le vieil homme. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait juste…Je dirais que c'est la jeune Mavis qui a fondé Fairy Tail et qui nous a aidé à choisir ce nom…

\- L'affaire Grimoir Heart ?

Makarov se raidit légèrement, surpris et interrogea la jeune femme du regard.

\- J'ai vu Hadès avec le dossier, et j'ai un contact…

\- Macao, interrompit l'homme.

La jeune femme hoqueta de stupeur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas il ne craint rien, mais c'est notre travail de tout savoir. Sais-tu si le dossier est toujours au commissariat ? S'enquit-il.

\- Non, Precht l'a emmené chez lui.

La réponse de Lévy parut contrarier Makarov, mais il reprit ses explications.

\- Lorsque j'ai été sur cette affaire, j'ai trouvé un carnet de croquis appartenant à la jeune fille, elle dessinait surtout des fées, parfois avec une queue parfois sans…Puis à la fin de ce carnet elle posa cette question, _est-ce que les fée ont une queue ?_

\- Une énigme infinie, dit Lévy.

\- Oui, comme notre mission, y aura t'il un moment où les hommes arrêteront de faire les mauvais choix ? Une question infinie. Mais c'est cette affaire qui m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas au sein de la police que je pourrais changer les choses, ni empêcher les choses les plus atroces de se commettre. C'est à partir de là qu'une idée avait germé et elle est née avec l'aide de Yajima, de Polyussica, un médecin s'occupant des plus miséreux et de Worlod Seaken, un ancien chasseur de prime. L'idée était de créer une agence, nom pas avec des gens formatés par une école de police, ni formés par une autre agence, mais des personnes ayant un réelle talent, ayant une réelle connaissance du terrain, et une volonté profonde de faire tomber le grand banditisme. Chacun ici, à une raison profonde d'être ici et fait partie de cette famille, nous ne sommes pas une agence comme les autres. Ce n'est pas un travail que nous effectuons ici, mais une mission qui nous est chère.

Lévy se rappela les mots de Gajeel _Nos patrons ce sont les gosses en bas et nous-même_.

\- Ce qui fait que tu rencontreras ici des gens différents et extravagants, des scientifiques, des militaires, des médecins, des anciens de gangs…

 _Dixit l'homme qui s'habille en lutin_.

\- Tu vas être la première policière après moi à découvrir ces locaux. Et nous ne procédons pas vraiment comme la police, précisa-t'il.

\- Je comprends, dit la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu entrer dans la police ?

-Je..Je voulais, elle déglutit, je voulais des réponses, dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Pour le meurtre de tes parents ? proposa Makarov.

\- Oui.

Makarov soupira en signe de regret.

\- Je suis désolé Lévy. Ton père m'a appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée de sa mort, il m'a dit qu'il devait me parler, mais pas au téléphone. Il voulait une protection pour lui et sa famille. J'ai envoyé deux hommes en qui j'avais entièrement confiance vous chercher, mais ils ne sont pas revenus.

\- Je vois, dit-elle déçue.

Elle aurait aimé savoir, elle y croyait. Elle pensait qu'une rencontre à visage découvert pourrait l'aider.

\- Allons, la jeune femme que je vois sur ce dossier et qui a tenu tête au Kurogane ne vas pas se laisser abattre. Rassura-t'il en voyant le visage triste de la bleutée. Puis tu n'es plus seule maintenant.

Elle regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux, il affichait un sourire bienveillant et plein d'assurance. Lévy sentit qu'il avait raison, dorénavant elle n'était plus seule. Puis le vieil homme afficha un air grave.

\- Lévy, tu es morte, dit-il.

* * *

Voilà...

Commentaires, avis, critiques...


	9. Chapter 8 : Macabre Prophecy

Bonjour,

Nouveau chapitre enfin,

intitulé :

Macabre Prophecy

Merci pour vos commentaires,

je suis contente que vous accrochiez à cette fic,

Merci à redfoxiy d'avoir cédé à sa curiosité,

il est vrai que d'avoir un retour

est plus motivant pour continuer.

Alors voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, toujours en espérant

que ce chapitre vous plaise...

* * *

Dans une pièce semblant souterraine, dépourvue de fenêtre, dont les murs exhibaient sans retenue le béton grisâtre de leur construction. Seuls divers écrans tactiles, plasma, des tableaux blancs avec des schémas les recouvrant, des documents et de photographies accroché en des points pertinents, des cartes topographiques, routières et des vues satellites décoraient d'une manière claire et structurée. L'entrée était faite d'une porte en vitre blindée creusée dans un des deux murs de la largeur de la pièce. Sur la droite de ce passage, des bureaux jalonnaient tout les deux mètre la longueur de la pièce, dessus étaient disposés des ordinateurs, des dossiers et autres outils indispensables d'une bureautique fonctionnelle, assisté par des rangements à classeur contre le mur. Au centre de la pièce, une grande table constituée d'un écran géant, telle une tablette informatique surdimensionnée, autour de laquelle plusieurs personnes se concertaient.

Ils affichaient tous un visages graves, sérieux, voir inquiet pour certains. Exprimant ainsi la situation pour le moins troublante dans laquelle les menaient les données qu'ils avaient amassées. Certains étaient assis, comme les dénommés Max et Warren, ainsi qu'une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse portant une jupe de tailleur noire, une tunique légère blanche, et des escarpin noirs, prenant des notes diligemment. Auprès d'elle, le fameux Natsu restait debout droit, les bras croisés contre son torse avec une posture marquant son aplomb, à côté de lui, il y avait un homme à la chevelure noire courte en épis, des yeux bleus presque noirs et une peau blanche, portant un costume noir élégant, se tenant d'une manière un peu plus indolente, une main dans une poche. Pourtant son visage était sévère, impassible, froid comme un hivers nordique aride et stérile. Juste après lui, une jeune femme tout aussi sérieuse au teint blafard, à la longue chevelure océane et aux yeux bleus, semblait être d'un naturel discret, une attitude en parfaite inadéquation avec ses vêtements. En effet, sa taille était gainée d'un corset vert au lacet bleu mettant en évidence ses formes plantureuses accentuées par sa longue jupe bleue fendue, ses bas noirs et ses chaussures à talons aiguilles galbant son fessier. Gajeel se tenait près d'elle, appuyé sur un bureau derrière lui, Luxus faisait de même. Cana, enfin, était assise en tailleur sur un des bureaux portant un haut de maillot de bain orange et un pantacourt marron.

Tous regardaient une femme à la chevelure écarlate se tenant debout devant les tableaux, attendant sa réaction, ses ordres. Les pieds dans des rangers noirs posés à plat séparés d'environ trente centimètres l'un de l'autre, parfaitement parallèles, le dos droit, un corps tonique et finement musclé, elle portait un pantalon militaire avec un t-shirt noir, ses cheveux étaient attaché en hauteur dans une queue d'une couleur flamboyante, sa position était d'une stabilité à toute épreuve, témoignant d'un passé militaire, de nombreuses heures d'entraînement et certainement d'une grande expérience du terrain. Ses mains se joignaient dans le bas du dos, elle analysait les données du tableau, semblant perplexe et quelque peu perturbée par les dernières informations qui leur étaient parvenues. Elle tourna les talons d'un geste vif afin de questionner l'assemblée de ses yeux chocolat.

\- Le lieu ? demanda-t'elle d'une voix grave emprunte d'un ton impérieux.

\- On ne le connaît pas encore, répondit immédiatement l'homme froid aux cheveux sombres.

La femme à la chevelure écarlate souffla de contrariété, frustrée par son incompréhension. _Cette rencontre n'a rien de logique._ Elle examina chacune des personnes présentes. Tous restèrent silencieux, un silence à l'image de ce qu'ils savaient sur ce qu'il allait se produire dans trois mois…

\- Une rencontre ? lâcha celle qui les commandait en vue de son attitude de leader, tout en serrant les dents. Si seulement on pouvait savoir ce que prépare Zeleph ? Ragea-t'elle les muscle tendue par cette frustration.

\- Pour cela, je peux vous aider, intervint avec une voix pleine de détermination et d'assurance une jeune femme à la chevelure azur arrivant à l'instant accompagnée d'un vieil homme de petite taille au crâne dégarni.

* * *

Lévy était morte, oui… officiellement morte. Un cadavre pouvant parfaitement être le sien la remplaçait, celui d'une pauvre jeune femme noyée qui n'eut pas autant de chance au jeux de la vie que la bleutée, ou plutôt qui n'avait eu un ange gradient. _Quel étrange ange gradient, un dragon bougon, et dangereux…_ Aux yeux des policiers, de celui ou celle qui pratiquerait son autopsie, de sa tante, de ses amis, elle ne reviendrait définitivement pas parmi eux. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie pour tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle… _Paradoxale !_ Car en cette instant Lévy ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.

Makarov lui avait proposée une nouvelle vie, une renaissance en quelque sorte. Au lieu d'attendre patiemment la fin de cette mission pour pouvoir reprendre sa vie, elle pouvait contribuer à arrêter Zeleph et à matte fin à sa terreur. Sa réflexion ne fut que de courte durée, voir inexistante, aucunement en proie au doute, elle avait accepté, devenant de ce fait une membre de Fairy Tail. Le directeur l'accompagna donc au sous-sol de la demeure dans lequel se déroulait le débriefing mener par celle que Natsu avait appelée Erza. Erza Scarlett lui avait précisé Drear, commandant de cette opération.

À cet instant précis, la jeune inspectrice avait capté tous les regards avec son intervention. Elle reconnaissait certaines personnes, le petit homme lui présenta brièvement les autres qui la saluèrent tour à tour de simples gestes distantes mais néanmoins sincères. Elle inscrit dans sa mémoire le prénom de chacun un homme aux cheveux sombres du nom de Grey, une femme à la longue chevelure bleue nommée Juvia, une plantureuse blonde aux grands yeux marron du nom de Lucy et le colocataire de Max, Warren.

\- Tu as dit que tu pouvais nous aider ? Demanda sans détour Erza, une lueur grave dans son grand son regard strict.

\- Oui, affirma Lévy, à partir du profil que j'ai établi de Zeleph, je crois savoir quelles sont ses intentions.

La rouge fit un geste, quasiment trop solennel en cette circonstance, lui indiquant de prendre sa place devant l'auditoire. La petite bleutée, le cœur battant, avança donc entre le mur et la table sous les regards intrigués des personnes présente. Ces regards pesaient sur elle, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être le centre d'intérêt, non pas qu'elle manquait de réparti ou d'éloquence, mais prendre la parole ainsi devant des personne étrangères était bien plus intimidant que dans le feu de l'action. Beaucoup dise que le courage était une marque d'idiotie, elle ignorait si cela était vrai, ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'aux moments où il était possible de réfléchir, la peur trouvait de nombreuses raisons de faire son apparition. Heureusement pour elle, ses années d'études furent un bonne entrainement pour ce genre d'exercices. Elle exposa donc ses conclusions.

\- Je vais commencer par le profil. Zeleph est un homme ou une femme âgé de plus de quarante cinq ans. Il s'agit d'une personne méthodique, méticuleuse, qui ne laisse rien au hasard. Il a un besoin pathologique de tout contrôler dans le moindre détail. Pour lui les gangs ne sont que des pantins, lui servant à atteindre ses objectifs, l'argent et le pouvoir. Il a certainement une double vie, une vie de famille s'inscrivant dans une sorte de normalité harmonieuse et une carrière professionnelle très gratifiantes dans laquelle il peut gravir les échelons. Il est soit un homme politique, soit un homme d'affaire ou les deux… Il paraît être une personne des plus sympathique, une personne aimable et aimante, mais en réalité, il ne fait qu'imiter ces comportements, il ne les ressent pas…

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Lucy quelque peu troublée par cette affirmation.

\- Il est psychopathe dans le sens clinique du terme, il n'éprouve pas les sentiments comme vous et moi. A cette psychopathie, s'ajoute une intelligence plus haute que la moyenne, mais il le cache très bien, cependant il a certainement un métier qui le mais en valeur. Expliqua la comportementaliste.

\- J'ai rien pigé, dit le rose en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en lâchant un grognement de frustation.

\- En gros c'est un type intelligent qui se fait passer pour un peu plus con, synthétisa Luxus d'un ton plat.

\- C'est peut-être toi la Salamandre ? Ajouta Gajeel sarcastiquement.

\- Non, Natsu est con pour de vrai, soupira las l'homme nommé Grey.

\- Je vous emmerde les deux cons ! Aboya Natsu en serrant le poing.

Les deux hommes appelés ainsi se redresser afin de défier le rose, ce dernier n'éprouvant aucune crainte face à eux. Lévy craignit que cela dégénère, mais…

\- Ça suffit ! Gronda Scarlett ce qui mit fin à ce début de querelle véhémente. Continue Lévy.

Cet emportement emprunt de testostérone et d'impétuosité des membres masculin de la pièce perturba quelque peu la bleutée qui ne s'y attendait pas. _Des lions en gages…_ se dit la jeune femme. Luxus, Warren et Max semblaient cependant guère attirés par ce genre de dérapage. Elle se reprit et obéit à la demande d'Erza.

\- Son rapport avec les autres lui sert uniquement à arriver à ses fins que ce soit au travail, mais aussi en famille et en amitié…Il ne s'attache pas. Mais il ne tue pas sans raison, ni par plaisir, il n'est pas sadique, c'est un manipulateur, calculateur implacable, lorsqu'il tue c'est par nécessité et c'est ce qui va arriver…

Il y eut des réactions de surprise, ils la fixaient, l'interrogeant avec encore plus d'insistance, signifiant qu'elle devait développer.

\- Selon moi, Zeleph doit avoir un changement important dans son autre vie, sa vie officielle, après cette période de trois mois, un changement tel qu'il doit effacer toutes traces de son autre vie, ce qui inclut ces contacts auprès des gangs… Erza, ayant compris où voulait en venir l'inspectrice, hoqueta d'effroi.

\- Alors il va…

\- Tous les exécuter, confirma Lévy. Laissant le restant des gangs penser qu'il s'agit d'un règlement entre les chefs qui a mal tourné, amenant ainsi à une guerre de gang meurtrière.

Tous restèrent muets face à cette nouvelle. Chacun réagissait à sa manière à cette macabre conclusion… En les analysant, Lévy nota cependant que dans l'ensemble leurs réactions étaient mesurées, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait t'entendre, démontrant des personnes habitués à des faits tragiques, peut-être à cause d'un lourd passif que chacun portaient en eux ou bien de leur expérience du terrain qui les avait rendue plus hermétique aux effusions de sentiments. Pas qu'ils étaient insensibleSeule la jeune femme blonde affichait une expression choquée et blêmissait en vue de cette prophétie mortelle.

\- Tu pourrais retrouver Zeleph ? Finit par demander la rousse à la bleutée, brisant ainsi leur silence.

\- En étudiant les dossiers des personnes influentes, je pourrais trouver des personnes proches du profil ou bien des personnes gravitant dans sa sphère proche, confirma Lévy. Mais cela demande d'entrer dans des données privées et confidentielles…

Un sifflement admiratif de Cana se fit entendre.

\- Et ben, elle est douée la petite, ajouta la brune.

\- Bien, lâcha Erza confiante. Max et Warren, préparez les dossiers des personnalités politiques de Magnolia et des hommes d'affaire de plus de quarante-cinq ans…

\- Axez sur ceux qui pourraient avoir une promotion, ou qui semblent grimper en popularité, en notoriété. Précisa l'inspectrice.

Les deux hommes hochèrent de la tête avant de sortirent de la pièce.

\- Lucy relie l'ordinateur de Lévy au réseau de Fairy Tail et donne lui l'accès à tout les rapports d'enquête depuis le début de cette opération, commanda la rouge.

\- Oui, dit la blonde avant de ce lever et de partir à son tour.

\- Luxus, tu expliques à Lévy les grandes lignes. Les autres, reposez-vous, nous risquons d'avoir des moments difficiles qui nous attendent.

Sur ces mots, Erza alla vers la porte suivant ceux qui sortaient puis elle s'arrêta.

\- Lévy ! Interpella-t'elle en se retournant.

La bleutée tourna la tête dans sa direction intriguée.

\- Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Merci, dit Lévy en lui rendant son sourire.

Il ne restait plus que Luxus, Gajeel et la bleutée dans la pièce. Cette dernière analysait les tableaux gravant dans sa mémoire chaque schéma, interprétant les liens et les documents. Le blond s'approcha d'un pas lent et décontracté qui lui était propre pour arriver à ses côtés. Puis il commença ses explications avec sa voix grave et suave.

\- Trois équipes sont actuellement sur le terrain, une pour Tartaros, une pour Orasion sei et une autre pour Raven Tail, dit-il en montrant les organigrammes qui correspondaient en terminant par l'organisation du corbeau.

\- Gajeel et toi, dit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, cela fait quelque temps déjà que nous avons pu les infiltrer, Gajeel parce qu'il est le Kurogane et moi…

\- Parce qu'Iwan est ton père, interrompit la bleutée avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de faire une maladresse.

Elle leva les yeux en direction de cet homme blond à la stature imposante, au visage carré caractéristique des slave. Il la fixait de ses yeux verts, il n'avait pas l'air chagriné, ni en colère à cause des propos de la jeune femme. Il était plutôt entrain de la jauger, évaluant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il constata avec un certain soulagement qu'elle ne portait aucun jugement sur lui, mais comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de son père, il se sentait obliger de justifier.

\- T'en fait pas, il a beau être mon père, je sais que c'est un connard, puis ma famille c'est ici.

\- Je n'en doutais pas, dit-elle confiante en ponctuant ses dires avec un doux sourire.

Luxus comprit à cet instant pourquoi son abruti de coéquipier fut intrigué par cette fille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre les gens, ce qui était pratique pour un type comme Gajeel qui n'était particulièrement pas doué avec les mots.

\- Cana vous sert de couverture, reprit-elle.

\- Comment t'as su ? Interrogea le dragon qui était resté appuyé sur le bureau.

La bleutée sourit légèrement en l'entendant, _c'est trop beau_ ! Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

\- Elle a dit que tu étais bien monté, cela ne tenait pas debout, taquina-t'elle.

Redfox se crispa, elle l'avait touché, il serra les dents en grogna quelque chose d'inaudible tandis qu'elle reprit son examen du tableau. Luxus fit un rire moqueur.

\- Tsss…Te marre pas, ronchonna le brun.

En réalité, Lévy soupçonnait Cana de trouver Lucy ou bien elle plus à son goût que le ténébreux. Elle le remarqua à la dilatation de ses pupilles lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la poitrine de la blonde. Dilatation qui ne s'était pas produite lorsqu'elle parla du brun. Mais l'envie d'envoyer une pique à cet homme fut bien trop forte pour y résister. Elle s'en réjouissait un peu, il n'y avait pas de petite victoire.

\- Grey est le bras droit de Made Guille le chef de Tartaros, Juvia est une des prostitué, continua le blond.

Lévy sentit un léger déchirent au cœur en pensant au sort de la jeune femme au cheveux bleu, cela dû se ressentir, puisque Gajeel prit la parole.

\- Elle est la pute de Grey, personne n'a le droit de la toucher, précisa-t'il.

Cela réconforta quelque peu la bleutée, même si elle ne connaissait pas cette femme, d'après ce qu'elle savait, être une esclave sexuelle de Made Guille était un sort peu enviable.

-Natsu et Erza infiltrent Orasion sei, déduisit l'inspectrice.

\- De l'infiltration ! Avec Natsu, impossible, réfuta Drear avec amusement. Non, ils commandent nos équipes d'assaut, ils mènent plutôt la vie dure à Orasion. Natsu est doué pour faire exploser les labos de raffinement de drogue. Bien sûr, aux yeux des autorités, il s'agit d'accidents, ce ne sont pas les cartels qui vont porter plainte, même s'ils ont corrompu les flics.

\- Je vois, dit la bleutée en cernant que trop bien le contexte.

\- Je crois que tu sais le principal, tu rencontreras ceux qui travaillent ici assez vite, puis tu pourras lire le reste dans les dossiers. Moi j'ai un gosse qui veut me montrer ce qu'il arrive à faire dans son jeu en étant un mage du tonnerre de niveau vingt.

\- Sacha ? Il a ton visage, dit-elle d'une voix douce et attendrie.

\- Ouais, répondit-il avec une certaine fierté avant de les quitter.

Lévy jeta un coup d'œil à la seule personne présente avec elle. Toujours appuyé sur le bureau en arrière, il avait ce fameux regard brûlant souligné de son sourire si particulier dont il avait usé à outrance à Sabertooth. Elle repensa aux mots de Minerva « je te veux », elle en rougit légèrement. Le brun fit un petit rire face à cette réaction, satisfait de l'effet qu'il provoquait, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune femme. Il jouait encore…

\- Lévy, je vais te montrer tes appartements, proposa Lucy qui venait d'arriver.

* * *

Cette demeure était tellement vaste, par les fenêtre donnant au sud, la bleutée remarqua qu'elle était constitué de deux autres ailes, une à l'est et une à l'ouest. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient d'ailleurs au troisième étage de l'aile ouest actuellement. Lévy suivait sa guide sans savoir trop de quoi parler. La jeune femme lui parut pourtant des plus sympathique de plus elles avait certainement le même âge. En réalité, elle se concentrait aussi sur le trajet qu'elles empruntaient afin de pouvoir s'y retrouver…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu te repéras vite, rassura la blonde qui comprit les soucis géostratégiques de la bleutée. Enfin, sauf si tu es comme nos trois crétins de dragons.

\- Vos trois crétins de dragons ? S'étonna Lévy.

Elle savait que Gajeel en était un par son surnom. Mais elle ignorait qu'il y en avait deux autres qui arboraient ce titre. Le ténébreux le devait à ses victoires au combat en freefighting, d'autres combattants redoutables étaient parmi eux. Bien qu'elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre qu'Erza devait pouvoir affronter une armée à elle seule, rigola la jeune femme intérieurement.

\- Oui, Gajeel, Natsu et Luxus, ils n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation, souffla Lucy de lassitude.

\- Vraiment ? Ria la bleutée.

\- Je te l'accorde, cela peut paraître étrange, s'amusa-t'elle. Nous sommes arrivées, ajouta-t'elle en montrant une porte peinte en blanc avec le nom de la bleutée dessus. C'est pour la reconnaître, justifia son hôte.

Lucy ouvrit la porte qui donnait directement dans un bureau, elles entrèrent.

\- Voilà, chez toi, dit la blonde.

Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts de bibliothèques en bois, une porte fenêtre donnait sur une terrasse derrière un bureau comportant un ordinateur, des dossiers, un téléphone portable et des clés.

\- C'est ton nouveau portable made in Warren, précisa Lucy. Intraçable excepté par nous, et incraquable, tout comme l'ordi et le réseau de Fairy Tail. Par contre, tu n'as pas le droit aux réseaux sociaux, ni aux mails pour des raisons de sécurité.

\- Je comprends, dit Lévy, enfin de tout façon ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une vie sociale très active, elle inspecta les lieux.

Elle s'arrêta devant une bibliothèque remplit de livres, de…

\- Mes livres ! Dit-elle émues, elle sentait son cœur tentant de sortir de sa poitrine en les voyant.

Elle croyait les avoirs perdus pour toujours, les livres de ses parents, elle ne possédait rien de plus précieux à ses yeux. Elle mit sa main devant la bouche, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Oui, nous avons ramené tes affaires. Mira et moi avons rangé uniquement les livres. Nous nous étions dit que pour le reste, tu ver… La blonde ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant une larme perler sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Elle posa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de la petite bleutée.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t'elle.

\- C'est juste qu'ils sont importants pour moi, justifia-t'elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Lucy lui fit un sourire doux et rassurant, lui frottant le dos délicatement consolant la nouvelle venue.

\- J'ai conscience que cela ne doit pas être facile, ajouta la blonde. Il doit y avoir des gens qui vont te manquer.

La bleutée pensait à Jett, à Sting, mais surtout elle pensait à la douleur que devait éprouver sa tante. Jamais elle n'avait voulu lui faire une telle chose, même au pire moment de sa dépression, elle tenait bon pour Belno. Et maintenant, elle lui faisait croire le pire mensonge qui fut à cette femme, sa mère. Elle était sa seule famille, Lévy sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur en réalisant tout cela. Décidément, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, elle sanglotait tandis que la blonde la prit dans ses bras. La bleutée était fatiguée par ces émotions et cette épreuve qu'avait été sa noyade, elle avait bien tenu jusque-là, mais elle craquait en cet instant. Elle se laissa bercer par cette femme douce et attentionnée, qui la caressait avec bienveillance, durant quelques minutes. La tendresse de Lucy réussit à la calmer un peu, Levy se reprit doucement après ce moment d'épanchement. Elle se retira de l'étreinte de la blonde en souriant, reniflant encore légèrement.

\- Merci, dit-elle, je…j'avais…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, dit Lucy avec douceur. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là…En fait, tu verras que l'on est tous là, ajouta-t'elle convaincue.

\- Alors, tu me disais que vous aviez récupéré mes affaires, dit la bleutée en tentant de penser à autres choses.

Elle ne voulait pas que la première impression de Lucy fut de voir une dépressive, asociale, à la larme facile.

\- Oui, je t'annonce que tu as été cambriolé, plaisanta-t'elle, et que ton appartement a pris le feu… Natsu a tendance à en faire toujours trop, ajouta-elle avec embarras. Mais on a canalisé l'incendie, ne t'en fais pas…

\- Je commence à croire que Natsu est un peu pyromane sur les bords, rigola Levy.

\- Si tu savais, dit la blonde avec une pointe d'agacement en pensant à l'homme à la chevelure rose.

La jeune inspectrice en déduisit que les surnoms que lui avait attribués Gajeel n'étaient pas anodins _, une allumette et une salamandre_.

\- Bon par cette porte c'est ta partie privée je te laisserais la découvrir, dit-elle en montrant une autre porte. Je me disais lorsque je t'ai entendu parlé que tu voudrais visiter nos laboratoires, la bibliothèques, la salle de loisir, la salle de sport et tout ça…

\- Vous avez des laboratoires ? S'étonna la bleutée.

\- Oui, des laboratoires d'expertise et une morgue, dit-elle en frissonnant un peu. Mais là ne me demande pas de te la faire visiter, supplia la blonde effrayée par la pièce des morts. Puis, le directeur a organisé une fête de bienvenue ce soir, pour lui consolider nos liens est une chose importante, et ce n'est pas tout le temps qu'autant d'E.I sont ici.

\- Les E.I ? S'enquit Lévy.

\- En Infiltration, précisa Lucy, ils sont rarement ici. Ils arrivent toujours à trouver des excuses, mais on ne les voit quasiment jamais ensemble. Cela te permettra de rencontrer une grande partie des gens de Fairy Tail. Expliqua Lucy.

Lévy devint pensive d'un coup, ce que remarqua son interlocutrice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lévy ?

\- C'est juste que cet endroit est incroyable, vous avez plus de moyens que toutes les polices du royaume, s'étonna l'inspectrice.

\- Et bien, comme il s'agit de ma propriété, je te remercie du compliment.

La bleutée regarda Lucy, l'examinant, cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait réagi différemment des autres, elle venait d'un milieu différent. Cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle avait eu une vie plus facile, mais elle n'avait pas subi les mêmes épreuves.

\- Je l'ai hérité de mon père, précisa-t'elle.

\- Excuse-moi, mais comment une riche héritière s'est retrouvée au sein de Fairy Tail ? Demanda Lévy curieuse.

\- Et bien, lorsque j'ai eu dix-sept ans, je suis tout de suite partie d'ici. J'ai fui en réalité. Seulement une éducation isolée avec des professeurs particuliers ne m'avait pas vraiment préparé à ce monde. Je cherchais du travail, et un homme m'avait abordé pour m'en proposer un. En réalité, il trempait dans la traite des blanches. Il faisait partie d'un circuit où l'on revendait des jeunes femmes pour en faire des esclaves sexuelles ou des mères porteuses. Phantom Lord était un des intermédiaires, ils se sont rendus compte que j'étais la fille de Jude Heartfilia, alors ils ont cherché à obtenir une rançon. Mon père avait refusé de payer, pour le persuader, un de leurs hommes m'a torturée en filmant…Lucy resta pensive un instant, ces souvenirs étaient visiblement douloureux pour la jeune femme qui affichait une expression des plus déchirante.

Puis Lévy hoqueta en réalisant la concordance chronologique.

\- C'était Gajeel ? Demanda-t'elle la voix imperceptiblement tremblante.

La blonde fit un sourire triste.

\- Oui, dit-elle. Mais heureusement Natsu et Erza sont arrivés, c'est Natsu qui a battu Gajeel et Phantom fut démantelé.

Lévy regarda la jeune femme intriguée tout de même et quelque peu dérouté par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Tu te demandes comment je fais pour rester auprès de mon bourreau ?

\- Je l'avoue, dit la bleutée perplèxe.

\- La femme aux cheveux bleus du nom de Juvia était aussi dans Phantom Lord, elle m'a parlé de Gajeel, elle le connaît mieux que quiconque ici, elle a persuadé le directeur de le recruter. J'avais peur au début, mais très vite, il s'est montré digne de confiance. Et il n'existe plus aucun malaise entre nous, il n'est pas des plus loquace, il est un peu bourru, mais il n'est pas si mauvais, dit-elle. Enfin, c'était un autre temps…ajouta-t'elle avec un soupire. Fairy tail m'a accueillie, sauvée, je leur devais bien cet endroit, c'est ma manière de participer à ce qu'ils font.

\- Je comprends, dit Lévy. Par contre pour la visite guidée, on peut remettre cela à plus tard, je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer, ajouta-t'elle lasse.

\- Pas de problème, je te laisse, sourit la blonde qui partit.

La bleutée alla donc à la découverte du nouveau chez elle. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait tout le confort. Une première pièce séjour avec un coin cuisine, un salon coquet avec un canapé et un fauteuil oranges, une table à manger, il n'y avait pas de décoration particulière, sans doute dans un souci de vouloir laisser l'inspectrice s'en occuper afin qu'elle se sentit chez elle. Ses affaires étaient d'ailleurs dans des cartons posés dans l'angle. Une porte desservait une chambre avec un grand lit double, deux tables de chevet et une penderie. Puis de la chambre, on accédait à une salle de bain spacieuse. Dans chaque pièce, des portes-fenêtres donnaient sur la même terrasse qui semblait être privative. La bleutée, épuisée, se jeta dans le lit. Elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées puis avant même de s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit éreintée.

* * *

Le noir…

Le noir…

Le noir…

Elle sombrait…elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit de l'eau, de l'eau partout, elle avait froid. Elle se regarda, elle n'était qu'une petite fille, elle pleurait, de l'eau partout non…du sang…Une marre de sang…soudain une forêt, elle courut, elle était terrifiée derrière elle des yeux écarlates. Une voix…

\- Elle est tellement mignonne comme ma fée, montre-moi ton cœur petite.

Levy se réveilla brusquement, haletante, les yeux écarquillés d'effrois…Son cauchemar n'avait jamais prit cette forme-là auparavant. Son inconscient devait mélanger tout les événements… _ma fée, montre moi ton cœur ?_ Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

\- Lévy, tout va bien, fit une voix douce avec inquiétude qui l'extirpa de ses pensées.

La bleutée regarda la personne, il s'agissait de Mirajane Strauss qui affichait une expression soucieuse à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Je vois, comme tu ne répondais pas, je suis entrée, pour te dire que le dîner était prêt, tout le monde est arrivé.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle s'eut un peu rafraichi, la bleutée suivit Mira jusqu'à une immense pièce au rez-de-chaussé. Il s'agissait d'une salle de réception avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la jardin sud et un vue magnifique sur les montagnes. Le parquet ancien était en chêne massif d'une couleur miel brillant sous l'effet du lustre monumental constitué de cristaux accroché au plafond allumé en prévision d'une nuit tombante avant peu. Une grande table couverte d'une nappe blanche avait été installée. Bon nombre de convives étaient attablés. Makarov présidait, Luxus discutait avec un homme aux longs cheveux verts et une femme avec des lunettes et des cheveux châtains. Erza, vétue d'une robe bleu, était assise un peut plus loin avec Rose Mary sur ses genoux, l'entourant de ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle.Lévy avait remarqué une certaine ressemblance entre la petite et la femme, ne serait-ce que cette chevelure écarlate. Grey était à côté d'elle face à Natsu habillé en civil et Lucy. À la gauche de Grey, il y avait Juvia qui discutait avec Gajeel tenant son verre de whisky. Cana était restée à l'écart avec dans ses bras… _Un tonneau ?_ Elle parlait avec le fameux maitre Léo Augstar, l'avocat de Gajeel. Vint ensuite des cuisines dans la pièce, un homme d'une carrure extrêmes imposante avec un teint halé et des cheveux blanc apportant un plat sur la table, suivi de Max, d'une jeux femme aux cheveux lilas avec des lunette, et d'une autre au cheveux mauves et aux yeux émeraude. Lévy vit aussi une femme aux cheveux verts habillées en cowgirl et un homme au cheveux noir portant un poncho. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder plus l'assemblée.

\- Tu peux aller t'asseoir, tu sais, dit la douce Mirajane avec bienveillance.

\- Oui, je regardais, il y a du monde, dit la bleutée qui ne s'était jamais réellement sentie à l'aise dans les lieux avec de la foule.

\- Nous ne mordons pas, rigola la blanche. Enfin pas tous…

L'albinos partit pour s'installer à côté de Luxus. Lévy avança, mais elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la main. Léo, il lui fit un sourire charmeur et un baise main, ça non plus ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui la rendait à l'aise. Il était toujours aussi élégant, il était visiblement un homme qui prenait soin de lui.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre fois, dit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Oh ! Ce n'…

-Pas touche le dragueur ! interrompit Rosie qui se plaça entre les deux adultes en les séparant de ses petits bras.

Ils regardèrent la petite qui faisait un regard meurtrier au roux.

-C'est l'amoureuse d'oncle Gajeel ! Hurla-t'elle trop fort au goût de la bleutée qui s'empourpra immédiatement.

 _Maudite peau blanche !_

Un silence se fit, toute l'assistance les regardait. La petite fille prit le poignet de Lévy d'une manière un peu brusque, avant même que la bleutée ne pût dire quoique ce fût, et la guida à la place entre une Lucy amusée et un Gajeel embarrassé qui cachait son visage dans sa main faisant un non de la tête. _Que cette petite a de la force !_

\- C'est ici ta place, dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

L'assemblée rigola tandis que Lévy rougissait de plus en plus en s'asseyant sur cette place réservée.

\- Eh bien, elle tient de sa mère, s'amusa Grey.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Gronda la rouge.

\- Rien, rien, fit-il apeuré.

Lévy ne doutait plus que ces gens étaient étrange en effet. Entre temps, Cana vint s'asseoir en bout de table étant ainsi entre Juvie et Gajeel.

\- Tsss…Tu m'attire que des emmerdes, fit le Kurogane.

\- Pardon ? S'offusqua-t'elle. Je n'y suis pour rien, dit-elle en ancrant ses yeux noisette dans ceux rubis du ténébreux.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis voyant le sourire du brun, la bleutée détourna le visage.

\- Crétin, maugréa-t'elle dans un murmure.

Mais mine de rien, cette pique du brun l'avait décontractée un peu. Le dîner continua dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Elle profita donc de ce moment pour en apprendre plus sur ses nouveaux compagnons. Erza confirma qu'elle avait bien été dans l'armée, elle faisait partie des forces spéciales, le genre de personne capable de tuer un homme avec un index et un pouce. Elle excellait apparemment dans une vingtaine de type d'arts martiaux. La bleutée remarqua qu'elle et Grey étaient ensemble même s'ils restaient discrets, cependant Grey n'était pas le père de Rosy. Ce sujet était de toute évidence délicat, alors Lévy n'insista pas. Cana avait été formée à Fairy Tail depuis son enfance étant donné que son père était un des plus grands de leurs agents. Juvia ne dit que peu de chose, mais la bleutée remarqua qu'elle parlait d'elle à la troisième personne et qu'elle utilisait en permanence des formules de politesses en parlant au gens, un signe de distanciation, sauf pour Gajeel. Natsu était un enfant des rues égaré, adopté assez tôt par Makarov et formé par celui-ci. La mère de Sacha n'était autre que Mirajane Strauss épouse de Luxus Drear, une belle histoire selon Juvia. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Puis Luxus partit pour rejoindre son père, mais lorsqu'il revint auprès de son grand-père cherchant une certaine rédemption, ils s'étaient retrouvés. L'homme de très grande taille un peu basané était le frère de Mirajane, il évoluait au sein de l'équipe d'assaut, Elfman. Celui-ci entretenait un rapport conflictuel avec la femme aux longs cheveux châtain à l'entente de leurs voix qui s'élevaient. Cette femme, Evergreen, était le médecin légiste de Fairy Tail. Il était certain pour la bleutée qu'elle était aussi une femme d'un certain caractère. L'homme aux cheveux vert à côté d'elle était le chef du laboratoire d'expertise, un spécialiste en anthropologie biologique, Fried Justin. Il paraissait être un homme d'une certaine éducation, d'un certain raffinement et d'une nature calme. Il partageait sa vie avec un homme du nom de Vegeta Echo, un cambrioleur de haut-vol, absent ce soir, car en mission à Crocus. La jeune femme au cheveux lilas, Lucky Olietta, était une experte en technologie de pointe, sa spécialité était la modélisation en trois dimension, à partir de quelques équations, elle pouvait tout modéliser allant d'un bâtiment à un paysage. La femme en cowgirl se nommait Biska Connel, elle était snipeur, une des plus douée, son époux Alzack était un virtuose dans le maniement des armes à feu. On précisa à Lévy que tout le monde n'était pas présent, elle se doutait déjà que Yajima était un des leurs d'une manière ou d'une autre. On lui dit aussi qu'un agent au sein du gouvernement qui lui fournirait la plupart des informations qu'elle étudierait. Dans l'ensemble, la bleutée était plutôt impressionnée par ces personnes au talents multiples. Étrangement, elle se sentait à l'aise avec eux. Ils se comportaient avec elle comme s'ils la connaissaient depuis toujours.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, la bleutée, encore peu habituée au brouhaha de la vie commune, ressentit le besoin de sortir. Sur la terrasse surélevée sud du jardin, elle retrouva Grey et Gajeel, fumant tranquillement leur cigarette assis sans des fauteuils d'extérieurs. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès d'eux, humant la fumée de cigarette. Elle adorait réellement cette odeur, elle n''était pas fumeuse pour autant, mais cette odeur de tabac la réconfortait. Les deux hommes étaient d'une nature taciturne, ce qui ne dérangea pas de moins du monde la jeune femme. Elle appréciait ce genre de silences doux et tranquilles entre des personnes se comprenant, bien différents des silences gênés. En bruit de fond, l'atmosphère était pleine de bruit de la forêt, des voix des convives étouffées venant de l'intérieur, du vent s'engouffrant dans la vallée. Lévy en profita pour fermer les yeux et évacuer l'angoisse due à son cauchemar, tout était parfait en cet instant. Elle frissonna tout de même à cause du froid montagnard. Grey lui passa sa veste de costume, elle le remercia de la tête afin de ne pas briser le silence. Il comprit et lui sourit et repartit à l'intérieure. Encore une fois, elle se retrouva seule avec le ténébreux. Elle le fixait, repensant à ce que lui avait raconté Lucy, il avait du en parcourir du chemin pour en être là aujourd'hui.

\- T'as quelque chose à dire, crache-le, dit-il agacé qu'on l'épiait ainsi.

\- Je voulais juste te remercier, dit-elle avec un grand sourire lumineux.

L'homme hoqueta de surprise, il regarda la jeune femme qui lui souriait, d'un sourire que l'on lui faisait rarement. Une seule fille dans sa vie lui souriait comme cela habituellement, la fille pour qui il donnerait sa vie, celle qui comptait le plus pour lui, celle pour qui il avait changé, celle avec qui il partageait les plus beaux moment de sa vie… Et là, il était face à une autre femme qui lui souriait d'un magnifique sourire plein de chaleur. Le ténébreux avait su dès qu'elle eut débarqué dans sa vie que cette fille serait la cause d'un paquet d'emmerdes pour lui…

\- De rien, grogna-t'il d'une manière quasiment inaudible en détournant le visage.

\- Ah vous êtes là, fit la voix de Makarov.

Le viel homme s'approcha d'eux avec son petit-fils, il affichait une expression grave.

\- Les enfants, j'ai une mission importante à vous confier, dit-il avec sérieux.

* * *

Avis, commentaires, critiques...

Prochain chapitre : The Fall of a Dragon


	10. Chapter 9 : The Fall of a Dragon

Il devait être environs vingt-trois heures dans une rue de la banlieue huppée de Magnolia, quand deux silhouettes noires, armée de lampes-torches, entrèrent dans une maison ancienne ayant cependant toute les sécurités modernes essentielles à une maison d'un quartier où les hommes font états de leur vie opulente à travers leurs belles propriétés. Parmi ces deux silhouette, une petite frêle semblait tendue, anxieuse, tandis que la grande silhouette robuste se déplaçait d'une manière nonchalante tenant un pied-de-biche dans sa main gauche. Il s'agissait d'une femme de petite taille et d'un homme faisant deux têtes de plus qu'elle, ils étaient tout les deux vêtus de noir, cherchent à passer inaperçus dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il était évident qu'ils étaient en pleine effraction et à la recherche de quelque chose de précis.

 **\- Détend-toi, Shorty !** Dit l'homme d'un ton badin, amusé par le stress de la jeune femme.

 **\- Je suis désolée, mais je suis flic, pas cambrioleuse,** rétorqua-t'elle d'un ton sec.

 **\- C'est con, avec ta p'tite taille, tu peux te faufiler partout,** taquina-t'il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle souffla d'exaspération.

 **\- Crétin !** feula-t'elle comme un chat face à un gros cabot venant stupidement le déranger durant sa sieste journalière.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait dit ce mot de cette manière. Cet homme avec ses blagues pesantes et redondantes fit émerger en elle une animalité sous-jacente de plus en plus puissante. Elle décida de reprendre son calme. _Reste professionnelle,_ se répétait sans cesse à chaque moment où le dragon fut à proximité d'elle.

 **\- C'est par là !** dit-elle confiante en montrant une porte de l'autre côté du salon.

Elle avait étudié minutieusement le plan de la demeure avant d'effectuer la mission, mémorisant le trajet qu'ils devraient effectuer. Ils traversèrent donc ce salon aux décorations anciennes comme les fauteuils d'un style-renaissance tapissés avec soin exhibant la richesse de l'occupant des lieus, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.

 **\- J'savais pas qu'un commissaire ça gagnait autant,** dit-il perplexe.

 **\- Normalement non,** précisa la bleutée sous-entendant par là que le commissaire touchait de l'argent illégalement.

Ils montèrent l'escalier de l'autre côté de la porte précédemment désignée, Lévy en tête. Cette dernière tourna à la droite et s'arrêta devant une porte. La poignée était reliée à un boîtier à code. La jeune femme prit son téléphone.

 **\- Max, nous sommes devant la porte du bureau,** informa-t'elle.

 **\- Ok, attendez que je craque le code,** répondit une voix au téléphone.

* * *

Dans une rue de cette même banlieue, assis à l'intérieur d'une voiture grise, pas de prime jeunesse, Max tapotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable disposé sur ses genoux, cherchant à craquer le code de la porte. Il se heurtait, en vue du rictus qui s'affichait sur son visage, à quelques difficultés, pourtant il avait réussi à les faire entrer dans la maison, il avait réussi à pénétrer le système de sécurité… À côté de lui, sur le siège conducteur, Luxus patientait, le bras gauche accoudé à la fenêtre de la portière de la voiture, la main droite sur le volant, tout en gardant une expression impassible. Tandis que le châtain se perdait dans les méandres des codes numériques, une petite voix féminine se fit entendre via son portable.

 **-C'est bon, j'ai ouvert,** assura-t'elle.

 **-Vraiment ?** S'étonna Max.

 **-Oui,** affirma-t'elle.

 **-Je ne peux rien pour le coffre,** prévint-il.

 **-Ne t'en fait pas, je trouverai,** dit-t'elle confiante sur ses capacités de déduction.

Puis elle raccrocha. Le châtain dévisagea l'homme à côté de lui, se demandant pendant un centième de seconde, si celui-ci serait ouvert à une discussion anodine entre coéquipiers. Il n'avait jamais été très proche du petit–fils du directeur. En réalité, Max passait la plus part de son temps à travailler avec Warren dans la recherche de données informatiques ou la surveillance vidéo. Avec un semblant de doute, il se lança tout de même.

 **-Elle est douée,** dit-il impressionné.

Le blond ne dit rien, il ne tourna même pas la tête vers son interlocuteur, il restait de marbre.

 **-Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ?** Demanda Max curieux.

Le balafré soupira de lassitude, puis il alluma la radio afin de mettre de la musique.

 **-T'as raison, moi aussi je trouvais que c'était un peu trop silencieux,** ironisa le châtain devant le caractère taciturne de son collègue.

Ce dernier reprit son ordinateur dans un profond sentiment de solitude et d'inutilité.

* * *

 **\- Comment t'as trouvé ?** Demanda le brun secrètement admiratif alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans le bureau.

 **\- Precht est fan de baseball,** **j'ai n'ai eu qu'à mettre la date de la plus grande victoire de Magnolia,** répondit-elle comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

Il la considéra un instant et afficha son sourire en coin, cette fille piquait vraiment sa curiosité, ce qui était un phénomène assez unique pour le Kurogane. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas, elle examinait le coffre qu'elle avait découvert derrière un tableau.

 **\- Ça risque d'être plus compliqué là,** dit-elle quelque peu contrariée.

Elle s'écarta du coffre étudiant l'environnement, cherchant ce qui pourrait l'aider à décrypter ce nouveau code. Elle regardait chaque détails, chaque livre à l'aide de sa lampe torche, tandis que son nouveau coéquipier inspectait à son tour le coffre. Elle essayait de penser à nouveau comme Hadès… Elle fut extirpée de ses réflexions par un bruit métallique d'entrechoquement, elle se retourna vivement et vit le brun forçant le coffre avec son pied-de-biche…

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'alarma-t'elle paniquée, les yeux écarquillés, tout en agitant les bras pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.

 **\- Il est même pas doublé en acier,** dit simplement l'homme tandis qu'il utilisait son outil comme levier.

L'ambiance morne et monotone n'avait pas changé dans la voiture grise, jusqu'au moment où les deux hommes entendirent une alarme. Paniqués, ils tournèrent brusquement la tête dans la direction de la source du bruit, la maison cambriolée.

 **\- Merde ! On fait quoi ?** S'exclama Max perdu.

 **-Rien,** dit calmement Luxus qui démarrait la voiture par précaution.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des sirènes de police retentirent, approchant de plus en plus d'eux. Deux personnes arrivèrent en courant, entrant à l'arrière de la voiture.

 **\- Barrons-nous !** Ordonna le fuyard ayant remarqué que les policiers les avaient vus entrer dans la voiture.

Luxus débrailla et sortit la voiture de son emplacement, il l'avait garée de sorte à n'avoir qu'à avancer pour sortir, il fit une brusque accélération afin d'atteindre une vitesse leur permettant de tenir les voiture de police à distance. Mais ils étaient pris en chasse…

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?** Demanda le châtain en regardant les deux personnes à l'arrière.

Mais les deux nouveau venus ne s'occupèrent pas de lui.

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu grosse brute ?** Ragea la jeune femme en fusillant du regard le ténébreux tandis qu'elle était ballottée de tous les côtés à cause des mouvements de la voiture.

 **\- Ça va être de ma faute !** Râla le brun.

 **\- Gajeel !** **C'est entièrement de ta faute !** Hurla-t'elle excédée.

 **\- C'est pas le moment !** Aboya Luxus sur un ton autoritaire, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil sur le rétroviseur.

Les deux cambrioleurs cherchaient désespérément les ceintures de sécurités qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'utiliser à l'allée. Cependant leur situation actuelle pour le moins dangereuse mit en évidence l'utilité de tels accessoires.

 **\- Putain, elles sont où ces saloperies de ceintures ?** Ragea le dragon.

 **\- Il y en a pas,** informa Max.

 **\- Quoi ?!** Hurlèrent les deux passagers arrière, les yeux exorbités.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on crève !** Grogna envers le châtain, qui avait choisi la voiture, le ténébreux avec hargne, en brandissant son poing.

 **\- Au moins, vous fermeriez vos gueules,** dit le conducteur froidement.

Alors que la voiture encaissa un ralentisseur à une allure bien trop élevée, la jeune inspectrice tomba contre le corps dur et musclé du jeune homme qui la réceptionna. Il l'entoura par la taille avec un de ses bras puissants, tandis qu'il se tenait à la poignée au-dessus de sa portière.

 **\- Reste contre moi,** ordonna-t'il de sa voix rauque imperceptiblement inquiète.

Lévy obtempéra en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui et s'agrippa de ses petites mains au t-shirt noir du ténébreux. Étrangement, elle se sentait en sécurité en cet instant, alors qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivis et risquaient à tout instant de mourir dans un accident. _A quoi je pense à moment pareil_ , se tança-t'elle.

Au bout de quelque minute, l'homme contre elle bougeait volontairement. Il ouvrait la fenêtre de sa portière sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Puis il se baissa pour prendre un pistolet, préalablement caché par ses soins, sous son siège. La bleutée comprit, elle posa ses fines mains sur l'épais poignet du brun, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire cela.

 **\- Ils nous collent au cul !** Justifia le dragon avec rage.

 **\- Ils ne font que leur travail,** rectifia-t'elle en ancrant ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux rubis de l'homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles durant quelques secondes. Malgré l'obscurité, les lumières de la ville montraient la tempérance et surtout la détermination de la jeune femme, _toujours cette détermination_. Elle avait raison et il le savait. Il se baissa à nouveau pour ranger son arme, releva la vitre et attrapa la poignée du plafond. Puis il reprit la jeune femme contre lui, la calant de sorte qu'elle ne pût plus bouger. Elle retrouvait cette sensation de sécurité, tandis que les secousses de la voiture continuaient, comme un bateau subissant la houle des flots en pleine tempête. Le ténébreux commençait à avoir des hauts le cœur.

 **\- Putain, j'vais gerber,** râla-t'il alors qu'il était au supplice.

 **\- Retiens-toi !** Ordonna la bleutée inquiète.

Ils mirent une heure à semer les policiers, puis ils retrouvèrent la voiture de Luxus pour rejoindre le quartier général de Fairy Tail. Malgré leurs vives demandes d'être séparés, Luxus, tel un père autoritaire, avait puni Gajeel et Lévy en leur ordonnant de s'installer à l'arrière, les obligeant à rester l'un à côté de l'autre au grand damne de chacun. Ils roulaient tranquillement sur la route entre Magnolia et le domaine Heartfilia, la bleutée s'assoupit sur l'épaule de son voisin. Celui-ci ronchonna tout bas, mais la laissa dormir.

 **\- Vous avez récupéré ce que l'on était venu chercher au moins ?** Demanda le blond las.

 **\- Ouais, on a le dossier du vieux,** confirma Gajeel.

* * *

Il faisait jour, l'odeur de désinfectant régnait dans cette pièce de en mi-sol, éclairée par le soleil passant par le haut d'un mur et les néons situés au plafond. Les murs et le sol étaient recouverts d'un carrelage hospitalier bleu. Au fond de cette pièce, de multiples portes en inox d'environ cinquante centimètres carrés, des portes cachant les tiroirs nécrophères à la température conservatrice dont les occupants n'étaient en état de se plaindre. Trois tables d'autopsies en inox aussi étaient disposées au milieu de la pièce à un intervalle de deux mètres l'une de l'autre, aucune n'avait de pensionnaire actuellement. Makarov, assis sur une des chaises hautes des paillasses avec microscopes, ordinateurs et autres outils d'analyses médicales, avait le visage fermé, il attendait les déductions de trois personnes. Ces trois personnes étaient auprès d'une des tables, habituées aux cadavres d'ordinaire, un dossier rouge posé dessus mis au jour par une lampe chirurgicale, se lisaient sur l'intercalaire les initiales G.H. Grimoir Heart, l'assassinat de Mavis Vermillion, l'affaire sur laquelle avait enquêté Makarov et Precht. Parmi les analystes, il y avait Lévy, au milieu, vêtue de son jean et d'un débardeur à dos nu jaune, ses cheveux attachés en queue haute, directement en face du dossier. À sa droite, une femme, à la longue chevelure châtain avec des lunettes fines sur le née, elle portait une blouse blanche ouverte sur une robe moulante verte plutôt courte soulignant ses courbes avantageuses, Evergreen. Médecin légiste en chef de Fairy Tail, cette femme était fière, légèrement narcissique, mais indubitablement douée dans son domaine. Elle examinait attentivement le rapport du médecin légiste du dossier. À la gauche de la bleutée, un homme de taille moyenne au long cheveux vert attachés en leurs pointes, au teint blanc et aux yeux verts, portant un pantalon de costume noir, un gilet garçon de café rouge avec des fermeture officier par dessus une chemise blanche, se tenant le dos droit légèrement penché des mains, marquant une éducation raffinée, étudiait des photographies et des relevés avec une expression impassible. Fried Justin dirigeait le laboratoire d'expertise de Fairy Tail, il était méticuleux et méthodique comme pouvait l'être un scientifique de son niveau.

 **-Mais quel nul !** Ragea la légiste les dents serrées avec une expression excédée, une veine pulsant sur son front.

Les trois autres personnes interloquées la regardèrent.

 **\- En voyant les déchirures de l'aorte, il est évident qu'elle était en vie lorsqu'on lui a arraché, or cet incapable en a conclu qu'il s'agit d'une mutilation post-mortem,** expliqua Evergreen.

 **-Le volume de sang trouvé sur les lieux confirme ce que dit Ever,** ajouta Fried d'un ton très professionnel.

 **\- C'est comme s'ils avaient voulu caché la vérité sur ce meurtre,** suspecta la femme à lunette.

 **-C'est ce qui a été fait,** assura Makarov. **Lévy tu en penses quoi ?**

 **\- Il faut beaucoup de force pour faire cela, non ?** Demanda l'inspectrice au deux expert.

 **\- Oh oui !** Affirma la femme. **Lorsque je découpe une cage thoracique, j'ai besoin d'une tenaille chirurgicale.**

 **\- Mais lui, il a utilisé un couteau,** précisa le vert en montrant la photographie du couteau laissé sur les lieux du crime. **Un très bon couteau de cuisine mais il a dû s'acharner tout de même.**

 **\- La petite avait été attachée,** observa la légiste, **ils ont relevé des marques de liens sur les poignets et les chevilles. La pauvre, elle a dû résister.**

 **\- Après pour ce qui est du côté rituel, beaucoup de civilisation perpétuait ce genre de mutilation sacrificiel,** dit Justin.

Lévy observa les données, se pinçant les lèvres en signe de réflexion.

 **\- Pourtant ce n'est pas un acte rituel,** dit-elle en regardant les photographies.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?** S'étonna Fried.

 **\- Déjà le couteau, il vient du set de la maison, un acte rituel signifie une préméditation, hors l'assassin a prit une arme occasionnelle. De plus, dans les actes rituels le choix de l'arme et aussi important que l'acte, indiqua la bleutée. Pour lui, seul l'acte comptait.**

 **\- Un sadique,** dit le vert.

 **\- Oui, Mavis a dû être sa première victime, mais il a du éprouver beaucoup de plaisir à le faire,** dit Lévy.

 **\- Je vais rechercher dans les archives des morgues de Magnolia et de Crocus pour voir s'il y a d'autres cas similaires,** dit Evergreen. **Ils ne refuseront rien à la meilleure légiste du royaume,** ajouta-t'elle avant de sortir pour rejoindre son bureau.

Cette phrase fit doucement sourire Fried et Lévy, mais ils reprirent rapidemant une expression sérieuse.

 **\- Il est évident que Precht a cherché à protéger ce meurtrier,** dit la comportementaliste.

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas Zeleph,** dit l'expert.

 **\- Non, Zeleph n'est pas sadique, il ne ferait pas de telle erreur,** dit la bleutée.

Makarov grogna, énervé en repensant à ce qu'avait fait son collègue, à son impuissance à l'époque et à son impuissance actuelle, car…

 **\- Je ne peux pas faire interroger Precht sans risquer de compromettre l'opération, vous comprenez.**

Ils acquiescèrent. Il soupira et se leva prenant la direction de la sortit.

 **\- Dès qu'Evergreen aura trouvé des cas similaires, étudiez-les.** Dit-il.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que Lévy avait intégré Fairy Tail. Elle avait lu dans la presse son avis de décès et le témoignage d'une tante aimante. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer en lisant cela, elle ne pouvait la contacter, elle le savait, mais c'était tellement difficile.

Heureusement, le travail qu'elle effectuait à Fairy Tail lui occupait beaucoup l'esprit. Gajeel et Luxus étaient repartis depuis dix jours pour vivre leurs vies d'infiltrés à Raven Tail. Elle voyait peu Grey et Juvia aussi. Parfois Erza et Natsu passaient. Mais les personnes qu'elle côtoyait le plus étaient Lucy et Cana, bien qu'elle appréciait discuter avec Fried. Mirajane prenait aussi beaucoup soin de la bleutée, elle était comme une présence maternelle apaisante pour elle. Lucy l'aidait dans le tri des documents étudiés. Et Lévy ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles du Kurogane à Cana, même s'il l'agaçait au plus haut point, elle gardait en mémoire qu'il l'avait aidé à intégrer Fairy Tail.

Son enquête avançait, mais la bleutée devait s'avouer que certains points restaient obscurs. Evergreen avait effectivement retrouvé d'autre cas, cinq cas similaires d'assassinats à celui de l'affaire Grimoir Heart et à chaque fois l'enquête fut bâclée. Lévy reconnut-là la signature de Zeleph dans cette manière d'effacer ses traces. En réalité, à force d'étudier des dossiers et des affaires aux quelles il était lié, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Une impression similaire à celle que l'on pouvait avoir avec son réalisateur favoris ou son auteur préféré à force de regarder ses films ou de lire ses livres, on reconnaît ses préférences scénaristiques, ces tiques, ses manières de filmer, ou de faire avancer la narration, ses centres d'intérêt, sa logique, son fonctionnement, le faite que ce fut une personne surprenante ou classique…Elle avait établi le même lien entre Zeleph et elle, excepté qu'elle ne lui vouait aucune admiration bien au contraire. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussi à épurer quelque peu les profils qu'avaient amassés Max et Warren, elle avait retenu vingt personnalités pouvant être lui et cinquante pouvant le connaître. Il fallait élaguer encore beaucoup, mais elle était sur le bon chemin.

Mais ce soir, le bleutée avait besoin de repos, voir des meurtres de petites filles, des trafics de drogues, d'armes, de l'esclavagisme n'était pas réellement une activité qui permettait de se changer les esprits d'une bonne manière d'après Cana. Profitant de la présence de Juvia, le groupe de jeunes femmes, comprenant Cana, Lucy, Juvia et Lévy, s'était installé dans le salon extérieur, buvant et grignotant, tout en bavardant de choses et d'autres.

 **\- Vraiment je n'arrive pas à comprendre Elfman et Evergreen,** **on voit très bien qu'ils sont ensemble,** rigola Lucy assise dans un fauteuil ne portant qu'une jupe bleue et un débardeur blanc.

 **\- Ça, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander,** ajouta Lévy lasse, affalée sur le canapé avec sa bière en main, habillée d'un shorty en jean et d'un haut vert. **J'ai beau être comportementaliste, je ne comprends rien à l'amour.** Déclara-t'elle en lâchant un long soupir.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Ironisa Cana, assise sur un coussin de sol face à la bleutée.

Lévy tiqua et observa les femmes autour d'elle qui souriant avec un sous-entendu qui échappait à la bleutée.

 **\- Il y a bien Gajeel,** ria Lucy.

Lévy expulsa de l'air en grognant, la tête levée au ciel.

 **\- Ne me parlez pas de ce crétin, pitié.** Grommela-t'elle dans un faux supplice.

Les trois femmes rigolèrent.

 **\- En tout cas, il paraît que vous avez fait des prouesses l'autre soir,** ironisa la brune.

 **\- Mais quel crétin !** Elle baissa la tête. **Il a fallu qu'il fasse à la bourrine.**

 **\- Oui, mais ça a marcher, vous avez eu le dossier et sans trop de dégât au final.** Remarqua la blonde. **Vous faites une bonne équipe.**

 **\- Tsss…**

 **\- Juvia connaît bien Gajeel et il est rare qu'il soit si confiant envers quelqu'un,** ajouta la femme à longue chevelure océane, vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche.

Lévy regarda cette femme, elle avait eu peu l'occasion de lui parler. En prenant en considération ce que lui avait dit Lucy, elle était plutôt curieuse à son encontre.

 **\- Juvia ne l'a jamais vu avec personne,** ajouta la bleu.

 **\- Il y a bien les coups d'un soir. Une fois, on faisait une mission ensemble, il y avait deux filles à poil dans son pieu, quand j'étais venu le chercher,** rapporta Cana. **Mais il n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit avec une d'entre nous.**

 **\- Juvia pense que Gajeel a peur de s'attacher,** précisa l'agent infiltrée.

 **\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps, il paraît ?** S'enquit la jeune inspectrice, muée par la curiosité.

 **\- Oui, nous étions à Phantom Lord.** **Lorsque Juvia eut quatorze ans, José voulait que Juvia rapporte de l'argent…**

 **\- Faire la pute, quoi,** éclaira la brune sans détour.

 **\- Oui, mais Juvia ne voulait pas, alors José la frappait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Gajeel l'arrête en disant qu'il voulais que Juvia devienne sa femme comme chaque membre du gang avait le droit quand il devenait important. Il avait précisé qu'il aimait bien quand elle résistait. Juvia était terrifiée. Elle connaissait la réputation du Kurogane et ce qu'il avait fait. Puis Gajeel prit un appartement pour Juvia, il venait, mais il dormait sur le canapé, il n'a jamais touché Juvia. Il l'avait sauvée. Oh…Il avait besoin de Juvia pour…la bleue s'arrêta de parler, comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'elle allait révéler une information qu'elle ne devait pas dévoiler, ce qui n'échappa pas à la comportementaliste.**

 **\- Pourquoi il avait besoin de toi ?** Demanda Lévy.

 **\- Rien,** fit Juvia embarrassée. **Il a aidé Juvia.** **Juvia s'était donc sentie redevable, alors Juvia a parlé au directeur Makarov, afin qu'il parle à Gajeel, pour le convaincre qu'il pouvait avoir une seconde chance.**

 **\- Je vois,** dit la bleutée intriguée par ce que la femme cachait.

 **\- Il n'est pas un ange non plus,** ajouta Cana.

 **\- C'est vrai, mais Juvia est contente qu'il ai accepté sa seconde chance et il ne la gâche pas. C'est aussi pour cela que Juvia fait ce qu'elle fait à Fairy Tail, elle veut aider celles qui n'ont pas eu la même chance qu'elle.**

 **\- Nous avons tous des raisons d'être ici,** précisa Lucy.

 **\- Et vous n'avez jamais perdu personne ?** Demanda Lévy.

 **\- Si,** dit tristement Cana en serrant son verre plus que de raison.

Voyant la tristesse des femmes, la bleutée ressentait de la culpabilité d'avoir posé cette question. Sa curiosité maladive pouvait la pousser à poser beaucoup trop de questions, et elle ne tenait pas à les blesser.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de question.**

 **\- Non, tu as le droit de savoir. Et on a pas le droit de les oublier.** Dit la brune avec de la détermination, mais aussi une certaine amertume dans sa voix. **Il y a eu Lisanna, la sœur de Mirajane. Il faut que tu saches que Mirajane était un de nos meilleurs agents de terrain, elle exécutait des opérations clandestines avec brio, rapidité et efficacité. Elle maniait le couteau comme personne. On la surnommait la démone. Un jour, sa sœur l'avait accompagnée sur une mission et elle s'est fait tirer dessus.**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas connue,** **mais elle et Natsu étaient ensemble,** **c'est une blessure toujours ouverte,** dit Lucy tristement.

Lévy comprenait mieux la prévenance de la barwoman. Sa prévenance n'était pas maternelle, mais fraternelle, elle se comportait ainsi avec tout le monde.

 **\- Depuis Mira ne se bat plus,** conclut Cana.

 **\- Puis, il y a eu Jellal, le père de Rose Mary,** ajouta la blonde. **Il n'était pas vraiment agent de Fairy Tail, mais il avait voué sa vie à retrouver Zeleph. Nous t'avons passé certaines de ses conclusions**

L'inspectrice se souvint effectivement de la mention du nom de Jellal Fernandez dans plusieurs de ses dossiers.

 **\- On l'a retrouvé mort alors qu'il allait nous donner de nouvelles informations capitales. Erza a été anéantie, elle ne commandait pas encore l'opération à ce moment.** Lucy fit un sourire triste, mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'admiration, elle continua. **Mais personne n'est aussi fort qu'Erza. Elle s'est reprise et a mis en place cette opération.**

Lévy comprit mieux l'implication de leur commandant dans cette affaire. Au fond, elle était contente de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ces gens avec qui elle se trouvait beaucoup de points en communs malgré leurs différences. Makarov avait raison lorsqu'il lui avait dis qu'elle ne serait plus seule. Elles essayèrent de discuter de sujets plus légers, ensuite, comme l'idolâtrie qu'avait vouée Juvia à Grey et de ses fiançailles actuelles. Lévy était bien en cet instant…un petit instant de bonheur au milieu de cette tristesse, de ces morts, de ces incertitudes…

* * *

Trois jours après cette soirée, une belle journée de fin de printemps s'annonçait. La jeune inspectrice, assise dans son bureau, travaillait toujours sur les profils de personnalités influentes. Cependant elle sentait un certain malaise, Cana n'était pas revenue depuis qu'elle fut partie en mission et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Luxus et Gajeel. Alors qu'elle songeait à cela, elle entendit courir dans le couloir, sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Lucy haletante et visiblement inquiète. L'estomac de Lévy se noua en voyant la jeune femme, quelque chose n'allait pas…

 **\- Lévy ! C'est horrible !** Dit la blonde avec effrois. **Suis- moi !**

La bleutée suivit l'héritière jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, un lieu très semblable à un petit hôpital avec que quatre chambre, le domaine de Polyusca, une femme d'un certain âge, au cheveux rose, aux yeux rouge et au visage austère. L'inspectrice ne l'avait que peu vu et jamais parlée. La vieille femme vivait recluse dans son infirmerie, en général. Un médecin misanthrope, cette femme était un des plus grand paradoxe dont avait entendu parler Lévy. Mais cette dernière était bien trop angoissée pour s'occuper de ce genre de détail, elle avait suivi Lucy au pas de course. A leur arrivée, elles virent Luxus debout les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage grave. Sur le visage de son grand-père à ses côtes, des rides montrant son inquiétude s'étaient ajoutées à son visage. Lévy, le cœur serrée, regarda sur le lit d'hôpital. Il s'agissait de Yajima, il avait quelques égratignures, mais il semblait bien se porté.

 **\- Bonjour,** inspecteur Macgarden, dit-il d'une voix calme. **Je vois que vous allez bien.**

 **\- B…Bonjour,** bredouilla la jeune femme.

 **\- Tu ne crois pas que la politesse peut attendre,** dit Makarov d'un ton sévère.

 **\- Tu as raison, Mabo,** dit Yajima en baissant la tête.

 **\- Vous deux, je vous jure, deux vieux fous à jouer au bandit et au voleur à votre âge,** râla la médecin en entrant.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Lévy.

 **\- Le garage a pris feu,** dit le vieil homme. Heureusement, j'étais le seul présent. Mais Ga…Il ne réussit pas a finir sa phrase sa gorge s'était serrée.

 **-,Il y a trois hommes morts dans son appartement,** continua Luxus. **Sue les a reconnus comme étant des anciens de Phantom Lord.**

 **\- Et Gajeel ?** Demanda la bleutée la voix tremblante.

Luxus baissa la tête à son tour, il serra les poings, ses muscles se tendaient.

 **\- Fried a retrouvé son ADN dans du sang présent dans la pièce, mais il a disparu, il ne donne aucune nouvelle, il ne répond pas à son portable, ça fait deux jours maintenant.**

 **\- Deux jours !** S'exclama la jeune femme. **Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ?**

 **\- Lévy, Gajeel est quelqu'un qui sait se débrouiller, mais nous avons découvert les corps uniquement aujourd'hui, c'est cela qui nous a alarmé,** précisa le directeur de Fairy Tail.

Levy serra les poings, s'il était…non ! Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

 **\- Emmenez-moi chez lui,** dit-elle.

Tous hoquetèrent, surpris par la demande de la bleutée.

 **\- Lévy si on te repérait ?** S'inquiéta Lucy.

 **\- Je peux le retrouver, j'ai étudié ses réactions,** argumenta-t'elle.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle. Puis Makarov après réflexion accepta que Luxus l'y emmenât.

 **\- Luxus, il y a une jeune femme à qui je ne veux pas dire qu'il est mort,** ajouta t'il avant qu'ils partirent.

 **-On le retrouvera,** promit le balafré.

Lévy était dans la voiture de Luxus, l'inquiétude se lisait aussi bien sur le visage de la bleutée que sur celui habituellement impassible de Drear. Ils partaient en direction de Magnolia. La jeune femme réfléchissait, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, imaginer la mort de Gajeel l'angoissait. Elle lui devait la vie, elle…Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Puis elle songea aux mots de Makarov… Elle considéra un instant du regard son voisin qui avait eu l'air de savoir de qui avait parlé Makarov.

 **\- Gajeel a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?** S'enquit-elle.

Le blond soupira légèrement, il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il devait donner.

 **\- Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur lui, mais c'est pas à moi de te les dire,** répondit-il en restant vague.

Luxus ne parlait que très peu de sa vie privée et jamais de celle des autres, il ne se le permettrait pas. Si Gajeel voulait garder des secrets, il le respectait, et il savait que cela marchait dans les deux sens. Lévy se contenta donc de cette réponse, pour elle, le plus important était de retrouver le ténébreux en vie en cet instant. Il arrivèrent à Magnolia, mais la bleutée remarqua que Luxus allait dans l'appartement factif de Gajeel.

 **\- Ce n'est pas par-là qu'il vit,** dit-elle.

Luxus pila, il interrogea Lévy du regard, un regard empli d'espoir.

 **\- Le quartier des anciens docks,** informa la bleutée avec le même espoir grandissant.

Il fit demi-tour pour se diriger là où l'indiquait la jeune inspectrice. Il ne put s'empêcher de maugréer sur son crétin de coéquipier qui ne lui avait pas parler de son second appartement. Une fois arrivé à la porte de l'appartement que lui avait indiqué Lévy, il crocheta la serrure d'une porte n'ayant pas de poignée à l'extérieure. Elle n'était pas fermée à clef, juste claquée. Dans le séjour, il vit des gouttes de sang par terre, des traces sur le mur, ils suivirent le sang, les menant dans le couloir, la chambre puis la salle de bain. Luxus poussa la porte. Et ils le virent…Lévy ne respira plus durant quelques seconde à cette vision.

Le carrelage de la salle de bain était recouvert par une marre de sang. Sur le sol, gisait le dragon au teint blafard, les yeux fermés, les cheveux collé par le sang, des plais béantes partout sur son corps, ses vêtements ayant bu une partie du sang qui s'en échappait… Il était sans vie, Luxus se précipita vers lui.

 **\- Quel con !** Râgea-t'il.

Lévy, elle, n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle ne quittait pas du regard cette mer pourpre…

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ?** Lui demanda la voix tremblante d'une jeune femme qui se voulait autoritaire.

Lévy se retourna et découvrit le canon d'un pistolet braqué sur elle d'une manière peu assurée. Derrière, elle aperçut le visage d'une jeune femme blanche d'une vingtaine d'année avec de grands yeux marron et de très longs cheveux bleus foncés, habillée d'une robe verte.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** répéta-t'elle la voix tremblante.

 **\- Je…Je…**

La bleutée n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la femme vit le Kurogane dans son sang et Luxus accroupi à côté. Lévy remarqua dans les yeux de Luxus qu'il connaissait la jeune femme.

 **\- Gajeel !** Hurla-t'elle avec effrois avant de le rejoindre sans s'occuper plus de Lévy.


	11. Chapter 10 : The Heart of a Dragon

Bonsoir,

désolée pour le retard, petite baisse de motivation,

Merci pour vos reviews.

Alors pour répondre à Redfoxiy,

j'en suis à la moitié par rapport à ma prévision.

En fait, après ce chapitre,

j'entame la seconde moitié de l'histoire...

Chapitre The Heart of a Dragon,

Voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

Dans l'appartement du Kurogane, le silence angoissant de l'attente était meurtri par les sons de frottements sur le sol et les murs, ponctués ça et là par le bruit de l'eau et de gouttes tombant dans cette même eau. Luxus et Lévy nettoyaient les tâches de sang. Agenouillée sur le parquet, perdue dans ses pensées, elle frottait une zone du vieux bois avec vigueur, bien plus qu'il ne le fallait. Cherchant à tout effacer jusqu'à cette vision effroyable du corps de Gajeel dans son sang, apparaissant sans cesse devant ses yeux. Mais c'était en vain… A cette vision s'ajoutait un vieux souvenir toujours présent au plus profond des son être…une mare de sang…

Dans l'attente de nouvelles, espérant qu'elles seraient bonnes, Lévy ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. _Elles seront bonnes…puisqu'elle s'occupe de lui._ Elle était à ses côtés et le soignait, cette inconnue. Elle y arriverait, Luxus lui avait affirmé. Mais la bleutée ne la connaissait pas, Gajeel ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette jeune femme, celle qui comptait pour lui.

Elle frottait encore et encore, inlassablement…plus fort,

Plus profond…

Enlever le liquide pourpre qui avait été bu par le bois…

Plus rien,

Ne plus penser à rien…

Tel était son souhait…

Elle revoyait le visage inquiet de la jeune femme. Son visage reflétait l'innocence même, la douceur, une jolie femme aux longs cheveux bleus foncés, un peu plus grande que Lévy, avec des yeux chocolat, vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'une tunique verte. Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, elle était en cinquième année de médecine. Et elle l'aimait…Oh oui ! Elle l'aimait, d'un amour si fort qu'un lien particulier existait entre eux…

Alors qu'elle se concentra enfin sur une nouvelle tâche, l'inspectrice entendit la porte de la chambre de Gajeel se fermer. Elle cessa son activité tout comme Luxus, posant son éponge dans la bassine. Elle se releva. Tout en se frottant les genoux, elle fixait la sortie du couloir, les yeux remplis d'espoir, mais une angoisse certaine l'étreignant, se manifestant par son estomac noué et sa gorge sèche. Cependant, un sourire dessiné sur le visage de l'étudiant en médecine calma la jeune femme. En voyant les regards interrogateurs de Luxus et Lévy, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de répondre.

\- Toutes ses blessures ne sont que superficielles, il n'y a donc pas besoin de l'hospitaliser. Je l'ai nettoyé et pansé ses blessures. Informa-t'elle. Il est sous sédatifs, mais il faudra s'occupé de lui jusqu'à qu'il régénère suffisamment son sang. Je vais donc rester avec lui.

\- Hors de question, dit Luxus d'un ton sec attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes sur lui. Gajeel me tuerait si tu n'assistais pas aux cours, enfin il essayerait et l'idée me fait chier.

Le futur médecin afficha une mine contrariée face à cette affirmation du blond, alors Lévy décida de se porter volontaire.

\- Je peux rester, dit-elle. J'ai des notions en médecine, enfin des bases.

La bleue retrouva son sourire en regardant la jeune inspectrice.

\- Bien, je vais contacter le vieux et je te ramène à Crocus, conclut Drear en prenant son portable.

Il partit dans le couloir tandis que Lévy reprit son labeur, elle ne voulait pas penser surtout pas. S'accroupissant près de la bassine, elle empoigna son éponge déjà bien abîmée et la fit glisser sur le sol. L'étudiante l'observa un petit moment avec une expression bienveillante, puis elle alla chercher une éponge et revint à côté de la bleutée et commença à faire de même. Puis elle commença à parler la comportementaliste d'une voix suave :

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir pointée une arme sur vous, mais comme il n'avait pas répondu sur son portable, ni rappelé, je me suis inquiétée, alors je suis venue…Il m'avait dit que des personnes lui en voulaient, des personnes qui ne comprenait que la manière forte, j'ai donc fait ce qu'il m'a appris.

\- Tu n'es pas la première à pointer une arme sur moi, rigola Lévy afin de détendre la jeune femme.

 _Surtout que le dernier avant elle n'était autre que Gajeel._ Ironisa-t'elle intérieurement.

\- Vraiment ? Dit la bleue. Enfin, cela ne m'étonne pas si vous travaillez avec Gajeel.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, permit l'inspectrice. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis peu, mais je lui dois la vie, précisa Lévy pensive.

L'étudiante élargit son sourire en apprenant cela.

\- Je suis contente de savoir qu'il a fait quelque chose de bien. La jeune femme s'arrêta, elle semblait triste tandis que Lévy la regardait, intriguée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait avec Luxus, mais je sais qu'il se rachète une conduite…Il a fait des choses terribles, mais c'était pour moi, dit-elle avec culpabilité. Pourtant, il m'en a toujours protégée, comme le grand frère trop protecteur qu'il est…

Oui…Elle l'aimait…elle l'aimait d'un amour fraternel, comme une petite sœur adore son grand frère. Et il l'avait caché des gangs, même de Fairy Tail. Seuls Luxus, Makarov et Juvia connaissaient l'existence de Wendy, la petite sœur du Kurogane. Ils ne portaient pas le même nom de famille, elle étudiait à Crocus et cet appartement devait rester inconnu afin que personne ne connaisse leur lien. Son enfance n'avait pas dû être des plus faciles à se cacher en permanence, craindre que les gangs découvrent le point faible du dragon d'acier, d'où ce lien si fort entre eux. Mais elle se disait aussi que Gajeel devait se sentir profondément seul, il mentait à Fairy Tail, il mentait au gang et il mentait à sa sœur, créant une membrane hermétique autour de lui. Il n'était plus un détenu, mais il restait prisonnier de ses mensonges afin de protéger sa sœur. Elle continua de se confier à la bleutée, cherchant ainsi à évacuer la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je n'ai pas connu notre mère, je n'avais qu'un ans quand elle est mort. Mais notre père était vraiment génial, sauf qu'il a disparu lorsque j'avais trois ans. Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls et Gajeel a tous pris sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que l'on soit séparé. Nous n'avions plus de famille et un orphelinat, ce n'est pas l'idéal…alors il a fait en sorte de subvenir à nos besoins. Puis après y a eut Juvia qui était avec nous, maintenant je vais à la fac, mais j'ai l'impression que mon frère est seul.

Ses yeux dans le vide, la petite sœur du Kurogane semblait tellement triste en faisant cette constatation. Puis la jeune femme sortit de sa transe mélancolique et tourna la tête vers Lévy, un sourire illuminant à nouveau son visage.

\- Mais il a Fairy Tail et il y a toi, dit-elle enjouée.

La bleutée se sentit gênée par cette affirmation, elle hoqueta d'étonnement.

\- Nous…nous…je…, nous ne sommes que collègues, bégaya-t'elle en rosissant.

\- Oui, mais tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, je sais que tu veilleras bien sur lui. Affirma la jeune étudiante confiante.

\- Si tu le dis, concéda Lévy tout bas en souriant légèrement et en posant son regard sur le sol.

\- Bon Wendy, on va partir, dit Luxus en revenant vers elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent, l'étudiante alla prendre son sac sur le canapé. Luxus se tourna en direction de Lévy.

\- Je te ramènerai des affaires, envoie un message à Lucy, précisa-t'il.

\- Oui, merci, sourit la bleutée.

Puis elle dirigea ses orbes noisette sur la jeune femme qui s'approcha d'eux. Elle l'enlaça.

\- Au revoir Lévy, j'étais heureuse de te rencontrer, dit-elle avec joie.

\- Moi aussi, répondit la bleutée en la serrant.

\- Je reviens ce week-end, ajouta Wendy en se séparant.

\- D'accord, sourit l'inspectrice.

Ils sortirent ensuite de l'appartement sous le regard de la bleutée. Une fois la porte fermée, Lévy resta plantée quelques minutes. La pièce était silencieuse, trop silencieuse, ce silence l'angoissait, elle tourna la tête en direction du couloir. Puis, elle avança doucement avec hésitation, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre, elle fixait cette porte close comme si un monstre pouvait s'en échapper. Jamais ce couloir d'à peine deux mètre n'avait semblé aussi long. Elle arriva…elle caressa le bois et abaissa la poignée, cette vision revenait encore et encore… _Quelle flic nulle je fais !_ _Incapable de se contrôler !_ Elle inspira avec forte et ouvrit la porte. L'ouverture lui fit découvrir le dragon déchu, allongé sur le dos dans son lit, une couverture lui arrivant à sa taille. Elle s'approcha, s'agenouillant sur le lit à côté du brun, elle vit les coutures et les pansements sur son corps. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux…Elle pleura…

\- Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Répéta-t'elle avec rage et douleur…

* * *

Depuis deux jours Lévy jouait le rôle d'aide soignante pour un patient pour le moins récalcitrant, mais la ténacité de la bleutée dépassait celle d'un dragon borné et ronchon. Bien sûr Luxus lui avait apporté des vêtements ainsi que de quoi travailler et quelques courses. Elle s'était installée dans le salon, elle lisait d'ailleurs tranquillement allongée sur le canapé, vêtue d'un minishort en jean et d'un débardeur jaune, ses lunettes au cadre rouge sur le nez, Panther Lily dormant en boule sur son abdomen. Soudain, un bruit sourd de chute provenait de la chambre de Gajeel, un bruit qui inquiéta les deux colocataires. Lévy se leva et se précipita dans la chambre. Elle découvrit le brun étendu de son long sur le sol à côté du lit, ne portant qu'un boxer. Il essayait de se relever à l'aide de ses avant-bras, grimaçant de douleur et jurant. Il détestait cet état de faiblesse. Elle s'approcha de lui tentant de prendre son bras droit, il la repoussa.

\- P'tain, j'ai pas besoin de toi et ta force de crevette, Shorty ! Ragea-t'il.

\- Tu parles trop pour un type qui n'est pas capable de se lever tout seul, rétorqua-t'elle en faisant une nouvelle tentative.

Elle prit le bras épais du Kurogane pour le mettre sur ses petites épaules. Il émit des râles de douleur.

\- J'te jure, tu m'énerves, maugréa-t'il.

\- Tu voulais faire quoi ? Demanda-t'elle sèchement.

\- J'veux me laver, je pue, répondit-il.

Elle arriva à le trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Tu pourras tenir ? Demanda-t'elle avec bienveillance.

\- P'tain arrête de me faire chier ! Maugréa-t'il.

 _Je prends ça pour un oui…_ Il se tenait avec ses deux mains, tandis que la jeune femme attrapa l'élastique de son boxer. Il lui prit le poignet, elle l'interrogea du regard et comprit en voyant l'expression sérieuse du jeune homme.

\- J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus, précisa-t'elle. Et puis c'est de bonne guerre, tu m'as bien vue nue, ajouta-t'elle en souriant.

Il la laissa donc faire, elle s'accroupit pour descendre le vêtement. Elle fit un léger sourire en voyant des piercings, là où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Une fois le vêtement retiré, elle l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire vide. Soigneusement, elle défit les pansements. Puis elle prit le pommeau de douche pour y faire couler de l'eau chaude très doucement. Munie d'une éponge pour le corps qu'elle humidifia, elle commença par l'approcher quand il éloigna sa main de lui.

\- Tu me prends pour un mioche, Shorty, ronchonna-t'il avec un regard meurtrier

\- Non, pour un stupide dragonnet qui s'est laissé vider de son sang, rétorqua-t'elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Il serra les dents, piqué à vif par cette remarque.

\- Tsss…

\- Si tu prends une douche normale, tu ouvrirais tes blessures, crétin, expliqua-t'elle.

Sur ces mots, elle commença à nettoyer le corps du dragon, doucement, délicatement. Elle débuta par les bras, puis le torse, elle était méticuleuse et douce. Le ténébreux la surveillait au départ. Puis il examina sa soigneuse que lui-même trouvait d'une patience angélique, il serait parti dès le premier jour à sa place, partant de sa petite main, son bras très finement musclé, son épaule dénudée, il arriva à sa mèche de cheveux azur ondulée, cachant un petit visage enfantin restant sérieux et concentré sur sa tâche. Elle n'exprimait rien d'autre pas de lassitude, pas de dégoût, pas de mépris, pas d'excitation. Même si le dernier point le vexait quelque peu dans sa virilité, ce professionnalisme de la jeune femme, montrant qu'elle ne le jugeait pas, le rassurait. De plus, les soins que lui procurait la jeune femme le détendait, il se laissa aller, fermant les yeux, lâchant un soupire de soulagement. Arrivée à l'entre-jambe, elle utilisa la douche avec peu de pression, le massant, il fit un léger sourire, il n'avait pas suffisamment de sang pour être excité, mais au fond il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle le rinça délicatement.

\- Redresse-toi, dit-elle.

Il obéit avec peine à cause de la douleur, se tenant par les avant-bras. Elle recommença son opération sur le dos du brun. Elle s'appliqua dans cette toilette. Elle lava ses cheveux, lui demandant de se pencher, le ténébreux obéissait, se laissant dorloté. Une fois finie, elle l'essuya, le sécha, puis elle l'aida à se relever. Un bras sur ses épaules, elle le guida au lit où elle l'allongea. Elle lui remit un sous-vêtement propre, le brun fulminait, il en pouvait plus d'être ainsi comme une larve. La bleutée rapporta de quoi faire des pansement propre de la salle de bain. S'agenouillant à côté de lui, elle commença à ouvrirent des sachets de compresses. Il l'observait encore.

\- T'as connu beaucoup d'hommes ? Demanda-t'il curieux.

Lévy hoqueta à cette question et considéra le Kurogane, ce dernier était tout ouï. Cette question la surprenait réellement, Gajeel n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à la vie personnelle de qui que ce fut. Et lui, le ténébreux taciturne lançait une discussion ! Elle devait être dans un monde parallèle.

\- C'est intime comme question, dit-elle en reprenant sa tâche.

\- Je t'ai donné une douche et tu viens de me nettoyer le cul, j'crois qu'on a passé un cap au niveau intimité.

Elle émit un petit rire.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils rapidement. Et bien, tu as lu mon dossier donc tu sais que j'ai été mariée. Et avant, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul homme, mon premier, lorsque j'avais dix-neuf ans.

\- Pas plus ? S'étonna-t'il.

\- Non, répondit-elle en coupant du sparadrap. Cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment…

\- T'es lesbienne ? Interrogea-t'il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle gloussa.

\- Non, d'après mon ex-mari, je suis plutôt dans la catégorie frigide, ironisa-t'elle.

\- C'est pour cela qu'ça pas marché ? S'enquit le brun.

\- Entre autre, mais le fait qu'il ait couché avec ma seule amie à la fac, ma demoiselle d'honneur lors de la fête du mariage, sa collègue, puis sa secrétaire et d'autre femmes qui me son totalement inconnues et… à lui aussi, n'a pas aidé à préserver notre couple, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Il faut que tu retournes.

Gajeel se mit sur le ventre non sans mal, puis la jeune femme s'exécuta sur les plais de son dos.

\- Il n'a pas d'honneur, affirma-t'il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage de Redfox, il semblait très sérieux. Elle trouvait qu'il était un poil hypocrite sur ce coup.

\- Drôle d'affirmation pour un homme qui couche avec une femme différente chaque soir, dit-elle.

\- C'est pas la même chose, rectifia-t'il. Il t'a fait une promesse. Si un mec peut pas tenir sa queue, il n'a pas à faire ce genre de truc.

Elle le fixa. Il avait raison, Lévy le savait. Gajeel était certainement plus honnête en ne promettant rien à ces femmes que Droy en l'épousant alors qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas fidèle et en reportant sa responsabilité sur elle.

\- C'est vrai, confirma la bleutée en reprenant sa tâche. Et toi ?

\- Que des trucs pour le cul, répondit-il simplement.

\- Rien de sérieux ? Demanda-t'elle.

\- Chui pas ce genre de mec, Shorty, ricana-t'il.

\- Luxus non plus, pourtant il a Mira, argumenta-t'elle.

\- Mira c'est la femme de sa vie, c'est pas pareil.

\- L'autre jour, à Sabertooth, il était avec une femme…

\- Jenny, c'est une amie de la démone, elle nous dépanne. Répondit Gajeel. Ça fait bien d'avoir un mannequin à son bras, ajouta-t'il avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai cru que…

\- Il ne le ferait jamais, puis s'il tentait, Erza lui couperait les couilles.

\- Effectivement, c'est un risque, ria Lévy.

Puis elle arriva sur sa blessure la plus importante, un long trait partant de son flanc droit, ce qui la calma et effaça son sourire. Elle l'examina avec tristesse.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis pour Phantom Lord ? Reprocha-t'elle tristement.

Il se raidit légèrement en entendant la voix tremblante de la jeune femme, mais il garda les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir, ajouta-t'elle.

\- Il m'en faut plus pour me buter, rétorqua-t'il las.

\- Tu aurait dû le dire, affirma-t'elle.

\- T'es chiante à t'occuper de mes affaires, râla-t'il.

\- Je suis ta coéquipière, ce sont un peu les miennes. Et puis, tu as pensé à Wendy ?! Hurla-t'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que chui toujours en vie ?! Ragea-t'il avec véhémence et amertume.

Lévy écarquilla les yeux, elle n'osait rien répondre à cela, elle vit le dragon totalement démunit. Il souffla.

\- Ces mecs, ils ont le droit de vouloir se venger, dit-il plus calmement. Chui pas un type bien, Shorty…

\- Alors tu veux mourir ? Demanda-t'elle choquée.

\- J'le mériterais, affirma Gajeel le plus sérieusement du monde.

La bleutée sentait son cœur se serrer, elle resta figée, cette affirmation du brun était terrible.

\- T'as fini ? Demanda-t'il froidement.

\- Oui, murmura-t'elle timidement.

\- Chui crevé, dit-il pour qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle descendit du lit et alla ranger les pansements dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle partit en direction de la sortie de la chambre, Gajeel qui s'était mit sur le dos, l'interpella.

\- Shorty, chai t'es compact, mais prend la chambre de Wendy au lieu de rester sur le canapé, la clé est à l'entrée.

\- D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle n'ajouta pas plus, elle savait que le brun s'était muré dans son mutisme habituel. Lui parler plus n'aurait que compliqué les choses. Elle retourna au séjour, retrouva la clé de la chambre de Wendy dans le placard de l'entrée. Elle rassembla ses affaires et partit à la porte qui faisait face à la chambre de Gajeel. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une chambre un peu plus petite que celle du brun, avec un lit double, un bureau et une penderie. Il y avait des chatons en déco, des rideaux de couleur verte à la fenêtre. Elle posa son sac au sol. Elle se jeta sur le lit et lâcha un soupire déchirant…Wendy n'avait pas tord, son frère était seul…

Au quatrième jour, bien qu'il fut toujours un peu fatigué, Gajeel arrivait à marcher. Il devait être quatre heures du matin environ quand il eut envie de manger. Il s'était préparé un sandwich qu'il engloutit rapidement. Il retourna dans sa chambre quand il entendit des sanglots venant de la chambre de Wendy, la lumière était allumée. Il ignorait s'il devait faire quelque chose, mais après réflexion...

\- Tsss… _j'ai déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça,_ se dit-il en partant dans sa propre chambre.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Lévy travaillait avec un ordinateur portable sur le bureau de Wendy, lorsque le dragon posa dessus une boîte en carton. Elle l'interrogea du regard…Gajeel restait inexpressif.

\- Tsss…siffla-t'il avant de partir.

Curieuse, la jeune femme ouvrit le carton après s'être levée. Dedans, il y avait des enregistrements vidéo et des dossiers papiers, tous ne concernaient qu'une seule personne : Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

\- Hey ! Le Kurogane, t'as de la visite, héla un matton.

Gajeel, âgé de vingt ans, portait des vêtements du centre carcéral de Crocus, une combinaison orange, un bandeau jaune tenait sa longue chevelure ébène en arrière. Il descendit de son lit, celui du dessus, et sortit de sa cellule de six mètres carrés. Il partit en direction du couloir pour aller en direction du parloir. Le garde le suivant, il attendit devant une première porte, on le menotta aux poignets et aux chevilles, puis une seconde porte s'ouvrit. Le surveillant lui indiqua la salle individuelle, il ouvrit et fit entrer Redfox. Le ténébreux découvrit la personne qui voulut lui parler assis près de la table, il écarquilla les yeux, Makarov Drear, le vieux à cause de qui il était là.

\- Bonjour mon garçon, dit le vieil homme.

\- chui pas votre garçon, le vieux, aboya Redfox.

\- Comme tu veux, assis-toi, dit-il sur un ton bienveillant en montrant la chaise face à lui.

\- J'vois pas ce qu'on a à se dire, rétorqua Gajeel en tournant les talons, il allait rappeler le garde quand…

\- Juvia est inquiète pour toi et pour ta sœur, Wendy, dit-il.

Il se raidit, se retourna, le regard noir…

\- Ne touchez pas à elle ! Menaça-t'il.

\- Je ne suis pas José, ta sœur n'a rien à craindre de moi, assura Makarov.

\- C'est ce que vous avez dit à mon père avant qu'il disparaisse ? Demanda Redfox sur un ton ironique.

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux, une expression grave se dessina sur son visage.

\- J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Métallicana, mais peut-être que tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé.

\- Tsss…Comme si j'avais qu'ça à faire le vieux, cracha-t'il pleine de dédain.

\- Tu as des projets plus important en ce moment ? Se moqua le directeur de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel soupira.

\- Crachez votre morceau ! Grogna-t'il.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, une proposition pour te faire sortir d'ici, dit Makarov.

Interloqué, le dragon d'acier vint s'affaler sur la chaise face au vieil homme, et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je veux que tu viennes travailler pour moi, affirma l'homme à la moustache blanche.

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage du brun.

\- Tsss…J'ai quoi en échange, dit-il incrédule.

\- Tu sortiras d'ici pour rejoindre Fairy Tail et Wendy sera protégée, répondit le directeur de Fairy Tail.

\- Gihi, et les gars que j'ai tabassés, les braquages, les mecs que j'ai butés, les amphétes …C'est pas contraire à vos principes tous ça ?

\- Il va bien sûr falloir que tu fasses preuve de ta bonne volonté.

Gajeel ria à gorge déployée, puis il se leva brusquement prenant un air carnassier. Makarov resta stoïque.

\- Si je vous rejoignais, ce serait pour buter la salamandre et vous après de mes propres mains, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Puis il s'éloigna et tapa la porte pour appeler les gardes.

\- On peut aimer la solitude Gajeel, mais personne ne peut vivre seul en permanence, dit calmement Makarov.

Le ténébreux hoqueta en entendant cette phrase, puis la porte s'ouvrit…

* * *

\- Juvia pense que Gajeel devrait réfléchir à la proposition du directeur Makarov.

Juvia était venue quelques jours après, le passage de Makarov Drear, voulant à tout prix raisonner son ami.

\- P'tain, Juvia, arrête te me faire chier avec ça ! Dit-il las.

La jeune femme afficha une expression contrariée face à l'entêtement de son ami.

-Mademoiselle Wendy serait fière de Gajeel, s'il choisissait cette voie, argumenta-t'elle. Elle a besoin de son frère.

Elle disait vrai et Redfox le savait. Bien sûr Fairy Tail lui offrirait une sorte de rédemption et il pourrait effectivement obtenir la fierté de sa sœur. Mais être le Kurogane…Il l'avait été depuis tellement longtemps, il en avait bavé pour le devenir… Le ténébreux semblait perdu en cet instant entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour sa soeur.

\- Elle est triste, ajouta Juvia avec amertume. Gajeel fait du mal à la seule personne qui compte pour lui.

\- Qu'elle ne vienne jamais ici, ordonna-t'il avant de se lever avec un air renfrogné.

Songeur, il partit. Sur le chemin pour rejoindre sa cellule, il récupéra les amphétamines qu'il avait payées auprès d'un détenu. Arrivé, il s'appuya sur le lit du haut, il regarda son sachet de pilules entre ses doigt, réfléchissant, que devait-il faire ? Il soupira.

\- Putain, ragea-t'il en frappant la barre du lit.

Il alla à la cuvette des toilettes, jeta le sachet dedans et tira la chasse.

\- Hey, le matton, j'veux téléphoner ! Cria-t'il.

* * *

Accoudé au téléphone, il fit un numéros, il attendit que quelqu'un réponde…

\- Ouais, c'est Gajeel, j'veux qu'elle disparaisse de mon dossier, donnez lui une nouvelle identité, j'veux que vous lui payez ses études quand elle en fera, j'dirais oui que si vous m'accordez ça.

\- D'accord, mon garçon, répondit la voix au téléphone.

\- Vous me libérez quand ? Demanda le brun.

\- Quand nous estimerons que tu seras prêt, dit la voix.

\- Ça veut dire quoi…

La personne avait raccroché.

A partir de ce jour, Gajeel ne prit plus d'amphétamine qu'il consommait régulièrement pour les combats de rue. La désintoxication fut violente, il tomba malade plusieurs fois. Mais il refusait tout substitut même venant de l'infirmerie. Il était suivi par le psychologue de la prison. Il prit le boulot dans l'atelier de sidérurgie de la prison et suivait les cours proposés, évitant les autres détenus un maximum afin de ne pas créer de rixes. Au bout d'un an et un mois, il fut convoqué par la commission de liberté surveillée, il comprit d'où venait cette initiative en voyant Makarov parmi ceux qui étudiaient son dossier…

* * *

Lévy avait visionné les films qui portaient sur les discussions que Makarov et Juvia avaient eu avec lui. Les rapports de conduite de Redfox, ils différaient du tout au tout entre la première et la deuxième année. La première année étaient jalonnée de bagarres dans lesquelles il avait été impliqué, suspecté d'agression sur d'autre détenu surtout des délinquants sexuels. Sa toxicologie révélait la consommation d'amphétamine, le rendant plus violent. Tous cela n'apparut plus durant la seconde année. Le rapport psychologique, _mutisme, comportement violent, colère, sentiment d'abandon, traumatisme de l'enfance,_ elle trouva les indications sur le suicide de la mère de Wendy et Gajeel, ainsi que le rapport de police sur les morts de trois cambrioleurs chez leurs parents lorsque Redfox avait cinq ans. Cela faisait un jour, qu'il lui avait permit d'entrer dans ce qu'il avait de plus enfouis en lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'étudier méticuleuse, essayant de découvrir qui pouvait être le Dragon d'acier. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, elle ferma le dernier dossier quand…

\- Oï !

Elle sursauta de surprise et se retourna.

\- Gajeel ?! S'exclama-t'elle les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes.

Il allait mieux, même s'il peinait à rejoindre à la chaise du bureau, il portait juste un large pantalon en tissu noir. Il fixa la jeune femme, l'incitant à lui révéler ce qu'elle en avait déduit sur lui. Elle retira ses lunettes, une mine triste s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Tu as vraiment tué à l'âge de cinq ans la première fois, affirma-t'elle.

Il hocha de la tête pour dire oui.

\- Les cambrioleurs, mais aussi ceux qui ont violé ta mère, dit Lévy.

\- Il n'y avait que moi et ma mère dans la maison, elle m'avait caché dans sa penderie. Ils étaient trois, ils l'ont prise sur le lit et l'on violé un par un. Dans la penderie, j'ai trouvé l'arme de mon père, chui sorti. Et jl'ai vu, ce type entre les cuisses de ma mère, elle pleurait, elle saignait… et elle continuait à supplier qu'on me fasse pas de mal quand les mecs m'ont remarqué, une profonde amertume s'afficha sur son visage, ses muscles étaient tendus.J'ai tiré sur les mecs, en pleine tête, puis le recule du flingue m'a fait lâcher et ma mère l'attrapa pour buter les deux autres…

\- Seulement, neuf mois après, Wendy vint au monde, constata Lévy.

\- Elle ne le sait pas et elle ne doit jamais le savoir. Mon père a fait comme si c'était sa fille. Ma mère…le brun déglutit. Elle n'a pas su passer à aut'chose.

\- Avoir un enfant d'un viol est extrêmement dur à vivre, elle a dû voir son violeur à travers Wendy. Analysa-t'elle. D'où le fait que tu ne supportes pas les violeurs. Tu t'es senti abandonné par tes parents et tu as été privé d'enfance pour que Wendy puisse en avoir une. Mais je crois que cela te plaisait d'être…le Kurogane, dit-elle en ancrant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux du jeune homme.

Il répondit à son regard avec un sourire en coin, il était fasciné par l'intelligence de cette femme.

-Ouais, dit-il sans détour. Là d'où je viens, tu es une merde ou le pied qui écrase la merde, j'ai vite choisi mon camp. Leur foute la trouille, c'était le pieds. Ils chiaient tous dans leur froc en me voyant… ouais, j'aimais tabasser ces connards. J'étais quelqu'un…

\- Mais tu ne voulais pas que ta sœur te voix ainsi, ajouta Lévy.

Ils se regardèrent se comprenant entièrement sur ce sujet.

\- Maintenant tu sais c'que chui, dit-il en se levant.

-Cela ne fais en rien de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, dit-elle avec conviction. Il est normal de vouloir être respecté.

\- Tsss…

Il continua sa marche dans le couloir. Elle descendit de son lit et le suivit.

\- Je suis sincère, ajouta-t'elle déterminée.

Il se retourna la plaqua contre le mur et la toisa, les deux mains la maintenant faiblement par les épaules.

\- J'ai vu ton regard la première fois que tu m'as vu, t'avais la trouille, dit-il avec hargne.

\- Et là, tu vois de la peur ? Dit-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

Il fixa les grands orbes noisette et il y retrouva cette lueur de détermination encore et toujours, tandis que la colère montait en lui. Finalement, il ne comprenait pas cet entêtement.

-Tu n'es pas le Kurogane, le kurogane n'est qu'un mensonge, le mensonge que tu as créé pour ne pas que tu réalises qui tu es en réalité, expliqua-t'elle.

\- Ah ouais ! Et chui qui ? Ragea-t'il.

-Quelqu'un de seul, affirma-t'elle.

Un silence se fit, le regard du brun se fit moins violent, plus perdu, puis la bleutée continua.

-Tu n'y peux rien, tu te sens seul, quoique tu fasses, tu as beau être entouré, Fairy Tail, Wendy, Yajima, Sue. Malgré tous cela, tu te sens seul, parce que tu penses que tous ces gens t'abandonneront à la première occasion, comme ta mère et comme ton père…Ils t'ont privé de ton enfance, ils t'ont privé de ce sentiment de sécurité que doivent fournir tout les parents, même si ce n'était pas volontaire. Cette idée est ancrée en toi, elle te ronge jour après jour... Tu en veux à tes parents, alors tu as utilisé la haine, la violence pour masquer tous cela…

La jeune femme parlait avec tant de conviction, que Gajeel comprit qu'elle parlait en connaissance de cause.

\- Et toi, ton masque c'est quoi ? Demanda-t'il.

La jeune femme hoqueta et tourna la tête regardant vers le sol.

\- Une tendance à tout rationaliser, à chercher à tout comprendre et un sourire forcé pour rassurer les gens, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle déglutit. Nous sommes tous les deux prisonniers des mensonges.

Le ténébreux mit son index sous le menton de la jeune femme, la faisant lever la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures la nuit ? Demanda-t'il avec moins de violence dans son ton.

Elle hoqueta de surprise, cette discussion prenait une tournure inattendue pour elle.

\- Je…J'ai perd…

Un raclement de gorge venant du séjour l'interrompit. Wendy était revenue, elle semblait gênée, malgré son sourire.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous déranger, dit-elle.

Gajeel se redressa.

\- Non, tu ne déranges pas, dit Lévy, j'allais prendre une douche, s'excusa-t'elle troublée.

\- J'vais faire à bouffer, tu m'aides gamine, dit Gajeel en s'approchant de sa sœur.

Maintenant que Wendy était là pour le week-end, Lévy pouvait repartir à Fairy Tail, passant à autre chose... Elle avait éliminé tous les profils possibles, il était temps de découvrir qui était Zeleph…

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre plus sur Gajeel...


	12. Chapter 11 : Divine Encounter

Coucou,

Longue absence désolée, désolée, désolée, je ne voulais vraiment

pas mettre autant de temps à publier.

Merci pour les review, merci de suivre...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Divine encounter

Un vaste monument en pierre… Un vaste lieu, où avaient abondé jadis richesses et rires… Un vaste monument en pierres dorées dont les murs recouverts de fresques et de stucs racontaient un passé… Le passé d'une noblesse glorieuse et puissante... Cierges et candélabres avaient allumé de leurs feux sombres les vastes salles de réceptions dans lesquelles irradiaient en leur centre des lustres aux milles diamants reflétant la lumière à l'image d'un soleil artificiel, avant d'être remplacés par des ampoules basse-consommation. De la vie de ce lieu, il ne restait que les ombres des damoiselles et damoiseaux qui se faisaient la cour qui flattaient sans aucune retenue le propriétaire des lieux. Le propriétaire des lieux… Le duc de Magnolia, il fut jadis l'homme le plus puissant du royaume, l'homme le plus riche… Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'une noblesse tombée dans l'oubli des bouleversements de régime et de changements politiques. Balayer par ce que les hommes avaient appelé parlementaire, évincé par ce que les hommes avaient nommé révolution, poussé hors du monde par les droits que les hommes avaient revendiqués leurs, effacé par ce que l'on avait nommé la démocratie… Le château, ancienne maison et symbole des privilégiés, fut donné à tous en devenant un musée, un lieu de partage, d'enseignement, de don du savoir pour chacun.

Pourtant en ce jour, ce vaste château aux décors abondants n'avait jamais autant joué le rôle pour lequel il avait été conçu et pensé par son commanditaire. En ce jour, l'architecture élégante et fastueuse de l'ancien temps recevait à nouveau des hôtes de marque… À nouveau, on donnait une réception avec l'élite du pays qui avait cependant bien changée depuis les siècles. Hommes d'affaires, politiciens, célébrités se retrouvaient au musée archéologique de Magnolia, en cette soirée ouverte à peu. On saluait alors le mécénat de certains pour une exposition temporaire, permettant pour la prochaine ouverture la découverte d'objets rares dont nul autre, hormis leurs propriétaires, n'avait pu savourer la beauté.

Dans le grand hall, un immense escalier en marbre rejoignait un palier à partir duquel il se divisait en deux branches donnant à l'est et à l'ouest des lieux. Tandis que bon nombres de personnes vêtues de robes de soirées, de smokings et autres porteuses de bijoux scintillants montaient simplement les marches, une jeune femme restait immobile dans cet embranchement. Elle n'était pas très grande, bien que les chaussures à talons aiguilles qui lui meurtrissaient les chevilles lui faisaient gagner une dizaine de centimètres, objets de tortures qui avaient aussi l'avantage de mettre en avant une chute de reins aux courbes parfaitement dessinées soulignées par sa robe bleue nuit laissant un dos nu et dévoilant ainsi un tatouage sur son omoplate gauche, une fée lisant un livre. La jeune femme arborait un joli minois, à n'en pas douter, un visage frais, rond, encadré par une longue chevelure ébène retenue juste part une barrette constituée d'une petite cascade d'argent et de diamants tombant discrètement sur le côté. Les magnifiques yeux émeraude de la belle fixaient la fresque qui couronnait le somptueux escalier.

Le sujet de l'oeuvre était un passage de la légende la plus populaire du continent, le moment le plus épique, mais aussi le plus terrifiant. Un dragon aux écailles rouges affrontait dans une lutte sans merci un dragon aux écailles sombres métalliques, la terre autour des deux combattant semblait dévastée, aride, stérile de toute vie… un terre dévastée. Les deux dragons, se vidant par leurs blessures de leur sang, mouraient peu à peu, ainsi la vie devait renaître de l'océan créé par le liquide pourpre fertile…

Ce n'était pas sans amertume qu'elle regardait cette scène, elle l'avait vu le sang d'un dragon coulé, rien n'en naissait à part les larmes et la douleur. Oui… Misty Ripper souffrait de voir cette fresque bien qu'elle connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Mais elle se sentait mal en ce lieu, la dernière fois qu'elle fut venue, elle n'était qu'une enfant…

 **\- Misty, tu viens ?** Demanda calmement une voix masculine.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui lui parlait. Léo Augstar, maître Léo Augstar, habillé de son costume noir, lui proposait son bras. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, hocha la tête et posa délicatement sa fine main sur le bras de son cavalier. Ils avancèrent dans la salle d'exposition temporaire où avait lieu la réception. Ici, chacun se prêtait au jeu des mondanités, alors que le couple montait à peine la dernière marche, ils furent accueillis par une grande femme au cheveux noirs avec une frange cachant son front, vêtu d'une belle robe blanche et noire moulant ses formes généreuses. Ses lèvres d'un rouge bordeaux dessinaient un sourire fier. Le dos droit, le buste haut, elle avançait auprès d'eux, déterminée.

 **-Léo !** S'exclama-t'elle. **Je vois que je n'ai pas envoyé mes invitations en vain.** Ajouta-t'elle avec une certaine ironie.

 **\- Ultia, tu es rayonnante,** répondit-il. **Effectivement, tu as bien fait et j'ajouterai même que tu as fait une heureuse.** Précisa-t'il en montrant la jeune femme à son bras. **Je te présente Misty Ripper, Misty est journaliste au Pavanity Fair, depuis peu. Misty, je te présente Ultia Milkovich, directice d'une galerie d'art à Magnolia et historienne et marchande d'art.**

 **\- Enchantée,** s'empressa de dire la journaliste, puis elle ajouta avec une admiration non dissimulée. **Je suis vraiment très heureuse de rencontrer une femme telle que vous.**

 **\- Vous travaillez au Pavanity Fair ? Dans quel domaine ?** S'enquit la galeriste, curieuse.

 **\- Dans l'art,** répondit la jeune femme.

 **\- Vraiment, j'ignorais que Jason prendrait quelqu'un pour l'épauler,** s'étonna Ultia.

 **\- C'est assez récent, il pense qu'un regard féminin pourrait apporter un plus. D'ailleurs, il me tuerait, si je ne profitais pas de notre rencontre pour vous proposer une interview,** tenta la Misty.

\- **Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Après tout une jeune femme capable de se promener au bras de celui-ci pour approcher des gens connus mérite bien qu'on l'aide un peu,** plaisanta Ultia.

 **\- Que de pic! Ne suis-je donc bon à tes yeux qu'à subir tes sarcasmes, belle et dangereuse Ultia ?** Fit l'avocat sur un ton légèrement théâtral.

 **\- Non, il est vrai que tu peux être utile comme avocat,** admit la galeriste. **Je ne peux pas vous accorder d'interview ce soir, passez demain à la galerie vers quatorze heures.**

 **\- Très bien, merci,** dit Misty avec enthousiasme.

 **\- Je vous en prie, pour Jason, je peux bien faire cela,** dit Ultia. **Sur ce, je dois m'occuper des arrivants.** Finit-elle avant de quitter le couple.

Misty, avec un air suspicieuse, ne quittait pas des yeux la femme qui venait de se séparer d'eux, tandis que son homme attrapa deux flûtes de champagne sur un plateau. La salle était bondée de monde, des petits groupes discutant entre eux s'étaient créés autours des vitrines et des vestiges archéologiques, alors que des serveur circulaient avec des plateaux garnis de boissons et d'amuses bouches. L'avocat regarda à son tour Ultia tout en tendant la coupe à la brune. Elle le remercia en prenant délicatement le pied du verre entre son index et son pouce afin d'éviter que la boisson ne se réchauffât trop rapidement.

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est liée à Zeleph ?** Demanda l'homme roux à la journaliste avec une expression grave.

 **\- C'est certain, toutes les personnes puissantes ou ayant une certaine influence dans le royaume de Fiore confie son patrimoine à l'expertise d'Ultia, ce qu'il reste à savoir ces la teneur de leur relation.** Expliqua-t'elle avec sérieux. **D'après les dossiers que j'ai étudiés, je suis même persuadée qu'elle le connaît personnellement,** assura-t'elle, confiante.

Elle en était sûre, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas la preuve, son instinct lui disait qu'Ultia pouvait les aider à retrouver le mage noir. Misty Ripper avait étudié minutieusement les dossiers de chaque personne présente dans cette salle, les invitations de Léo furent une occasion extraordinaire pour elle de les approcher, afin de leur parler, de les observer, de les étudier, car elle n'existait que pour cela… trouver Zeleph. Misty Ripper, journaliste au Pavanity Fair, était née, il y avait à peine une semaine de la tête de Lévy McGarden avec le savoir faire de Mirajane Strauss. Ancien agent des missions clandestines, Mirajane savait transformer le physique des gens, et elle avait plutôt bien réussi la transformation avec la jeune inspectrice. Elle trempa doucement ses lèvres dans le champagne, regardant son compagnon qui lui indiquait une personne avec la tête.

 **\- Ichiya est là-bas,** dit le roux en montrant un homme roux d'une petite taille d'une cinquantaine d'année portant un costume blanc avec une fleur bleue sur le col.

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, second de la grande entreprise de luxe Blue Pegasus et à en croire les dernières nouvelles bientôt actionnaire majoritaire. Son profil avait retenu l'attention de Lévy : père de famille, second d'une grande entreprise, beaucoup le trouve inoffensif, voir même ridicule dans le monde des affaires… _Quelqu'un dont on ne se méfie pas._

La jeune femme posa sa coupe de champagne et reprit le bras de son cavalier en guise de signal. Ils partirent, donc, en direction de l'homme d'affaire, ce dernier était avec son fils, un homme, grand, châtain, élégant, prénommé Hibiki. discutant avec Cherry Brendy, une femme à la longue chevelure rose luxuriante qui venait de se lancer dans la mode accompagnée de son fiancé Ken.

 **\- Ichiya, mon cher ami !** Salua Léo, dans le dessein d'attirer l'attention ce qui ne manqua pas.

 **\- Léo, je vous ignorais amateur d'art,** s'étonna le nain. **Et qui cette douce fleur du printemps que je vois avec vous ?**

Léo se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Je vous présente Misty Ripper, journaliste au Pavanity Fair.**

 **\- Et c'est plutôt moi, l'amatrice d'art,** ajouta-t'elle avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Ma chère, vous êtes un rayon de soleil ici, men,** affirma Ichiya en faisant un baisemain à la jeune femme.

Prise d'un léger frisson de dégoût, Lévy se retint de faire remarquer quoique ce fût. Elle se contenta de sourire.

 **\- Et vous vous êtes un vil flatteur,** répondit-elle.

 **\- Je ne suis pas étonné que l'art ne soit pas dans tes priorités, Léo… et que tu puisses trouver une femme aussi belle et intelligente, même si c'est du gâchis,** ajoute l'homme châtain avec un ton étonnamment léger, malgré la dureté des mots. **Veuillez me pardonner, je me nomme Hibiki, Mademoiselle.**

Lévy rendit la politesse du jeune homme, vérifiant au passage la réaction de son compagnon qui semblait pas en prendre ombrage.

 **\- Ne sois pas si dur avec Léo, l'amour fait toujours bien les choses,** gronda la rose. **Je suis Cherry et voici mon fiancé Ken.**

 **\- Enchanté,** fit le brun au teint hâlé en esquissant une discrète révérence.

 **\- Hibiki, je trouve l'exposition très réussie,** complimenta Léo.

 **\- Et vous ?** Demanda le châtain à Misty en feignant de ne pas faire attention à l'avocat.

 **\- Je** … **je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la visiter comme il se doit** , confia la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avec bienveillance et charme, puis il proposa son bras à la belle.

 **-Alors permettez-moi de vous servir de guide et laissons les avocats et les hommes et femmes d'affaires parler de choses ennuyeuses ensemble ?** proposa-t'il d'un air charmeur.

De ses grands orbes vertes, elle interrogea son compagnon qui hocha de la tête pour dire oui, alors elle saisit le bras du châtain. Elle avait décelé qu'il y avait une tension entre les deux hommes, ce qui n'était pas prévu, elle se contenta, cependant, de jouer son rôle…

 **-Avec joie,** répondit-elle en posant sa fine main sur le bras proposé.

* * *

En tant que scénographe et gestionnaire des collections du musée, Hibiki fut un excellent guide pour la jeune femme, érudit, spirituel, drôle, un peu trop dragueur au goût de la belle. Durant quelques minutes, elle avait oublié qu'elle était inspectrice, elle avait oublié qu'elle traquait le plus dangereux criminel qui fût, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait été au chevet d'un homme à l'article de la mort, elle sortait dans un monde qui aurait dû être le sien… elle sortait pour voir une exposition, simplement. Plus elle écoutait Hibiki, plus elle avait du mal à comprendre les choix de vie de cet homme, comment il en était arrivé là ?

 **\- Vous vous demandez pourquoi un fils de milliardaire a-t-il choisi d'être un simple fonctionnaire ?** Finit-il par dire avec un sourire amer.

La jeune femme, surprise et un peu honteuse, eut un léger hoquet. Il la regarda avec compréhension.

 **\- Beaucoup de gens se le demande,** expliqua-t'il avant de laisser le silence s'installer entre eux alors qu'ils avançaient près d'une vitrine, puis il continua. **Je ne me vois pas dans les affaires et je n'hériterai pas des actions de Blue Pegasus, pour la simple et bonne raison que mon père ne veuille pas de ce poste. Il veut créer son entreprise de parfum à lui, revenir aux sources.**

 _Alors Ichiya ne peut pas être Zeleph,_ pensa Lévy.

 **\- Voici une de nos plus belles pièces** , affirma-t'il en montrant un sabre ancien dans son fourreau en or. **Ce sabre est d'origine…**

 **\- Caranéen,** interrompit la belle, fascinée. **Il est magnifique.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas peu fier,** affirma une voix grave et suave.

Il s'agissait d'un homme chauve avec un bouc, il était imposant mais une sérénité émanait de lui.

 **\- Jura,** salua Hibiki. **Misty, je vous présente Jura Nékis, cette exposition n'existerait pas sans son apport, la plus grande partie des objets ici lui appartiennent.**

Jura Nékis, conseiller du royaume, certainement ministre un jour, un des suspects de Lévy. _Il est sérieux et connaît une forte popularité._

 **\- Oh, je suis un amateur d'archéologie comme tant d'autre,** dit modestement l'homme.

 **\- Tous n'ont pas une aussi belle collection,** ajouta Misty.

 **\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu les trésors qu'il garde chez lui,** confia le châtain.

 **\- Vraiment !** S'enjoua Lévy. **J'adorais voir ces trésors.**

 **\- Misty est journaliste en art pour le Pavanity Fair** , précisa Hibiki.

 **\- Vraiment, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec Hibiki au dîner que je donne chez moi vendredi** , proposa le conseiller.

 **\- Je viendrai avec plaisir,** affirma la journaliste.

 **\- Bien, tout amateur d'art est le bienvenu chez moi,** dit-il amicalement. **Et vous Crowford, viendriez-vous ?** En se tournant vers un vieil homme barbu et bedonnant.

 _Crowford Sheem, le président du Parlement, il aurait pu correspondre à mon profil s'il ne fréquentait pas assidûment les bordels de Mad Guird._

 **\- Et bien** , dit-il en réfléchissant. **J'ai d'autre projet pour ce vendredi,** répondit-il. **J'en suis désolé mon ami.**

 **\- Et je ne pense pas que Belno viendra,** dit un homme au visage sinistre terminant par une longue barbe grise.

À la mention du nom de sa tante, Lévy eut un pincement au cœur. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à elle, mais elle lui manquait tellement, puis elle devait souffrir de sa perte et cette idée rendait la bleutée d'autant plus triste et l'accablait par la culpabilité. Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse car l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la conversation était aussi un potentiel Zeleph. Gran Doma, le prochain président du conseil, il avait tout intérêt d'avoir un passé irréprochable, surtout que l'on savait très peu de chose sur lui. Il savait garder sa vie privée privée, Lévy eut beaucoup de mal à collecter des informations sur lui ainsi que des détails sur fonctions au sein du gouvernement.

 **\- En tout cas, j'y serai** , affirma-t'il avant de partir sans un mot.

 **\- Toujours aussi aimable,** ironisa Hibiki.

 **\- Oui, certain ne change pas, mais il a raison pour Belno** , affirma tristement Jura.

 **\- Pauvre femme perdre celle qu'elle voyait comme sa fille ainsi** , dit tristement le président du parlement avec compassion.

Lévy se sentit mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle changeât de sujet de conversation très vite, le mieux était de faire parler Jura pour l'observer.

 **\- Pardonner-moi, mais que pouvez-vous me dire sur les objets que vous présentez ici ?** Demanda-t'elle.

Jura retrouva son sourire.

 **\- Vous ne perdez pas le nord** , remarqua-t'il.

 **\- Je profite juste d'avoir deux spécialistes avec moi** , rétorqua-t'elle aimablement.

 **\- Et vous avez raison,** confirma-t'il.

Jura lui présenta ainsi les pièces qu'il connaissait, tandis que Lévy l'observait. Elle pensa que s'il était Zeleph, il cachait admirablement bien son jeu car tout n'était que tranquillité et équilibre avec cet homme. Alors que le temps passait, une statuette attira l'attention de la belle. Une statuette en jade bleu représentait une déesse ailée…Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner en voyant cette figurine…

 **\- La statuette de Pachma,** expliqua Jura, **une déesse…**

 **\- Protectrice des enfants…** interrompit Lévy troublée par cet objet.

Ses membres se mirent à trembler, l'angoisse l'étreignait soudainement, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile… Des palpitations la prenaient, elle se sentait mal, elle croyait suffoquer.

 **\- Misty… ça ne va pas ?** demanda Hibiki, inquiet.

Les deux hommes voyaient la jeune femme pâlir. Léo s'approcha rapidement d'eux, caressa l'épaule de Lévy.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** S'enquit le roux.

La jeune femme secoua la tête frénétiquement pour dire oui.

 **\- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air,** répondit-elle. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en prie.**

Sur ces mots, elle partit en direction d'une des terrasses du musée, refusant toute compagnie. Elle alla s'asseoir une table rapidement, prenant de grande bouffée d'air. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la statuette. Une fois calmée, elle posa sa tête sur ses mains.

 **\- Ca pas l'air d'aller, princesse ?** Dit une voix rauque sur un ton familier.

Elle leva la tête et vit la silhouette imposante d'un homme nonchalamment posé sur une chaise deux tables plus loin d'elle. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux sombres, une barbe de trois jours, il paraissait un peu défroqué, négligé, mais élégant tout de même. Il avait un air détaché, cigarette en main, il examinait la jeune femme. Lévy était troublée d'être ainsi épiée.

 **\- On vous a jamais dit que c'était impolis de dévisager les gens comme ça,** dit-elle sur la défensive.

Il rigola légèrement.

 **\- Non, mais vous devriez vous voir, vous avez un tête à faire peur,** ricana-t'il avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. **Mais vous avez raison, c'est pas poli.**

Il se releva et alla s'asseoir face à la jeune femme, puis il continua à l'examiner. Un long silence qui gênait la jeune femme… Enfin, il mit fin à son examen et s'affala sur sa chaise et regarda les lumières de la ville tout en continuait de s'alimenté en nicotine régulièrement. Lorsqu'il l'observait, Lévy crut percevoir une lueur dans les yeux de l'homme, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose sur elle. _Quel homme étrange ? Il est chaleureux et froid à la fois, comment est-ce possible ?_

 **\- Vous faites cela souvent ?** Demanda-t'elle, intriguée.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda-t'il las.

 **\- Examiner les gens, puis faire comme si ils n'existaient pas ?** Précisa-t'elle un peu sèchement.

 **\- Et vous, ça vous arrive souvent de faire un malaise vagal dans un musée ?** Taquina-t'il.

Elle soupira d'agacement et il ricana encore. Leur échange tournait pour le moins en rond…

 **\- C'est bon, je déconnais, princesse.** Il soupira. J'm'appelle Stéphan Kyzyl.

 _Stéphan Kyzyl, le Stéphan Kyzyl,_ le dernier suspect de que Lévy avait sélectionné. Le trader dont il était impossible d'avoir une seul photo, celui qui n'avait aucun passé avant il y a vingt ans de cela.

 **\- Misty Ripper,** répondit-elle calmement.

 **\- Alors Misty Ripper qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme vous fait avec ses gens ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire ? Je suis journaliste en art.** Rétorqua-t'elle.

 **\- Mouais,** fit-il sans conviction. Il s'étira. **Vous êtes comme moi petite Misty, vous venez pas d'ici et vous n'appartenez pas à ce monde** , affirma-t'il gaiement.

Il se leva et partit en direction d'une entrée.

 **\- Et vous venez d'où ?** Demanda-t'elle.

Une grande tristesse fit soudainement changer son regard du tout au tout.

 **\- De nul part** , répondit-il avec amertume avant d'entrer et de se perdre dans la foule.

Lévy se retrouvait seule sur la terrasse du château, pensive quant à l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. _Quel homme étrange !?_ Il était quelque peu déstabilisant, elle avait obtenue très peu d'archive sur lui. Il était pourtant un acteur majeur du monde de l'élite. _De nul part… ?_ _Qu'est-ce que ce cela signifie ?_

Pensive, elle ne songea pas à se relever…

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut examiné la conversation dans tout les sens et qu'elle n'en trouva rien à en déduire de plus pour le moment, elle décida d'aller se remaquiller aux toilettes afin de revenir fraiche dans la salle.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance dans les couloirs du vieux bâtiment, elle entendit la voix de Crowford Sheem, le président du conseil et celle d'une jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta nette dans un angle pour ne pas les interrompre.

 **\- Vous savez ce que veux Zeleph ?** Dit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse et grave.

 **\- Oui, oui** , assura le président. **Votre employeur n'a pas à s'en faire. Le parlement le suivra.**

 **\- Bien, j'ai ici quelque chose qui pourrai vous aidez,** ajouta-t'elle en tendant la main avec un papier.

Lévy tenta de s'approcher pour pouvoir voir la femme, mais elle se cogna à une poubelle. Les deux personnes épiées regardèrent en sa direction.

 **\- Qui est là ?** Demanda Sheem, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir été espionné, il cacha le papier dans la poche intérieure de son costume. L'inspectrice prise sur le fait ne pouvait guère se cacher. Elle vit que la femme était plutôt grande avec de longs cheveux mauve foncé, une frange sur le front, elle paraissait austère… Dangereuse…

Elle fixait l'espionne avec le regard d'un chat prêt à bondir sur une souris.

 **\- Je vous reconnaît vous étiez avec Hibiki ?** Fit le président du Parlement.

Elle tourna la tête en direction du couloir d'où elle venait. Coincée, elle était coincée…

 **\- Excusez-moi, je cherchais les toilettes, et je me suis perdu dans les couloirs,** tenta-t'elle avec un ton innocent.

Alors qu'elle pensait partir en arrière, elle vit la femme glissé sa main dans son sac à main… elle reconnue immédiatement le manche d'un couteau militaire…

 **\- Je vais vous laisser,** dit Lévy.

 **\- Attendez !** Ordonna froidement la femme, tout en avançant près de l'intruse.

Fuir… Elle devait fuir… mais la salle de réception était loin, puis le long couloir droit ne lui permettait aucune retraite, aucun point de défense. La femme s'approchait dangereusement quand… une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Un homme arriva… Stéphan Kyzyl marchait les mains dans les poches un sourire en coin… Il parcourut du regard un instant les personnes autour de lui… Il restait stoïque et détaché, il gardait un sourire taquin plaqué sur son visage…

 **\- Excusez-moi, aurais-je interrompu quelque chose d'important ?** S'enquit-il faussement désolé, presque moqueur.

Il n'eut que le silence en guise de réponse… Il rit légèrement, frottant l'arrière du crâne avec sa main, son autre main dans la poche… Il avait l'air amusé par la situation… Il soupira, las.

 **\- Je vois,** dit-il, en fixant le sac à main de la jeune femme.

Il approcha d'elle doucement, avec assurance et nonchalance.

 **\- Kyzyl, vous ne devriez pas** … commença le président avant que l'homme lui fasse signe de se taire.

 **\- Vous êtes un minable Crowford et vous l'avez toujours été,** affirma-t'il avec simplicité.

Le président ne protesta pas, il baissa la tête.

 **\- Et je doute ma chère Kagura qu'il soit très avisé de faire ce que vous souhaitez ici-même, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?** Demanda-t'il d'une voix suave.

Lévy regarda la réaction de la femme nommée Kagura, celle-ci déglutie, lâcha l'arme dans son sac et retira sa main.

 **\- Oui, monsieur Kyzyl**. Dit-elle presque avec crainte.

 **\- Bien, nous sommes des gens civilisés,** ajouta Kyzyl. **De plus, je suis sûr que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire...**

 **\- En effet, monsieur Kyzyl, messieurs, madame** , salua Kagura avant de partir pour la sortie du musée.

Kyryl rit, Lévy resta interdite en le fixant… _Est-ce lui Zeleph alors ?_ Il faisait clairement peur à ces deux personnes… _Et la raison en est évidente…_ Il vint auprès d'elle et lui tendit un bras… Pourtant, il n'inspirait aucune crainte à la jeune inspectrice, peut-être est-ce là son atout.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit pour les toilettes…** se moqua-t'il.

 **\- Vous avez en tête le plan du musée,** rétorqua-t'elle en posant sa main à son bras.

 **\- J'aime connaître tout des lieux que je fréquente,** répondit-il simplement en la raccompagnant. **Misty, Misty, Misty… Faites attention, ici les gens se prennent pour des dieux et espionner les dieux n'est pas une activité qui assure une vie longue…**

 **\- Vous me menacez ?** Demanda-t'elle, choquée.

 **\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que plus les gens sont puissants, plus ils détestent que leurs petits secrets honteux soient révélées et plus ils se donnent les moyens de les faires disparaître.**

Décidément, elle ignorait comment aborder cet homme, il paraissait quasiment dire qu'il est Zeleph et pourtant elle ne peut pas le jurer ni prétendre qu'il lui avait répété.

 **\- Et vous ? Quels sont vos secrets ?** Taquina-t'elle, avec ce qu'elle prit pour l'inconscience.

 **\- Moi** , rit-il. **Ils sont bien trop grands pour que je vous les confie. Nous sommes arrivez,** dit-il en montrant les toilette des dame.

 **\- En effet** , observa-t'elle en se séparant de son guide.

 **\- Misty, évité de jouer aux espions avec votre petit-ami l'avocat, cela peu être dangereux,** finit-il par dire sur un ton amical avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

En sortant des toilettes, la jeune femme alla rejoindre son cavalier, toujours accompagné de Jura et d'Hibiki. Ces derniers s'informèrent sur l'état de la belle, elle esquiva par un simple « je suis un peu fatiguée », afin de ne pas inquiéter les gentlemen qui étaient avec elle. Elle reprit expressément le bras de Léo, en guise de soutient, cependant, la jeune femme restait quelque peu troublée par tous ce qui venaient de se passer… Elle ne savait guère comment jauger le mystérieux trader, si chaleureux. De plus elle avait surpris une discutions qui concernait directement Zeleph et qui pouvait être cette Kagura ? Qui semblait n'avoir nullement de problème à éliminer un quelconque témoin gênant, excepté cet homme… Puis il y avait cette statuette… _pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi en la voyant ?_ Sortant de sa transe, elle s'éclaircit la voix afin d'y retirer tout semblant de trouble.

 **\- Jura** , appela-t'elle avec bienséance, ce dernier l'interrogea amicalement du regard. **Je voulais savoir, qui vous a vendu cette statuette de la déesse protectrice des enfants ?**

Jura leva la tête, fixant le vide, fouillant dans sa mémoire, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il trouva l'information voulu qu'il repris son léger sourire.

 **\- Stéphan me l'a vendu, il y a quatre ans de cela,** répondit-il.

 **\- Stéphan Kyzyl ?** Interrogea Lévy.

 **\- Oui,** confirma l'homme politique. **C'est un grand un amateur d'art à n'en pas douter.**

\- **Un homme pour le moins étrange,** ajouta Hibiki, soupçonneux.

 **\- Comment cela ?** Questionna naïvement la jeune femme.

 **\- Il n'est guère accoutumé des réceptions, je crois même qu'il hait notre monde, comment dire**? répondit le jeune homme.

 **\- Il n'est pas de ce monde…** proposa la journaliste.

 **\- C'est cela,** confirma le châtain.

Lévy ne tint que peu de temps après son retour, son compagnon remarquant la fatigue de celle-ci, trouva un prétexte pour qui puisse prendre congé. Hibiki demanda à l'avocat de bien prendre soin d'elle avec insistance, Lévy décela dans la phrase une forme de reproche.

Mais elle rapporta dès que possible ce qui c'était passé. Léo en déduisit qu'il vallait mieux qu'il rentrât à Fairy Tail.

* * *

Alors qu'ils rentrait au dans la Ferrari orange de ce dernier, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Durant une semaine, ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur cette mission d'infiltration afin que Lévy puisse faire son analyse sur les personnes qu'elle avait sélectionnée. Elle avait appris à le connaître un peu, elle l'appréciait, bien qu'il soit trop m 'as-tu-vu et dragueur à son goût, ses grands discours charmeur la dérangeaient plus qu'autre chose, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vu avec un tel sérieux avec autant de tristesse aussi… Les lumières des lampadaires passant sur son visage blanc lui permettaient de percevoir une douleur dans l'expression du jeune homme… Mais elle ne voulut rien dire.

 **\- Hibiki et moi avions aimé la même femme,** dit-il sur un ton monotone.

La bleutée se mit plus droite.

 **\- Je ne voulais…**

 **\- Tu nous as vu, je pense que tu as le droit d'avoir quelques explication,** continua-t'il. **Elle s'appelait Karen, elle était magnifique, conta-t'il avec nostalgie, et je l'aimais plus que tout… et Hibiki aussi.**

 **\- Que c'est-il passé ?** Demanda avec une voix douce Lévy.

Il déglutit signe qu'il repensait à des souvenirs douloureux.

 **\- Elle m'a choisi et je n'ai pas su la protéger, je commençais ma carrière, j'étais avide d'argent et je voulais me faire remarquer quitte à défendre les indéfendables… Une jeune femme avait été agressé par Orasio Sei, je me suis fais parti plaignante et ils ont tué la femme que j'aimais…**

La bleutée vit une larme coulé sur la joue du roux.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute,** consola-t'elle.

 **\- Je me croyais invulnérable,** dit-il avec amertume. **Et j'ai pris des risques, Hibiki a toute les raison de m'en vouloir.**

 _Alors c'était cela Léo ne cherchait que la rédemption dans Fairy Tail…_

 **\- Tu sais,** commença Lévy, **tu ne trouveras ce que tu recherches uniquement le jour où tu te seras pardonné.**

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu forcé, signifiant qu'il le savait, mais qu'il en était incapable. Puis ils continuèrent leur route sans dire plus au sujet de Karen ou bien du passé de Léo. Demain, Lévy ou plutôt Misty devait interviewer Ultia.

Ils avaient fait un léger débriefing avec Max, Makarov, Erza, Lucy, Natsu et Gajeel, dans le bunker. Ils parurent tous intrigué à la mention du prénom Kagura…

 **\- Kagura ? Kagura Mikazuchi ?** Demanda Erza, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

 **\- Je…Je l'ignore,** répondit Lévy.

 **\- Tiens, regarde,** Dit Max qui afficha la photographie d'une femme à l'écran.

La bleutée la reconnut immédiatement.

 **\- Oui, c'est elle** , confirma-t'elle.

Erza serra les poings, tous la regardaient…

 **\- C'est une tueuse à gage qui travaille pour Zeleph,** expliqua Max. **On lui prête pas moins d'une cinquantaine d'assassinats, mais on a jamais pu la relier avec.**

 **\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance,** expliqua Lucy.

Lévy fixa le vide.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que je dois ma survie à la chance…**

 **-Kyzyl… ?** proposa Makarov, Lévy hocha la tête. **Tu penses que c'est lui Zeleph… Il faisait partit de tes profils.**

 **\- Je…je n'en suis pas sûre, Zeleph aurait agit différemment…** Dit la comportementaliste.

 **\- Il a grillé ta couverture, c'est pas rassurant,** ajouta Max.

Lévy réfléchit à sa discussion avec cet homme, à son attitude…

 **\- Il ne dira rien,** affirma-t'elle.

Tous hoquetèrent, comment pouvait-elle être sûre de cela ? En réalité, même elle ignorait pourquoi elle en était sûre… Elle le savait _c'est tout…_

Makarov examina la jeune femme… Puis Erza prit la parole :

 **\- Lévy…**

 **\- Nous te faisons confiance,** interrompit le vieil homme.

Erza consulta son supérieur et se rangea à son avis par un simple regard.

 **\- Juvia récupèrera le papier de Sheem, pour l'heure reposez-vous !** Ordonna-t'elle.

Le groupe se dissipa… La jeune inspectrice avança prudemment auprès de Max, celui-ci la vit.

 **\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?** Demanda-t'il serviable.

 **\- Oui, j'ai besoin du dossier d'une personne, mais il faudrait que tu ne le dises à personne,** commença-t'elle.

Le châtain resta un peu interdit devant le jeune femme.

 **\- Si ce que je pense est juste, la vie de quelqu'un serait en jeu, mais si j'ai tord, je ne veux pas affoler inutilement les autres.**

Elle afficha un sourire franc pour rassurer le jeune homme.

 **\- D'accord,** céda-t'il. **Tu veux le dossier de qui ?**

 **\- Celui de Grey Fullbuster…**

* * *

Lévy se dirigeait vers les appartements de Mirajane afin de redevenir Lévy, lorsqu'elle croisa Gajeel qui casque en main partait pour Magnolia de tout évidence. En réalité, il n'avait pas à être ici, la bleutée se prit à penser qu'il était venu pour voir comment c'était passé sa mission. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis la dernière fois, le dragon d'acier avait juste forcé la petite inspectrice à garder Lily, ici au QG. Wendy eut la mauvaise idée d'adopté une petite chatte blanche avec **« un sale caractère »** d'après le ténébreux. Alors le matou fut carrément fourré dans les bras de la jeune femme, cela ne la gênait pas au contraire...

 **\- Je savais, tu t'occupes mal de Lily, Shorty,** ronchonna-t'il en la voyant.

\- **Pas du tout,** protesta la jeune femme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux dans le couloir, pour se faire face, la bleutée se déboitant quasiment la colonne vertébrale en levant la tête.

 **\- Il est tout maigre,** reprocha-t'il.

 **\- Cela ne fait que cinq jour qu'il est ici, puis il minci parce qu'il fait du sport ici avec tout le terrain qu'i a pour lui,** argumenta-t'elle.

Lévy ne lâcherais pas le morceau…

 **\- Mouais** , concéda-t'il, **chui juste venu voire comment il allait… Tsss, de tout façon j'ai pas le choix, y'a que toi pour s'en occuper.**

 _Quels beaux mensonges !_ Pensa la bleutée.

 **\- Chao,** fit-il en continuant son chemin sous le regard de la jeune femme.

Soudain il s'arrêta et regarda la bleutée de bas en haut…

- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ?** Râla-t'elle.

\- **j'préfère la version originale,** dit-il avant de partir un sourire en coin.

A ces mots, la belle ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

 **\- Crétin,** feula-t'elle en le voyant prendre la porte de sortie.

Puis elle entendit un petit rire, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Lucy.

 **\- Vous êtes marrants, tout les deux,** dit-elle.

 **\- Si tu le dis,** dit la bleutée trop fatiguée pour se dépatouiller dans des explications. Puis Lévy regarda Lucy,regrettant déjà la question qu'elle allait poser. **Lucy ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Qu'a fait Kagura à Erza ?** S'enquit-elle.

La blonde perdit immédiatement son sourire, son expression était triste…Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par répondre à la question de la bleutée, pas sans mal :

 **\- Elle a tué Jellal…**

* * *

commentaires, critiques, idées...

prochain chapitre : Hidden Past


	13. Chapter 12 : Hidden Past

**Hello, retour, le même chapitre avec quelque changement,**

 **désolée.**

* * *

 **Hidden Past**

Encore une journée estivale, dans une des places de la vieille Magnolia, les terrasses de café, vomies par les arcades anciennes, animaient grâce à la chorale improvisée par les foules de personnes qui sans se concerter le moins du monde s'y étaient rassemblés. Une improvisations musicale qui s'accompagnait par le chant de l'eau de la fontaine centrale sculptée à la manière des œuvres classiques, animées de tritons musculeux, de néréides au corps voluptueux, dirigés par le savoir géométrique et anatomique de l'artiste, sujets de la mythologie grecque qui ne parlait peu à la plus part des gens qui passaient près d'elle. Aux pied de l'aménagement, un bassin reflétait les rayons du soleil à la surface de l'eau, sur le rebord sculpté en granite blanc, était assise une jeune femme à la chevelure ébène, élégamment vêtue d'une jupe de tailleur noir et d'un haut rouge et blanc, lisait un dossier chargé sur sa tablette. Elle leva le nez au moment où elle sentit une brise légère. Elle réalisa qu'elle était au centre… Au centre de cette ville, entourée de tous ces gens, cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais, pour elle, cela signifiait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle eut appris sa mort, elle ne pensait pas qu'un moment pareil pouvait arriver aussi tôt. En s'engageant à mettre fin aux agissement de Zereph, elle savait qu'elle payerait un prix… Sa liberté. Faire la morte n'était pas aussi confortable qu'elle l'aurait imaginé.

Un paradoxe ! Elle qui vivait quasiment en recluse, ne se mettait que peu en valeur… Sortir ne faisait guère partie de ses priorités, mais, maintenant qu'elle était là, en Misty, elle savourait ce moment. _Porter un masque a quelque chose de libérateur,_ jamais Lévy n'aurait porté des vêtements qui mettent ses forme en valeur ainsi, jamais Lévy n'aurait eu autant d'assurance dans une soirée comme celle d'hier. Il n'y avait que son travail qui lui permettait d'avoir confiance, il était toujours plus facile d'avancer quand on a un but en tête, un objectif.

Elle rangea sa tablette dans son sac à main, ferma les yeux et inspira avec force l'odeur de sa ville. Pour la jeune femme chaque ville avait son odeur propre, elle avait remarqué la première fois qu'elle fut revenue. Les odeurs habituelles se retrouvaient certes, la pollution, la pisse d'homme, les défections de chiens… Mais Magnolia avait cette odeur bien particulière, une odeur citronnée provenant des arbres éponymes de la cité, le Magnolia et chaque brise baladait ce parfum dans chaque rue. Elle expira, ouvrit les yeux et afficha un sourire encourageant pour elle-même. Enfin, elle se leva et marcha tranquillement dans les rues piétonnes cachées derrière la place, le « quartier des artistes ». Elle s'arrêta à une vitrine à l'allure sobre présentant des statues aux allures exotiques, mais à la fabrication d'artiste contemporains, bois, métaux, papier, carton, plâtre, plastique… leurs compositions étaient aussi éclectiques dans leurs matériaux que dans leurs aspects. En soit, une vitrine typique d'une galerie d'art actuelle. Misty entra dans les lieux, en accord avec la première présentation, la sobriété était de mise. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé permettaient de mettre en évidence les œuvres que ce soit des toiles, des performances ou bien des statues. Des mezzanines en armatures en aciers avec poteaux et poutres coupaient l'immense volume des lieux, ainsi que des cloisons par-ci par-là organisait des cellules différenciant les artistes. L'ensemble des œuvres était dénué sens, enfin, telle était la première déduction que l'on pouvait en avoir… Beaucoup de question entour ces créations, entre autre le but… _Pourquoi ?_ _Y a-t'il un but ?_ _L'art a-t'elle un sens ? Est-ce des esprits malades qui ont créé cela ? Ou est-ce par simple mépris pour ceux qui ne les comprennes pas, mais aussi pour ceux qui font semblant de les comprendre ?_

L'art que Lévy avait sous les yeux était bien différent des vestiges archéologiques de la veille. Ici, c'est objet ne sont que l'expression d'un homme… Même si la bleutée avait du mal à comprendre l'enthousiasme autour de ce genre de création, elle savait une chose. _Celui qui pense pouvoir déchiffrer ces expressions est un menteur, car cela ne peut-être que la pensée d'un seul individu, son « ça » ce qu'il a au fond de lui et il est impossible de les comprendre en ce fiant qu'à un aspect esthétique._ Mais cela n'empêcherait jamais les milliardaires d'acquérir les nouveautés de l'artiste le plus en vue…

Lévy trouvait étrange que personne ne fût venu à sa rencontre quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage. Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure fushia coiffée en deux couettes vêtue d'une courte robe rouge sortit, une expression furieuse au visage.

 **\- Meldy ! Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation !** Hurla la voix d'Ultia provenant de la pièce d'où elle sortait.

 **\- Si !** Répondit la jeune fille. **Je suis majeure et je décide de mon avenir.**

La nommée Meldy descendit un escalier hélicoïdal, faisant fi des appels de la brune qui se tenait à la rampe de la mezzanine. Sans s'occuper de la nouvelle ignorante, la rose passa devant Lévy à grand pas afin de prendre la sortie.

 **\- Meldy !** Interpella la galeriste, en vain.

La porte claqua et Ultia soupira de lassitude, avant de cacher son visage dans les mains. Gênée d'avoir assisté à cette scène, Lévy se racla la gorge bruyamment afin de signaler sa présence. La brune la considéra alors… Ne laissant pas le silence s'installer, Misty se rappela au souvenir de femme qui semblait perturbée pour l'heure.

 **\- Je suis Misty, je travaille au Pavanity Fair…**

 **-Oui, la dernière conquête de Léo,** se souvint la galeriste.

Un terme pour le moins réducteur pensa Lévy, heureusement, elle ne pouvait prendre ombrage, car ce n'était qu'un rôle.

 **\- Montez dans mon bureau,** invita Ultia en se dirigeant dans la pièce d'où elle était partie.

Sans perdre de temps, la journaliste obéit à l'invitation et monta l'escalier. Une fois à l'étage, elle découvrit un bureau avec des cloisons vitrées encadrées d'acier, une porte grande ouverte incitait à entrer. Lévy observa le bureau, un lieu en désordre, sur les étagères, les catalogues de chaque année furent disposés.

Au sud de la pièce, une belle vue dégagés montrait le fleuve… une vue des plus prisées. Le bureau était placé à la perpendiculaire de cette vue. Au coin de la pièce, un salon y était installé, avec canapé et fauteuil. Le lieu était plutôt grand et lumineux. Ultia fulminait debout derrière le meuble, une veine pulsait sur son front. Lévy remarqua les prospectus d'université sur le bureau, elle approcha doucement, ne se permettant pas de s'asseoir sans y être invitée comme il convient de le faire. Réalisant l'attente, Ultia montra le canapé.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi,** fit la brune tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

 **\- Je vous en prie,** excusa aimablement Lévy en sortant sa tablette de son sac. **J'ignorais que vous avez une fille…** tenta-t'elle, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ce lien.

Lévy comptait sur la vanité féminine afin d'obtenir plus d'information.

 **\- Meldy n'est pas vraiment ma fille, je l'ai adoptée, il y a dix ans de cela ses parents étaient morts…** en évoquant ce passé, il y eut un semblant de nostalgie dans la voix de la femme, mais aussi de regret et de culpabilité. **C'était une autre époque, j'étais une autre personne...** Dit-elle, songeuse.

 **\- De toute évidence, vous voulez son bien, élever un enfant adopté n'est pas facile,** consola Lévy. **Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable…**

 **\- Vous croyez cela ?** Murmura-t'elle avec incertitude.

Cette incertitude resta gravée dans la mémoire de la bleutée. Peut-être n'était-ce rien ? Mais… _Qui était Ultia, il y a dix ans ?_ Voilà la question qui la taraudait. Cependant, elle se priva de la lui demander, hors de question de braquer la femme en face d'elle.

 **\- Bon, j'aimerai faire un article autobiographique, les chemins qui ont mener une femme à une place aussi importante dans le monde de l'art,** expliqua Misty. **Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient ?**

Ressaisie, Ultia tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice, un léger sourire au visage.

 **\- Aucun,** affirma-t'elle avec assurance.

\- **Bien, alors commençons,** commença la journaliste. **Quand avez vous su que vous vouliez travailler dans l'art ?**

* * *

Ayant fini son interview, Misty se retrouva sur la grande place, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune fille au cheveux rose attablé à une terrasse. Elle approcha et fit un grand sourire bienveillant.

 **-Bonjour, je peux ?** Demanda-t'elle en montrant la chaise vide face à elle.

 **-Vous étiez à la galerie…** dit Meldy presque boudeuse. **Elle vous a dit de me parler.**

 **\- Non, c'est jusque… Lorsque j'avais ton âge je m'étais disputé avec ma tante parce que je ne voulais pas faire les études qu'elle souhaitait pour moi,** expliqua-t'elle.

 **\- Et vos parents, ils en disaient quoi ?** S'enquit la rose.

\- **Ils étaient déjà morts,** dit simplement Misty.

La rose tiqua, elle regarda la jeune femme face à elle et lui permit de s'asseoir.

 **\- Merci,** dit-elle en s'installant.

Misty commanda un café.

 **\- Alors vous avez fait quoi ?** Demanda la jeune fille intéressée.

\- **J'ai fait ce que je voulais,** répondit Lévy. **Et j'ai eu tors.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?** S'étonna la rose.

\- **Que ce soit ma tante ou bien Ultia ce qu'elles veulent c'est notre bien,** expliqua la bleutée. **J'ai fait mon choix parce que je n'avais jamais cessé de regarder le passé, alors que ma tante, elle, ne voyait que mon avenir. La voie que j'ai choisi à provoqué beaucoup de souffrance, mais surtout de solitude.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Ultia veut que j'aille dans une université à l'étranger et moi je ne veux pas aller aussi loin,** expliqua Meldy. **Je…**

La rose se mit à rougir légèrement.

 **-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?** Déduit Lévy.

 **-Oui, ma petite-amie et je ne veux pas la quitter,** justifia la jeune fille.

 **-Je vois.** Lévy but son café, puis elle ajouta : **Je me doute que cette relation est importante pour toi, je n'ai pas à te conseiller quoi faire, mais tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Ultia de s'inquiéter pour toi, elle est ta famille et cela quoiqu'il arrive.**

Meldy hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, puis Misty se leva.

 **-Je dois y aller,** dit-elle. **Ce fut un réel plaisir, Meldy.**

 **-Pour moi aussi…**

 **-Misty, je ne me suis même pas présenté, Ultia a mes coordonnées si tu as besoin.**

 **\- D'accord,** sourit la rose.

Lévy s'éloigna donc de la terrasse, sur son chemin, elle croisa une jeune fille à la longue chevelure bleu très clair lisse avec une frange, un ruban bleu marine les ornant rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche courte… Lévy la suivit du regard et constata qu'elle rejoignait Meldy, les deux femmes s'embrassèrent. _La fameuse petite-amie…_

* * *

De retour à Fairy Tail et de retour à normale par la même occasion, vêtue de son jean et de son débardeur, Lévy travaillait sur les réponses qu'elle avait obtenues, elle avait soigneusement sélectionné les questions et organiser de sorte à pouvoir observer son interlocutrice. Ultia était une excellente simulatrice doublée d'une menteuse hors pair. Cependant la dispute avec Meldy lui permit d'examiner la galeriste lorsque ses défenses étaient baissées. L'adoption de Meldy l'avait intriguée au plus haut point, elle avait donc demandé les papiers d'adoption de la jeune fille. Et la ville d'où elle venait… Max eut beaucoup de mal à le retrouver. Il y avait dix ans de cela, elle chercha à raccorder avec les décès de couples. Elle trouva une correspondance avec le meurtre d'une famille à Fost, un couple et leur fils. Le père était affilié avec un groupe mafieux… Le passé d'Ultia était des plus troublant, en apparence tous semblaient vrais, mais en réalité, aucune des personnes étant dans la même promotion qu'elles ne se souviennent d'elle. Son acte de naissance était un faux…

Alors qu'elle lisait tous ses dossiers dans son bureau, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

 **\- Entrez,** dit la bleutée.

Grey entra alors, puis il s'assit en face du bureau de la bleutée. Sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il montra un papier entre son index et son majeur.

 **\- Juvia a réussi,** constata l'enquêtrice.

\- **Ouais, elle a demandé à une « collègue » qui est la préférée du président,** expliqua le jeune homme. **Après c'est du charabia.**

Lévy prit le papier que lui tendit Grey, elle le déplia et le lit à haute voix.

 _Là où Jean la conté,_

 _Sont enterrés les jumeaux pourpres du passé,_

 _Dans un décor noir, blanc, vert pour Arthur._

 **\- C'est…**

 **\- N'importe quoi,** finit par dire Grey, las.

 **\- On dirait une charade,** réfléchit Lévy.

Le brun soupira…

 **\- Quoique ce soit c'est assez important pour le confier au « président »,** ajouta le jeune homme. **Enfin, c'est ton boulot, ce genre de truc, Lucy pourra t'aider.**

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte.

 **\- Grey ! Attends !** Interpella Lévy.

Le brun se retourna et interrogea la jeune femme. Honteuse, elle n'osa plus le regarder.

 **-Voilà, j'ai…**

 **\- Lu mon dossier,** continua Grey.

Lévy hoqueta et le regarda avec surprise le jeune homme.

 **-Max ?** S'enquit-elle.

Un sourire discret, il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

 **-Comprends-moi, je sais ce qui est arrivé à ta famille, mais je voulais…**

 **-Quoique tu cherches à faire,** coupa-t'il à nouveau. **J'ai confiance en toi.**

 **\- Mais nous nous parlons à peine, comment peux-tu avoir confiance en moi ?** S'étonna-t'elle.

\- **T'as su calmer l'autre tat de ferraille, t'es plus qu'une surdouée, t'es un miracle,** argumenta le brun. **Donc pas de problème.** Dit-il avant de partir.

Lévy répondit par un simple sourire. Alors qu'elle reprit son travail, elle entendit un miaulement venant de la chambre. Un quadrupède sauta sur le bureau…

 **-Lily !** Sourit-elle en le caressant. **Il est l'heure d'aller dormir…**

Le félin miaula en guise de réponse, puis il frotta sa tête à la joue de la jeune femme.

 **\- D'accord,** dit-elle en se levant.

Étrange, ce chat imposait à la jeune femme une certaine routine, bien plus saine que sa vie d'avant. Elle se sentait moins seule avec lui, parfois elle se disait que son maître légitime lui avait confié à cause de leur discussion. Mais cette idée saugrenue disparut immédiatement de sa tête.

Le lendemain, elle reprit le travail avec l'aide de Lucy cette fois. La blonde examinait le papier avec intensité. Fronçant les sourcils, elle afficha une moue d'agacement.

 **Rrrrr… ça ne veut rien dire,** s'énerva-t'elle. **Arthur ? Arthur, qui ? Et jean ? Et quels jumeaux ?**

Lévy, les lunettes sur le nez, ferma un volume imposant et souffla de fatigue. Elle s'étira les bras…

 **\- Il n'y a rien sur des jumeaux pourpres dans la mythologie,** annonça-t'elle.

\- **Moi, j'ai besoin d'une pause,** déclara la blonde.

Elle se mit au fond de son siège.

 **\- Tu as raison,** suivit la bleutée.

Elle posa ses lunettes devant elle, puis elle regarda Lucy.

 **\- Comment va Erza ?** S'enquit-elle.

Lucy fixa un livre sur le bureau, le regard rempli de tristesse.

 **\- Depuis qu'elle sait que Kagura est ici, c'est devenu compliqué, elle ne veut pas le montrer, mais j'ai bien vu que ça la perturbait.** Expliqua la jeune femme.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** dit la bleutée, compatissante

\- **Tu n'y es pour rien,** excusa Lucy. **Dans ce travail, on sait que cela peut arriver perdre quelqu'un et se retrouver face à son meurtrier, on se pense invincible et capable de tout surmonté, mais c'est faux. Heureusement, Erza est la plus professionnelle d'entre nous, c'est pour cela que c'est elle qui commande.**

 **\- Heureusement, il y a Natsu…** Observa la bleutée avec un ton enjoué.

Lucy fit un sourire immense.

 **\- Oui, cet idiot arrive à lui remonter le moral, même si je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose,** ajouta la blonde.

\- **Comment ça ?** S'enquit la bleutée.

Lucy parut gênée, elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à parler à son amie. Lévy comprit qu'il y avait un véritable combat dans la tête de son interlocutrice.

 **\- Depuis que tu es arrivée, il y a quelque chose d'étrange,** avoua-t'elle.

 **\- Depuis que je suis arrivée ?** S'étonna la bleutée.

 **\- Oui,** souffla la jeune femme, désolée. **Je ne pense pas que ce soit contre toi. Mais tu voudrais lui parler ?**

Lévy hésita un peu face à la requête, elle examina son amie qui la suppliait du regard.

 **\- Tu sais, il n'a peu être pas envie d'en parler,** argumenta l'inspectrice.

 **\- S'il te plait,** insista Lucy en posant sa main sur celle de son amie.

Face à autant d'insistance, la bleutée n'eut d'autre choix de céder. Elle baissa les yeux et souffla.

 **\- D'accord,** concéda-t'elle.

\- **Il est midi, tu lui demanderas maintenant,** dirigea la blonde.

Lévy fut surprise de voir l'autorité dont pouvait faire preuve la gentille femme avec qui elle s'était entendue tout de suite. Seulement midi arriva, comme à chaque fois que l'équipe d'Erza était présente, Natsu ouvrit la porte, sans frapper bien sûr.

 **\- Yosh ! ça va être l'heure de manger !** Annonça-t'il joyeusement.

Lucy mit debout avec célérité, puis elle avança près du rose.

 **\- Natsu ! Je vais aider Mira, Lévy a quelque chose te dire,** dit-elle en le faisant entrer.

Lévy et Natsu la regardèrent partir, interrogatifs. Le rose se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé, il afficha un grand sourire.

 **\- Alors… Tu voulais me demander quoi ?** S'enquit-il.

 **\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?** Proposa-t'elle.

 **\- C'était ça ta question ?** S'étonna Natsu.

Elle resta bouche bée, il était sérieux. Elle le considéra, oui il l'était. Elle croyait que Gajeel exagérait lorsqu'il disait que Natsu avait une passoire en guise de cerveau.

 **\- Euh…non, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assieds,** rectifia la jeune femme.

\- **Ok,** dit le jeune homme qui s'installa dans le siège.

\- **Voilà, Lucy pense que tu es étrange avec moi, est-ce que tu souhaiterais me dire quelque chose ?** Demanda l'inspectrice.

Natsu se mit à réfléchir, puis il grimaça.

 **\- Ben, on m'a dit de pas t'en parler,** déclara-t'il.

Lévy tiqua, elle écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Qui t'as dit de ne pas m'en parler ?** S'étonna-t'elle.

 **\- Le vieux et la tête à clous,** dénonça-t'il rapidement.

 **\- Makarof et Gajeel, mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ben, le vieux pense que ce serait pas bon pour toi et l'autre a dit que tu t'en souvenais pas de tout façon.**

 _Qu'elle ne se souvient pas… Elle se souvient pas de quoi ? De…non, ce n'est pas possible._

 **\- Lévy,** interpella-t'il sur un ton exceptionnellement grave, elle le regarda. Il paraissait tellement sérieux, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. **Lorsque j'ai eu sept ans, mon père avait disparu, tout comme le père de Gajeel.**

 **\- Je comprends, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- Lévy, t'es la dernière personne à les avoir vus…**

* * *

Il faisait nuit maintenant, il avait du conduire tout la journée afin de régler une affaire d'Ivan. Flare l'avait accompagné, elle le gonflait. En fait, il en avait de plus en plus marre de bosser pour Ivan. Gajeel chercha les clés de son appartement dans la poche de son jean. Il grimaça, il puait le parfum pour femme. Il supportait mal cette odeur capiteuse, il avait failli vomir dans la voiture. Une bière, une douche, un peu de guitare, puis un jeu ou peut-être un porno pensa-t'il en souriant. Il finit par ouvrit sa porte, mais la lumière était allumée. Il sortit son arme et poussa la porte brusquement pour découvrir…

 **\- La crevette ?** S'étonna-t'il.

En effet, Lévy était assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés, le regard accusateur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

 **-T'es rentrée comment ?** Demanda-t'il en posant son arme dans le tiroir de l'entrée.

 **\- Tu m'as donnés tes clés au cas où j'aurais besoin de quelque chose pour Lily, crétin,** répondit-elle.

\- **Oh ! J't'es pas encore taquinée, pas la peine de grogner tout de suite,** calma-t'il.

Il posa son portefeuille et son portable sur le bar, puis il prit deux bières du réfrigérateur. Il les décapsula, puis il en posa une sur la table-basse et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

 **\- T'en n'as marre des barges de Fairy Tail, c'est pour ça que t'es là ?** Plaisanta-t'il.

Elle regarda sa bière qu'elle prit entre ses deux mains.

 **\- La première fois que l'on s'est vu, pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?** Demanda-t'elle d'une voix monotone.

Il arqua un sourcil, interrogateur.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu m'as très bien entendue,** dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** Demanda-t'il avec hargne.

\- **Tu savais qui j'étais…** Affirma-t'elle.

 **\- P'tain, Crevette,** souffla-t'il. **Chui pas d'humeur. C'est quoi ces questions, t'es plus flics. T'es vraiment…**

 **\- J'ai parlé à Natsu,** interrompit la jeune femme.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme, il l'examina, puis il perdit sa posture nonchalante pour redresser son dos.

 **\- Quel con ce salamandre, il peut pas tenir sa langue !** Maugréa le ténébreux.

 **-Tu savais qui j'étais, même avant que l'on se rencontre ?** Répéta la bleutée.

Il soupira…

 **\- Oui,** murmura-t'il.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle était déçue… Elle pensait l'avoir compris, mais en réalité, il mentait même à elle. Mais en fait, elle était déçue d'elle-même : comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle avait eu droit un traitement de faveur ?

\- **Tu m'as sauvé parce que tu pensais que je pouvais t'aider à retrouver ton père ?** Continua-t'elle, amèrement.

 **\- Tsss… J't'ai sauvée parce que t'étais dans la merde,** rectifia-t'il.

Furieuse, elle se leva.

 **\- Comment je peux te croire ? Comment je peux savoir que tu ne me mens pas cette fois ?** Ragea-t'elle. **Tu m'as surveillée !**

 **\- J't'ai pas surveillée, le vieux voulait savoir comment tu allais ?** Justifia le brun qui se mit debout à son tour afin de dominer la jeune femme.

 **\- Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton père ?** Hurla la bleutée en ancrant son regard dans celui du brun.

 **\- Pour que tu chiales tout le temps ?** Rétorqua-t'il froidement.

La bleutée hoqueta.

 **\- Pardon ?** Dit-elle d'une manière agressive.

 **\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, c'est tes putains de souvenir qui te font chialer, ce que t'as perdus ce soir-là, c'est tes parents,** dit-il.

 **\- C'est pour ça que Makarov et toi vous ne vouliez pas m'en parler, parce que vous ne vouliez pas me brusquer ?** S'énerva-t'elle.

Elle trouvait cette affirmation ironique, lui, le Kurogane prétextait qu'il ne voulait pas la secouer… Comme si elle était une petite chose fragile, _n'avait-il pas d'estime pour elle ?_

 **\- Le vieux et moi on s'était dit que y avait d'urgence, on devait d'abord régler l'histoire avec Zeleph et après on aurait avisé,** expliqua-t'il.

La bleutée souffla, puis elle s'assit sur le canapé…

 **\- Alors ce n'était qu'une question pratique, je sers à arrêter Zeleph et après on pourra m'utiliser pour autre chose,** ragea-t'elle, furieuse.

 **\- Tsss… Voilà, t'as tous pigé ! J'ai juste besoin de toi pour savoir si mon vieux a buté tes parents !** Hurla l'homme, excédé.

Lévy se tut à ce moment, sa gorge se serra, tout ça n'était qu'une question de manipulation. Il l'avait espionnée, menti, trahi et il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Le brun ne regarda plus la jeune femme, il passa derrière la table basse et alla en direction du couloir… Elle ne voyait plus que son grand dos musclé.

 **\- Si t'as envie de geindre, t'as la bunnygirl et la démone,** indiqua-t'il froidement. **Ferme la porte à clé quand tu t'barras.**

La bleutée ne dit rien, elle le fixait tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir. Alors qu'il partit dans sa chambre, il entendit la porte se fermer. Il entra dans la salle de bain, les deux mains de chaque côté de l'évier, il soupira, puis il regarda son reflet… Il serra les dents et mit son poing dans le miroir…

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme marchait à pas rapide dans le parking au pied de l'immeuble de Gajeel. Elle chercha dans son sac les clés de la voiture que lui avait confié Mirajane.

 **\- Cela ne vaut pas le coup de te mettre dans ces états,** déclara soudain une voix nasillarde.

Lévy eut un hoquet de frayeur, puis elle se retourna. Elle distingua grâce à l'éclairage urbain Makarof. Assis sur les marches d'une entrée, il la regardait avec son sourire bienveillant.

 **\- Je croyais que vous étiez à Crocus** , rétorqua-t'elle méfiante.

 **\- Hm… J'ai appris que Natsu t'avais dit que…**

 **\- Que son père et celui de Gajeel sont liés avec le meurtre de mes parents,** finit-elle.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit tout cela avant ?** reprocha la jeune femme.

 **\- Allons, tu te doutais déjà qu'il y avait un lien entre Métallicana et ce qui t'était arrivé, il y a vingt ans de cela,** assura le vieil homme.

Il n'avait pas tord, Lévy dut bien le reconnaître. Elle se dirigea auprès du directeur de Fairy Tail, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Songeuse, elle fixait l'immeuble d'en face, sans réellement y prêter attention.

 **\- Mes souvenirs, j'ai mis des années à essayer de ne pas y penser,** dit-elle.

 **\- Pourtant ce sont eux qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es,** expliqua avec gentillesse Makarof.

 **\- Vous ne comprenez pas, chaque nuit, ils me hantent, au point que je redoutait de m'endormir à une époque, puis ils sont devenus une habitudes, une drogue malsaine, toute cette souffrance, cette tristesse… Je me suis reposé sur ce traumatisme, je l'ai laissé se nourrir de ma vie, je… Si je cherchais à les comprendre, je…**

 **\- Tu pourrais faire enfin ton deuil,** conclut le vieil homme.

Elle hocha la tête, puis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau.

 **\- Cette souffrance, cette incertitude est devenu ce qui me définissait moi en tant que personne,** expliqua-t'elle, tristement.

 **\- Lévy, es-tu toujours la jeune inspectrice seule et recluse ?** Demanda Makarof.

Perdue, la bleutée ne répondit pas, elle ignorait quoi répondre.

 **-Je vais te dire qui je vois,** commença Dreyar. **Je vois une jeune femme perspicace, talentueuse, intelligente et une de mes enfants de Fairy Tail dorénavant.**

Elle se raidit et interrogea Makarof du regard.

 **\- Tu as une famille Lévy, peu importe la croix que tu as portée durant tout ces années, il est temps de débarrasser de ce fardeau,** dit le vieil homme.

Elle réfléchit un instant à ces mots. _S'en débarrasser…?_ Elle avait vécu tellement longtemps ainsi, elle ne se souvenait même plus de… avant. Les moments d'innocence qu'elle avait connus. Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête ? Pourtant, il le fallait…

 **\- Je dois me souvenir,** affirma-t'elle sur un ton solennel.

\- **Ce n'est pas une urgence, Lévy,** rassura le petit homme.

 **\- Mes souvenirs pourrait nous aider à retrouver Zereph,** ajouta la bleutée.

 **\- Alors il y a un moyen…**

* * *

« Il y a un moyen » _quelle blague !_ Le moyen en question était l'alcoolique notoire de Fairy Tail. Elle serait douée dans ce genre de manipulation. D'accord Cana avait le sens du spectacle, mais de là à penser qu'elle pouvait manipuler l'esprit. Lévy savait que l'hypnose était une pratique courant chez les psychanalystes, mais elle croyait pas vraiment en son efficacité.

 **\- Il ne s'agit pas d'hypnose, mais de remémoration sensorielle !** Rectifia Cana.

Allongé sur le lit ses vieux livres à côté d'elle, Lévy soupira une énième fois.

 **\- Bon, si t'as pas envie…** commença la brune assise sur un fauteuil à côté.

 **\- Attends, je vais faire un effort,** promit la bleutée.

 **\- Bien, ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur l'odeur de vieux papier, de poussière et de la cigarette,** commanda Cana.

 **\- De cigarette ?**

Pour toute réponse, elle eut le bruit d'un briquet zippo…

* * *

 **Merci à Neliia, Miitaki et Kuroe89 pour leur review !**


	14. Chapter 13 : Once upon a time

Bonsoir, bonjour,

bref... Une revenante !

Oui, je sais, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire

mais bon manque de temps,

d'envie, de motivation,

Je vous remercie pour vos message,

habituellement, je réponds à chacun,

mais je ne sais même plus où j'en suis,

cela n'enlève pas l'importance de vos review,

c'est bien parce que vous êtes là que je poste

un nouveau chapitre...

Je vais essayer de m'y mettre plus,

de finir au moins ce que j'ai commencé.

Je vous fais un gros bisous,

et j'espère que vous apprécierait ce nouveau chapitre...

à +...

* * *

 **Once upon a time…**

Cric, cric, cric…

Le bruit métallique d'une clé resserrant un boulon résonnait dans cette nef immense baigné dans les ténèbres disparaissant çà et là sous les cloches métalliques ne tintant aucun son mais vomissant leur lumière jusqu'au sol en béton gris….

Cric, cric, cric…

Fur le seul chant entendu en ce lieu dans les profondeurs de la nuit…

Cric, Cric, cric..

Elle embrassait la forme, assurant, grâce à la main ferme et expérimentée qui la maniait, une tenue parfaite.

Cric, cric, cric…

Un silence, puis d'un œil avisé, un autre endroit à serrer se fit repérer.

Cric, cric, cric…

Un son que cet homme connaissait depuis qu'il fut enfant…

Cric, cric, cric…

Enfin… l'instrument arriva au son ponctuant la fin de sa phrase, le son du métal se posant sur le bois d'un établi. Alors une onde se propagea, impactant imperceptiblement les objets autours d'elle. Le seul mouvement perceptible fut la houle du liquide ambré remplissant la moitié d'une bouteille en verre. Aggravant la houle, la main calleuse, experte et négligemment nettoyée par un chiffon, la saisit, dévissa le bouchon et versa dans un verre vidé depuis peu le fameux nectar.

Oui un nectar, du moins, les deux liquides ont en commun cette couleur… celle de l'ambre le plus sombre, seulement les effluves qui en émanaient dévoilaient un parfum fort d'alcool, mais aussi de tourbe, loin de la douceur sucrée du premier jus… Tourbé, exceptionnellement tourbé, peu appréciait ce goût particulier, ce goût de terre… ce gout minéral… ce goût de métal… ce goût de fer.

Lui, il l'aimait ce goût ferreux, tout comme son père l'aimait… Son père… tout revenait à lui cet absent de toujours, le bruit, c'était lui, le goût c'était lui, cette odeur d'huile et d'essence, c'était lui. Il était partout dans sa vie, partout, sauf avec lui. _Et qui en a quelque chose à faire d'où il est passé ? Personne n'en n'a rien à faire du passé, surtout pas lui. Mais cette nana…_

 **\- Tsss…** siffla-t'il, agacé, _ce qu'elle pouvait l'emmerder celle-là,_ pensa-t'il avant de vidé ce verre qu'il venait de remplir.

Il posa le verre sur l'établis puis repris la bouteille pour le remplir à nouveau…

 **\- Tu sais que tu es sensé le savourer,** reprocha faussement une voix d'homme.

Le buveur se contenta de grogner avant de prendre une pince suspendue au mur. Il repartit alors en direction d'une Porsch de couleur jaune donc le capot ouvert laissait voir ses entrailles.

 **\- Putain de voiture de p'tite bite** , maugréa-t'il alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour attendre la mécanique.

L'intervenant, adossé à un plan de travail derrière le mécano, le regardait impassiblement de ses yeux rouges. Les bras croisés contre son torse, il resta perplexe quant à la présence de l'autre homme ici.

 **\- Tu sais quand Sting t'a parlé de sa bagnole, je crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu rappliques dans le garage du club à trois heure du mat'… un lundi,** soupira alors le spectateur.

Aucune réponse… En même temps, l'inverse l'aurait étonné. Las, il soupira, il mit les mains dans les poches avant de son jean noir soulevant les flancs de sa chemise grise, puis il se redressa et marcha nonchalamment auprès du mécanicien aux piercings. Enfin il se posa à un piler de béton tout près.

 **\- Gajeel ? Il se passe quoi ?** Demanda-t'il avec sérieux et une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- **J'ai plus d'garage, si t'es pas au courant** , répliqua alors Redfox sans regarder son interlocuteur.

 **\- Ça je sais, ceux de Phantom l'ont cramé…**

Le Kurogane hoqueta, puis il leva la tête afin d'ancré son regard dans celui de l'autre homme. Ce dernier continua…

 **\- Je sais qu'ils te cherchent, tu crois que j'ne suis pas ce qu'ils deviennent… Gajeel, si t'as des emmerdes, j'peux…**

 **\- T'mêles pas d'ça, Raios !** Ragea Redfox qui s'était redressé brusquent afin de surplomber le jeune homme de sa hauteur.

L'idée qu'il s'impliquât à nouveau dans les affaires de Phantom lord rendait le ténébreux furieux et cela se voyait clairement en cet instant. Une étincelle brûlait dans ses yeux, immédiatement, le jeune homme la perçut, il savait qu'il venait de réveiller le dragon… Au fond, il ne pensait qu'à son bien avec sa manière bourrue. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne, penaud d'avoir osé proposer son aide. Il haussa les épaule…

 **-Avec Yukino, on va bientôt partir en voyage de toute façon, on n'a pas encore eu notre lune de miel** , dit-il avec un sourire en coin. **J'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper des gangs de toute façon,** rit-il.

Une expression sévère au visage, le Kurogane retourna auprès de son verre. Rogue baissa la tête, toujours intrigué par la présence de Redfox… Ce dernier posa son verre.

 **\- La bagnole du branleur est réparée** , annonça-t'il.

 **\- Enfin… Je crois pas que Sting en aura besoin prochainement,** dit le jeune homme. **Il est plus branché familiale depuis la naissance de Lévy.**

 **\- Hein ?** Fit le ténébreux intrigué en se retournant.

 **\- Ouais, sa fille, il l'a appelé Lévy comme une amie à lui qui est morte, y a pas longtemps… une chic fille,** ajouta Rogue, tristement.

 _Décidément, elle lui revenait toujours dans la gueule celle-là…_ Redfox soupira, las.

 **\- Il se ferait greffer des seins pour pouvoir allaiter à la place de Minerva, s'il pouvait. Enfin… pas de quoi venir à trois heures du mat',** ironisa Cheney.

 **\- Tsss…** Tu te plains comme une gonzesse, envoya Redfox, nettoyant avec un chiffon ses outils.

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être t'en trouver une, ça t'éviterai de réveiller les potes pendant tes insomnies** , proposa le co-directeur du Sabertooth.

 **\- J'ai pas besoins qu'on me casse les couilles en permanence… Puis j'ai pas besoins que tu me chantes une berceuse, Raios, t'as qu'à aller te pieuter,** répliqua le brun.

 **\- Ouais… il faudrait encore qu'elle te supporte.** Soupira le jeune homme pour la forme **. Bref… Je vais aller « me pieuter** », abdiqua le jeune homme en voyant que discuter avec Gajeel ne mènerai à rien.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, il saisit la poignée et s'arrêta un instant…

 **\- C'est Rogue, maintenant,** rectifia-t'il.

 **\- Gihi,** eut-il en guise de réponse.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, il s'effaça quasiment aussitôt.

 **\- Fais attention à toi,** murmura Rogue avant de sortir du garage.

Le silence revint alors, seul le bruit des outils posés sur le plan de travail résonnait. Gajeel rangeait consciencieusement le matériel, il détestait lorsqu'un garage soit en désordre… _Ne pas trouver un outil, quand il faut, rien de plus chiant…_ Des pas se firent entendre, de l'ombre, un homme de grande taille, bien bâti, noir, vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une chemise mauve, vint se placer sous la lumière derrière le Kurogane. Gajeel ne se retourna pas…

 **\- Merci d'avoir attendu qu'il parte,** dit simplement Redfox.

 **\- Je n'ai rien contre Raios,** confirma l'homme avec une voix grave et suave.

 **\- Tu t'es décidé à te montrer… Boze.**

 **\- Je suis obligé, t'as tué tous les mecs que je t'avais envoyé** , répondit Boze.

 **\- ça t'apprendra à déléguer,** reprocha Gajeel.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis comme José ou toi ? J'ai forcé aucun de ces types, ils avaient tous envie d'avoir ta peau… C'était leur manière de mettre fin à Phantom, tuer le chien enragé de José** , répliqua l'homme avec conviction. T **'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi nuisible.**

 **\- Tu crois ça ?**

 **\- T'es bien le toutou d'Ivan, maintenant.**

 **\- Ouais** , soupira Redfox avant de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur. E **t tu comptes me buter, tout de suite ?**

 **\- Pas ici,** répondit Boze.

* * *

Gajeel fumait sa cigarette tandis qu'il était assis dans la voiture de Boze, ce dernier avait mis de la musique de la funk… Pas vraiment le style du ténébreux. Il zieuta la main droite du conducteur, il lui manquait deux doigts. Ces deux doigts, Gajeel se souvenait très bien du moment où… il lui avait coupé. Sous l'ordre de José, phalanges par phalanges, Boze le suppliait d'arrêter, mais il continuait… Avait-il eu le choix ? Pas vraiment. Avait-il éprouvé du plaisir ? Il ne serait le dire avec certitude. Torturer, tuer… Il pensait que c'était ça sa véritable nature… Il pensait qu'il prenait son pied avec ses trucs de sadique… Mais ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il aimait vraiment… C'était cette sensation de puissance. Il terrifiait ses hommes et ça lui allait, c'était toujours mieux que de finir comme une merde dans la rue. Puis c'était pour elle… pour Wendy.

Boze stationna près d'un entrepôt sur les docks… _Toujours le même genre d'endroit,_ ironisa Gajeel pour lui-même.

 **\- Descends** , fit le noir.

Le Kurogane obtempéra comme il le faisait depuis le début. Après tout, il était vraiment un chien. _Un sale clébard qui montre ses crocs à chaque main qui s'approche de lui. Un clébard qu'il faudrait piquer…_ Il devait s'avouer qu'il était crevé… Rogue avait eu raison, il aurait dû dormir… Le problème… dès qu'il ferme les yeux, il la voit elle, avec cette déception dans les yeux. _Pourquoi elle veut pas sortir de sa tête ?_ S'agaça Redfox tout seul alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Boze ouvrit la porte de tôle et il les vit… La meute. Ces hommes, une partie de Phantom, le fixaient rageusement, tellement de haine dans leurs yeux.

Gajeel avança affichant un masque inexpressif comme il savait si bien le faire. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de le haïr… Lui-même, il se donnait envie de gerber. Chacun de ces hommes, ils les avaient torturés, ou bien, il avait tué un ami… une vermine, personne d'innocent, il pouvait être sûr de ça. Mais même les vermines peuvent avoir des sentiments…

D'un coup d'œil, il prit connaissance de ce lieu… Alors c'était ici qu'il allait crever… il vit des pièces détachées de voiture… _Quelle ironie !_

 **\- Alors Kurogane ? Tu** la ramènes plus ? Hein ? Lança un des hommes.

Ils commencèrent à l'insulter, à lui cracher dessus… _Ils peuvent pas plus ces minables…_ Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Boze avait rappliqué. Il ne reste que des trouillards, incapable de tenir un flingue sans trembler, courageux uniquement parce qu'ils étaient nombreux. Le Kurogane resta impassible, il avança jusqu'à un cercle de lumière.

Il était crevé de tout ça… Il n'avait pas envie de se battre, plus envie… Comment trouver la volonté, plus il se battait plus cela semblait difficile… De vivre. Il est qui en réalité ? Gajeel Redfox, le Kurogane, un dragon… ça lui avait rapporté quoi ? Wendy était en sécurité et toutes ses embrouilles entre les Dreyar, il n'était qu'un chien, encore, comme d'habitude. Il obéissait à ses maitres, incapable de faire des choix pour lui… inexistant. Il pensait être un grand, alors qu'il n'était qu'un paumé. Elle…elle le savait cette flique, Lévy Macgarden. Elle le savait qu'il était seul… et les autres s'en sortiraient beaucoup mieux sans lui. Il était temps de payer ses dettes… tableau noir.

Il entendit un cliquetis, puis il se retourna. Sans surprise, Boze pointait une arme sur lui. Voilà… Le moment… Gajeel n'avait étrangement pas peur, il resta immobile, fixant son bourreau, incitant à vite finir. Seulement, Boze n'était pas un assassin, jamais il n'avait tiré sur une personne désarmée, cela ne faisait pas partie de ses principes. Les autres l'encourageaient à le faire, mais il continuait à hésiter.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Vas y !** Ordonna Gajeel.

 **\- Tu vois même ce chien veux mourir Boze, tues-le** , dit un homme.

Boze tremblait…

 **\- Putain ! Fais-le !** Hurla Redfox.

Alors Boze calma sa main, mettant fermement en joue le brun, décidé, quand… la porte du hangar s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaitre une silhouette imposante avec un manteau posé sur les épaules.

 **\- Bien, bien, bien… Une petite sauterie !** S'exclama la voix caverneuse de la silhouette.

Les hommes présents le reconnurent et se raidir de frayeur… Des murmures se firent entendre alors qu'il entrait tranquillement par la même voie qu'avait emprunté Gajeel plus tôt. Boze, pétrifié par la peur, regardait l'homme venir à lui. Il déglutit…

 **\- Lu-Luxus** , réussit-il à articuler.

Luxus passa tranquillement à côté de lui sans rien dire, se dirigeant droit devant Gajeel.

 **\- T'as rien à foutre ici, l'éclair,** ragea le ténébreux **.**

 **\- Espèce de connard,** dit sur un ton monotone le balafré.

 **\- Qu…**

Luxus frappa avec son poing droit dans le ventre de Gajeel, ce dernier se plia de douleur et se mit à cracher du sang. Le blond n'y était pas allé de main morte. En réalité, il ne le faisait jamais. Luxus se baissa doucement…

 **\- Bouges-toi le cul, connard, t'as pas fini ton job,** lui murmura-t'il.

Se redressant, il tourna les talons et reparti avec sa nonchalance habituelle en direction de la sortie.

 **\- Je vous le laisse** , annonça-t'il avant de sortir.

Motivée par l'affaiblissement qu'avait provoqué Luxus, la meute se rua sur le dragon. Gajeel essuya le sang de sa bouche, se relevant.

 **\- Désolé, mais ma famille m'attend** , dit-il avant de disparaitre sous ses assaillants.

Sous ce ciel crépusculaire, une fumée s'élevait, traçant de multiple méandre vaporeux en ce matin naissant. En dessous, assis sur un banc, il regardait le lointain de ses yeux verts. Il reprit son cigare en bouche… un moment seul. Normalement, il n'avait plus vraiment le droit de fumer, sa démone de femme lui interdisait. Mais il était difficile de se priver d'un vice aussi apaisant, au pire, elle sentirait cette odeur boisée, puis elle le…punirait. Il pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, sa femme semblait certes être aussi douce que du coton, ce que tout le monde aimait en elle. Cette beauté exceptionnelle, cette douceur, cette générosité, les qualités qu'elle mettait toujours en avant, autant lorsqu'elle s'énervait elle pouvait être un véritable…démon. Beaucoup la craignait, pas lui, il trouvait cela plutôt irrésistible chez elle…sa démone… Soufflant sa fumée, il soupira, il préférait largement être avec elle dans leur lit en ce moment que d'avoir à sauver le cul d'un crétin. _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour protéger ces abrutis ?_ Il entendit alors la porte du hangar s'ouvrir, puis des pas venant vers lui péniblement… Une jambe qui trainait, des grognements de douleur, des halètements effrénés, pas de doute, le nouveau venu allait lui gâcher se moment de tranquillité. L'homme blessé se laissa tomber sur le banc aussi sous un râle de douleur. Luxus le zieuta rapidement, son coéquipier était dans un sale état pas de doute, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'il y avait quelques semaines.

En effet, le ténébreux était couvert de sang, son t-shirt précédemment blanc collait et se teintait de pourpre sous l'effet du liquide vital. Gajeel regarda Dreyar…

 **\- Tu m'en file un** , demanda-t'il presque d'une manière autoritaire, en regardant le cigare.

 **\- Tsss… C'est pas le genre de truc qui se gâche en le refilant à un débile comme toi** , répondit Luxus sur un ton méprisant.

 **\- J't'emmerde** , grogna Gajeel.

Le blond fixa le fleuve devant eux… Soufflant sa fumée par la bouche et le nez.

 **-T'as fini tes conneries de suicide ou tu veux toujours chialer comme une gonzesse ?** Finit-il par demander.

Gajeel leva sa tête en arrière et soupira.

 **\- Ouais, j'vais finir le boulot pour le vieux, t'inquiètes,** confirma-t'il en soufflant.

 **\- C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu sauver ton cul...**

Le Kurogane afficha un léger sourire moqueur.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu deviens sentimental ? T'avais peur de me perdre ? T'sais t'es pas vraiment mon genre** , ricana-t'il.

 **\- Dis pas de conneries** , rétorqua Luxus. **Si je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'ai promis à une chouette gamine de veiller sur son con de frangin.**

Redfox tourna les yeux en sa direction.

 **\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu fais des trucs débiles comme ça,** dit-il.

Dreyar retira son cigare de la bouche, puis il baissa la tête avec une expression des plus sérieuses.

 **\- T'as une famille, tête de clou, que tu la mérites ou que tu la mérites, c'est pas la question. Ton merdier, tes conneries, elle s'en branle… Ce qui compte ce qu'tu sois là pour elle… T'es nul, tu sais que détruire…**

 **\- Pas la peine de me faire un tableau** , interrompit le brun.

 **\- Ta gueule, je parle,** ordonna Luxus. **J'crois pas ce que je vais dire** , marmonna-t'il entre ses dents. **Malgré tes merdes, il y a ta sœur, et elle, elle est plutôt réussie, et même si ça me fait du mal de l'admettre, c'est grâce à toi… Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas la bousiller en pensant qu'à ta pomme.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est pas ton genre d'être sentimental ?**

Le blond se mit à sourire très légèrement, chose rare venant de lui.

 **\- Les types comme nous, on pense ne savoir que détruire, puis, chais pas comment, mais il y a des gens capables de tenir à nous… de nous aimer alors qu'on passe notre temps à nous haïr.**

 **\- Ouais, enfin la démone, j'la trouve un peu tarée…**

Le balafré ricana dans sa barbe.

 **\- P'ête mais avec elle, j'ai créé, j'ai construit quelque chose que personne ne pourra me prendre… ma famille. Lorsque j'ai tenu mon fils pour la première fois, je me suis juré que je ne laisserai personne le détruire, surtout pas mon père. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me bas…**

Gajeel fixait son coéquipier, jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi, ni autant… Quoi dire quand le terrifiant Luxus se confie à soi ? Il avait bien envie de lui rire au nez, se moquer de lui, de cette « _guimauve »_ , mais au fond, il comprenait comment les ambitions puissent changer… Cependant, il était encore dur pour lui d'admettre que ce n'est pas sa force qui l'aiderait à atteindre son but. Ça lui prenait vraiment la tête… Luxus finit par se lever.

 **\- De toute façon, c'est moi qui doit te buter,** dit-il en s'étirant **. Aller, bouges ton cul, on se casse.**

Sur ces mots, il partit pour rejoindre la voiture. Redfox sentant qu'en se levant d'autre douleur se réveillons resta assis.

 **\- Grouilles-toi le tas de ferrailles !** Ordonna Luxus.

Gajeel grogna avant de se redresser péniblement, puis il rejoignit avec peine la portière du côté passage. Luxus le toisa et siffla entre ses dents…

 **\- Putain, tu vas tout me dégueulasser** , râla le blond.

 **\- Merde,** ragea le brun en s'asseyant.

Luxus s'assit à son tour et démarra sa voiture aux ronronnements si particulier.

 **\- On va où ?** Demanda le Kurogan.

 **\- Au QG, ta petite-copine flic a quelque chose à nous dire** , répondit le blond.

Le brun tiqua.

 **\- C'est pas ma petite-copine,** rétorqua-t'il.

 **\- Si tu le dis** , admit Luxus. **Bref… Elle sait où est passé ton père et celui de l'enflammé, apparemment.**

Cette révélation mit, immédiatement, Gajeel dans ses pensées… _Où il est ? Qui en a quelque chose à faire ?..._

 _Lui, il veut le savoir…_

* * *

Mi, ré, mi, si, ré, do, la…

Les notes du papier… les notes devenant réelles, un son, une harmonie une mélodie… Quelle mécanique splendide ! Des touches, des marteaux, des cordes… Un objet donnant forme au mot, au phrase, la forme de la musique.

Mi, ré, mi, si, ré, do, la…

Une phrase continue, enjouée se propageant dans ce salon dont les tapisseries au sol gardaient précieusement l'harmonie en son sein.

Mi, ré, mi, si, ré, do, la…

Les petits doigts blancs se baladait gaiement sur les touches noires et les blanches. Elle jouait… oui, elle jouait avec délectation. Petite novice, elle s'évertuait à restituer les mots du compositeur avec quelques maladresses, certes, mais n'enlevant en rien le bonheur de ce moment.

Mi, ré, mi, si, ré, do, la…

Elle n'avait que six ans et suivant les touches ses mèches de cheveux azurs dansait aussi sur cette mélodie.

Mi, ré, mi, si, ré, do, la…

La petite fille illuminait le lieu par son grand sourire angélique, vêtue d'une robe jaune, elle personnifiait l'astre solaire à elle toute seule. A côté d'elle, une vieille femme au sourire bienveillant surveillait le doigté de son élève.

Mi, ré, mi, si, ré, do, la…

Des mots pourtant tristes donnant des phrases heureuses dans cette lettre pour une certaine Elise… Ses grands yeux noisettes emplis de joie derrière ses lunettes rouges, une auditrice, assise à l'arrière regardait la petite fille, le visage blanc et doux animé d'une tendresse que seule une mère pouvait éprouver. Quelques phrases, encore, puis la petite-fille arriva à la fin… Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire… Elle regarda alors son professeur.

 **\- C'est bien, Lévy, tu as bien travaillé ce morceau** , félicita-t'elle de sa voix nasillarde.

Contente, Lévy se leva et alla voir la femme à la longue chevelure châtaine retenu par un ruban vert qui avait quitté son siège.

 **\- Tu as entendu, maman ?** Dit-elle.

 **\- Oui, Lévy, tu es très douée** , affirma-t'elle.

 **\- Madame MacGarden, je suis très contente des progrès de votre fille, elle sera prête pour le spectacle de vendredi…**

La femme sourit…

 **\- Oui, mon époux et moi y serons** , affirma-t'elle de sa douce voix.

 **\- Oui**! S'exclama la petite. **Avec papa !**

Puis elle étreignit sa mère avec amour. Les câlins et la tendresse faisaient partis intégrante du caractère de la bleutée, elle profitait de ces moments pour humer le parfum de fleur d'oranger de sa mère. La femme lui caressa tendrement la tête, puis elle prit un sac rouge posé sur une chaise…

Le soleil se couchait doucement en cette belle journée, dans les rues de Magnolia. Lévy tenant le sac rouge en bandoulière, la main dans celle de sa mère, cette femme à la belle robe blanche, marchait gaiement sur les pavés de la rue commerçante. Ses grands yeux noisette ouverts, regardant avec extase les vitrines, surtout les librairies, habituellement, elles s'arrêtaient toujours dans l'une d'elle afin d'acheter un nouveau livre… mais pas ce soir. Lévy voulait rentrer vite… Cependant, la petite-fille stoppa nette en voyant un objet… Etonnée, sa mère la considéra.

 **\- Qu'y a-t'il, Lévy ?** Demanda-t'elle.

La petite bleutée montra un ruban de couleur jaune avec une fleur rose…

 **\- Je le veux maman pour faire comme toi,** dit-elle.

La femme sourit tendrement, touchée par le désir de sa fille.

 **\- D'accord** , acquiesça-t'elle.

Une fois le ruban acheté, Rya le plaçant dans les cheveux de sa fille. Il était vrai que cette mer azur avait tendance à être sauvage. Délicatement, elle leva les mèches au-dessus de son front ne laissant que deux mèches encadrer son visage poupon, puis elle fit un nœud sous la fleur rose qui se plaçait au-dessus de son oreille droite.

 **\- Et voilà,** annonça madame MacGarden.

 **\- Oui !** S'enjoua Lévy en sautillant. **Maintenant allons rejoindre papa !**

La petite prit la main de sa mère et partit d'un pas rapide en direction de leur maison, Rya ne put s'empêcher de rire en subissant l'empressement de sa fille.

Lévy n'en tenait plus, elle ouvrit la porte de leur maison à grand coup.

 **\- Papa ! On est là !** Hurla la petite.

Au fond du couloir, un homme pointa son nez. Ses cheveux exactement de la même couleur que la petite était totalement en batail, en chemise et en pantalon de costume, il paraissait néanmoins défroqué malgré sa silhouette svelte et sa tenue droite. En le voyant, une large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la petite-fille…

 **\- Papa !** S'exclama-t'elle avant de courir vers lui.

Ce dernier l'attrapa en course et la souleva, la tenant à bout de bras au-dessus de lui.

 **\- Oh ! Ben, t'es toujours aussi légère ? Tu ne veux pas grandir ou quoi ?** Taquina-t'il.

 **\- Arrêtes !** Râla la petite en boudant. **Je veux te faire un câlin, stupide papa**.

Il la descendit à son cou qu'elle s'empressa de serrer, puis elle colla son nez dans son col… cette odeur forte de cigarette. Cela faisait trois semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni touché… Trop heureuse, elle s'accrochait à lui comme-ci sa vie en dépendait.

 **\- La prochaine fois, on vient avec toi** , ordonna-t'elle.

 **\- Pas de problème, j'ai besoin de petit main-d'œuvre sur le chantier pour aller dans les trous obscurs avec plein d'araignées et serpents** , dit-il en la chatouillant.

 **\- Non ! Arrête ! Je veux pas y aller !** Hurla la petite en rigolant.

 **\- Ben, tu veux ou tu veux pas ? Faut savoir** , titilla le père.

Amusée, la mère les regardait jouer ensemble tandis qu'elle rangeait les affaires de sa fille. Il porta sa fille sur le canapé pour continuer à la chatouiller. Se débattant, la bleutée se rendit compte que son ruban se détachait…

 **\- Arrête, papa ! Mon ruban !** Fit la petite.

Le père récupéra le tissu.

 **\- C'est joli,** constata-t'il. **Tu fais comme ta maman ?**

 **\- Oui,** dit-elle en le prenant des mains. **Je veux être aussi belle que maman.**

 **\- Mais tu es déjà belle Lévy** , rassura Rya en les retrouvant.

 **\- Tu sais ma poupée, ce sont des objets magiques** , expliqua John.

 **\- Même pas vrai** , bouda la petite, incrédule.

 **\- Si, c'est un porte bonheur, grâce à celui de ta maman, je l'ai rencontrée** , continua le père.

 **\- Un jour, peut-être qu'il t'aidera à trouver ton amoureux,** ajouta la maman.

Lévy fixait le ruban, dubitative quant aux histoires de ses parents.

 **\- Je veux pas un amoureux, je veux avoir plein de livre !** Déclara-t'elle avec conviction.

Les deux parents éclatèrent de rire…

* * *

La petite fille à la chevelure azur était aux anges, son père lui avait acheté des livres qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tomba sur un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas… Elle décida de demander le sens à ses parents, elle prit son ruban comme garde page et descendit de son lit. Sortant de sa chambre en chemise de nuit, elle entendait ses parents discuter dans le bureau, elle descendit les marches…

 **\- John, j'ai peur avec toute cette histoire** , dit la mère.

 **\- Je sais, mais j'ai téléphoné à Makarov, je lui expliquerai tout,** expliqua John. **Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela, ces vestiges, ces œuvres, leurs places sont dans un musée, pas entre ses mains.**

 **\- Oui, mais…**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas…**

Lorsque Lévy arriva dans le bureau, le père enlaçait sa femme pour la réconforter. A ce moment, il vit la petite bleutée.

 **\- Lévy ? Tu n'es pas au lit** , dit John.

Sur ses mots, Rya s'écarta de son mari et regarda sa fille.

 **\- Il y a un mot que je ne comprends pas…** expliqua la petite désolée.

 **\- Encore en train de lire, tu dois faire dodo Lévy** , gronda la mère.

Elle souleva Lévy dans ses bras… Le père se mit à rire, sous les regards interrogateurs des femmes.

 **\- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui doit gronder sa fille parce qu'elle lit trop,** rit-il.

Rya sourit…

 **\- C'est vrai.**

 **\- Tiens Lévy, je vais te montrer quelque chose** , dit John en prenant une boite sur le bureau.

Il l'approcha de la bleutée… Elle regarda avec émerveillement. Dans la boite, il y avait une statuette en jadéite, celle d'une femme ailée. **C'est Pachma, la protectrice des enfants, c'est la seule représentation de la déesse et ta maman va traduire ce qu'il y a dessus** , explique John.

 **\- Ce qu'elle est belle !** S'extasia la petite fille.

La statue la captivait au point qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un bruit sourd… Soudain, du rouge recouvrit l'objet, des tâches avaient aussi giclé sur elle. Puis la statuette tomba… avec le père de Lévy.

 **\- John !** Hurla d'effrois Rya.

 **\- Pa-pa…** fit la bleutée.

Alors Rya cacha le visage le sa fille contre elle.

 **\- Ne regarde pas** , Lévy.

 **\- Maman** , pleura la petite.

 **\- Je vous en prie, ne lui fait pas de mal,** supplia la mère.

Un autre bruit sourd retentit, la bleutée qui ne voyait rien sentit sa mère s'écrouler. La bleutée arriva à terre, elle tomba dans un liquide pourpre. Redressant la tête, elle remarqua son père allongé, immobile…

 **\- Papa !**

Elle agrippa sa chemise et le secoua.

 **\- Papa, bouges… papa** , s'il-te-plait… Elle secoua encore et encore, au fond d'elle, elle savait, son cœur serré… elle savait, mais elle ne voulait pas le croire. **Maman, papa veut pas bouger !** Sanglota-t'elle, avant de tourner sa tête en direction de sa mère.

Le cœur de la petite cessa de battre, elle le ressentait ainsi… Une douleur incroyable, pas physique, mais puissante… Elle voulait vomir… Sa mère… Sa robe blanche s'imbibait de son sans tandis que ses yeux étaient vide…

 **\- Maman ?!**

Lévy saisit sa main… froide… _Pourquoi froide ? Pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas ?_ Non… Elle le savait. Un déluge de larmes coula sur ses joues.

 **\- Maman, papa, levez-vous** , supplia-t'elle en pleurant.

 **\- T'as pas compris, ils sont morts p'tite,** se moqua une voix d'homme.

La bleutée leva son nez pour découvrir trois hommes dont deux tenaient chacun une arme fumante. Celui qui avait parlé était au centre un sourire sadique plaquer au visage, il fixait la petite fille avec ses yeux pourpres, ses cheveux blonds formaient une crinière indomptable. Une chevelure de fou, des yeux de fou, un sourire de fou, tout chez cet homme effrayait la petite… Levy se cacha les yeux avec ses mains pleines de sang à genoux dans la mare de sang…

 **\- Maman, papa…** Sanglota-t'elle. **Maman, papa…**

 **\- On fait quoi de la môme** , demanda un des hommes.

 **\- J'ai bien envie de jouer avec elle** , dit le fou avec un ton pervers. **Elle me rappelle mon petit ange…Mavis.**

 **\- Zancrow, je ne crois…**

L'homme fut interrompu par un coup de pied dans son visage venant du blond.

 **\- T'as un problème avec ça ! Tu oses contredire le fils de Zeleph,** ragea-t'il.

 **\- Non, non…** dit l'homme visiblement terrifié.

Le dénommé Zancrow retira son pied tranquillement.

 **\- Bien, alors va me chercher un couteau** , ordonna-t'il.

L'homme obéit en sortant de la pièce… Puis le blond se pencha. La bleutée était pétrifiée par la terreur.

 **\- Tu veux bien me montrer ton cœur…** dit-il…

Soudain, il se reçut l'homme qui était sorti sur lui.

 **\- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Ragea Zancrow.

Un autre homme apparut, très grand avec une longue chevelure hérissée grise vêtu d'un jean noir, il fit un crochet à l'autre homme… Il s'attaqua aussi à Zancrow. Lévy retrouva possession de ses jambes et partit en courant… Elle sortit tout de suite de la maison courant pieds-nus sur la route goudronnée…

 **\- A l'aide !** hurlait-elle.

Elle pleurait et ne voyait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais elle courait, le plus loin possible… Elle courait, elle courait encore et encore… puis elle se prit le pied dans quelque chose et chuta. Au sol, elle sentit une grande main la saisir et la soulever au-dessus du sol. Un géant… Il avait les yeux rouges lui aussi…mais c'était l'homme qui se battait contre les tueurs de ses parents.

 **\- Lâchez-moi** , ragea-t'elle en se débattant.

 **\- Oh ! Du calme, mini-crevette, chui de ton côté** , dit l'homme de sa voix rauque. **Heureusement que t'as des p'tites jambe et qu't'es maladroite, j'aurai pas couru comme ça longtemps.**

Une voiture fonça droit sur eux, elle s'arrêta net devant. Un homme à la chevelure rouge sortit sa tête de la voiture.

 **\- Métallicana, entre, vite !** Ordonna-t'il.

Métallicana prit la bleutée contre son torse robuste, elle vit alors une chaine en métal avec un dragon en guise de pendentif. Il s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture, asseyant la petite à côté de lui. Le rouge démarra tout de suite.

 **\- Et les parents ?** Demanda le conducteur.

 **\- Trop tard,** répondit le gris.

 **\- Merde** , s'énerva alors le rouge.

 **\- On l'amène à Makarov,** dit seulement Métallicana.

Des bruits de freins retentirent dans la rue, le rouge regarda dans le rétroviseur. Lévy vit qu'il avait les yeux verts.

 **\- Je crois que ça va se compliquer** , annonça-t'il.

Métallicana prit une arme à sa ceinture, puis il regarda la bleutée.

 **\- Mets ta ceinture, mini-crevette,** dit-il avant de passer sa tête par la fenêtre.

Il tira sur les poursuivants. Bien qu'il accélérait, il n'arrivait pas à semer les deux voitures. Lévy se mit les genoux contre la poitrine, se retrouvant ballotée. Elle remarqua qu'elle tenait son ruban à la main, elle ne se souvenait même pas du moment où elle l'avait pris. Elle le serra dans sa main. Soudain le pare-brise arrière se brisa à cause d'une balle. Métallicana surplomba tout de suite la petite en la baissant, puis il continua à tirer encore et encore… Quand la voiture sortit de tout contrôle…

 **\- Ils ont touché un pneu** , annonça le rouge.

Quittant la route, la voiture percuta un arbre. Se remettant le plus rapidement possible, les deux hommes sortir de la voiture. Métallicana prit la petite contre lui. Les deux hommes coururent afin de s'enfoncer dans les bois, ils se retrouvèrent derrière un arbre. Lévy put voir que l'autre homme avait un tatouage de dragon rouge sur son bras droit.

 **\- Vous êtes des dragons ?** Demanda-t'elle sans savoir pourquoi.

 **\- Quoi ?** S'étonnèrent les deux hommes perplexes.

 **\- Pour…**

 **\- Ouais, on est des dragons, mini-crevette** , confirma Métallicana en interrompant l'autre homme. **Et y a rien de plus fort que les dragons donc t'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.**

Ils entendirent des pas…

 **\- On y va** , dit le rouge.

Ils reprirent leur course dans les bois, des coups de feu éclatèrent.

 **-Putain** , fit le gris.

Il s'arrêta alors près d'un arbre creux avec un trou dans le tronc.

 **\- Va falloir que tu te caches là-dedans mini-crevette** , dit-il.

 **\- Chui pas une mini-crevette** , râla-t'elle.

Le gris fit un sourire en coin, amusé par la bouderie de la petite après ce qu'elle avait traversé.

 **\- T'es forte, petite, tu t'entendrais bien avec mes gosses** , constata-t'il.

 **\- Tu as des enfants ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- Ouais, une petite fille angélique et un garçon tête à clou comme** moi, expliqua-t'il. **J'te les présenterai, ils sont super mes gosses** , ajouta-t'il avec fierté.

 **\- D'accord** , fit-elle.

 **\- Aller, caches-toi dans ce trou** , indiqua-t'il. **Et n'ai pas peur.**

 **\- J'ai pas peur de ce trou, quand je serais archéologue, j'en visiterai plein** , annonça-t'elle.

 **\- Gihi.**

La petite s'installa dans le trou…

 **\- Ne bouge pas sauf si je viens te chercher, ne fais aucun bruit…**

Lévy hocha la tête et s'enfonça encore plus dans le tronc de l'arbre. Totalement dans le noir, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les bruits. Les pas de Métallicana s'écartant d'elle, d'autre bruits de pas, des coups de feu encore, encore. Chaque coup la faisait trembler de peur.

 **-Le fils du patron est mort** , clama un homme.

 **\- Merde !**

 **\- C'est le type au cheveux rouges** …

Les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus pressant, encore des coups de feu comme une rafale… Lévy se cacha les oreilles ne voulant pas les entendre, elle s'empêcha de pleurer, pourtant, elle en avait envie, tellement envie.

Soudain, Métallicana cria…

 **\- Putain, Ignir** , hurla-t'il.

 **\- Ton pote est mort, il a buté Zancrow, t'as intérêt de nous dire où est la gamine** , menaça un homme.

 **\- Tu peux crever avant que j'te le dise,** ragea le dragon **.**

 **\- Tant pis…**

Une autre rafale suivit ces mots…

 **\- On fait quoi pour la gamine du coup ?**

 **\- Avec le froid, dans une forêt… Elle canera dans la nuit… Vous enterrez les deux mecs ici, on ramène le corps de Zancrow au boss.**

La bleutée entendait creuser durant des heures. Elle ne devait pas bouger, ils n'étaient pas loin, mais elle avait froid… tellement froid. Elle mit sa tête dans les genoux et laissa tomber ses larmes… Elle était seule dorénavant.

* * *

Le jour se levait dans la forêt qui bordait Magnolia, pleine de sang, d'urine, de terre, la petite sortit du tronc. Elle n'avait pas dormi et mourrait de froid. Alors qu'elle avançait, ses pieds était douloureux. Elle erra des heures, puis une journée dans la forêt… Elle arriva, enfin, à une route goudronnée… Un couple en voiture la retrouva alors…

Au poste de police Lévy resta dans une sorte de transe, elle ne parlait plus… Le psychiatre expliqua qu'elle avait enfouis ses souvenirs… Elle resta à l'hôpital… deux jours. Un petit monsieur avec une moustache, un policier, il lui dit qu'une tante viendrait la chercher… Elle ne dit rien, elle ne parlait plus… Les informations lui passaient au travers comme si elle n'était plus dans son corps… Une tante, quelle tante ?

Une femme lui prit la main, lui caressa avec douceur, elle souriait à la petite…

 **\- Bonjour Lévy, je suis Belno, je vais m'occuper de toi,** dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.


	15. Chapter 14 : Bones under Trees

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **de retour, merci pour vos reviews d'abord,**

 **elle sont une bonne motivation,**

 **J'aurais aimé être une bonne auteur et vous répondre à chacun,**

 **Promis cette fois je le fais,**

 **il faut que je reprenne les bonnes habitudes...**

 **Donc voici un nouveau chapitre,**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira,..**

* * *

 **Bones under Trees**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, doucement, toujours dans la brume… Une brume épaisse, pourtant, il faisait jour et bien jour, en témoigne, les chants inépuisables des oiseaux, les rires des enfants, les rayons solaires perçant çà et là le rideau de la chambre, montrant les imperfections quasiment imperceptibles d'un tissu sensé être opaque. Oui, la journée avait bien avancée, cependant, la jeune femme à la chevelure azure n'envisageait pas de sortir de l'enveloppe protectrice de son lit. Elle cacha sa frimousse dans son oreiller.

 _Voulait-elle vraiment affronter la réalité ?_

Elle tenta de refermer les yeux, en vain. Sa conscience lui interdisait. Sa conscience ainsi que ses souvenirs remontant inlassablement, des souvenirs d'horreurs et effrois, effacés depuis des années, revenaient la hanter. Aucun droit de se plaindre, elle l'avait voulu… revivre la pire expérience de sa vie, la mort de ses parents. Cette nuit avait été éprouvante, tellement, que, dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, elle était partie vomir dans les toilettes, elle se purifiait de tout cela, de ses angoisses. Cana avait été adorable avec elle, tellement, attentionnée, elle était restée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormit.

 _Voulait-elle vraiment affronter la réalité ?_

Se retournant, se frottant le visage, elle retira ses mèches de devant les yeux. Enfin, elle laissa tomber ses bras fins au-dessus de sa tête, regardant fixement le plafond impeccablement blanc. Luxus avait dû le ramener, maintenant. Elle… elle avait pensé à lui juste après ce cauchemar, elle aurait souhaité le voir… Pour…pour lui parler de son père, mais avant tout, juste pour qu'il fût là. Sa présence l'apaisait… puis elle se sentait coupable à cause de ces mots.

 _Voulait-elle vraiment affronter la réalité ?_

La bleutée devait admettre qu'il y avait un bon côté… Elle avait enfin retiré cette croute purulente d'une plaie mal, plutôt, pas du tout soignée. Cette douleur présente en elle la consommait comme un poison. Un poison qui lui donna le fil directeur de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus de monstres pour enfant, non, il y avait des hommes monstrueux… Il n'y avait plus de dragon, non, juste deux hommes courageux… Mais du sang, partout, la douleur, l'odeur, la peur, le revivre en face une bonne fois… et aller de l'avant.

 **\- Aller de l'avant…** soupira Lévy.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir exposer tous ces nouveaux faits à tout le monde. Makarov préférait que le membre de Fairy Tail furent tous réunis et elle lui avait donné raison. Elle avait eu besoin de se reposer et elle n'avait guère envie de répéter plusieurs fois cette histoire… son histoire.

Elle sentait son cœur lui faire mal, les larmes montaient… Une petite patte noire se posa délicatement sur son ventre et un ronronnement suivit le geste. Alors les larmes ne franchirent pas ses yeux et son cœur s'apaisa, comme si un baume passait dessus. Elle prit le propriétaire de la patte dans les bras et le glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le matou se laissa faire comme un doudou, elle le câlina tendrement.

 **\- Tu as raison Lily, j'ai une famille maintenant, ils m'aideront à surmonter cela,** lui dit-elle en récupérant son sourire radieux.

 _Il fallait qu'elle affronte la réalité…_

* * *

Habillée légèrement d'un haut jaune et d'un short noir, Lévy descendit les marches du hall. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle entendit des voix masculines venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle reconnut Makarov d'abord…

 **\- Les membres de phantom ont été placés en détention,** affirma le vieil homme. **Je suis content que tu ne les aies pas tués, Gajeel.**

La bleutée sentit son cœur faire un bond en entendant ce prénom, Gajeel était bien là et il s'était battu contre les hommes de phantom qui voulaient sa mort. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ?_ Une douce main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle sursauta.

 **\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur,** dit la personne.

 **\- Lu-chan, ce n'est rien, je… je suis… un peu…**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, Cana nous a dit que la nuit avait été dure,** sourit la blonde.

La bleutée souffla de soulagement et hocha de la tête.

\- **Tu es prête ?** Demanda Lucy.

- **Oui.**

Les deux femmes finirent de descendre les escaliers, alors qu'elle avançait, elle voyait Gajeel écoutant une discutions entre Erza et Luxus. Il avait encore un bon nombre de pansements, _c'est une mode chez lui…_ Se dit la bleutée. Elle arriva auprès de lui sans parvenir à le lâcher du regard. Après qu'Erza s'enquit sur le bien-être de la bleutée, la rouge et Luxus partir dans la salle de réunion, laissant Lévy avec Redfox. Elle baissa les yeux… Le brun ne dit rien… _Pourquoi il n'a rien dit cet abruti ?_ S'agaça-t'elle toute seule. Il la fixait, immobile… Elle prit une grande inspiration…

 **\- Tu as passé une nuit agitée ?** Plaisanta-t'elle afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- **Toi aussi,** dit-il, simplement.

Voilà comment Gajeel Redfox entretenait une discussion… La belle soupira.

 **\- Je voulais te dire à propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier, je suis dés…**

 **\- T'as pas un topo à nous faire, Shorty,** interrompit-il.

Elle leva la tête, il avait ce fameux sourire en coin… _pas besoin d'excuse, donc._ Lévy lui fit un large sourire en réponse. Gajeel partit, ensuite, en direction de la salle où il devait se retrouver.

\- **Ton père m'a sauvé la vie,** l'informa-t'elle avant qu'il descendit les escaliers.

Comme elle ne le voyait que de dos, elle n'eut comme seul réaction qu'un arrêt de quelques secondes, une immobilité courte, remplie de soulagement. Sans voir son visage, elle pouvait le percevoir et en saisir quelques brides.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, tout le monde se tut, moment gênant, être ainsi le centre de l'attention encore. Tous étaient assis et la regardait. Erza devant le tableau, sur lequel il y avait l'organigramme, l'invita à venir à côté d'elle. Lévy se retrouva donc devant une assemblée qui attendait avec impatience ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle inspira, elle vit Cana qui tentait d'être rassurante, puis Gajeel, elle ne sut pourquoi, mais le voir lui donnait du courage.

 **\- Comme vous devez le savoir, Cana m'a fait subir une immersion mémoriel part le bien de l'odorat et de souvenir olfactif, l'odeur des livres et des cigarettes de mon père, en l'occurrence,** commença-t'elle.

 **\- J'ai rien compris…**

 **\- La ferme, Natsu !** crièrent plusieurs membres.

Natsu croisa les bras contre son torse, boudant comme un enfant, en marmonnant quelque chose comme « je suis pas le seul débile à n'avoir rien pigé ». La bleutée en sourit, riant intérieurement et se détendant quelque peu. Elle continua donc et narra ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit d'il y avait vingt ans… en omettant volontairement quelque détail, comme le mini-crevette, en soupçonnant un de profiter de ce surnom dans un futur proche. Tout en avançant dans son histoire, elle guettait les réactions de certaine personne comme Makarov, ou Natsu lorsqu'elle mentionna Ignir, ou encore Gajeel avec Métallicana…

Au moment où elle arriva au terme de sa narration, un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Visiblement, Natsu avait été profondément touché… En réalité, il n'attendit pas que les discussions reprirent. Il sortit de la salle, Lévy se sentit mal à l'aise, peut-être aurait-elle dû lui en parler avant, en aparté. Elle s'en voulait… Lucy se leva à son tour, interrogeant Erza du regard, cette dernière lui fit un oui de la tête. La blonde suivit le jeune homme… Gajeel, quant à lui, n'exprima rien comme il savait si bien le faire. Le visage fermé, il attendait la suite des événements.

Finalement, ce fut Makarov qui mit fin à ce silence…

 **\- Bien, le témoignage de Lévy nous éclaire sur beaucoup de point,** commença-t'il par dire.

\- **Effectivement,** continua Erza.

La rousse fit signe à Lévy de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

\- **Plusieurs points,** annonça la rouge. **Zereph avait un fils, Zancrow.**

 **\- Zancrow est donc le meurtrier de la petite Mavis dans l'affaire Grimoir Heart,** ajouta Makarov. **Hors Precht s'était empressé de clore cette affaire en la bâclant.**

 **\- Tu penses qu'il est le père de ce fou furieux ?** S'enquit Cana.

\- **Peut-être, nous ne pouvons en être sûr pour l'instant,** répondit le vieil homme.

\- **Les autres faits nous disent que Zereph trempait dans du trafic d'art,** compléta Erza. **Je veux que Max et Warren, vous faisiez des recherches sur les trafics de ses trente dernières années, essayez d'y trouver un lien,** commanda-t'elle en regardant les deux concernés.

\- **Il y a la statuette,** précisa Lévy. **La statuette que j'ai vue au musée, celle de Kyzyl, seul Zereph peut en être le détenteur.**

 **\- Alors on revient à Stéphan Kyzyl,** ajouta le commandant de l'opération.

Lévy resta pensive avec cette idée… il y avait encore tellement de zones floues.

\- **Et les corps ?** s'enquit Gajeel.

Un silence se fit à nouveau, Erza regarda le brun, désolée de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt.

\- **Nous allons charger la recherche à une équipe,** dit-elle. **Fried ?**

 **\- Je peux aller sur place dès aujourd'hui,** assura le vert.

 **\- J'en suis** , affirma le Kurogane.

Erza le considéra…

- **Ga…**

 **\- J'en suis et la Salamandre aussi,** dit le ténébreux avec une sévérité qui ne laissait pas de place à un refus.

La rousse plia, n'ajoutant plus rien. La bleutée comprenait bien ce que voulait Gajeel, voir le corps de son père lui était nécessaire, pour y croire réellement.

\- **Je dois y aller aussi, il n'y a que moi qui sache, où est-ce que c'était,** intervint la jeune femme à la chevelure azure.

\- **Bien sûr,** dit Erza.

- **Je demanderai les dossiers dentaires de William Redfox et d'Ignir Dragnir,** ajouta Evergreen.

\- **Bien, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, alors au travail,** finit Erza.

Chacun se sépara sur ces mots…

En sortant, Lévy croisa Mirajane qui la harponna.

\- **J'ai quelque chose pour toi,** dit la femme à la chevelure nacrée.

Elle lui tendit un paquet, la bleutée l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Elle y découvrit le ruban jaune avec une fleur que sa mère lui avait acheté. Dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle l'avait sorti du livre sur les contes des dragons dans lequel elle l'avait caché. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait demandé à Métallicana, s'ils étaient des dragons lui et Ignir. Elle avait lu ce livre ce soir-là, une histoire de dragon, petite fille pleine d'imagination, elle s'était imaginée que ses sauveur en étaient. Cana l'avait vu le prendre, elle avait dû l'apporter à Mira pour qu'elle le réparât. Il était comme neuf, même la fleur avait repris les couleurs qu'elle avait perdues…

 **\- Je peux te le mettre ?** proposa l'ainée des Strauss, enjouée.

Lévy rougit…

\- **Euh… Mira, je… ne sais pas… si ça…**

 **\- Allé, détache tes cheveux.**

Mirajane ne laissa pas la bleutée continuer, cette dernière obéit en voyant la détermination de la jeune femme, surtout qu'elle avait pris du temps pour l'arranger, la bleutée lui devait bien ça. Lévy détacha ses cheveux, puis l'ancien modèle lui arrangea les cheveux, elle plaça le ruban, laissant deux mèche en-dessous pour encadrer le visage de la belle et elle le noua. Mirajane tapa dans ses mains…

 **\- Ça te va tellement bien !** S'extasia la blanche.

\- **Merci, Mira,** dit la bleutée, gênée.

Cependant elle se sépara rapidement de Miraj âne, quand elle vit Natsu passer. Elle le suivit…

 **\- Natsu ! Attends !** héla la jeune femme.

Le rose se retourna un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

\- **Ouais !**

 **\- Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler de ton père…**

 **\- T'inquiète Lévy, c'est un coup dur, j'aurais juste aimé que… enfin qu'il soit toujours en vie,** avoua-s'il, avec mélancolie.

\- **Je suis désolée,** dit tristement la bleutée.

Natsu mit la main sur son épaule et la regardant droit dans les yeux. Avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait prendre, il lui dit :

\- T **e n'as pas à l'être, c'est pas toi qui l'a tué… Et maintenant, je connais la vérité, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux qu'avant…**

Le cœur de Lévy s'allégea un peu en entendant ses mots, il était vrai que même pour elle, cette vérité qui faisait mal fut une réelle bénédiction. Elle mettait fin à une lente agonie douloureuse, celle de son enfance, elle ne pouvait que comprendre à quel point Gajeel et Natsu avaient souffert de vivre dans l'incertitude toutes ces années. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage pour répondre au jeune homme, ils se comprirent, immédiatement…

* * *

Leur recherche eut comme point de départ le lieu où Lévy avait été retrouvée. Elle parcourut du regard l'environnement, tandis que Frieda l'aidait à se concentrer, Natsu et Gajeel restait à bonne distance. Ce n'était pas chose aisée pour elle, de se retrouver là à nouveau, elle revoyait ses blessures, ressentait le froid, la peur, la solitude… Cependant elle se concentra sur son but premier, retrouver le lieu où avait été enterré ceux qui l'avaient sauvée, jadis, dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdrait pieds, elle regardait les deux hommes qui la suivaient. Il fallait qu'elle y arrivât, pour eux… Déterminée, elle se souvint d'endroit, de passage. Elle put guider le groupe à l'intérieur de la forêt. Puis elle stoppa nette devant un vieil arbre creux.

 **\- C'est ici que Métallicana m'avait caché,** dit-elle.

\- **T'es restée deux jours dans ce tronc,** constata le rose avec stupéfaction.

\- **Je présume que tu ne sais pas à partir d'ici ?** S'enquit Fried.

Lévy secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le vert prit son téléphone portable.

 **\- Loky, tu peux venir au lieu des coordonnées, que je t'enverrai, avec les chiens et tes jouets** , dit-il.

La dénommée Look était une jeune femme à la chevelure lilas, elle était arrivée avec l'équipe cynophile à la recherche des corps. La jeune femme à lunette était très heureuse d'utiliser son radar géophysique… la modélisation virtuelle « c'est son truc » comme elle avait dit à la bleutée. Une personne intéressante, un peu décalée, mais Lévy réalisa assez vite que tous ceux de Fairy Tail l'étaient.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu, Gajeel et Lévy ne servaient pas à grand-chose. Lévy suivait bien ce que disait Fried… mais les recherches risquaient de prendre encore quelques heures. Tandis que Natsu s'occupait avec les chiens. Gajeel s'était installé sur un arbre à terre. La jeune femme le rejoignit… Elle arriva devant lui, ne bougeant plus. Il l'interrogea avec un simple regard.

 **\- Je peux m'assoir ?** Demanda-t'elle, timidement.

Le brun se contenta de déplacer son blouson en cuir et de se pousser sur son tronc pour libérer de la place. La bleutée s'assit donc à côté de lui.

 **\- Merci,** dit-elle.

Encore ce silence… toujours le même avec lui.

\- **Tu sais, cela risque de prendre longtemps avant de trouver…**

 **\- Le corps de mon père,** finit-il.

\- **oui,** répondit-elle tout bas.

Elle baissa la tête, regardant ses chaussures de marche, _qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire à un ours mal-léché pour le consoler ?_

\- **Merci,** dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Surprise, la bleutée le regarda ses orbes noisette grandes ouvertes.

 **\- Pardon ? !** S'étonna-t'elle.

Il fixait le vide devant lui…

\- **N'en profite pas trop, Shorty,** reprit-il. **Merci d'avoir fait c'que t'as fait. Je sais que mon père n'est pas un enfoiré et qu'il est mort pour une bonne raison, c'est mieux qu'les films que j'me faisais depuis toutes ses années.**

 **\- Et bien, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait,** dit-elle. **Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas dit devant tout le monde.**

Interloqué, le ténébreux la regarda.

\- **Il m'a parlé de Wendy et de toi,** expliqua-t'elle. **Il était fier de vous deux et il semblait évident qu'il vous aimait.**

 **\- Gihi**

 **\- Et vous avez le même rire,** rit-elle.

\- **J'le sais déjà, Shorty,** dit-il.

Elle soupira.

\- **Et il y a cette manie de donner des surnoms idiots,** râla-t'elle.

\- **Et il t'appelait comment ?** Demanda le brun.

Elle se raidit, _quelle idiote !_ Pourquoi elle a parlé de ça ?

 **\- Je… je ne m'en souviens plus,** répondit-elle, évasive.

\- **Tu mens, Shorty,** taquina le jeune homme.

\- **ça n'as pas d'importance,** dit-elle en rosissant.

\- **Vu à quel point ça t'gênes, j'crois qu'il doit être pas mal,** ricana le ténébreux.

\- **Pas du tout !** Cria-t'elle au point que ceux qui se trouvaient à proximités zieutaient dans leur direction.

Redfox semblait de plus en plus amusé…

\- **C'est un animal ?** Continua-t'il.

\- **Je ne jouerai pas à ton jeu,** grogna-t'elle en gonflant les joues.

\- **Une puce… une sourit… une chatte… un moineau… ?**

 **\- Amuse-toi tout seul, je ne répondrais pas,** fit la jeune femme en fixant droit devant elle.

\- **Chais, c'est bon,** dit-il.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai !** grogna la bleutée en le fusillant du regard.

\- **C'est évident, connaissant mon vieux,** ajouta-t'il.

 **\- N'importe quoi,** soupira Lévy.

\- **Une petite chose bleue, il n'y en a pas des milliers,** affirma-t'il.

Elle souffla avec force, désespérée.

 **\- Alors tu vas me traiter de crevette, maintenant,** râla-t'elle.

\- **gihi, crevette, ça te va bien,** ricana le brun.

Elle redressa le dos…

\- **Attends ! Tu n'avais pas deviné !** S'offusqua la bleutée.

\- **C'est bon, je l'aurai d'viné un jour, avec tes cheveux bleus, tes p'tits bras et tes p'tites jambes de crevette, quand t'étais gamine ça devait être pire,** se moqua-t'il, badin.

\- **Crétin !** cracha la jeune femme.

\- **Mais oui, crevette, mais oui…**

En réalité, elle s'avouait intérieurement que ce petit jeu lui faisait du bien… Mais ça, elle ne le dira jamais à cet idiot…

Cela faisait des heures que les recherches avaient commencées, la nuit tombait et il faisait de plus en plus frais. Lévy frissonna à cause du froid, elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules… Un blouson en cuir, celui de Gajeel.

 **\- Merci,** dit-elle.

 **\- Ouais, enfin, t'es pas prévoyante, crevette,** ronchonna le jeune homme pour la forme **.**

La bleutée gonfla les joues et fronça les sourcils, se métamorphosant en hamster.

 **\- Ici, on a trouvé quelque chose !** Annonça Loky.

Immédiatement, Gajeel et Lévy se levèrent et approchèrent à pas rapides. Bien que la bleutée réalisa à cet instant que le blouson du brun était lourd pour ses petites épaules. Natsu rappliqua aussi vite qu'une fusée. La jeune femme à la chevelure Lila ne quittait pas son écran, Fried regardant par-dessus son épaule.

 **\- On dirait deux squelettes,** dit-il. **Très bien, ramené des projecteurs des pioches et des pelles.**

Une partie de l'équipe partit avec Gajeel et Natsu, ils avaient besoin de faire quelque chose, plus question d'attendre. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils furent les premier à donner des coups de pioches, entament leur excavation nocturne. La bleutée sentit son cœur battre la chamade, pourquoi ? Elle savait ce qu'ils allaient trouver pourtant. Mais le fait qu'ils furent bien là, qu'enfin, on les trouvait… une page se tournait. Au bout d'une heure, Fried stoppa les pioches et les pelles. Elle examinait Gajeel, qui fixait le sol, il était tellement sérieux, tellement déterminé… Les deux hommes haletaient, les blessures du brun lui faisaient mal en vue des rictus qu'il affichait de temps à autres. Personne n'aurait pu les arrêter…

\- **Il faut y aller doucement, maintenant,** indiqua l'anthropologue.

Sans attendre d'autres ordres, Natsu et Gajeel se mirent à genoux et retirèrent la terre avec les mains.

\- **Non, mais…** commença à dire Loky.

Fried lui fit signe qu'il ne servait à rien de les raisonner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gajeel découvrit un crâne, Natsu aussi quelques secondes plus tard. Redfox accéléra la cadence pour fouiller devant la mâchoire, puis il sentit un objet métallique, une chaine en argent, un dragon. Le brun s'arrêta de creuser, il venait de réaliser. Le rose l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne dit rien… Il sortit de la fosse et partit dans le noir sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde.

 **\- Gajeel ! Putain ! Attends !** tenta Dragnir.

 **\- Natsu…** interrompit la bleutée. **C'est la chaine de Métallicana.**

* * *

Les deux squelettes furent ramenés au quartier général de Fairy tail, nul doute qu'Evergreen confirmerait leurs identifications. Gajeel ne les avaient pas raccompagnés, sa moto avait déjà disparue, lorsqu'ils mirent les ossements dans les camionnettes. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, rien de très étonnant avec lui. Toujours son immense blouson sur le dos, elle entra dans le manoir. Erza et Makarov vinrent aux nouvelles, Fried leur expliqua. Quant à Natsu, Lucy se précipita auprès de lui pour savoir comment il allait. Lévy rêvait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil… une douche et une nuit de sommeil.

Elle monta une à une les marches des escaliers, elle croisa Fried qui lui sourit gentiment.

 **\- J'aimerais te confier quelque chose,** dit-il en tendant un sac plastique, la chaine était dedans. Elle le regarda dubitative. **J'ai déjà fait toutes les analyses nécessaires, le mérite de l'argent est que c'est un matériel qui s'abime peu, j'ai pensé qu'il voudrait le récupérer.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me le donnes à moi ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

\- **Je pense que tu as plus de chances de le voir que moi,** expliqua-t'il.

 _Effectivement,_ elle prit le sachet, remerciant l'homme aux cheveux vert, puis ils se dirent bonne nuit, avant de se séparer.

Enfin, devant sa porte, elle l'ouvrit… une fois dans sa chambre, elle avança jusqu'à son lit. Et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière… elle aurait dû. Elle comprit cela quand elle sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle. Elle sauta hors de son lit et alluma la lumière.

 **\- Putain, crevette, t'as foutu la trouille à Lily,** grogna l'inconnu qui ne l'était pas tant que ça.

 **\- J'ai…j'ai fait peur à Lily ! Et moi alors ?!** Cria-t'elle choquée. **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ?**

 **\- Chuis crevé, et cherchait un endroit où pieuter, j'ai pris le lit où j'pensais qu'il y aurait d'là place… p'tite crevette,** répondit-il en récupérant son chat.

Elle le regarda, furieuse…

 **\- Lévy…Et… chez toi, il n'y a pas de place ?** Rétorqua-t'elle avec sarcasme.

\- **Pas envie,** marmonna-t'il dans sa barbe.

 _Les hommes sont des gamins,_ s'exaspéra-t'elle, _et celui-là avait la palme à ce niveau-là._

\- **Tu ne peux pas te trouver un autre lit ?** Souffla-t'elle.

\- **Un tas de gonzesses qui seraient contentes de m'avoir dans leur pieux,** râla le brun.

\- **Eh bien voilà ! Vas chez elles,** ordonna la bleutée en vain puisqu'il ne bougea pas.

\- **Tsss…**

 _Quelle tête de mule ce type ?!_ Voyant qu'il ne céderait et étant bien trop éreintée pour essayer de comprendre quoique ce fut au mystère Gajeel Redfox, pour cette nuit, elle abdiqua. Elle le considéra, son t-shirt et son jean était toujours plein de terre. Il sentait la sueur, ainsi que l'alcool… Elle soupira.

\- **Vas prendre une douche au moins,** dit-elle en indiquant la salle de bain.

Le brun eut ce fameux sourire en coin…

 **\- Tu vois, tu veux déjà me foutre à poil,** ricana-t'il.

 **\- Déjà vu et pas intéressée,** répondit-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- **De toute façon, j'les préfère avec plus de formes,** dit-il en se levant du lit.

La bleutée fit sa moue hamster, tandis que son invité imposé partait dans la salle de bain.

\- **Quel crétin !** ragea-t'elle, alors qu'elle changeait rageusement les draps salis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait enfin pu prendre une douche, elle sortit portant un caraco et un short de pyjama jaune et… il était toujours là, dans son lit à elle, en boxer. Elle avait espéré bêtement qu'il renonçât, mais non. Elle vit que son corps était encore couvert de blessure alors qu'il caressait Lily paisiblement, son compagnon devait lui manquer après tout.

\- **Tu as vu comment tu as mis tes pansements ?** Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui avec un désinfectant et des compresses.

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, il grogna et s'installa comme elle le voulait. Son dos avait deux fois plus de blessures que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et la séance de fouilles n'avait rien arrangé.

\- **Tu es maso, tu fais exprès de te faire du mal comme ça,** soupira la bleutée en appliquant le désinfectant sur les blessures.

\- **Et toi, tu fais exprès d'être une chieuse,** rétorqua-t'il.

\- **Tu peux t'en aller rejoindre une de tes pouffes.**

 **\- Elles aux moins, elles ferment leur gueule quand j'leurs dis,** râla le ténébreux.

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te retiens pas, rejoins-les,** dit-elle.

\- **Tsss…** siffla-t'il sans bouger.

Elle soigna le reste de ses blessures dans le silence absolu, contente de lui avoir cloué le bec à ce crétin. Toujours méticuleuse, malgré la fatigue, elle ne finit que lorsqu'elle eut soignée chaque blessure. Elle se doutait que Pulyssica avait contribué au premiers soins.

 **\- Voilà. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes que je m'occupe de toi,** dit-elle avec une sourire radieux.

Le ténébreux détourna le visage.

- **M'emmerdes pas, la crevette,** fit-il.

Elle pouffa face à sa réaction.

 **\- De rien,** fit-elle en rangeant ses compresses.

Soudainement, elle alla dans sa partie bureau, d'où elle prit le sachet plastique qu'elle avait posé en entrant. Revenant dans sa chambre, elle le lança au brun qui le rattrapa.

 **\- Fried n'en a plus besoin,** dit-elle en s'installant dans son lit.

Gajeel retira la chaine et le pendentif du sachet. Il resta songeur en examinant cet objet.

 **\- J'lui avait offert quand j'étais môme,** confia-t'il, dans un surprenant élan de sincérité. **J'y avais mis tout l'argent que j'avais.**

Il semblait tellement triste, tout d'un coup. La bleutée avait été loin d'être dupe, elle savait que ses blagues, ses taquineries n'étaient qu'une diversion, pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

 **\- Tu… tu as prévenu Wendy ?** Demanda la belle.

Il remua la tête pour dire non.

 **\- Elle a des exams en ce moment, il sera toujours mort dans trois jours,** expliqua-t'il avec un rire amère.

Le ténébreux posa le bijou sur la table de nuit, il s'allongea à son tour et éteignit la lumière. Lévy se mit sur le flanc pour être face à lui, Lily vint s'installer entre eux. En même temps, ils le caressèrent, Gajeel posant sa main calleuse sur celle de la jeune femme. Aucun des deux ne retira sa main…

 **\- Moi aussi, je ne voulais pas être seule cette nuit,** dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit rien, cependant, elle sentait toujours sa main sur la sienne.

 **\- Je sais que tu ne le diras pas, mais moi, j'ai besoin de le dire… tu sais, je suis une chieuse.**

Sur ces mots, elle ferma les yeux, réconfortée par la présence de celui qui était près d'elle. Elle s'endormit rapidement, tellement épuisée, qu'elle ne lit aucun livre avant.


	16. Chapter 15 : Behind a Mask

Yosh ! De retour, les exams, la rentrée, etc...

En plus, j'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal

à trouver de la motivation,

souvent, je me pose des questions...

Bref nouveau chapitre,

J'espère qu'il vous plaira,

merci pour vos reviews...

* * *

 **Behind a Mask**

 _Là où Jean l'a conté,_

 _Sont enterrés les jumeaux pourpres du passé,_

 _Dans un décor noir, blanc, vert pour Arthur._

La bleutée soupira avec force tout en basculant sa tête en arrière. Ses lunettes au cadre rouge sur le nez, elle fixait les moulures du plafond, caché de la demeure ancienne des Heartfilia. _Depuis combien de temps réfléchissait-elle sur ce papier ?_ Elle l'ignorait, elle remarqua seulement que lorsqu'elle eut repris son analyse, la soirée commençait doucement à s'annoncer et là… il faisait jour. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne suffisait pas de grand-chose… juste d'une clé de lecture. Frustrée, elle expira tout en se grattant la gorge et plaqua son front à son bureau dans un simple mouvement de bascule… oubliant ses lunettes.

 **\- Aïeux…** ronchonna-t'elle, las, sans pour autant décoller son front du plateau en bois.

- **Tsss… tu deviens dingue à force de réfléchir, la crevette…**

Elle leva son nez en entendant cette voix rauque qu'elle connaissait que trop bien… et ce « crevette ». Elle serra les dents, _pourquoi lui en avait-elle parler ?_ Elle commençait à croire qu'elle était masochiste… surtout avec cet homme. Elle dut se lever pour le voir de l'autre côté des piles de livres et de dossiers qui s'érigeaient devant elle. Affalé sur le fauteuil, les pieds croisés sur l'accoudoir d'un autre siège, son attention absorbée par son portable… _jeu de bagnole_ , Gajeel semblait avoir pris ses aises chez la bleutée. _Depuis combien de temps il était là ?_

 **\- C'est sûr que cela ne risque pas de t'arriver…** rétorqua la jeune femme.

Maintenant qu'elle était debout, elle constata le plateau posé sur sur un guéridon avec une théière une tasse propre, ainsi qu'une assiette et un verre, contenant respectivement un sandwich et du jus d'orange dans un passé proche. Mirajane avait dû lui apporter discrètement pour le petit déjeuner. Elle ne s'était rendu-compte de rien…

\- **Je vois que tu t'es servi,** reprocha-t'elle.

Il zieuta rapidement dans sa direction, avant de reprendre son occupation.

 **-** **J'avais la dalle,** répondit-il simplement.

 **\- Le thé ne t'intéresse pas ?** ironisa-t'elle.

 **\- Pour les gonzesses…**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit pour prendre la théière, elle constata amèrement qu'il était froid. Gajeel siffla, attirant l'attention de la bleutée. D'une main, il sortit de son sac un thermos qu'il lui lança. Elle l'attrapa, surprise… Dévissant le couvercle, elle découvrit du thé chaud. Il y sortit un paquet de pain au chocolats qui lâcha négligemment sur le bureau. Alors si elle résume… _Il a mangé son petit-déjeuner et est parti lui faire un thé et lui acheter des viennoiseries… ? Etrange,_ oui étrange… Enfin, elle ignorait ce qu'il était le plus… Le fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas remarqué… ou qu'il eut fait acte d'intérêt pour elle.

 **\- Depuis combien temps tu es là ?** S'enquit Lévy.

 **\- Un bout de temps,** répondit-il simplement en reprenant son jeu.

Elle soupira, las du caractère si peu loquace de l'homme. Elle se servit, ensuite, une tasse de thé, s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du ténébreux et déballa son paquet. Tout en s'asseyant, elle poussa les jambes du brun qui ne tarda pas à ronchonner… grognant dans sa barbe son indignation contre le genre féminin qu'elle représentait et qui selon lui passait son temps à déranger sa tranquillité.

 **\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un ours mal léché,** reprocha la jeune femme à la chevelure azure.

Une expression amusée se dessina légèrement sur le visage du ténébreux.

\- **C'est censé être une insulte** ? badina-t'il.

 **\- Désolée, les noms d'oiseau, ce n'est pas mon genre,** rétorqua la bleutée, agacée. **Je suis polie, moi, pas comme d'autre.**

 **\- T'insinue quoi ?**

 **\- Que l'on frappe avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un et de manger un repas qui ne lui ait pas destiné,** précisa la jeune femme.

Le brun souffla, se pencha et toqua sur le bureau avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur son fauteuil. _Pourquoi insistait-elle avec lui ?_ Emplie de lassitude, elle hocha la tête, consternée par la désinvolture du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle commença à boire son breuvage, elle remarqua avec une certaine gêne que le ténébreux la fixait de ses yeux rubis. Elle détourna ses orbes marron, embarrassée. _Pourquoi tout était si compliqué avec lui ?_ Pensa-t'elle. En fait, ce n'était pas vrai, tout était simple et compliqué à la fois, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer cette sensation… comme être toujours en équilibre… Simple, compliqué ; rassurant, irritant ; dure, sensible… seul, toujours seul… Elle se trouvait tellement impuissante auprès de lui car elle s'en voulait en pensant que leur échange n'allait que d'un sens. Elle avait cette étrange impression de profité de lui, de ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui procurait… Elle aimerait lui rendre la pareil, mais était-ce possible ? En était-elle capable ? Elle leva les yeux pour les ancrés dans les iris rubis du jeune homme…

 **\- Wendy… Comment va-t'elle ?** S'enquit-elle inquiète.

Elle vit une lueur de tristesse passé dans les yeux du ténébreux avant qu'il ne regardât dans une autre direction. Il soupira, raclant sa gorge en même temps…

 **\- Elle fait avec,** répondit-il avant de laissé un instant de silence prendre place. **Elle est forte** , affirma-t'il ensuite avec conviction.

Lévy n'en doutait pas… Wendy avait une force incroyable en elle de par son sens humain sans défection et cette capacité qu'elle eut d'accepter sa condition de non-initié aux affaire de son frère. Les faiblesses qu'elle redoutait le plus était celle de Gajeel et les siennes…

 **\- Et toi ?** Demanda le brun avec un regard perçant.

 _Elle ?_ Elle ne s'était même plus posé la question, elle devait aller… oui cela allait, bien même.. Son éducation et son sentiment de culpabilité voudrait qu'elle réponde « bien »… « Je vais bien » … Mais elle savait bien que c'était faux… elle ne voulait juste pas penser. _Il est plus commode de penser aux malheurs des autres lorsque l'on va mal…_

 **\- Je vais bien,** dit-elle, un très léger tremblement dans la voix.

Le silence… Les mensonges les plus douloureux et les plus évidents avaient ce don, celui d'installer un silence gêné, agrémenté d'interdit, de doute et d'amertume… Heureusement, on toqua à la porte. Lévy posa sa tasse rapidement et fit un sourire taquin au jeune homme. _Les gens civilisés frappe aux portes…_

- **Entrez !** Invita la bleutée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Léo qui avança et la ferma délicatement derrière lui. Il approcha des deux protagonistes s'arrêtant afin de pouvoir les voir tous les deux. La bleutée fit un grand sourire.

\- **Léo, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir,** dit-elle avec sincérité.

Il est vrai que depuis leur « soirée » ensemble, Léo n'avait pas cessé d'être sur le terrain. Il faut croire que les gangs avait besoin de leur avocat favori souvent ces temps-ci.

Le roux lui sourit…

 **\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir,** charma-t'il de sa voix suave.

Un léger grognement lui rappela la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête.

- **Gajeel,** salua-t'il en inclinant discrètement du chef.

- **Le roi lion,** rendit le brun, bougon, en jouant à nouveau.

L'avocat ne tint pas rigueur des manières bourrues du ténébreux, habitué, mais aussi préoccupé… Lévy ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

\- **Quelque chose te tracasse ?** Demanda-t'elle, soucieuse.

Le roux souffla… une expression emprunte de trouble se dessinant sur son visage.

 **\- J'ai reçu un message… pour toi,** annonça-t'il avec hésitation.

Interloqué, le ténébreux leva les yeux en direction de l'autre homme. Quant à Lévy, elle le fixait toute ouï.

 **\- Stéphan Kyzyl… Il veut te voir, chez lui… aujourd'hui,** continua Léo, en regardant gravement la jeune femme.

 **\- La démone n'est pas là,** dit simplement le brun pour signifier que la transformation en Misty Ripper semblait compromise et par conséquent la rencontre aussi.

\- **Il ne veut pas rencontrer Misty, mais Lévy,** précisa le roux.

Gajeel se crispa, oubliant totalement son jeu.

 **-** **De quoi tu parl…**

 **\- D'accord,** interrompit la bleutée, déterminée.

Elle se leva immédiatement, sous les regards surpris des deux hommes.

 **\- Lév…Lévy, tu es sûre ? Il se peut qu'il soit Zeleph…** S'inquiéta Augstar.

La belle hocha la tête… s'étirant.

 **\- Juste le temps de prendre une douche,** dit-elle sans se préoccuper de ceux qui la fixait.

Elle commença à se diriger en direction de la partie chambre, quand elle sentit son poignet se faire attraper avec fermeté, sans brutalité pour autant. Elle fit demi-tour, interrogative… Voyant l'air sévère du brun qui l'avait attrapé, elle comprit qu'il planait un certain désaccord.

 **\- Gajeel ?** Entama-t'elle.

 **\- Hors de question qu'tu y ailles,** dit-il, gravement.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi,** dit-elle, d'une voix douce, elle ne sut pourquoi, cette marque d'intérêt la touchait profondément.

\- **Tsss… chui pas inquiet, te fais pas d'illusion. C'est juste qu't'as pas été capable de passer un soirée son griller ta couverture,** reprocha le ténébreux.

Là, il la rendait furieuse… La bleutée gonfla les joues, hors d'elle. Elle dégagea son poignet et s'approcha du ténébreux.

 **\- Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien monsieur lekuroganejefaistellementpeuràtoutlemondequejepassepourungrandgangster,** elle prit sa respiration. **J'ai été flic et j'ai grandi dans un milieu mondain, ce qui explique que je sois polie, moi…**

 **\- Tsss… Arrête de me faire chier avec cette histoire,** coupa Gajeel. **J'ai compris que son altesse était un être à part.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je sais très bien comment ces personnes fonctionnent et je me suis très bien débrouillée, n'est-ce pas Léo ?** Demanda-t'elle **.**

Le roux avait entamé une retraite vers la porte quand il fut pris à partie. Il se figea sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme. Celui-ci tenta de prendre une posture décontractée… se grattant la tête…

 **\- Vous savez, si je ne me mets pas en couple… c'est pour éviter ce genre de discussion…** esquiva l'avocat, entrant de ce fait dans une politique de neutralité.

Les deux protagonistes se raidirent, Lévy devenant écarlate et Gajeel ayant de légères rougeurs sur les joues.

\- **ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE !** Clamèrent-ils en cœurs.

Léo n'arriva pas à retenir un sourire amusé…

 **\- Si vous le dites…** concéda le professionnel du barreau et bourreau des cœurs, dubitatif.

Lévy se contenta de secouer la tête et partit sans demander son reste, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Exaspéré par la ténacité de la jeune femme, le brun soupira, puis il s'aperçut que l'autre homme le fixait avec amusement.

 **\- Fermes ta gueule !** Dit-il en le menaçant du doigt.

Le roux fit comme-ci sa bouche était cousue et leva les bras en signe de pacifisme. Le ténébreux, quant à lui, grogna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

* * *

Perdue au milieu de la nature, voilà ce qui correspondait le mieux au lieu d'habitation de Stéphan Kyzyl. La forêt à perte de vue… au centre, une clairière au milieu de laquelle était installée une vaste, demeure au trait contemporain s'intégrant en harmonie avec la nature environnante grâce au bois et aux bais vitrées

La bleutée prit une forte inspiration, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait… Mais le manque de confiance de Gajeel l'avait réellement mise sur les nerfs. Elle sortit de la voiture et partit à pas pressés auprès de la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna… et attendit avec une certaine impatience. Il ne mit que peu de temps à lui ouvrir. Grand, brun, une barbe de trois jours, une cinquantaine d'années, sa cicatrice au visage et toujours cet air désinvolte et badin, Lévy le trouvait impressionnant et froid malgré ses airs. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'ils étaient pareil et qu'il venait de nulle part, rien ne pouvait être plus vrai et faux à la fois. Il la considéra…

 **\- C'est mieux,** constata-t'il.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans sa maison, invitant implicitement la jeune femme à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un vaste séjour au décors épurés et zen… La bleutée s'assit dans un des sofas blancs au centre de la pièce, déposant sa besace à côté d'elle. L'homme alla derrière un bar sur lequel il mit deux verres, il se servit du bourbon et demanda de la tête ce que voulait son invitée.

 **\- Pas d'alcool…** dit-elle, ne sachant ce qu'elle voulait en particulier.

- **Une habitude professionnelle ?** S'amusa l'hôte des lieux en servant un jus de fruit. Prenant les deux vers, il s'avança en direction de la bleutée. **Pourtant, tu es morte princesse, plus besoin de suivre les règles.**

Il posa le verre de la jeune femme sur la table basse devant elle avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil face à elle.

 **\- C'est ce que vous faites, vous ? Ne plus respecter des règles, depuis que vous êtes morts ?** S'enquit-elle.

L'homme eut un moment d'arrêt, avant de sourire… avouant sur son visage une certaine admiration.

 **\- Plus de masque, alors…** conclut-il. **Ta tante disait souvent que tu étais brillante.**

Encore ce pincement au cœur qui prit la bleutée. Elle sentit le regard de l'homme, il semblait compréhensif.

 **\- C'est ce qu'il y a de pire, ceux qu'on blesse…** Dit-il. La bleutée acquiesça du chef. **Donc tu sais qui je suis, et tu l'as dit à tes amis de Fairy Tail.**

 **\- Non,** confia Lévy.

 **\- Je t'en remercie,** dit-il soulagé.

- **Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Pourquoi cette vie ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- A ton avis ?** Répondit l'homme.

 **\- Zeleph…** Dit-elle.

Il but une gorgée de son verre avant de confirmer.

 **\- Des sacrifices furent nécessaires pour cela,** ajouta-t'il avec amertume. **Je devais trouver Zeleph… pour lui faire payer, pour tous ce qu'il m'a pris.**

 **\- Et ?** S'enquit la bleutée.

 **\- Malheureusement, j'ai peu de chose sur Zeleph, juste qu'Ultia est la seule personne à l'avoir fréquenté, mais cela, c'était avant qu'elle adopte sa fille… ça l'a changé,** répondit-il.

Il montra du menton un dossier qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse. L'enquêtrice le prit et l'ouvrit. Le dossier était sur la marchande d'art, ainsi que des photographies de massacres dans des pays éloignés.

 **\- Une mercenaire ?** constata la jeune femme.

 **\- Oui, Ultia faisait partie d'une équipe de mercenaire travaillant pour le compte d'entreprise peu scrupuleuses au niveau des droits de l'homme, diamant, uranium, pétrole… Ils asservissaient les populations ou bien exterminé ceux qui se révoltaient…**

Alors que Lévy feuilletait, elle s'arrêta sur un point précis. L'homme remarqua tout de suite ce qui l'intrigua.

\- **Elle a exterminé toute sa famille… avant de l'adopter,** ajouta-t'il.

Le village de Meldy, tous mort… un véritable génocide. La bleutée avala sa salive face à de tels massacres.

 **\- Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que beaucoup de ses entreprises ont un lien avec Zeleph, je pense qu'Ultia fut son bras droit durant une époque,** ajouta Stéphan. **Ce que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi elle est toujours en vie ? Je ne pense pas que Zeleph soit le genre de personne à faire une telle erreur de calcul. Ultia est le seul moyen de savoir…**

 **\- Qui est Zeleph.** Finit la jeune femme pensive.

 **\- Oui…**

Lévy posa le dossier délicatement.

 **\- Durant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était vous,** avoua-t'elle, aveux qui eux le mérite d'amusé son interlocuteur. **Vous possédez cette statuette en jade… J'avais six ans la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, le jour où mes parents se sont fait tuer…**

 **\- Je t'assure que je n'ai rien à voir avec leur assassina…**

 **\- Je sais,** affirma la bleutée. **J'ai compris qu'Ultia vous l'avez vendue. J'ai aussi compris qui vous étiez…** elle tourna la tête afin d'ancré son regard noisette dans les yeux sombres de l'homme, souriant avec bienveillance, elle continua. **Vos yeux… Vous avez la même particularité que votre fils, cette iris, seul le chromosome Y le porte, donc un père et un fils. Je présume que c'est de ce sacrifice dont vous parliez.**

Stéphan se tut… ne sachant quoi dire. Lévy percevait du désarroi chez cet homme pourtant solide.

- **J'ignorai qu'il était en vie, je ne l'ai su que depuis peu et il était déjà trop tard,** expliqua l'homme avec tristesse.

 **\- Il aimerait savoir que vous êtes en vie,** ajouta la jeune femme à la chevelure azure.

\- **Vous ne comprenez pas, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire cela,** rétorqua-t'il.

\- **Il a le droit de le savoir,** insista Lévy. **Il est vrai que j'ignore par quoi vous êtes passés, les épreuves que vous avez traversées, mais vous n'êtes plus seul et vous n'avez plus besoin d'être Stéphan Kyzyl… mais d'être à nouveau Silver Fullbuster.**

Un sourire tendre et nostalgique se dessina sur visage de l'homme comme si des souvenirs agréables revenaient à lui.

 **\- Vingt ans… vingt ans que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom,** dit-il une larme coulant sur sa joue.

 **\- Ne me demandez pas de mentir à Grey…** supplia presque la bleutée.

\- **Vous ne comprenez pas,** dit-il implorant. **Je suis condamné.**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux… Bien que Lévy voulut comprendre, elle n'osa pas approfondir les dire de son hôte. Elle voyait qu'il était profondément brisé… Finalement ce fut lui qui mit fin à ce silence.

 **\- J'ai un cancer, stade terminal, je n'en ai plus que pour quelques semaines, je ne tiens pas à lui faire endurer ça,** dit-il calmement tout en fixant son verre.

 _Désolée…_ le seul mot qui vint à la tête de la bleutée, que dire dans ces cas-là à part un telle stupidité narcissique. En quoi le faite qu'une inconnue soit désolée puisse changer quoi que ce soit à l'état de cette homme. A cogiter ainsi, elle se mit à rager contre elle-même, contre sa stupidité, son impuissance… Toujours cette impuissance…

 **\- Non !** S'exclama-t'elle, surprenant l'homme face à elle, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues duveteuses. **J'ignore ce que vous pouvez ressentir, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être un enfant qui a perdu ses parents… Et je sais que si je pouvais les revoir, un mois, une semaine ou bien un jour, je saisirais cette occasion, pour leur dire encore et encore que je les aime, qu'ils sachent qui je suis.**

 **\- Et cela… même si vous les voyez mourir une seconde fois** ? Demanda Silver.

Elle eut immédiatement une vision de la mort de ses parents, accompagnée de la douleur de les perdre, des larmes, de cette sensation que le monde qui vous entoure s'écroule. Puis elle se souvint de ce doux bonheur d'être avec eux, en sécurité, de rire, de se sentir aimé et il était évident que Silver aimait son fils…

 **\- Oui,** affirma la jeune femme sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

Lévy avait œuvré avec opiniâtreté pour décider Silver qui abdiqua au final, difficile de se débarrasser d'un masque que l'on a porté depuis vingt années. Elle prit ensuite contact avec Makarov qui informa Grey de venir. Les retrouvailles avaient été éprouvante et réellement douloureuse. La bleutée se sentit des plus mal à l'aise, en réalité, elle ignorait si elle avait bien fait. Elle finissait par croire qu'elle devenait un professionnel pour blesser ses nouveaux amis du plus profond de leurs âmes…

Afin de ne plus penser à cela, elle s'installa à l'écart dans son bureau. Son cœur se meurtrissait, mais elle cherchait à l'oublier par tous les moyens. Malheureusement Silver n'avait pas pu l'aider pour comprendre l'énigme sur laquelle elle butait depuis des jours. L'idée qu'Ultia pouvait comprendre la taraudait de plus en plus. D'après ce que lui avait révélé Fullbuster, elle devait en savoir beaucoup et devait être suffisamment proche de Zeleph pour qu'il ne la tuât pas… Peut-être avait-elle son affection ? Elle s'avouait volontiers qu'elle aimerait lui parler… Elle avait perçu certains regrets chez elle, notamment par rapport à Meldy. Une femme triste… Peut-être est-il possible… Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 **\- Oui, entrez,** dit la bleutée.

Entra alors la jeune femme à la longue chevelure nacrée le sourire traçant un trait d'une oreille à l'autre, les yeux scintillants d'étoiles. Lévy resta interdite… La blanche s'avança précipitamment auprès d'elle.

 **\- Lévy, Lévy, Lévy, Lévy, Lévy !** S'enjouait-elle.

- **Euh… Oui,** hésita celle-ci.

 **\- Tu as fait quoi à notre cœur de métal ?**

Ne comprenant toujours pas, Lévy l'interrogea du regard.

 **\- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que Gajeel t'avait suivi avec sa moto après que tu sois parti,** expliqua l'albinos.

- **Hein ?!** S'étonna la bleutée.

L'ainée des Strauss regarda dans le ciel, rêveuse… ne s'occupa pas de la jeune fille devant elle.

 **\- Toi et lui… lui et toi… Il te protège comme un chevalier, un héro solitaire au cœur tendre…**

La bleutée gonfla les joues… désespérée devant l'imagination de la blanche qui s'emballait, pourtant Lucy l'avait prévenu.

Elle laissa Mirajane divaguer… tandis qu'elle pensait à Gajeel, il n'avait donc pas confiance en elle… elle paraissait si faible. Non, elle ne l'était pas et elle lui prouverait à cet idiot. Elle dut attendre une heure que la blanche se calme.

Une fois que Mirajane sortit de son bureau la bleutée se décida à prendre les devants. Hors de question de blesser un nouvel ami et hors de question de dépendre de quelqu'un… Cependant elle ne pouvait pas réussir entièrement toute seule, elle alla rejoindre les membres du groupe présents toujours éveillés. Par chance, elle trouva Max et se précipita auprès de lui.

 **\- Lévy ! Alors c'était pour son père que tu voulais le dossier de Grey,** constata-t'il en la voyant.

 **\- Oui… Et j'ai encore besoin de toi,** expliqua-t'elle les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, la bleutée quitta le manoir Heartfilia avec Max. Ce dernier se gara quelques rues plus loin de la galerie d'Ultia. A l'arrêt, il sortit son ordi et confia une oreillette à la jeune femme qui attachait ses cheveux en arrière.

 **\- Lévy, je crois vraiment que tu ne devrais pas y aller seule,** s'inquiéta le châtain.

- **Je ne suis pas seule… puisque je suis avec toi,** répondit-elle.

Elle ponctua sa phrase avec son plus beau sourire qui fit perdre ses moyens au jeune homme, ce dernier détourna le regard pour fixer son ordinateur.

\- **Il s'agit d'une tueuse professionnelle,** argumenta-t'il sur un ton des plus sérieux.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'y vais que pour chercher des informations, rien de plus, je ne devrais croiser personne,** rassura la bleutée.

Il la considéra à nouveau, dubitatif.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches précisément ?** Demanda Max.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard. Perplexe, elle ignorait quoi répondre, _pourquoi venir ici ? Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi ? Quoi ?_ Elle était incapable de le savoir… C'était idiot, mais la raison principale pour laquelle elle faisait cela était qu'elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit à cogiter et à rien faire… Il fallait qu'elle agisse, _c'est la seule chose qu'elle savait._

Elle inspira avec force et ferma les yeux avant de dire :

\- **Je ne sais pas,** avoua-t'elle, honteusement.

En disant cela, elle confiait qu'elle était dans une impasse. Bien sûr que Max méritait une meilleure réponse, mais il méritait tout autant la vérité. Après tous, il lui faisait confiance, sinon ils ne seraient pas là.

 **\- D'accord,** ajouta simplement le jeune homme. **J'entendrai tous ce que tu entendras et tu pourras me parler…**

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture.

 **\- Lévy !** Interpella-t'il.

Elle se retourna.

\- **Merde,** fit-il avec un léger sourire.

 **\- Je prends,** sourit-elle à son tour, avant de disparaitre dans la prochaine rue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant l'immeuble. Elle s'approcha de la porte.

 **\- Attends !** Lui ordonna Max par l'oreillette. La bleutée obéit. **J'essaye d'ou… vrire…**

Au ton utilisé par le jeune homme, elle devina facilement qu'il y avait un problème.

 **\- Qu'y a-t'il ?** Murmura-t'elle.

 **\- Rien n'est verrouillé, le système d'alarme est éteint… Lévy, il y a un problème,** constata-t'il avec stupeur.

Seulement, la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de rebrousser chemin. Elle saisit la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte.

 **\- Lévy !**

 **\- Tout va bien,** rassura-t'elle. **Il ne vaut mieux plus que l'on se parle. Silence radio.** Dit-elle.

Avant que Max ne put protester, elle coupa l'émetteur. Dans l'obscurité de la galerie, elle avança sans beaucoup de problème. Une source de lumière arriva à elle, le bureau d'Ultia. Des voix féminines s'y élevaient aussi. Trois voix d'après ce qu'elle entendait. Malheureusement, la distance faisait qu'elle ne comprenait pas la discussion. Intriguée, la bleutée s'approcha du lieu, montant un à un les escaliers dans la pénombre. La boule au ventre, elle ne s'imaginait pas s'arrêter tout de même. Une fois au palier, elle distinguait clairement la voix d'Ultia, de Meldy et d'une troisième femme.

 **\- Je…je ne comprends pas,** sanglotait l'adolescente à la chevelure rose.

- **Quoi ? Tu es vraiment stupide,** méprisa la troisième femme.

- **Meldy, ça va aller,** tenta de rassurer Ultia.

 **\- C'est ce que tu disais à tes victimes ?** Demanda la troisième femme.

Suffisamment proche, Lévy put voir les trois femmes. Meldy et Ultia étaient chacune attachées à une chaise de chaque côté du bureau, les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la rose. La troisième femme restait debout, une arme à feu à la main. L'enquêtrice la reconnut à sa longue chevelure bleu ciel très clair, _la petite-amie de Meldy._ Un sourire et un regard sadique s'affichait sur son visage.

 **\- Tu vois, j'avais de l'admiration pour toi,** dit-elle en se mettant devant Ultia. **Je savais tous ce que tu as fait… tu étais comme un ange de la mort… C'est comme ça que j'ai choisi mon nom… Angel.**

La femme aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux, le regard rempli de colère.

 **\- Tu n'es qu'une détraquée !** ragea-t'elle avant de se recevoir une gifle.

 **\- Ultia !** Cria Meldy.

 **\- Je vais bien,** rassura la brune. **Ecoutes, je sais que Zeleph t'as envoyée pour me supprimer, mais elle n'a rien à voir.**

La bleue éclata d'un rire sardonique.

 **\- Tu te trompes, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous tuer toutes les deux,** rectifia Angel. **Après tout ça vie est d'une de tes erreurs…**

 **\- Je suis un monstre, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais Meldy est n'en est pas une,** affirma la brune avec ferveur.

Angel sourire, d'un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle se plaça derrière Meldy, faisant dos à Lévy. Puis elle posa l'arme sur sa tempe…

 **\- Non !** Hurla d'effrois Ultia.

Meldy pleurait, suppliant.

 **\- Alors, tu la verras mourir,** déclara Angel.

Elle retira le cran de sureté de l'arme …


	17. Chapter 16 : Deadly night

**Hello**

 **Nouveau chapitre,**

 **Merci de suivre…**

 **On pour répondre à une question, après ce**

 **Chapitre, il en restera quatre, ce qui fera un total de**

 **20 chapitres.**

 **Voilà,**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira…**

* * *

 **Deadly night**

Un centième de seconde… un millième de seconde… pour saisir fermement l'objet lourd, en bois… une statuette, dans ses fines mains … pour se lever, se dévoiler… pour s'approcher… pour donner l'élan à son geste… pour frapper… pour l'assommer… pour qu'elle chût enfin…

Lévy resta, immobile, un instant, ses yeux se posant tour à tour sur l'objet et la jeune fille allongée devant elle. Sa respiration était rapide…

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

La voix grave et féminine sortit la bleutée de sa transe… Elle se ressaisit et dirigea son regard dans la direction de l'interlocutrice… Ultia, le regard méfiant, la fixait avec ses profonds yeux obsidiennes, un regard de feu pourtant qui aurait pu la tuer s'ils avaient été une arme. L'enquêtrice lâcha sa massue improvisée.

 **\- Je suis la personne qui vous a sauvé** , répondit la bleutée en rejoignant Meldy.

Cette dernière sanglotait et tremblait toujours sur sa chaise… terrifiée. Lévy dénoua les liens qui la retenaient, l'adolescente se frotta les poignets libres brûlés par les cordes.

 **\- Merci,** dit-elle.

La rose, quelque peu ressaisie, se leva rapidement afin de détacher sa mère adoptive. Alors que la jeune fille approchait ses doigts des cordes, Lévy et Ultia se fixaient sans dire mots. L'enquêtrice remarqua que la brune semblait avoir compris quelque chose… avoir reconnu sa voix. _Rien d'étonnant pour une tueuse professionnelle, les fausses identités, elle connaissait._

 **\- quoi ?** s'étonna Meldy, en voyant la main droite d'Ultia déjà libre.

La femme à cheveux corbeau se redressa, soudainement, elle prit Meldy par le poignet et la tira derrière elle.

 **\- Aïeux… Ultia, tu m'as fait mal,** râla la jeune fille.

 **\- Restes derrière et ne dis rien,** ordonna Ultia, sévèrement.

Regardant sa mère, la rose réalisa que celle-ci braquait une arme sur l'intruse. Lévy faisait de même après avoir récupéré l'arme d'Angel au sol. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, cependant un échange de regards intenses s'effectuait entre elle, chacune cherchant la faille de l'autre. Après s'être toutes les deux considérée, Lévy commença à parler…

 **\- Vous ne l'auriez pas laissé tuer Meldy ?** Cette question dans la bouche de la bleutée sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

Au fond qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ce qu'une femme comme Ultia eût pu se libérer ? L'inverse l'aurait été d'autant plus…

 **\- Finalement, vous avez sauvé cette pourriture,** confirma la galeriste en montrant du regard Angel.

 **\- Ul...tia ?** murmura l'adolescente, choquée.

 **\- Ecoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal,** assura Lévy.

 **\- Dois-je croire quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour une autre personne… Misty ?** Demanda la brune.

 **\- Quoi ?!** Fit la rose, surprise.

Lévy ne silla pas, elle garda sa concentration.

 **\- C'est vrai, je vous ai menti, mais je ne vous mens pas, maintenant,** insista la bleutée. **Posez votre arme…**

 **\- Vous d'abord, Misty,** commanda de sa voix grave la brune.

Meldy réalisa alors qui était cette jeune femme à la chevelure azure, pourtant elle avait trouvé Misty si gentille… _Un femme si gentille_ … De plus, elle venait de la sauver et de la libérer.

 **\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai lu votre dossier, les gens que vous avez tués… Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, Ultia,** refusa Lévy à regret.

L'adolescente fixa à nouveau sa mère, cette dernière se mordit la lèvre écarlate en entendant cette phrase… _une tueuse ?_

 **\- Les… les gens que tu as tués ?** Meldy semblait perdue, elle considéra encore sa mère espérant…la vérité… ou mieux, de se réveiller dans son lit, maintenant. **Angel a dit…**

Ultia tourna la tête en sa direction… La jeune adolescente avait les pensées qui vacillaient, elle regardait la brun, suppliante… Elle voulait comprendre.

 **\- Angel disait que j'étais stupide, que tu les avais tués… tous… ma mère, mon père, ma famille… Et puis toi, tu étais là ce jour-là,** la jeune fille à la chevelure rose prit sa tête entre les mains, croyant perdre pieds. **Elle aussi, elle dit que tu es une tueuse et puis cette arme…** la jeune fille semblait se parler à elle-même tant sa voix était basse et tremblante.

Ultia se tourna totalement, gardant la bleutée de profil. Elle tenta de s'approcher de sa fille, mais cette dernière recula.

 **\- Non !** Hurla-t'elle. **Je… Lâches, cette chose !** Ordonna-t'elle en désignant l'arme de la tête.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la femme à la chevelure de jais obéit et déposa son revolver sur le bureau. Tendant les mains, en direction de la rose, elle tenta une nouvelle approche.

 **\- Meldy…**

 **\- Tu les as tués… C'est vrai ? Tu les as tous tués…**

Ultia s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et inspira avec force…

 **\- Oui…** avoua-t'elle dans un soupire qui semblait vider la femme de toute sa force vitale.

Meldy ouvrit ses yeux inondés par la douleur, découvrant une femme coupable n'osant pas regarder son crime en face.

 **\- Toutes ses années ! Tu m'as menti !** Ragea la rose, elle s'avança les poings fermer, avança auprès d'Ultia et la gifla avec une telle force que le visage la brune suivit la main lapidaire. La femme à longue chevelure ébène ne dit rien… Résignée, elle accepta cette punition et cette haine. _Peut-on pardonner la personne qui nous a tout arraché et détruit ?_ S'en suivit une succession de coup et de cris venant de la jeune fille trahie par la seule personne au monde qui n'aurait jamais dû lui faire autant de mal. Excédée, Meldy s'écroula devant Ultia, Lévy s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras… Ultia ne bougea pas, immobile, elle laissait cette nouvelle vie s'effondrer sur elle-même, chaque larme, chaque cri de sa fille étaient pareils à des coups de poignard dans son cœur.

 **\- Tu es un monstre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ?** Sanglotait la rose.

Alors… Ultia s'agenouilla à son tour, une larme détenant toute la tristesse du monde coulait sur sa joue.

 **\- J'avais reçu des ordres,** répondit Ultia, justifiant à elle-même son acte. **Des ordres d'une personne dangereuse…**

 **\- De Zeleph,** finit Lévy.

Intriguée, la brune la toisa.

 **\- C'est pour cela que je suis là, pour que vous m'aidiez à l'empêcher de nuire plus,** expliqua la bleutée.

Lévy ayant fermement déconseillé à Meldy de partir, la rose se reposait dans le canapé, sans parler à Ultia. Les deux femmes attachèrent Angel, encore inconsciente, à une chaise.

 **\- J'ai été durant des années le bras droit de Zeleph, nous avons été très proches, J'étais comme sa fille, je crois que c'est pour cette raison que nous avons pu vivre ainsi, tranquillement, jusque-là, mais il faut croire que nous sommes en période de ménage…** Ultia semblait savoir parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, en parlant de « ménage ». **Je vais vous donner les informations qu'il vous faut, mais il y a une contrepartie,** annonça la galeriste.

Lévy la considéra, le visage de la femme était fermé, une capacité professionnelle qui lui permettait de passer d'une émotion extrême à un calme froid en un temps record. Cependant il nul besoin d'être expert en profilage pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

 **\- Fairy Tail vous donnera deux nouvelles identités et vous éloignera le plus possible d'ici,** affirma la bleutée.

La brune ancra son regard sombre dans ceux de la bleutée, jaugeant sa sincérité.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que Meldy voudra vivre à nouveau avec moi,** dit-elle avec amertume.

Elle soupira et partit en direction de son bureau, déplaça une toile derrière qui camouflait un coffre. Elle l'ouvrit après avoir composé un code. Elle y sortit une clé USB.

 **\- Il y a toutes les informations sur Zeleph dans cette clé, elle est unique,** expliqua-t'elle, en serrant l'objet.

La bleutée hocha du chef, puis elle sortit de sa poche un papier. Le papier sur lequel était écrit sa charade. Elle le tenda à la femme à la chevelure corbeau.

 **\- J'aimerai savoir si vous comprenez cela ?** S'enquit l'enquêtrice.

La galeriste lit méticuleusement la note. La bleutée fixait ses réactions, de toute évidence, Ultia la comprit. Elle plia le papier et regarda Lévy…

Quand…un bruit… du verre brisé…Des éclaboussures pourpres…Du sang…

Lévy fixait la femme en face d'elle, dans les yeux de la brune, la douleur, puis elle bascula en arrière. La bleutée se précipita auprès d'elle… Sa cage thoracique est touchée… Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer…

 **\- Enterré…mort…** murmura, péniblement la brune avant de cracher du sang.

 **\- Ultia !** Hurla Meldy qui tenta de les rejoindre.

Un autre coup de feu toucha la tête d'Angel, des bouts de cervelles volant.

 **\- Un snipper !** Cria la bleutée avant de rejoindre la rose en courant.

Elle la saisit par le poignet et elles se mirent à l'abris derrière le bureau. Les tirs continuaient d'une manière aléatoire. _L'immeuble en face, il est dans l'immeuble en face._ Lévy serra Meldy attendant que cela ce calme. Les tirs s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes, la bleutée zieuta par-dessus son épaule, la clé USB, elle la voyait au sol… Seulement, elle était à découvert et trop loin. Elle attendit encore, il ne se passait rien, le snipper était peut-être déjà parti. Elle devait tenter sa chance.

 **\- Reste-là,** commanda la bleutée à l'adolescente.

Elle se dégagea et se mit en position pour se redresser rapidement, elle inspira avec force et… Elle partit. S'approchant, elle tendit la main vers l'objet quand un tir le détruisit. La bleutée en resta pétrifiée… _Non, elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait là-dedans… Toutes les réponses…_

Elle fut soulevée du sol brutalement… avant qu'un tir atteigne là où elle était… Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse recouvert d'un t-shirt gris

 **\- Tu veux crever !** ragea une voix rauque qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Elle leva la tête, Gajeel était bien là. Son pistolet à à la main, il tira sur la lumière de la pièce, coupa en partie la vue au tireur. Il balança la jeune femme derrière le bureau puis il tira en direction du snipper. Il cessa ses tirs au bout de quelques minutes, s'assurant que la rafale avait fait fuir le tireur. Le silence revint dans la pièce… Lévy et Meldy se relevèrent doucement. La rose courra au-dessus du corps inanimé de sa mère.

 **\- Ultia ! Ultia ! Non ! Ultia ! Je t'en prie… je n'ai que toi…** pleurant, l'adolescente posa la tête sur le corps. **Je…je te pardonne, Ultia, je t'en prie, me laisse pas toute seule…**

Lévy resta immobile, en arrière, elle sut ce qu'elle devait dire, _tout était de sa faute, elle aurait dû le savoir, elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Elle aurait dû…_ Elle n'avait plus rien et par sa faute, il y a eu deux mortes. Son regard se posa sur Gajeel, visiblement très énervé. Elle approcha, honteuse.

 **\- Gajeel, je…**

 **\- T'as d'la chance que l'autre marchand de sable m'ait appelé,** interrompit-il. **Quelle conne !**

 **\- je… Je suis désolée,** murmura la jeune femme timidement.

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas, il lui tourna le dos et prit son portable…

 **\- Ouais…** dit-il au téléphone. **On a un cinq neuf, ici…**

\- **Lévy ?!**

La bleutée vit Max entrer dans la salle, inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** S'enquit-il.

La jeune femme hocha timidement du chef, gardant au final sa tête baissée, puis elle partit rejoindre Meldy, lui posant délicatement une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Les flics vont arriver, il faut qu'on se casse,** affirma le Kurogane, sans ménagement.

Lévy resserra sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, pleurante.

 **\- Meldy…** murmura-t'elle. **Tu dois la laisser.**

Rageusement, l'adolescente fixa la bleutée.

 **\- Tout est de votre faute !** Hurla la rose. **Pourquoi je vous suivrai vous, plutôt que la police ?**

La femme à la chevelure azure, se sentant coupable, ne sut quoi dire face à la rage de la jeune fille, en cette instant justifiée.

 **\- T'as envie de crever, alors ne vient pas avec nous,** répondit Gajeel. Il s'approcha des deux femmes, il saisit le bras de la bleutée pour la relever. **C'est pas notre problème, on se barre.**

Lévy tenta de protester, _comment pouvait-il se comporter comme ça avec Meldy ? Est-il à ce point monstrueux ?_

 **\- D'accord,** entendit-elle timidement, Lévy se retourna, Meldy s'était relevée à son tour. **Je viens avec vous.**

* * *

Le groupe de quatre personnes sortit à pas rapide de l'immeuble par la porte arrière. Gajeel, armé, ouvrait la marche, tandis que la bleutée la fermait en ayant récupéré le revolver d'Angel. Ils arrivèrent à la ruelle dans laquelle Max avait laissé la voiture, une autre était garée à côté, un tout-terrain noir aux vitres teintées. Une portière s'ouvrit, Lucy, vêtue de ses vêtements de terrain, sortit. Elle vit, immédiatement, Lévy et se précipita auprès d'elle. L'examinant, elle remarqua tout le sang sur la bleutée.

 **\- Mon dieu ! Lévy, tu vas bien ?** S'inquiéta-t'elle.

Lévy détourna le regard, honteuse face à Lucy.

 **\- Je vais bien,** murmura la bleutée.

La blonde, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, afficha une mine sceptique. Gajeel interrompit les retrouvailles.

 **\- Où est la Salamandre et Titania ?** Demanda-t'il en faisant entrer Meldy dans la voiture de Max.

 **\- Ils poursuivent le tireur, enfin, la tireuse d'après ce qu'a rapporté Erza,** répondit Lucy.

Gajeel réfléchit quant à ce qu'il devait faire, puis il zieuta rapidement en direction de Lévy. Il fixa alors Max, d'un air sévère. Le châtain frissonna, ayant l'impression d'être jugé par le bourreau lui-même pour le crime d'avoir mis Lévy en danger.

 **-** **Amènes la gamine auprès du vieux** , ordonna-t'il.

Max se raidit, hocha du chef et obtempéra, soulager de rentrer à Fairy Tail. Meldy ne regarda pas la bleutée qui la fixait avec regret. Lévy sentit alors une pression sur son avant-bras, Gajeel la tenait fermement.

 **\- Toi… Tu viens avec moi,** lui dit-il dans un commandement qui lui donnait aucune occasion de répliquer.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas aider Natsu et Erza ?** S'étonna la blonde.

Le brun ne répondit rien, comme si la réponse allait de soi, puis il partit en maintenant toujours la petite femme. Cette dernière avait du mal à suivre les grands pas presser du ténébreux, elle avait cette impression désagréable d'être une enfant punie pour avoir fait une bêtise. Elle tenta de se libérer, retirant son bras d'un coup sec. Il stoppa et la considéra…

 **\- Je peux encore marcher seule,** affirma la bleutée. Pourtant cette affirmation manquait cruellement de sa détermination habituelle.

Il la lâcha tout de même, puis il se retourna pour continuer sa marche. Elle le suivit… Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, dans ses remords… Il semblait que c'était la seule chose à faire, le suivre.

Ainsi, sans réfléchir, elle s'installa dans sa voiture… Sans réfléchir, elle en sortit… Sans réfléchir, elle entra dans un immeuble… Sans réfléchir, elle monta les escaliers un à un… Sans réfléchir, elle entra dans l'appartement de Gajeel… Sans réfléchir… A nouveau, elle avait cette sensation de vide en elle. Elle aurait pu… Elle aurait dû savoir… L'angoisse et l'écœurement s'emparèrent soudainement d'elle, pas de répit, elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore et encore… Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, une grande main lui retint les cheveux. A quoi bon ? Le sang colmatait déjà quelques mèches tenant plus du marron que de son azur habituel… Qu'importe… Elle vomissait, se purgeant de cette pourriture, de cette corruption, de cette haine, de cette noirceur… Elle se répugnait. Elle vomissait encore, cela n'en finissait pas, agenouillée devant la cuvette, la main du ténébreux ne tenant pas ses cheveux, posée sur le dos de la jeune femme semblait être le seul point rassurant, chaud alors qu'elle tremblait comme si elle était frigorifiée. Sa gorge brûlait, son sternum était douloureux, ses larmes coulaient. N'ayant plus rien dans l'estomac, elle cracha sa bile, si acide.

 **\- Désolée !** Pleura-t'elle entre les relents.

Le brun ne dit mot, il se contenta de rester auprès d'elle, le visage neutre. La jeune femme se calma quelque peu, se reculant, son dos se bloqua contre le torse de l'homme. L'odeur de sang et de vomis se mélangeant envahissaient la petite pièce. Doucement, un bras du ténébreux se plaça sous les jambes de la bleutée, l'autre sous son dos, il se leva tout en la soulevant. Il traversa le salon, la chambre pour arriver dans la salle de bain.

Il la posa sur ses jambes flageolantes…

 **\- Je suis désolée…** pleura-t'elle.

Le ténébreux claqua la langue…

 **\- Arrêtes de dire ça, crevette,** murmura-t'il en retirant la veste de la jeune femme. **Tu devrais t'laver.**

Elle hocha de la tête, l'homme la considéra un instant, jugeant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller, il la laissa seule dans la salle de bain. La belle sanglotait tandis qu'elle s'épluchait doucement. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, des bouts de cervelles collaient çà et là. Elle retira son ruban, _dire que Mirajane venait de le remettre en état… Encore du sang. Elle devait l'attirer._

Allant dans la baignoire, elle ouvrit la douche… eau chaude, bouillante… Chaque passage de l'eau laissait une trace rouge de brûlure sur sa peau blanche. Se laver, se désinfecter plutôt… Puis elle rinça abondamment ses cheveux… Tout rincer… Tout laver…

* * *

Gajeel prenait sa douche à son tour la laissant seule. Angoissée, perdue, Lévy ignorait quoi faire. Le brun lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher… Mais cela la terrifiait. Ne portant que le T-shirt noir que lui avait prêté son hôte, elle errait dans l'appartement. Ses larmes coulaient avec aisance le long de ses joues de pêche. Elle cessa sa marche en arrivant devant la fenêtre du salon, elle s'immobilisa et fixa les lumières artificielles de la ville, elle voyait le fleuve… Comme ce soir-là, à Sabertooth. Le mal-être qu'elle avait éprouvé alors n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui lui arrivait… Elle aurait dû savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Bien sûr que Zeleph n'allait pas envoyer que Angel… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait plus attention ? Pourquoi son intelligence avait défailli ? _C'est son seul atout…_

Elle entendit un soupire, elle se retourna, penaude… ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle découvrit le ténébreux ne portant qu'un boxer noir et une serviette beige à la nuque. Son torse dévoilé montrait ses nombreuses cicatrices. Il la regardait, de ses yeux sombre… Redfox mit fin à cet instant et alla derrière le bar qui séparait le séjour de la cuisine, il trouva rapidement une bouteille dans un placard, ainsi que deux verres. Faisant le tour du bar, il vint les poser sur la table-basse. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir marron, dévissa la bouteille et versa le liquide dans un des verres. Il bougea ensuite la bouteille au-dessus de l'autre…

 **\- Je… je n'en bois pas,** commença-t'elle à dire timidement.

Le ténébreux remplit tout de même son verre à un quart. Résignée, la bleutée s'assit dans le canapé, repliant ses jambes sous ses fesses, elle prit le verre. Gajeel saisit le sien et s'affala au fond de son fauteuil. Il fixait la jeune femme, cette dernière ne disait rien. Pensive, une expression triste régnait sur son doux visage, pourtant les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle s'agrippait de ses deux mains à son verre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet magique pouvant la soutenir. Tout en ne la quittant pas du regard, le brun but une gorgée, puis il abaissa son bras.

\- **J'comprends pas c'qui t'a pris, crevette,** dit-il, gravement.

La bleutée tremblota, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder avec honte.

 **\- Je…je suis désolée,** répondit-elle, les larmes bordant ses paupières inférieures.

Tiquant, le ténébreux serra les dents.

 **\- P'tain, arrête de dire ça,** s'agaça l'homme.

 _Il lui en voulait,_ pensa-t'elle, désolée. Son cœur se brisa à cette pensée… _désolée…_ ce mot envahissait sa tête.

 **\- J'croyais qu't'étais intelligente, et tu te casses pour faire une connerie pareille,** ragea Gajeel.

Elle aussi, elle le croyait. Touchée par ses mots, la bleutée sentit ses larmes chercher à revenir. Elle essuya rageusement avec le revers de sa main, puis elle finit par boire son verre en entier. Elle grimaça, _qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas ce goût…_ Se balançant en avant, elle posa le verre sur la table basse et tenta de se servir à nouveau. Sa fine main, sur le goulot, la prise lui fit enlever par la grande main du ténébreux qui la prit par la panse. Lévy le regarda, presque suppliante… Il dévissa le bouchon et remplit le verre un peu plus que la première fois. La bleutée se frottait nerveusement ses genoux nus.

 **\- Je… je ne voulais pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre,** murmura-t'elle.

Gajeel haussa un sourcil. Elle leva la tête, des cascades de larmes roulant sur son visage.

 **-** **Je ne voulais pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre,** répéta-t'elle en hurlant. **Je suis faible, je… voulais montrer que j'en étais capable.** Ses cordes vocales lui firent mal, elle baissa la tête et continua plus bas. **J'ai échoué, je… ne suis qu'une meurtrière.**

Suite à ces derniers mots, elle avala son verre cul-sec, grimaçant à nouveau en le posant. Elle dirigea son bras auprès de la bouteille… Mais le ténébreux lui retira. Il saisit un poignet avec une force contenue. La tirant près de lui, elle s'empêcha de tomber en posant le plat de l'autre main sur la table basse, il se pencha. Il releva la main qu'il tenait et l'examina un instant. Il frotta avec son pouce les creux. Il saisit ensuite l'autre poignet…

\- **Kya !** Cria la jeune femme.

Elle se retrouva, sans comprendre comment, assise sur les genoux du ténébreux. Il procéda de même avec l'autre main. Lévy ne comprit pas, interloquée, elle le fixait. Son cœur battait frénétiquement… Paradoxalement, elle se calmait grâce à cette proximité.

 **\- Y a pas d'sang,** constata-t'il.

 **\- Je les ai lavées,** répondit Lévy, surprise.

Le ténébreux fit un léger sourire… il continua de caresser les mains de la jeune femme du bout des doigts.

 **\- Ce sont pas des mains de tueuse.** Il montra, ensuite, ses propres mains. Des mains calleuses, rudes, marquées… **Même en les lavant, j'le vois toujours… le sang. Les creux, les marques, appartiennent aux couteaux, aux flingues que j'ai tenus… elles gardent les traces de ma volonté de tuer…**

La bleutée caressa à son tour les mains du ténébreux avec délicatesse.

 **\- Ta volonté de tuer…** murmura la jeune femme.

 _La volonté de tuer… Est-ce si simple ?_ Un meurtrier… n'est-il qu'un être qui à cette volonté ? Cette soif de sang, cette envie… Lévy ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Etrangement, elle se sentait mieux, le cœur un peu plus léger. Qu'est-ce qui faisait cela ? Les mots de Gajeel ou l'alcool… Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à boire des alcools forts, deux verres suffiraient à lui faire perdre la tête. Puis il y avait cette proximité… Elle l'aimait… Elle en était même devenue accros, plus le temps avançait plus elle s'en était rendue-compte. En cet instant, cela devenait vital…

Elle encercla à peine les poignets épais de l'homme de ses doigts fins, puis elle plaça ses bras de sorte qu'il l'enlace. Déposant délicatement ses fines mains sur les pectoraux, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de taureau du ténébreux. Fermant les yeux, elle écoutait sa respiration, comme pour se bercer.

 **\- Tu l'as toujours… Cette volonté ?** Demanda la bleutée.

L'étreinte se resserra autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme, la plaquant encore plus à son torse.

 **\- Non,** répondit-il dans un soupire.

La bleutée ouvrit ses paupières, s'écartant du cou. Sentant cet écart, le brun tourna la tête pour ancrer ses pupilles rubis dans les grandes orbes noisettes de la belle. Elle vit tout de suite cette lueur… cette envie. Elle l'avait déjà vu, _je te veux... Non, elle le veut._ Elle fit glisser ses mains sur la peau mate du brun, s'installant sur sa nuque pour l'une, à l'épaule pour l'autre. Elle se hissa alors, rapprochant son visage… Le ténébreux déglutit…

 **\- Crevette, chui pas sûr qu'tu sois en état…**

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase que ses lèvres se plaquaient contre celle de Gajeel. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses hésitations, elle n'avait aucune envie de se poser des questions… ni de penser aux conséquences d'un tel acte. Très vite, l'homme lui répondit rapidement, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer sa victoire… au goût de whisky. Elle ouvrit sa bouche alors, laissant la langue du brun entrer. Les deux langues dansant l'une contre l'autre avec fougue, la bleutée se trouva quelque peu désemparée… tant de fougue, elle n'avait jamais connu ça. En réalité, elle trouvait les baisers déplaisant, mais là… elle s'en délecta avec avidité. Continuant le baiser, la belle se plaça à califourchon sur l'homme. Ce dernier mit une main dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme, incitant à approfondir, encore et encore. Elle émit un petit cri lorsqu'il empoigna brutalement une de ses fesses sous son t-shirt de son autre main, il en profita pour sucer la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche… Lorsque ce second baiser termina, leur séparation laissa place à des halètements. Elle caressa le visage du brun, chaque piercing, ce qu'elle le trouvait beau.

Cependant, le ténébreux semblait hésitant… Elle en fut surprise et même vexée… Qu'un homme aussi sûr de ses capacités comme Gajeel hésite, pouvait être une preuve qu'il ne la désirait pas tant que cela… _Voilà, elle se remettait à réfléchir… Hors de question… Pas de réflexion…_

 _Faire le vide…_ Elle passa à l'offensive, caressant et bisant le torse robuste de l'homme, il la laissa faire. Elle le dorlotait avec cette douceur qui la caractérisait. Elle sentait parfaitement le cœur du ténébreux battant à un rythme irrégulier. Elle bougea son bassin, frottant son bas-ventre au sien. Il grogna, fermant les yeux, sa verge se gonflantt, tandis que la culotte en satin de la jeune femme s'imbibait de son flux…

\- **putain, Lévy** , soupira-t'il. **Dis-le.**

Gajeel semblait lutter… lutter contre son envie. A croire qu'elle déteignait sur lui… cet homme impulsif… cogitant sur ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Lévy leva la tête, approchant doucement sa bouche du creux de son oreille.

 **\- GajeeL… prends-moi,** murmura-t'elle, suppliant avec luxure.

 _Fin…_ Le brun l'empoigna avec force, la collant à lui. Il huma avec force son odeur et suça son cou blanc avant de le mordiller. Une de ses mains se faufila sous le t-shirt, attrapant un sein ferme, pinçant son tétons rose. Son autre main caressa son clitoris à travers le doux tissu, le massant… Se retenant un peu par pudeur, le belle effectuait de petits glapissements… mignons.

Il la bascula, soudainement, sur la table-basse… Les verres et la bouteille tombant au sol. S'agenouillant devant elle, il lui retira le tissu de satin noir qui lui servait de sous-vêtement. Il écarta ses jambes, mettant chacune des cuisses galbées de la jeune femme sur ses robustes épaules. Le sexe de la belle était humide et gonflée par l'excitation… Le ténébreux mit doucement sa langue entre les lèvres de sa vulve. Il atteignit le bouton qu'il enveloppa, le léchant, le suçant… S'en délectant. La jeune femme bougea malgré elle son bassin… Elle s'agrippa aux rebords de la table. Buvant son jus, il enfila sa langue dans son vagin. Elle se cambra, submergée les différents vagues de chaleur qui démarrer de son antre. Sa tête en arrière, elle commençait à ne plus tenir…

 **\- Ga… Gajeel, arrêtes,** supplia-t'elle car pas du tout coutumière à ce genre de sensation.

Ne l'écoutant pas, le brun poussa le t-shirt en glissant les mains sur le corps de la belle. Dévoilant sa poitrine, il l'attrapa, malaxant ses seins. Ensuite, il pinça les bouts de chaires rosés, les tirants. Lévy en lâcha un cri…

Sa vulve se contractait, elle allait venir… mais le ténébreux stoppa avant, s'écartant de son entre-jambe. Contrariée, la bleutée l'interrogea du regard. Gajeel affichait un sourire carnassier. Il retira son boxer, montrant son sexe bandé. Soulevant sans mal son amante, il s'assit dans le canapé et l'empala à l'aide de sa verge. Encore un cri de la belle… qui enfonça ses ongles dans la chaire du brun, maintenant à califourchon sur son homme, ce dernier lui retira définitivement son dernier vêtement. La tenant fermement par les fesses, il la fit glisser à sa virilité… Chercher à bouger ne servait à rien pour elle, tant il contrôlait tout. Le mouvement… le rythme… l'effet électrisant des piercings de son pénis… Lévy en perdait la raison. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur les bras musclés, Le rythme était au départ lent, mais intense… Ses gémissements dévirent plus forts quand il l'accéléra, s'enfonçant de manière plus brutale. Se penchant en arrière, elle se donnait entièrement… Le rythme devenait effréné… Fermant les yeux, des larmes de plaisir franchirent la barrière de ses paupières. Enveloppée par la chaleur, le plaisir…. S'en était trop… Son vagin emprisonna la verge de son amant, elle hurla son nom alors qu'elle atteignait son premier orgasme.

Ne retirant pas son pénis, il réussit ensuite à allonger la belle dans le canapé. La surplombant cette fois, Il effectua d'amples coups de bassin, cherchant le plaisir le plus profondément en elle. _Impossible…_ Se disait-elle, elle sentait un plaisir naissant à nouveau… La belle attrapa le cou de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le ténébreux grogna… la bleutée se sentit partir dans un nouvel orgasme accompagné cette fois-ci de son partenaire. Le corps de la bleutée se cambra sous ses cris, tandis que, bramant, l'homme se vida en elle.

Haletant, il lui fallut un petit instant avant de bouger… Il contempla la femme sous lui, en sueur, la belle suintait le plaisir, ses joues rosies, ses pupilles dilatées. Il caressa sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement, Lévy en frissonna et le prit avec amour. Se redressant ensuite, Gajeel se mut pour s'allonger sur le canapé, prenant la petite jeune femme contre son torse. Elle était comme une poupée entre ses mains. La bleutée avait réussi à hisser son petit corps pour s'installer sur le corps massif de son amant… Les yeux clos, le ténébreux l'encercla d'un bras possessif. Ils prirent ainsi le temps de calmer peu à peu leur souffles qui se perdaient dans le silence de cette nuit.

En cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien …plus d'erreur, plus de culpabilité, plus de larmes, plus de sang, plus de crime, plus de mort… Non, il n'y avait qu'eux seuls.

Ils ignoraient qu'un message reçu s'affichait sur le portable de Gajeel… Ils ignoraient qu'il venait de Luxus… Ils ignoraient qu'il contenait ces mots :

 **L'un des nôtres est mort.**

* * *

 **Merci à :**

 **Lululi**

 **Neliia**

 **Dark White Fang**

 **Clemantine**

 **Yakimen , merci pour les fautes )**

 **Pour leur commentaire encourageant… Désolée d'être cruelle… je ne fais pas exprès.**


	18. Chapter 17 : Secret of a Cemetery

**Bonjour,**

 **nouveau chapitre,**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

 **Secret of a Cemetery**

En cette journée pleinement entamée, le fourmillement diurne, qui animait traditionnellement toute métropole, jouait son concerto disharmonieux habituel, moteur, voix, travaux, sirènes de ceux qui protègent et de ceux qui secourent. La monotonie de la vie de chacun composant une bouillie servie des millions de fois dans des millions de points de ce monde. Dans cette ville de Magnolia, des curieux s'attroupèrent auprès d'un immeuble abritant une galerie d'art, curiosité attisée par la présence de policier, d'impact de verres… Le brouhaha des différentes voix montrait l'étonnement et l'éternel circuit des rumeurs.

 **\- Il y aurait eu des morts.**

 **\- Je connaissais la directrice.**

 **\- Des coups de feux, j'en ai entendu cette nuit.**

 **\- J'ai préféré appeler la police.**

 **\- Il y en a marre de ses gangs pourris.**

 **\- Chut !**

 **\- Personnes n'a rien vu ?**

 **\- Qui est mort ?**

 **-Non, personne.**

 **\- Pourquoi la police ne fait rien ?**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

… Dans cette chorale, la voix des journalistes se faisait plus forte, des questions, encore des questions… Le nombre massif de questions n'égalait que la rareté des réponses. Des réponses… n'est-ce pas la chose la plus difficile à trouver ? Et même lorsque vous détenez cette manne, qui vous dit qu'elles vous satisferont ? Qui vous dit qu'elles vous plairont ? Et qui vous dit qu'elles ne sont pas un mensonge ? Mais le réel problème avec les réponses, ce sont les questions qu'elles attirent encore et encore, jusqu'à finir noyé dans cette mer inconnue et sombre.

Peut-être que le plus simple reste encore de ne pas s'en poser ? De les éviter soigneusement se préservant ainsi de toute contrariétés qu'elles pourraient engendrer...

Cette océan de l'incertitude vint s'écraser sur le littoral d'un îlot de brique abritant en son sein deux naufragés en fuite provisoire, se protégeant temporairement de ses vagues obscurs et violente de l'incertitude. Un îlot, dont le microclimat étouffant émanait des deux seules formes de vie qu'elle accueillait, semblait minuscule. Quadrangulaire, il ne se résumait qu'à une pièce, qui, malgré les rideaux gris de la fenêtre, était faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Ce dernier avait même l'audace de pénétrer dans les lieux par la fente laissé entre les deux étoffes, marquant un trait blanc qui dévoilait un lit sur lequel reposait les deux naufragés totalement nus. Il touchait d'abord un petit corps à la peau d'albâtre marquée çà et là par différents suçons, bleus et morsure, montrant qu'il avait fait l'objet, il y a peu, de plusieurs campagnes explorations intenses. Le trait de lumière se concentrait sur ses hanches bien formées, d'une rondeur à donner envie à n'importe quel dessinateur à s'essayer une esquisse exquise. Allongée sur le flanc, l'ensemble ressemblait à une île aux dunes de sable fin et doux où se heurtait une mer azurée rappelant les lagons paradisiaques des tropiques. Cachant son nombril, sa petite taille était soulignée par un bras robuste tendant vers bronze mate, tel la partie d'une sculpture des anciens temps à l'anatomie héroïque parfaite malgré les cicatrices qui le jalonnaient. Le dos, le fessier, les jambes fermes et musculeux confirmèrent l'image qu'introduisait le bras. Allongée sur le ventre de tout son plat, cette masse s'appropriait la plus grande partie du lit. Des sillons de combats marquaient ce corps masculin, ainsi que de récents labours rouges passions.

A l'inverse du reste du monde, le silence régnait en ce lieu. Certes leurs respirations se faisaient entendre, mais rien ne dérangeait le calme et la tranquillité des lieux. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se mit à bouger, imperceptiblement en premier lieu… puis les mouvements se firent un peu plus francs s'accompagnant de petits gémissement de peur, d'angoisse… Elle commença à parler de manière incompréhensible… on discerna peu à peu quelques un, « non », « Gajeel », « Enterré », « mort » …

 **\- Ultia !** Elle ouvrit les yeux sur ce dernier mot, son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration était saccadée.

Elle paniquait… Tentant de se reprendre, elle découvrit une table de nuit avec réveil… trois heures dix-sept de l'après-midi, la fenêtre, le soleil. Parcourant le lieu du regard, elle vit la guitare sur son socle. Elle s'en souvint, elle s'était déjà réveillée après un cauchemar ici-même. Se calmant, elle inspira fortement, humant ce mélange d'effluves animales, métalliques, de whisky, du tabac aussi… Cela lui revenait, cette sensation de plaisir, de plénitude, sentir son cœur son bas ventre explosé, sortir de son corps… Elle se sentait idiote, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela à avant. Et là, ils l'avaient fait tout le reste de la nuit, tellement de fois… Ils ne s'étaient pas du tout contenté du canapé qui n'était qu'un préambule. Tout cela, à sa demande à elle, non pas que Gajeel ce soit fait prier pour continuer. C'était comme si elle avait cherché à rattraper toutes ces années de femme… _frigide._ Le terme de son mari devenait soudainement moins approprié.

Doucement, elle déplaça son bras afin de toucher du bout des doigts la pression chaude sur elle. Une simple caresse et elle déclencha une réaction en chaîne, un grognement d'abord, puis le bras se mut pour serrer un peu plus l'étreinte, son corps bougea, ensuite, de manière à plaquer son torse contre le dos de la belle. Enfin, il plaça l'autre bras sous son oreiller et son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme, s'enivrant de son odeur. Le contacte du souffle sur sa peau la fit frissonner.

Voyant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'échapper de cette emprisonnement, le ténébreux déposa ses lèvres contre la peau suave de Lévy. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille et pelota sans vergogne un de ses seins. Elle écarquilla les yeux… Ils n'allaient pas… encore ! La tirant encore plus contre lui, elle sentit le gonflement sous ses fesses…

 _Si, ils vont encore le faire…_

* * *

 **\- Aïeux !** Fit la bleutée en enfilant des vêtements propres.

 _Comment découvrir des parties du corps dont vous ne soupçonniez même pas l'existences, faire l'amour avec Gajeel Redfox toute une nuit, au réveil et aussi sous la douche._ Tout en s'habillant la bleutée maudissait son excès de luxure. Lévy dut emprunter des affaires à Wendy, une robe courte à dos nu verte qui se nouait à la nuque, malheureusement. Elle soupira, excédée. Elle se retourna pour voir l'homme qui finissait d'enfiler sa chemise… Cachant le torse tatoué qu'elle aimait tant… Elle salivait, encore. _Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se calmer !_ _On dirait une droguée qui ne pensait qu'à sa dose pour éviter de penser au reste_. Malgré ses remontrance interne, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'au « gihi » qui la sortit de sa transe. Pas peu fier de l'effet qu'il provoquait, le ténébreux souriait légèrement tout en la regardant. Prise au faite, Lévy devint cramoisie, elle avala sa salive.

 **\- Ce… Ce n'ai pas ce que… tu crois,** balbutia-t'elle. **J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour nouer la robe.**

Sur ses mots, elle se retourna pour démontrer qu'elle disait vrai et, accessoirement, pour cacher sa gêne. Elle entendait les pas sur le parquet se rapprocher, puis elle sentit des dos lui frotter le dos. Elle tremblota et grogna, il rit, légèrement moqueur.

 **\- T'inquiète, crevette,** rassura-t'il, amusé. **J'ai pas le temps un nouveau round, j'ai un boulot à remplir pour Ivan.**

 _C'est vrai, son infiltration…_ Elle venait de redescendre sur terre en réalisant cela. Tout ce qui leur restait à faire et le moment fatidique de la rencontre entre les gangs arrivait à grand pas. Et elle ne savait toujours pas qui était Zeleph... Et les infos et Ultia…

Elle sentit les liens de sa robe lui chatouiller le dos, il mit ses cheveux de côté et il commença à les nouer. Son angoisse la reprenant, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question, bien qu'il était trop tôt pour comprendre réellement ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, elle voulait savoir…

 **\- Tu reviens à Fairy Tail, ce soir ?**

 **\- Peux pas,** répondit-il. **J'dois faire une livraison, j'en ai pour douze heures de route sans pause.**

La réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, _enfin, pas pouvoir est toujours mieux que ne pas vouloir, non ?_ Par contre, un voyage de nuit, en voiture, la bleutée était quelque peu inquiète.

 **-** **Luxus t'accompagne ?** S'enquit-elle.

 **\- Non, j'y vais avec Flare,** répondit-il en finissant le nœud.

 _Quoi avec Flare ?! Cette espèce de psychopathe, nymphomane qui fantasmait clairement sur lui et qui avait des formes… des seins énormes, faux de tout évidence, et qu'il appelait par son prénom…_ La bleutée se mit à bouillir intérieurement. Mais elle se retint, garda son calme… Elle se retourna, affichant un grand sourire.

 **\- Merci,** dit-elle.

La commissure de la lèvre du ténébreux légèrement soulevée, il la regardait d'un air moqueur. Elle commença à se demander ce qu'elle avait. Il lui prit le menton entre l'index et le pouce, il se pencha doucement, la bleutée abaissa ses paupières, se préparant au contact. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour se confondre dans un baiser hardant. En manque de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Elle ouvrit ses yeux noisette, son cœur tambourinant, il la rendait dingue.

Il s'écarta et la considéra, la jeune femme rosit. Un peu vexée, _elle n'était pas tarée… enfin, juste un peu, ce qu'il faut._ Elle se gratta la gorge, se redonnant contenance et décida d'échapper à ce regard… gourmand. Elle se retourna pour prendre ses chaussures. Elle se pencha… Le brun en profita pour lui claquer une fesse, elle se redressa immédiatement laissant échappé un petit cri et ses chaussures.

\- **Crétin !** hurla la belle rouge pivoine, en se frottant le lieu de l'impact.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, la jeune femme reprit ses chaussures pour les enfiler. Elle se calma peu après, au fond, elle était flattée qu'il prenne la peine de la rassurer. Elle alla dans la salle de bain se coiffant les cheveux tout en souffrant de ses courbatures. Malgré le côté bon enfant qui régnait, elle repensa aux paroles d'Ultia, juste avant qu'elle ne mourût, ces mots étaient revenus dans ses cauchemars, « enterré », « mort ». Elle avait lu la charade, y avait-il un lien ?

« Enterré » cela évoquait quoi ? Un lieu peut-être ? « mort » ? mort enterré…

 **\- Un cimetière !** s'exclama-t'elle. **Il s'agit d'une tombe.**

Vite, elle posa sa brosse et partit rejoindre Gajeel dans le séjour. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, lorsqu'elle le vit. Ce dernier baissa son portable, une expression sinistre sur son visage. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivée…

* * *

Malheureusement, elle vint seule à Fairy Tail, pourtant elle aurait aimé qu'il fut là en cet instant. Elle essayait de tenir bon, mais dès qu'elle entra, elle vit Cana et Juvia pleurant toute les larmes de leur corps. Grey se tenait à distance adossé au mur, il serrait les poings. Lorsque la bleue l'aperçut, elle l'appela. Elle s'approcha, les deux femmes s'étreignirent.

 **\- Lévy… C'est horrible…** sanglota l'océane.

Elle craqua… La bleutée pleura à son tour, serrant son amie.

 **\- Je… je sais,** bredouilla-t'elle.

Les deux femmes s'écartèrent, puis la bleutée serra Cana, tout aussi abattue. Lévy continua son chemin pour rejoindre la salle d'autopsie. Elle croisa Mirajane qui pleurait dans les bras de son frère, Locky, Warren, Biska, Arzak… tous exprimèrent leur tristesse selon leur pudeur. Lorsqu'elle vit Max, elle lui fit une caresse au bras. Il mentit prétendant que ça allait. Il l'assura que Meldy était en lieu sûr aussi, s'accrochant à une bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle allait voir son corps, elle ne sut quoi répondre… Elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable.

Fried intervint, rapportant que même Evergreen avait laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire l'autopsie. Elle comprenait… Ils se connaissait tous depuis tellement longtemps. Pourtant elle avait aussi mal, en à peine deux mois et demi, elle s'était déjà attachée à eux.

Elle prit son courage à deux main et avança pas à pas, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle était comme déphasée, elle avait cet étrange sentiment que cela ne pouvait être réelle. Pourtant, ça l'était… Peut-être est-ce cette sensation qui l'obligeait à continuer sa marche ? Il fallait qu'elle se force à admettre la vérité, même si elle ne voulait pas la connaitre, elle devait…

Au bout de ce couloir, trois personnes attendaient. Elle entendait hurler de tristesse… Lucy. La blonde pleurait dans les bras d'Erza, tandis que Makarov laissait aussi échapper des larmes, malgré son visage fermé. Lévy approcha doucement des deux femmes. Lucy répétait « c'est impossible ». La rouge restait forte, consolant son amie, souriant tristement à Lévy.

 **\- Il est… mort…ils l'ont tué,** hurla la blonde.

 **\- Erza amène Lucy dans sa chambre, tu veux bien ?** proposa le vieil homme.

Scarlett hocha du chef et conduisit la jeune femme loin de la chambre des morts. La bleutée pleura à nouveau. Elle sentit la main du directeur sur la sienne, il lui sourit.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller voir,** expliqua-t'il d'une voix bienveillante. **Avec ce qui s'est passé…**

 **\- Non, je dois le voir de mes propres yeux,** interrompit-elle.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle hésitait.

\- **Je…**

 **\- Prends ton temps,** coupa Makarov. **Mais je dois te prévenir, il a été torturé.**

La bleutée resta immobile, fixant les doubles portes, ces redoutables doubles portes semblant être les portes de l'enfer en cet instant. Elle détourna le regard.

 **\- Je… je crois avoir compris la charade,** dit-elle, sans savoir pourquoi elle donnait cette précision en cet instant.

 **\- C'est bien,** répondit simplement le directeur.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup, Gajeel devrait être là à ses côtés, se répéta-t'elle. Alors la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, des cheveux rose Natsu. Ce dernier furieux mit un coup de poing dans le mur.

 **\- On doit faire quelque chose le vieux,** ragea-t'il.

Makarov ne répondit rien, laissant l'homme exprimer sa colère. Alors le rose remarqua Lévy… Ils se regardèrent un court instant avant que le bleutée ne se laissa tomber dans ses bras.

 **\- Natsu…** pleura-t'elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras fort.

\- **Je vais t'accompagner,** dit-il, calmement comme si sa rage n'avait plus d'importance.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et le remercia, elle avait vraiment besoin de sa force pour pouvoir y aller et il l'avait bien compris. Ils se séparèrent et se prirent la main, se soutenant ainsi. Ils avancèrent au moment où Lévy le décida. Ils passèrent ensemble les portes.

Cette salle au carrelage bleu paraissait plus froide qu'à l'accoutumé, une seule table portait un corps, celle au centre. Il y avait un drap qui le cachait. Ils s'approchèrent à pas lent. Ils se lâchèrent la main. Natsu saisit un bout du drap, attendant le signal de la jeune femme qui fixait le corps. Elle lui fit signe de la tête. Soulevant le drap, elle vit d'abord ses cheveux roux, des piques, puis la peau blanche de son front, enfin son visage… Son cœur se déchira… Léo était mort.

Instinctivement, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche retenant un cri, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains peu après. Natsu décida que cela suffisait. Il remit le drap et guida la jeune femme dehors, la consolant. Elle repensait au moment où elle l'avait rencontré, à seconde fois, à la soirée au musée, quand il lui avait parlé de Kareen… Elle lâcha prise dans les bras de Natsu, malheureusement, cela ne suffirait pas… Elle voulait Gajeel.

Non, elle devait être forte, elle le devait à elle, aux autres et à Léo. Elle se reprit doucement, essuyant ses larmes, puis elle regarda le rose, le remerciant.

 **\- Tu devrais aller rejoindre Lucy,** ajouta-t'elle. **Elle a besoin de toi.**

\- **Ok, mais…**

 **\- ça ira,** le rassura-t'elle, déterminée.

Il vit une lueur de détermination dans les yeux de la bleutée. Convaincu, le rose partit, laissant Lévy avec Makarov.

 **\- Qui ?** Demanda la bleutée dès que Natsu disparut dans les escaliers.

 **\- Il nous faut les résultats d'analyse pour confirmer, mais il semblerait que ce soit Cobra,** répondit Makarov.

 **\- Orasio sei,** conclut la bleutée.

 **\- Le problème est que Cobra est connu pour administrer divers drogues et psychotropes à ses victimes,** expliqua le vieil homme. **Dont le thiopental sodique.**

Cette annonce fit trembler l'enquêtrice.

 **\- Le sérum de vérité,** constata-t'elle avec effroi.

* * *

 **« Si y a un truc où je sais qu't'es douée, c'est pour envoyer chier la mort… Alors quoique tu ressens, fais-le. »**

Gajeel lui avait dit cela avant qu'ils se séparent, elle resongeait à ces paroles. Il avait raison, la mort, elle la connaissait, tout comme chacun d'entre eux. Elle n'avait donc pas à se laisser abattre par elle. _Zeleph payera,_ se dit-elle. Ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la bleutée se résolut à ne pas céder et elle n'était pas la seule.

\- **On sait comment cela à pu arriver ?** Demanda Grey, sortant Lévy de sa transe.

Cette question pendait aux lèvres de chacun, tous s'étaient repris. Professionnels, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Pleurer viendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils devaient comprendre et appréhender les conséquences. Erza afficha une expression grave.

 **\- Non,** répondit-elle.

Evergreen entra ensuite dans la pièce, un dossier dans les mains, une mine triste. Makarov lui fit signe de parler.

 **\- Les analyses ont révélé des traces de sérum de vérité,** annonça la légiste.

Tous s'indignèrent de cette nouvelle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda Grey. **On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il leur a dit.**

Natsu tapa du poing sur la table.

 **\- T'es qu'un enfoiré, tu penses vraiment que Léo…**

\- **C'est toi, l'abruti,** rétorqua l'homme à la chevelure ébène. **Même moi, je suis incapable de tenir face à ces drogues.**

Les deux hommes se mirent debout, prêts à en découdre.

\- **Natsu,** intervint Erza, sur un ton grave.

Les deux hommes se retinrent alors.

\- **Il n'y a que toi, Gajeel et Luxus qui ont reçu l'entrainement nécessaire pour supporter ce genre de produit,** dit calmement Fried, discrètement installé contre un mur.

Lévy fut étonnée de cette affirmation, lorsqu'elle examina Natsu, il semblait extrêmement troublé à cette mention. La bleutée savait pertinemment que pour acquérir une résistance à de tels produits, il faut subir une véritable torture, s'administrant drogues sur drogues.

 **\- Nous ne pouvons savoir, ce qui a pu être révélé,** dit Makarov d'une voix stricte. **Concentrons-nous sur ce que nous sommes capable de savoir.**

Sur ces mots sages, le vieil homme regarda Lévy, l'invitant à révéler ce qu'elle avait appris. Warren pianota sur son clavier.

 **\- Voilà les plans des trois cimetières de Magnolia,** annonça-t'il, tandis qu'ils s'affichaient sur le grand écran de la salle de réunion.

 **\- Warren, tu peux nous mettre le texte,** demanda-t'elle, en se levant de sa chaise.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, la bleutée s'avança pour examiner de plus près… Cherchant à mettre en application sa théorie.

 _Là où Jean l'a conté,_

 _Sont enterrés les jumeaux pourpres du passé,_

 _Dans un décor noir, blanc, vert pour Arthur._

 **J'comprends que dalle,** envoya Natsu comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Personne ne voyait le lien hors-mis le mot « enterrés ». Pourtant, la bleutée sentait qu'Ultia voulait lui parler de cela… Elle ne serait l'expliquer comment, comme si au plus profond d'elle, elle avait déjà compris. Peut-être à force d'étudier le fonctionnement de Zeleph, elle arrivait à lire entre les ligne et à voir sa logique.

 **\- C'est qui Jean ? D'abord ?** lança le rose, agacé par cette masturbation intellectuelle.

 **\- Un des cimetières est celui de l'église St Jean,** dit Warren.

Tous le regardèrent, stupéfait.

 **\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, crétin,** soupira Max, assis à côté de lui.

- **Focalise sur celui-là,** ordonna Erza.

Le plan du cimetière pris les trois quarts de l'espace. Ce dernier était circulaire avec en son centre l'église, de grandes allées découpaient le disque en quatre parcelles, elle-même découpée par des allées secondaires rejoignant les artères principales.

 **-** **Et maintenant, comment on trouve une tombe en particulier ? Il y en a des milliers,** questionna Grey.

\- **Quatre-vingt-quatre milles,** précisa Warren, désolé.

Les yeux se posèrent alors sur la bleutée qui se concentrait alors sur le texte. _Saint-Jean…_ Pensait-elle.

 **\- L'Apocalypse,** dit-elle. Elle regarda le plan et constata que les quarts étaient disposés selon de points cardinaux. **Zoome sur le quart Est,** ajouta-t'elle.

 **\- Tu peux nous expliquer ?** S'enquit Grey.

 **\- Saint Jean est l'évangéliste qui a écrit les Révélations, ou l'Apocalypse, si vous préférez, or il conte que la révélation viendra de l'Est,** expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle reconnaissait bien là le sens de l'ironie de Zeleph, apocalypse signifiant dévoilé, quoi de mieux que de cacher quelque chose de dévoilé. L'écran se centra sur le quart Est.

 **\- Comment sont nommés les quartiers du cimetière ?** Demanda l'enquêtrice.

 **\- Euh… Il porte des noms de couleur, blanc, rouge, noir et blême, pour les quartiers, puis par point cardinaux et les allées nord-sud par lettre et nombre est-ouest** , répondit l'informaticien.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des noms des couleurs,** Lévy pensive, tous la fixèrent dubitatif. **Ce sont les quatre cavaliers, la mort, la guerre, la maladie et la peur… le texte parle de pourpre…**

 **\- Donc le rouge,** dit Erza.

Lévy hocha du chef… Warren sélectionna le quartier rouge.

 **\- Dans cette logique les jumeaux pourpres du passé sont des soldats, des guerriers ?** Interrogea Cana.

La bleutée cherchait dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle pouvait associer soldat pourpre, guerrier pourpre… Elle fouillait au plus profond de ses connaissances.

 **\- Peut-être qu'il y a des jumeaux enterrés…** commença Max avant d'être interrompu par la main de Lévy qui lui fit signe de se taire, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle regarda le plan, elle devait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une position et certainement… _Des soldats ? Des guerriers ? Le rouge est la guerre…le passé_ alors ce n'étaient pas des hommes.

 **\- C'est la guerre,** pensa-t'elle, tout fort. **Nous cherchons la guerre sous une forme ancienne… un dieu.**

 **\- C'est bon, Lévy a pété un câble,** constata Cana, traduisant l'étonnement de l'assemblée.

Lévy n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa réflexion, elle sentait que ça venait. Le rouge… dieu rouge…

 **\- Mars,** comprit-elle.

 **\- Mais… mais Mars n'a pas de jumeau,** contredit Lucy.

L'enquêtrice ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire, en regardant la blonde.

 **\- Pas dans la mythologie, mais en astronomie, il en a un, Antarès, une étoile rouge qui disparait le jour levé, s'enterre au Sud** _ **,**_ expliqua-t'elle.

 **\- Alors il nous faut descendre au sud,** en conclut Scarlett.

 **\- Oui, mais quelle allée ?** Demanda Warren.

Tous lisèrent la dernière partie…

 **\- Y a un évangéliste qui s'appelle Arthur ?** Demanda, naïvement, Natsu.

\- **Idiot,** soupira Lucy, consternée.

Là, Lévy dût se résoudre à constater qu'elle était bloquée.

La nuit touchait à sa fin, la bleutée continuait à chercher ce que pouvait signifier cette dernière partie. Il fallait croire que son esprit n'était pas aussi tortueux qu'un des plus grands psychopathes de cette terre… ce qui devrait plutôt la rassurer. Seuls Max et Lucy restaient auprès d'elle malgré la fatigue. Elle devinait aisément qu'ils avaient eux aussi besoin de travailler pour ne pas penser à Léo. Cana vint les rejoindre, apportant des cafés., après en avoir donné au deux autre elle en tendit un à Lévy qui la remercia.

 **\- Celui-là est à moi,** précisa-t'elle, les yeux brillants, pas besoin d'expliquer l'ajout spécial de la jeune femme.

 **ça va quand même ?** Demanda la châtain.

 **\- Oui… C'est surtout toi, tu le connaissais bien,** fit la bleutée.

Cana s'assit sur le bureau, soupirant.

 **\- Ouais,** sourit-elle tristement. **On avait fait pas mal de mission, ensemble. J'préfère me souvenir des moments drôles…**

 **\- ses tentatives de dragues incessantes,** ironisa Lucy.

Les trois femmes rimèrent de bon cœur.

\- **Il allait même jusqu'à déclamer des poèmes,** ajouta la blonde.

\- **Oui,** confirma Cana, **du genre tes yeux ont la couleur du ciel ou la terre, ou de je ne sais pas quoi…**

 _Ou d'une lettre ?_ Songea alors la bleutée… Elle prit un stylo et un papier, cela ne se peu… Les deux femmes, interloquées, la regardèrent.

 **\- Lévy... ?** Interrogea la blonde.

 **\- Je crois qu'Arthur fait référence à un poète et à un poème en particulier,** répondit la bleutée en écrivant.

 _A noir, E blanc, I rouge, U vert, O bleu : voyelles…_

 **\- Tu veux dire que Zeleph est amateur de poésie ?** Douta Cana.

 **\- Zeleph est un érudit, de plus ce poète est un surdoué devenu marchand d'arme, nul doute que Zeleph s'est senti proche,** dit-elle.

\- **Eh bien, un marchand d'arme poète,** ironisa la châtain.

 **\- Regardez,** montra Lévy. **Noir est un A, blanc est un E, vert est un U.**

 **\- Il nous manque toujours un nombre,** souligna Max.

 **\- On peut penser que le U est le V latin donc un cinq,** présuma la jeune femme.

Max alla vérifier sur le plan allée E, allée 5, tombe E…

 **\- Vous avez donc trouver,** conclut Makarov en entrant.

* * *

Dans son lit, Lévy eut tout le mal du monde à s'endormir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre Gajeel, cela la rendait profondément malheureuse. Elle se posait une montagne de questions sur la mort de Léo, sur elle et Gajeel, sur le pillage de tombe de cette nuit, mais aussi sur _c_ e qu'ils allaient trouver. Elle soupira une énième fois, se retournant au grand dam de Lily qui en tant que félin digne de ce nom souhaitait avoir ses seize heures de sommeil. La bleutée sourit amèrement, le manque d'occupation laissait de funeste pensées l'envahir… La boule de poils avait le mérite de la tranquilliser un peu.

Elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, se refermer… Des pas lourds, pas gracieux, masculin… Le cœur de la petite femme tambourinait, lorsque la poignée de la porte de la chambre s'abaissa, elle se mit sur le flanc droit, releva sa couverture et ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. _Pourquoi ? Elle ne sait pas._

La porte se ferma, puis les pas s'approchèrent… Elle sentit une pression sur le matelas derrière elle. Une forte masse s'installa sous la couverture contre elle… Un bras passa autour de sa taille, la serrant. _Fini la comédie…_ La bleutée se retourna précipitamment pour lui faire face et se blottit contre lui, mettant son visage dans le cou de l'intrus. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne pleura pas… non. Mais elle lâche prise en se cachant contre lui. Ce dernier l'étreignit dans ses bras forts, la consolant. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle huma simplement son odeur de musc, de métal, de tabac… de parfum de femme capiteux… Un pincement au cœur, elle se mordit la lèvre. Au moins, il était là, se contenta-t'elle.

Ils ne s'endormirent pourtant pas, se contentant de rester dans ce cocon silencieux.

* * *

 **\- Pourquoi lorsque l'on fait une fouille clandestine dans un cimetière il faut la faire systématiquement de nuit ?** Plaisanta Cana les joues rosies par l'alcool avec un pied de biche à la main.

\- **Pour la même raison qu'on évite de boire avant une mission,** répliqua Luxus, en tenant une pioche sur son épaule robuste.

\- **Rabat joie,** fit la châtain.

- **Tsss…,** Siffla Gajeel qui portait une pelle. **Y a pas d'raison d'être joyeux.**

Le groupe de trois personnes déambulait dans une des artères principales du cimetière, guidé par le petit bout de femme à la chevelure azur. Leurs vêtements foncés les faisaient passer pour des ombres se perdant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

 **\- C'est encore loin, crevette ?** Demanda le ténébreux.

La bleutée ne répondit pas, elle vérifiait les coordonnées sur son smartphone. En réalité, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Gajeel, même après qu'il se furent levés. Au point que même le ténébreux avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il grommela quelque mots d'agacement que l'on devinait injurieux.

 **\- Holà ! Y a de l'eau dans le gaz !** Souligna l'alcoolique de Fairy Tail.

Le blond, quant à lui, se contenta d'effectuer un grondement de lassitude.

 **\- C'est par là,** la bleutée montra sa droite.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans une allée plus étroite. Lévy s'arrêta et éclaira le lieu rechercher. Ils découvrir un monument funéraire en forme de petit temple antique, un caveau avec comme nom Spriggans.

 **\- On va galérer à fouiller c'truc,** constata Cana.

Elle haussa les épaules, approcha de la grille du caveau et envoya de grand coup de pied de biche… pas du tout discret. Lévy, s'affolant, commença à partir auprès d'elle, mais gardait une distance de sécurité pour ne pas se recevoir un coup.

 **\- Cana… Je… je pense qu'on devrait trouver une autre méthode,** intervint la bleutée, en vain car la brune s'acharnait sur le verrou qui céda.

Cana la regarda de ses yeux violets, un grand sourire au lèvre, plutôt fière.

 **\- C'est ouvert,** dit-elle, victorieuse.

Lévy entendit les deux autres ricaner tout bas… Cana entra, suivie de Luxus qui haussa les épaules en signe de compassion. Gajeel était resté sur place, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 **\- La subtilité,** souffla la jeune femme, avant d'entrer à son tour.

A l'intérieure, un autel en granite rectangulaire s'érigeait au centre de la pièce carrée. Les trois murs comportaient chacun neuf loculi fermés par des plaques sculptées certaines gravées, d'autres vierges. Quelque sculptures d'inspiration antiques décoraient les lieux. Cana s'assit nonchalamment sur l'autel.

 **\- Vous croyez qu'après la mort, les riches restent riches ?** Lança-t'elleavec désinvolture.

Luxus examinait les inscriptions. Tandis que la bleutée s'enfonçait dans la pièce.

 **\- On ouvre lequel ?** Demanda-t'il.

Lévy parcourut les lieux du regard.

 **\- Tous,** répondit-elle.

Ils s'attelèrent à cette tâche. Remuant la poussière, les deux hommes forcèrent chacun une plaque. Luxus ouvrit la sienne en premier, seulement au lieu de découvrir un corps, il y avait des sacs en toile. Cana l'aida à les sortir, ouvrant le premier, elle siffla.

\- **ça en fait un sacré pactole,** dit-elle.

Effectivement, les sacs étaient remplis d'argent, des liasses de cinq cents. Gajeel découvrit des armes.

 **\- C'est quoi c't'endroit ?** Se demandait Luxus.

 **\- Une réserve ?** Supposa la bleutée.

. Elle saisit le pied-de-biche et tenta de retirer avec une certaine difficulté la plaque. Gajeel vint prendre le relais, mais elle lui envoya des coups de coude pour l'écarter.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi,** ragea-t'elle.

- **J'y arriverai plus facilement,** argumenta-t'il.

 **\- Je sais… que… tu… as… une facilité… à te frayer… un passage… dans un orifice,** grogna la bleutée en tirant sur son outil.

\- **Quelque chose me dit qu'on parle pas de caveau,** s'amusa Cana en regardant Gajeel et Lévy.

Le ténébreux grinça des dents.

 **\- T'as un problème, crevette ! Dis-le !** Ragea-t'il.

Lévy se retourna, furieuse, la barre métallique dans sa main.

\- **Tu veux vraiment savoir quel est mon problème ?** hurla la bleutée.

\- **Sérieux, vous allez pas vous engueuler là,** soupira Luxus.

 **\- Laisse-les,** s'enjoua Cana qui les regardait telle une fan de télé réalité.

\- **Tss…** Fit le blond en continuant sa mission.

\- **Mon problème est que j'avais besoin de te parler, que tu me répondes au téléphone… Tu sais combien j'avais besoin de toi ?**

Redfox écarquilla ses yeux rubis.

 **\- j'suis v'nu te rejoindre dans ton lit dès qu'j'ai pu, j'te signale,** rétorqua-t'il.

 **\- Oh !** Fit la spectatrice, affichant un sourire grivois.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** lui dit Lévy.

 **\- Bien,** fit Cana. **T'entends, ils partagent le même lit,** dit-elle à Luxus qui ouvrait un autre loculus.

 **\- J'm'en… branle,** souffla-t'il entre deux halètements.

 **\- Et je devrais te donner une médaille pour ça ?** Gronda la bleutée sur le brun. **Tu empestais… cette… cette…**

Gajeel afficha son léger sourire en quoi.

 **\- cette quoi ?** Défia-t'il en s'approchant d'elle.

 **\- Cette pute !** Cria-t'elle.

\- **Flare n'est pas une pute…**

 **\- Non… C'est une paumée,** finit le blond en sortant encore des sacs.

\- **Chut ! Laisses-les finir !** courrouça Cana.

Gajeel s'approcha doucement de la petite femme, se collant à elle. Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux noisette.

\- **Navré de t'décevoir, mais t'es seul petit cul que j'veux,** affirma-t'il avec un sourire carnassier.

Lévy devint cramoisie en cet instant.

\- **J'croyais que vous n'aviez pas couché ensemble ?** S'étonna la châtain.

En entendant cette voix,ils se séparèrent, rapidement. Gajeel prenant le pied-de-biche pour ouvrir le loculus de Lévy. Cana fixait la bleutée d'un air badin. Elle tenta de retrouver contenance en faisant semblant d'examiner le contenu des sacs.

 **\- Tu savais qu'ils couchaient ensemble ?** S'enquit Cana auprès de Luxus.

 **\- J'le savais avant eux,** répondit le blond.

 **\- Mira ?**

 **\- Mira.**

La bleutée examina les plaques gravées… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'une. La date dessus la fit trembler… elle correspondait au jour de la mort de ses parents. Elle lut le nom.

 _Cown Raz_

Elle mit peu de temps à reconnaitre l'anagramme : Zancrow… sa tombe.

* * *

Après des heures de travail, ils avaient fini par tout ramener à Fairy Tail. Surtout le squelette de Zancrow, le fils de Zeleph. Evergreen en prit possession, espérant pouvoir extraire de l'ADN. La légiste partit immédiatement pour Crocus afin d'effectuer cette analyse dans un laboratoire spécialisé.

Exténuée et couverte de poussière, Lévy se douchait dans sa salle d'eau, prenant soin de se nettoyer les cheveux et profitant de la sensation relaxante de l'eau coulant sur sa peau. La chaleur fut aspirée un court instant par la porte qui s'ouvrit, signalant l'arrivé de quelqu'un. Un corps se colla au sien. La bleutée prit du savon dans sa main et se retourna, elle les déposa sur les pectoraux bien sculptés de l'intrus. Elle s'appliqua à caresser le dragon tatoué.

 **\- Je… Je suis désolée pour avoir un peu perdu mon sang froid tout à l'heure,** dit-elle.

La toisant, le ténébreux haussa un sourcil.

 **\- D'accord, j'ai complètement craquée,** admit la jeune femme, honteuse. **Mais avec tous ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je…**

Les lèvres de Gajeel se plaquant violemment sur les siennes l'interrompirent. Elle se laissa porter par la langue vorace de son homme. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, la bleutée ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Fière de son effet, le brun se pencha un peu plus, empoignant les fesses de la demoiselle.

 **-** **Je sais déjà comment tu peux te racheter,** susurra-t'il dans le creux de son oreille.

Le ton sensuel employé engendra une onde frissonnante qui enveloppa tout son corps. Elle ne fut pas au bout de ses peines car Gajeel crut bon d'happer le lob de son oreille le suçant et le mordillant… Elle ferma les yeux, elle savait aussi comment se racheter.

* * *

Cette nuit dans le manoir Heartfilia semblait des plus paisible. L'avantage d'être dans un coin éloigné de la ville assurait cette paix. Dans les bras possessifs de son amant, Lévy dormait à poing fermé. Elle n'entendait pas les bruits des pas des hommes qui entrèrent discrètement dans les lieux. Un commando de professionnels lourdement armé envahissait la demeure à l'image d'une marée noire… furtive, nuisible, mortelle…

Deux de ces hommes arrivèrent dans la chambre s'approchant doucement, prêts à tirer quand… réveillant son amante, Gajeel saisit avec vivacité l'arme d'un des hommes lui tordant le bras. Le tirant près de lui, il prit son couteau et le planta dans le cou de l'autre homme, avant de tirer dans la tête du premier. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent accompagnés de cris.

Le ténébreux mit son jean, gardant le fusil d'assaut d'un des hommes qu'il avait abattus. Lévy, le cœur battant, enfila rapidement un débardeur, un short et prit son revolver dans la table de nuit. Entendant d'autres arrivés, deux hommes d'après les pas, Gajeel se cacha sur le côté de la porte faisant signe à la jeune femme de le rejoindre. Tenant son arme à deux mains, elle obéit. Le premier entra, ce n'est qu'une fois bien dans la pièce que Redfox lui tira dessus, Lévy tira sur le second.

Le ténébreux avança en premier, la bleutée le talonnant. Une fois dans le couloir…

 **\- Baisses-toi !** Ordonna la voix grave de Luxus.

Il s'exécuta. Le blond, armé d'une mitraillette, envoya une rafale de balles, dégageant le passage, obstrué par des hommes armés. Lorsqu'il finit, il siffla, Mirajane, en robe de chambre, sortit, tenant son fils par la main. Erza, au bout du couloir, fit en sorte que sa fille puisse s'échapper de sa chambre en se battant contre une dizaine d'hommes avec une force et une habileté hallucinantes à l'aide d'un sabre d'entrainement. Lévy prit Rose-Mary dans ses bras, la soulevant. Gajeel avança ouvrant la voie avec Luxus, tandis que se fit sentir une explosion.

\- **Salamander,** soupira le ténébreux.

\- **Quel crétin ! Il va tout faire péter,** ajouta le balafré.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, Gajeel et Luxus tirant tour à tour au-dessus de la balustrade. La bleutée protégeait le plus possible la petite fille effrayée. Le hall était un véritable champ de batail, les cadavres jalonnaient les lieux tandis que le sang recouvrait le marbre.

Sortir d'ici, cela devenait la seule solution. Encore une explosion… Rose-Mary cria, la bleutée la serra un peu plus. Gajeel les couvrait… Elle courut vers la porte.

Ils sortirent, finalement. Un homme chargea Mirajane, Lévy n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Mira se défendit, elle prit le couteau de l'homme et lui planta dans une cuisse. Elle donna les clés de la voiture à son garçon.

 **-** **Rejoins Lévy,** ordonna-t'elle à son fils qu'elle avait lâché.

L'enfant ne bougeant pas, Lucy le prit dans ses bras et se précipita auprès de la voiture avec Lévy. Sur le chemin la blonde fut touchée par une balle.

\- **Lucy ?!** S'inquiéta Lévy.

\- **ça va,** dit la blonde qui continua son trajet, malgré sa blessure.

Alors que la bleutée s'était retournée, elle voyait Mirajane se battre au corps à corps contre un de ses hommes et le dominer entièrement, un autre vint à son contact, elle s'en débarrassa rapidement… Lévy rejoignit la voiture La bleutée installa Lucy et les enfants dans la voiture. Elle regarda derrière elle à nouveau. Elle vit Gajeel qui n'avait pas cesser de les couvrir.

\- **Casses-toi avec les gosses,** commanda-t'il.

\- **Mais…**

 **\- Casses-toi !** hurla-t'il avec rage.

A conte cœur, elle s'installa au volant. Prenant les clés à Sacha, elle démarra et partit en accélérant au maximum. Alors qu'elle conduisait une explosion immense tonna, elle vit les flammes dévorer le manoir, le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre.

 **\- Non !** Hurla Lucy en larme.

* * *

 **Merci à**

 **Lululi**

 **Yakimeni**

 **Ecatherina**

 **Neliia**

 **Clemantine**

 **Dark White Fang**

 **pour leurs commentaires sans lesquels je n'aurai plus envie de continuer...**


End file.
